Cicatrices
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Leon y Sora alguna vez se juraron amor eterno... pero ese juramento no pudo realizarse, algunoa años han pasado y vuelven a encontrarse¡¡Fin de este fic!
1. Default Chapter

Te amo, Sora

Y yo a ti, Leon

Ambas siluetas se juran amor eterno, un cuarto oscuro… ambas se funden en un tierno beso…

Han pasado 10 años después de esa promesa de amor… pero las cosas ya no son las mismas…

¡Corre hija, o no llegaremos a tiempo a la funcion!

¡Si mami!

Una mujer de cabellos rosas, de aproximadamente 25 años, toma de la mano a una hermosa niña de 9 años, de cabellos grises y mirar al de su madre, ambas bajan de los dormitorios, corren a los camerinos del circo que las vio nacer a ambas como estrellas, llegan rapidamente y sin aliento…

¡Llegas tarde, Sora!

Una joven de 25 años, cabello azul y largo, las mira un poco angustiada y algo molesta

¡Ya vamos Mei!-Dice Sora

¡Chicas, solo quedan 10 minutos para que la funcion comience!-Dice una joven de cabellos largos, de lentes, es Mia

¡Ya vamos!

Rapidamente, Sora cambia a su hija, y después, Mei ayuda a Sora con su vestuario, otra joven se acerca, ahora ya es casi una mujer, le sonrie a la pequeña y saluda a Sora efusivamente

¡Sora¡Por fin debutaran juntas¡Felicidades!

Gracias Rozetta

Finalmente Sora termina de arreglarse, se dirige con su hija al escenario

¿Lista?

¡Lista!-Contesta la pequeña

Ambas salen al escenario donde el publico las ovaciona… pero… ¿Sora con una hija¿Cómo…? Todo sucedió hace 10 años, justo cuando Sora y Leon perfeccionaron la tecnica angelical…

_Flashback_

Habian pasado 2 meses después del gran éxito, Leon se habia integrado al escenario Kaleido definitivamente y tanto Sora como Leon, se habian enamorado… llevaban 3 meses de noviazgo… sin embargo… un dia de descanso, Leon hablo con Sora..

Me piden que vaya a Inglaterra… solo sera por un mes… quieren que apoye una obra de teatro de un actor muy famoso…

Sora lo apoyo en todo, aunque en su interior no estaba muy segura de si apoyar a Leon en esto o no…

¡No te preocupes! Yo siempre estare esperandote

Tiernamente beso la mejilla de Leon, quien sonrio tranquilizadoramente

Dos dias antes de su partida, Sora y Leon tuvieron lo que seria "la ultima cita antes del viaje" cuando Leon dejó a Sora en los dormitorios, algo paso… Sora lo dejo entrar a su habitación y ahí Leon la hizo suya… le susurro al oido que él solamente seria para ella… Dos dias después, Leon partio hacia Inglaterra, pasó un mes y Leon no regresó… esto preocupo a Sora… pasaron dos meses y ahí fue cuando Kalos recibio la noticia… Leon firmaba contrato en Inglaterra para quedarse en esa obra de teatro por tiempo indefinido… para Sora fue un duro golpe… sus amigas intentaron reconfortarla… pero las sorpresas aun no terminaban, Fool fue el primero en decirle a Sora la sorpresa…y 1 mes después era noticia de que Sora esperaba un hijo ¡Un hijo de Leon! fue entonces Mei, Ana, Mia, Rozetta, incluso Marion quisieron avisarle a Leon, pero Sora se negó

No, no quiero atarlo a algo que ya no es, él escogio su camino…

Para Ken tambien fue un duro golpe ¡Un hijo de Leon! A Ken no le importaba eso, ella amaba a Sora con o sin hijo… y él lucharia por ella, desde entonces Ken no se separo de Sora, tiempo después, Ken le confesaria sus sentimientos a Sora, no seria rechazado, pero tampoco aceptado

Ken… en estos momentos no puedo… para mi, lo importante es mi hijo…

Ken aceptó esa respuesta, pero juró que no se daria por vencido… fue asi como Ken se convirtió en el protector de Sora… y casi un padre para el bebé que aun no nacia… Kalos entendia la situación e intento hacer algo al respecto, pero Sora lo disuadio… Kalos y Sara apoyaron en todo lo que pudieron a Sora, Rozetta presentaba las funciones mientras Sora estaba embarazada, finalmente llego el dia y Sora tuvo una hermosa bebé, para decidir el nombre fue un verdadero problema, todos querian ponerle un nombre diferente, finalmente, Sora decidio llamarla Diana.

Todos estaban encantados con la bebe… que poco a poco fue creciendo… a los 5 años, Diana ya mostraba su aficion y su amor hacia el escenario Kaleido, su talento era natural… asi que tanto Mei, Rozetta, Marion, Yuri y Layla (que ya tenian un guapo y apuesto varon de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, con el carácter tanto de la madre como del padre, que se llamaba Apolo y era un año mayor que Diana) y Sora, decidieron entrenar a la pequeña Diana, quien poco a poco empezo a brillar como una estrella, el tiempo pasó y de Leon solamente se sabia que triunfaba en Inglaterra, lo veian en las paginas de espectáculos, el grupo teatral en el que se encontraba, triunfaba dia a dia…

Yuri fue el primero en ir a buscarle, al enterarse que Sora estaba embarazada, pero no fue recibido por Leon, ya que era tanta su fama que casi nadie podia verle… furioso, Yuri armo un escandalo… pero ni asi hizo que el "Dios de la muerte" lo viera…

Diana ya tenia 9 años… y Kalos, como regalo de cumpleaños, habia decidido que ya era tiempo del debut de Diana, acompañada por su madre y por Apolo, quien tambien amaba al escenario Kaleido

Fin del Flashback

El debut de Diana fue espectacular, todos querian saber sobre aquella niña prodigio, los medios de comunicación estaban apostados en la entrada principal de Kaleido

¡A un lado, por favor!

Varios hombres de seguridad seguian a Sora, Diana y Apolo…

¡Sora¿Hay algo que tengas que decir¿Qué te parecio el debut de tu hija?

Miles de preguntas bombardearon a Sora, quien se detuvo

Estoy muy orgullosa de Diana, ahora ella tambien forma parte de este bello escenario

¿Ya sabe su padre lo que ella hace?

Sora se quedo en silencio, luego contesto

Soy su madre, ella me tiene a mi y yo a ella, solamente somos ella y yo, les agradezco mucho el que hayan venido a ver el debut de Diana

Para desconcierto de los reporteros, Sora se habia alejado feliz, no tenia en su rostro tristeza, ni amargura al preguntarle por el padre de la niña… y Sora tenia toda la razon, Diana tenia un padre, pero este no lo sabia y si lo sabia, ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella…

Ya en el dormitorio, Mei fue la primera en felicitar a Diana

¡Gracias tia Mei!

Diana y Mei se abrazaron

Luego llegaron Ana, Mia, Rozetta, Marion y Ken todos traian presentes para Diana, incluso Fool (Diana a su corta edad podia verlo, al igual que Apolo)

Diana sabia perfectamente quien era su padre, sabia que Leon Oswald era su padre, pero Diana queria a Ken como a un padre… de hecho, Diana intentaba persuadir a su madre para que se casara con Ken…

Flashback

Sora, Ken y Diana desayunaban en el comedor del escenario Kaleido… Ken y Sora conversaban sobre la nueva puesta en escena…

No te preocupes, Sora, dejalo en mis manos, yo lo arreglare todo

Muchas gracias, Ken ¿Qué haria sin ti?

Ken Robbins se sonrojó, a pesar de sus años, él aun se sonrojaba cada vez que Sora le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa…

¡Mam� Ken se sonrojó!

Esto hizo que se sonrojara aun mas

Yo… eh… no es nada… solo que…

Ken… ¿Tu quieres a mi mamÿ

Pregunto candidamente Diana, mirandolo fijamente, quien se puso aun mas rojo y no pudo articular palabra ¡Diana lo habia descubierto!

Ken me aprecia como una buena amiga ¿No es asi Ken?

Contestó Sora rapidamente

Ken reacciono y asintió

Pero mamá… esa no es la mirada de alguien a quien aprecias como amigo

Contesto la niña haciendo que Ken quedara ahora totalmente rojo, mudo y temblando ¿Cómo era posible que Diana se diera cuenta de todo eso?

¡Yo quiero un papá

Volvio a decir Diana

¡Quiero a Ken como papá

Esta vez, era Sora quien se habia sonrojado

¡Diana, no esta bien que hables tan alto¡Te van a escuchar en todo el comedor!

¡Quiero tener hermanitos!

Volvio a decir Diana

Esto hizo que Ken quedara petrificado… sudando frio… temblando… ¡Una niña de 6 años estaba poniendolo en evidencia!

Repentinamente Apolo aparecio…

Tía Sora ¿Puede Diana ir a jugar conmigo?

Diana ¿Ya terminaste?

¡Siii!

Anda, ve a jugar con Apolo

La niña se levanto de su asiento, sorpresivamente, Apolo tomo de la mano a Diana y ambos salieron

Fin del flashback

Notas de Lucy: Bueno, bueno, he leido varios fics de Kaleido y gracias a ellos, me nacio la siguiente pregunta... si Sora amara a Leon, pero si Ken luchara por ella ¿conseguiria el amor de Sora? Y bueno, la respuesta a esa pregunta fue este fic... verdaderamente no se con quien termine Sora... si les soy sincera... pero... bueno, en fin, eso se los dejo a ustedes fans de Kaleido. ¡Que disfruten de este fic¡Espero sus reviews!


	2. Cicatrices2

Mientras que en otro lado del mundo…

Un joven leia el periodico, un hermoso atardecer podia verse a traves de los ventanales, se disponia a leer la seccion de espectáculos cuando un articulo y una foto llamaron su atención… en la foto mencionaban el estreno de la nueva obra de Kaleido, el lanzamiento de la nueva estrella, una niña de 9 años llamada Diana, con una sonrisa muy tierna y el cabello gris… mas aun le llamo la atención el ver a una joven mujer de cabellos rosas a su lado, ambas sonreian…

¿Sora?

El joven comenzó a leer el articulo… casi tira la taza de café de la impresion… rapidamente se puso de pie ¿Es que acaso era una broma del destino? Sorprendido e incredulo, se puso una chaqueta y salio de su habitación¿Que habia sido lo que habia impactado a este joven? El articulo decia mas o menos esto:

"… y como todos saben, el estreno de la nueva obra de Kaleido es nada mas y nada menos que Caperucita Roja, esta obra maestra adaptada por la señorita Mia Guillem, merece ser vista por todo el publico, esta vez, Diana Naegino, hija de la ya tan reconocida estrella a nivel mundial Sora Naegino, es la revelacion del año, mostrandonos tal frescura, naturalidad y talento en su actuación que no pone ni siquiera en tela de duda que ella será la futura sucesora de Sora Naegino, quien a sus 25 años sigue siendo la estrella principal del escenario Kaleido junto a la señorita Rozetta Passel…"

Ya en la calle rapidamente llamó desde su celular

Quiero hablar contigo

Tomo un taxi y en menos de 15 minutos se encontraba en las puertas d un antiguo teatro, el joven se dirigio a las oficinas

¡Buenas noches Leon¿Qué…?

La secretaria no pudo terminar la frase, intempestivamente, Leon entro en la oficina, ahí se encontraban un hombre de unos 50 años y una mujer de 28 años aproximadamente, ambos voltearon

¿Se puede saber que es esto?

Leon tiro en el escritorio el periodico, el hombre y la mujer intercambiaron miradas, la mujer habló

Es una noticia del escenario Kaleido

La mujer habia tomado el periodico y lo leia

¿Se puede saber porque no me dijeron nada¡Esa niña es mi hija!

Lo sentimos Leon, pero no pude decirte nada ¡Eso arruinaria tu carrera como acróbata!

Leon estallo en ira

�¡Y a mi que demonios me importa mi carrera¡En este mismo momento me voy para E.U!

No puedes hacer eso Leon, serias irremediablemente despedido

El hombre que se encontraba sentado, al decir esto, se puso de pie rapidamente

No me importa, me voy a Norteamérica

Leon se habia dado media vuelta, estaba en la puerta

¡Leon, no me puedes hacer esto¡Como tu representante, no lo puedo permitir!

La mujer intenta detenerlo, Leon se voltea con una mirada llena de coraje

No me toques… habla con mis abogados, que te liquiden… no quiero seguir ni un minuto mas aquí…

La mujer lo suelta y Leon sale de la oficina

Sabia que esto sucederia tarde o temprano

El hombre volvio a tomar a siento, encendio un puro y lo disfruto tranquilamente…

¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

No tengo mas remedio, tendre que decirle la verdad… no quiero que me odie el resto de su vida…

La mujer suspiro, se despidio del hombre y salió tranquilamente, pero en su mirada podia verse la tristeza…

Leon decidio tomar otro taxi, regresaba a su departamento… a su mente vinieron algunas imágenes… recordo cuando conocio a Sora por primera vez… los esfuerzos que habia hecho ella para ser su compañera… el vacio que sintio cuando Sora regreso a Japon… tambien recordo cuando casi la obliga a ser su pareja… el entrenamiento de la tecnica angelical… y… recordaba como si fuera ayer, la noche en la que Sora fue suya… aquella promesa de amor… repentinamente, el taxista lo saco de sus pensamientos

Hemos llegado

Leon reacciono y bajo del taxi…

Espere aquí

Rapidamente subio a su habitación y puso en una mochila algunas cosas

Al Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres…

Del otro lado del mundo…. En E.U. Diana y Apolo caminaban por la playa… tiernamente tomados de la mano…

Muchas felicidades Diana, esto es para ti

Mientras que el jovencito de 10 años mostraba sonrojado una hermosa rosa blanca

¡Apolo, esta preciosa!

Diana tomo la rosa y sorpresivamente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla quien aun seguia sonrojado…

Bueno este… yo ya me tengo que ir… ¡Felicidades por tu debut!

Apolo agitaba la mano a lo lejos, mientras corria hacia el escenario Kaleido, al verlo alejarse, Diana suspiro… decidio regresar a los dormitorios, si no lo hacia, preocuparia mucho a su madre…

En el dormitorio aun se encontraban Rozetta, Mei y Sora platicando alegremente, al parecer la fiesta ya casi habia terminado

¿En donde te habias metido¿Y esa rosa?

Mei miro a Diana con curiosidad, con cara de interrogación se acercó hacia ella

Rozetta tambien se acercó

Es una rosa muy hermosa

Me… me la regalo Apolo…

Diana se sonrojo

Sora se acercó a su hija

¡Vamos a ponerla en un florero! Mei ¿Podrias traer el florero que esta alla?

Sora lleno de agua el florero mientas Diana metia la rosa ahí…

¡Huy, ya es tardísimo! Es hora de dormir

Rozetta miraba su reloj

Que descances

Mei se dirigio hacia Diana y nuevamente la abrazó

¡Gracias Tía Mei!

Rozetta tambien la felicitó y salio siguiendo a Mei

Que descances

Sora y Diana se dispusieron a descansar, cuando ambas se encontraban bien dormidas, Fool sacó su esfera de cristal…

Escorpion esta cerca, se acerca peligrosamente a Virgo (Virgo es el signo de Diana) y tambien a Sagitario… la tormenta esta por comenzar…

Al dia siguiente tuvieron lleno total… Sora, Diana, Apolo y Rozetta dieron el mejor de los espectáculos… asi pasaron 3 dias mas y llego su dia de descanso… Sora, Diana, Rozetta, Marion, Ana, Ken, Mia y Mei decidieron salir juntos, aun no tenian planeado a donde ir, asi que caminaron por todo el centro de la ciudad… Rozetta, Marion y Diana decidieron adelantarse, sabian de la existencia de un nuevo parque de diversiones no muy lejos de ahí y decidieron ir, mientras tanto, Sora, Ken, Mia, Ana y Mei charlaban sobre los preparativos de cumpleaños de Diana

Chicas, Ken, quiero pedirles un favor

Dinos, Sora

Quisiera que me ayudaran con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Diana…

¡Claro que te vamos a ayudar!

Mei se entusiasmo mucho con la idea… si era cierto, ella odiaba las celebraciones, pero tratandose de Diana, todo cambiaba

¡Cuenta con nosotras!

Mientras que Mia, Ana y Mei se ponian de acuerdo con todo eso, Sora veia a lo lejos a Diana

Como pasa el tiempo

Casi dijo esto en un suspiro, Ken, que estaba a su lado, la escuchó claramente

¿Te arrepientes, Sora?

Ella volteo a ver a Ken

No, ella es la luz que ilumina mi vida, no me arrepiento de nada Ken

Sora… si tu quisieras…

Sora miro nuevamente a Ken

Muchas gracias Ken, pero, ahora solo me debo a mi hija

Ken la miro nuevamente

Nunca me dare por vencido

Sora simplemente le dio una palmadita en su brazo a Ken y fue hacia donde Diana, Rozetta y Marion se encontraban, después Ana, Mia, Mei y Ken las alcanzaron…

La tarde paso rapidamente, cuando llegaron a escenario Kaleido, encontraron un poco de movimiento, cosa que llamo la atención del grupo

¿Sucede algo?

Sora tenia curiosidad por saber que sucedia

Sara, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, se acerco

¡Hola chicos!

¿Sucede algo Sara¿Qué esta pasando?

Mei miro a Sara con cara de interrogación

Sara, sonriente como siempre, habló

Lo que sucede chicos es que, estan instalando todo el equipo de televisión, Kalos acepto que la obra de La Caperucita Roja sea grabada especialmente para un documental sobre el escenario Kaleido…

�¡Un documental¡Chicas, tengo que irme¡Yo pense que seria hasta la proxima semana!

Ken se despidio de ellas rapidamente para ir hacia la oficina de Kalos

¿Por qué decidieron apresurarlo?

Pregunto Mia

Por el tiempo, como el escenario es grande, tardaran mas tiempo del que tenian planeado… ¡Por cierto! Kalos quiere ver mañana temprano a todos en su despacho

Todas regresaron a los dormitorios, al dia siguiente, todos se presentaron a primera hora en el despacho de Kalos, quien les explico todo

Asi que ya saben, solo seran dos semanas…

Durante dos semanas, todos los acróbatas de Kaleido fueron filmados para el documental… parte de su vida personal quedo grabada para siempre en un documental que se llamo: Kaleido Stage: Los sueños que se hacen realidad

El estreno de este documental fue en la sala de audiovisuales del escenario Kaleido, todo el personal se encontraba ahí, todos ansiosos… llegaron los ejecutivos de la cadena de televisión y los ejecutivos de Kaleido, entre ellos estaban Layla y Yuri, junto con Apolo quien fue hacia donde se encontraba Diana, todos, absolutamente todos estaban ahi… y el documental comenzo, primero con la historia de Kaleido, cómo se habia fundado… luego, la lista de acróbatas famosos que actuaron en el escenario, repentinamente, se dejo escuchar en el audio del documental:

"… cabe destacar que una de las parejas que mas huella dejo en el escenario, fue la formada por Sora Naegino y Leon Oswald, quienes perfeccionaron la tecnica angelical…"

Y mientras decia esto, pasaban imágenes del estreno de El Lago de los Cisnes, Diana miró la pantalla

Mamá él es mi padre ¿Verdad?

Asi es

Sora miraba a Diana tranquilamente

¿Y porque el nunca estuvo contigo?

Sora la miro nuevamente

El tuvo cosas que hacer, por eso no pudo estar contigo

¿Sabes una cosa mam�? Tal vez él sea mi padre porque me hizo… pero no he cambiado de forma de pensar… yo quisiera que Ken fuera mi papá…

Sora simplemente sonrio, no dijo nada y siguió viendo el documental

Repentinamente, salió Diana en la pantalla

¡Esa soy yo!

"… ahora, siguiendo los pasos de su madre, Diana Naegino tambien ha empezado a convertirse en una estrella del escenario Kaleido, junto con Apolo Killian, Diana a su corta edad ha demostrado que tiene todos los requisitos para ser la nueva estrella de Kaleido en un futuro no muy lejano; debuta actualmente en la obra: La Caperucita Roja…"

Cuando por fin termino el documental, todos decidieron ir a refrescarse… Mia estaba con Caty, ya tenian bastante tiempo sin verse, asi que decidieron intercambiar opiniones, Ana acompañaba a sus padres, Ken estaba con su familia, Mei estaba con sus hermanos y Diana estaba con Apolo, al ver esto, Sora suspiro… y alegremente decidió refrecarse, cuando se disponia a tomar un vaso, una mano masculina le ofrecio uno

Tanto tiempo sin verte… Sora…

Notas de Lucy¡Muchas, muchisisimas gracias a todas las chicas que han puesto sus reviews! Misato Kat chan, Mitsy Shoujo, Rikana, keyq, Daina-chan, Hanna Asakura Kyouyama, ju on, SaYo-Yukishiro, Chise naegino, hitoki-chan y a Maggy ¡Muchas gracias a todas! Bueno, la verdad es que aun le faltan muchas cosas a este fic que se aclaren, por ejemplo ¿Que tenia que ver en la vida de Leon esa mujer de 28 años¿Que motivos tenia para ocultarle el embarazo de Sora¡Bueno, estamos en contacto amigas!


	3. Cicatrices3

Un joven alto, de cabello largo en color gris, lo llevaba recogido con una pequeña cinta, vestia un traje en color negro el cual realzaba su personalidad…

Sora no reacciono a tiempo… Lo miró fijamente

Él la miraba detenidamente, pero solo la veia a los ojos, veia en los ojos de Sora alegria, seguridad… los ojos de Sora tenian un brillo especial

Parecia como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, parecia que ese segundo habian sido largas horas para él…

La cara de Sora denotaba incredulidad y confusion… aquel hombre de triste mirar estaba frente a ella, sus ojos, aparte de tristeza, mostraban desesperacion

¿Leon?

Asi es Sora yo… quiero hablar contigo…

Sora, es hora de ir a la recepcion que…

Era Ken, quien al ver a Leon quedó sin habla… sin embargo, en el rostro de Ken habia cierta ira hacia Leon… tenia deseos en ese momento de darle un golpe en la cara, de gritarle, de recriminarle el motivo del abandono hacia Sora…

¿Dime?

Ken tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos… y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no decirle ni hacerle nada a Leon…

Es hora de ir a la recepcion, Sora, te estaremos esperando

Voy en un momento

Contestó Sora en tono tranquilo e intentando calmar a Ken, quien miró a Sora con una mezcla de sentimientos ¿Qué hacia Leon ahí después de tantos años? Eso parecia que Ken le decia a Sora con la mirada, Sora entendio perfectamente eso

Voy en un momento

Esta vez con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Ken se tranquilizara un poco y regresara a donde estaban los demas… claro, con mucha, mucha desconfianza hacia Leon…

Leon se dio cuenta de ello… e intentando no decirle nada a Ken que provocara una pelea, intentó hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo

¿En donde te gustaria platicar?

Aquí no, este no es el lugar adecuado

Estoy de acuerdo

Entonces, vayamos a cenar a otro lado…

Leon…

Sora lo miro seriamente

No creo que podamos salir, como bien sabes, hoy es la presentacion del documental que hicieron del escenario Kaleido… no puedo dejar a mi hija sola… no ahora…

Leon la miró sorprendido… su hija… la hija de ambos… el fruto de un gran amor… la verdad es que Leon no sabia ni como empezar, se habia ido intempestivamente de Inglaterra y lo abandonó todo, sólo queria recuperar el tiempo perdido… recuperar a Sora tambien… pero… habia pasado tanto tiempo que no sabia si Sora lo volveria a aceptar, él le explicaria todo, le rogaria, le suplicaria lo dejara estar junto a su hija… él nunca supo que habia tenido una hija, no hasta hace unos dias cuando leia el periodico… la mente de Leon parecia un torbellino, miles de cosas que decir y no saber cómo decirlas… eso le desesperaba, la voz de Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Si gustas acompañarnos a la recepción, es por aquí…

No… gracias… es mejor dejarlo asi… yo… realmente quiero hablar contigo Sora, a solas…

Cuando lo desees podemos hablar, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme, me estan esperando…

Sora dio media vuelta y desapareció pronto del pasillo, Leon la miraba fijamente… él esperaba un rechazo por parte de Sora, penso que Sora le recriminaria todo el tiempo de abandono, penso que lloraria al verle, pero nunca se esperó que Sora reaccionara tan maduramente como lo habia hecho en ese momento…

Sin nada que hacer y totalmente solo, decidio ir al lugar donde entrenaban en los trapecios… prendio la luz, recorrió el lugar, todo el lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos de ella… aun recordaba aquel dia… como si hubiera sido ayer…

_Flashback_

Esa mañana, Sora se encontraba practicando en los trapecios cuando Leon llegó a practicar tambien

¡Buenos dias, joven Leon!

Sora lo saludo animadamente

Buenos dias, Sora

Llego hasta las escaleras para subir a los trapecios y sin darse cuenta, miró a Sora detenidamente… ella hacia sus acrobacias con gracia y belleza… la expresión en el rostro de ella siempre fue de felicidad y determinación aun en los momentos mas difíciles, Leon se quedó ahí, mirando a Sora, sin quitarle la vista de encima… tuvo deseos en ese momento de tenerla entre sus brazos… en poder atrapar a ese angelito que alguna vez le mostró lo divertido que era subir a un escenario… libre de culpas, tristezas y remordimientos… para poder volar como un angel… para poder extender sus alas y mostrar la belleza y gracia en el escenario… sin darse cuenta, Leon se habia enamorado de Sora, sin embargo, Leon era una persona poco expresiva… veia a lo lejos cómo sonreia Sora con sus amigas. Su amistad con Ken… incluso la amistad que tenia con Mei… esa chica le habia robado el corazon… y no sabia cómo decirselo… no queria tampoco ser lastimado… poco a poco, empezó a acercarse a Sora, poco a poco fue ganándose su confianza, hasta que una hermosa tarde de otoño, Leon se armo de valor y, en la playa, confesó sus sentimientos a Sora, quien, un poco sonrojada, enmudeció… eso hizo que los latidos del corazon de Leon aumentaran… cuando Sora le dio la espalda y no decia nada, sintió nervios… y miedo ¿Lo rechazaria¿Lo aceptaria? Sorpresivamente, para Leon, Sora voltó, se puso de puntitas, puso sus manos en los hombros de él y tiernamente lo besó… el rostro de preocupacion de Leon se transformó completamente en felicidad… tiernamente, rodeo a Sora, ese dia, ella llegó a su dormitorio en brazos de él, quien lentamente la bajó en la puerta de su habitación, ella se despidió de él con otro tierno beso…

_Fin del flashback_

Repentinamente, un par de voces interrumpieron los recuerdos de Leon, quien ya se encontraba en los trapecios…

¿Qué te parece si te muestro mi nuevo acto?

Se escuchaban las voces de un niño y una niña

Leon sintio un vuelco en el corazon… ¿Niños?

¡Que bueno que ese documental ya terminó!

Las voces se hicieron mas claras…

¡Mira¡La luz esta prendida¿Quién…?

La niña abrio la puerta de par en par… atrás de ella estaba un niño un año mayor … el niño miró a todas partes, se percató de que no estaban solos

¡Alla arriba, Diana!

Diana miró hacia los trapecios… las miradas de Leon y Diana se cruzaron

Leon no tuvo que preguntar nada… el parecido a Sora y el color de cabello era inconfundible… sintió que su corazon se saldria de su pecho… tembló de los nervios, sus manos sudaron frío ¡Su hija¡Ella sin lugar a dudas era su hija! Ambos se quedaron en silencio… para Leon, parecia un eternidad…

¿Quién eres?

La mirada de Apolo era de extrañeza y desconfianza, cubrió a Diana con su cuerpo, como si evitara que le hicieran daño a ella

Diana alzó la mirada, de repente, se quedó parada…

¿Padre?

Al escuchar esa palabra, Leon bajó lo mas rapido que pudo del trapecio, se dirigió hacia donde Apolo y Diana se encontraba, se inclinó y con una voz muy amable se dirigió hacia ambos

Si, asi es Diana, yo soy tu padre

Apolo aun lo miraba con desconfianza

No te preocupes Apolo, él realmente es mi padre…

Diana se acercó aun mas a Leon

Ambos se miraron largo tiempo, sin decir ninguna palabra

Tienes los ojos de tu madre…

Leon la miraba fijamente a los ojos…

… y el color de cabello de mi padre…

Diana tomo entre sus manos, el cabello de Leon y jugueteó con él

Dime…

Diana hablaba con Leon como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo

¿Por qué no estuviste con mi mam�?

La sonrisa de Leon se borró de su rostro, una mirada triste asomo al rostro de él

Es una historia muy larga de contar, Diana…

¿Sabes?

Diana aun jugueteaba con el cabello de Leon

Dime

Leon ponia atención a todo lo que Diana le decia

Hay alguien a quien yo quiero mucho, mucho… alguien a quien quiero como un papá… se llama Ken y es muy amable y bueno conmigo…

Leon sintió como si una daga filosa atravezara su corazon ¿Ken¿Ken Robbins? La mirada de Leon se tornó en tristeza y un poco en coraje, coraje porque él hubiera querido ser no sólo el padre biologico de Diana, sino tambien su padre en todos los aspectos…

¡Niños¡Con que aquí han estado¡Sus padres preguntan por ustedes!

Era Mei, quien al ver a Leon, quedó perpleja

Hola Mei

Leon se incorporó

Leon¿Qué haces aquí?

Mei tomaba de los hombros a ambos niños

He venido a recuperar el tiempo perdido…

Dudo mucho que puedas recuperarlo…

Bueno, niños, es hora de regresar, Layla y Yuri te estan buscando Apolo, Diana, tu mamá te esta esperando en los dormitorios

Ambos niños salieron corriendo

Asi que Ken ha intentado suplirme

Ken solo se ha preocupado por las dos personas de las cuales tú dejaste de preocuparte hace mucho tiempo

Mei lo veia seriamente

Tal vez Sora te haya perdonado… pero dejarla embarazada… eso nunca lo perdonaria yo a nadie…

Ya basta Mei… no fue por gusto el que la haya abandonado… no tengo porqué darte explicaciones…

Es cierto… a quien le debes esas explicaciones es a Sora… mas vale que sean convincentes…

Mei salió y se dirigió hacia donde se estaban despidiendo todos…

Cuando Mei llegó donde se encontraban Sora y Diana, llevaba una cara bastante seria

¿Sucede algo?

Sora miró con preocupación de Mei

Quiero hablar contigo respecto a Leon

Diana ¿Quieres adelantarte?

¡Si mam�!

Le dio un beso a su madre, quien tambien le dio un beso de buenas noches, abrazó a Mei

¡Hasta mañana Tía Mei!

Y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación

Diana ya conoce a Leon… lo acaba de conocer… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que Leon apareció?

Sora la miró y sonrió…

No puedo hacer nada… yo le he dicho a Diana quien es su padre, le dije tambien que cuando sea mas grande le explicare todo…

¡Pero Leon viene a reclamar su lugar!

Mei se encontraba molesta

Sora intentó tranquilizarla

La decisión se la dejo a Diana… si ella quiere conocer a su padre, que lo conozca…

¿No tienes miedo que Leon quiera llevarsela?

Me doleria verla partir, pero si Diana piensa que es feliz con su padre, con todo el dolor de mi corazon, puede irse con Leon… Diana siempre ha sido solamente mi hija… pero tampoco puedo ocultarle el hecho de que tiene un padre…

¡Tienes que luchar por ella¡Yo no permitire que Leon se la lleve!

Mei-Sora puso una mano en el hombro de ella-Tal vez tengas razon, pero demosle una oportunidad a Diana y a Leon…

¿Y tu¿Le darias una oportunidad?

Mei miró fijamente a Sora

Hay heridas que a veces piensas que nunca sanaran… pero sanan… lo unico que queda es la cicatriz… de ellas solo el recuerdo queda… siempre hay que mirar hacia adelante…

Mei miro a Sora mas tranquila

Tal vez me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman, pero creeme, le he tomado mucho cariño a Diana…

Sora sonrio

Vayamos a descansar, ya es algo tarde

Asi, ambas amigas se dirigieron a los dormitorios

Al dia siguiente, Kalos mandaria llamar a todo el personal del escenario Kaleido…

¿Qué habrá sucedido?

Todos se preguntaban el motivo de la tan repentina reunion

A partir de hoy, tendremos otro integrante más en el escenario Kaleido, adelante, pasa…

Y ahí estaba, parado frente a todos… intentando recuperar lo que hace 10 años perdió… regresando al lugar donde supo lo que era la felicidad y la alegría de subir al escenario y dar lo mejor de si… el lugar donde conocio el verdadero amor… donde un angel le entrego su alma, todo, regresaba al lugar donde 10 años antes, rompió una promesa de amor…

Hola a todos, tanto tiempo sin verlos…

Notas de Lucy¡Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que han dejado sus reviews! Arigato! Bueno, poco a poco vendran las explicaciones y la aparicion de otros personajes… así que no se preocupen! Solo disfruten de este tercer capitulo!


	4. Cicatrices4

Un joven de ropas oscuras estaba ahí, la smanos las tenia en las bolsas del pantalón… seguia igual que hace 10 años… Leon miro a su alrededor, todos o casi todo lo veian con asombro… la historia de amor entre Leon y Sora la sabian la mayoria de las personas que ahí se encontraban… un murmullo se escuchó en la habitación

Guarden silencio, estamos aquí para una reunion

La voz de Kalos se escucho clara y fuerte

Alguien de los ahí presentes miraba a Leon con total desconfianza… y con coraje tambien… Leon noto que Ken se encontraba al lado de Sora y de Diana¿Por qué¿Por qué Ken siempre estaba al lado de Sora y de su hija¿Es que acaso no las dejaba ni un solo momento? Leon miró a Ken con desagrado, mientras que este ultimo miraba a Sora y tenia tomada del hombro a Diana, repentinamente, nuevamente Leon sintió esa mirada llena de rencor… cuando busco a la persona, se encontro con el rostro de Yuri… ambos hombres se miraron fijamente… fue entonces que Kalos habló

Bueno, esta vez, haremos una excepcion, una famosa autora de mangas nos ha solicitado le representación de la ultima parte de lo que se considera su obra mas famosa… ya ha sido representada musicalmente en su pais, Japon, ahora quiere que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de ella, aquí, en E.U la obra se puede adaptar muy bien, Mia…

¡Si!

Es toda tuya, adaptala por favor, solo sera un resumen de lo mas importante, el dia de hoy vendra la autora, asi que ponte de acuerdo con ella, Katy tambien estara ahí… por cierto, tu tambien participaras

Mia sale apresuradamente de la oficina de Kalos, estaba un poco emocionada y nerviosa… era la primera vez que adaptaria algo asi y sobre todo que trabajaria con la autora de dicha obra

Mientras que en la oficina de Kalos…

Sora

¡Si!

Tu seras el personaje principal, Mei, tu seras la villana, Marion, Rozetta, Ana y Mia seran el grupo que apoye a Sora, asi que ¡A practicar! Diana, tu tambien…

¡Si!

Apolo, tu tambien participaras…

El niño asintió… miró a Diana y ambos sonrieron, después de eso, todos salieron rapidamente, estaban emocionados, tambien Diana ¡Volveria a actuar al lado de su madre!

Ya pueden regresar a sus actividades de siempre

Todos los demas comenzaron a salir, sin embargo…

Espera Leon…

La voz de Layla lo hizo detenerse, Leon ya habia dado la media vuelta, le daba la espalda a Layla, Kalos y Yuri

Estoy al corriente de todo, se que solo regresaste para conocer a tu hija… ¿No es demasiado tarde para eso?

La voz de Layla se dejo escuchar clara y firmemente

No tengo porque darte explicaciones Layla…

Leon aun daba la espalda

No le hables asi a mi esposa

Yuri se adelantó a Layla, ahora fue él quien habló

Leon… sabes que no puedes obtener el cariño de alguien a quien nunca trataste, nunca contestaste las cartas que Sora te envió ¿Por qué molestarte ahora? Esto solo me confirma lo que siempre pense de ti… eres un cobarde…

Los puños de Leon se cerraron aun mas…

Yuri… si vas a hacerme algo, hazlo, yo tampoco soy el Leon que conociste hace 10 años

Ah… ¿Si?

Yuri avanzo hacia donde Leon estaba, quien aun seguia de espaldas

Sora es muy condescendiente contigo… tal vez Sora ya te haya perdonado… pero… el hacerle eso a la persona que "amas"

Yuri hizo un gesto con sus manos simulando unas comillas

Es lo mas bajo y ruin que he visto en mi vida…

Ya estaba a solo un paso de Leon

¡Ya callate Yuri Killian¡Tu no sabes nada!

Leon se volteó violentamente, el puño iba directo al rostro de Yuri, quien logró detenerlo… devolviendole el golpe en el estomago…

Leon le iba a regresar otro golpe cuando…

¡Ya basta¿Hasta cuando piensan solucionar esto¡Parecen niños peleando! Es Sora quien tiene que arreglar esto, no tú, Yuri

Era Layla, Leon y Yuri se detuvieron

Vamonos Yuri, solo espero que no intentes hacerle mas daño a Sora…

Layla salió y Yuri la siguió… ya en el interior de su auto

Yuri… no debiste de haber echo eso…

Ya lo se, pero… no podia quedarme con los brazos cruzados… tenia que hacer algo, hace 9 años no pude hacer nada… tenia que defender a Sora…

Tal parece que aprecias mucho a Sora…

Sabes que a Sora la aprecio mucho, ella, junto con la mujer que mas amo, me dejaron ver hace mucho tiempo, el error que iba a cometer con el escenario Kaleido…

Tiernamente, Yuri la besó en los labios… Layla se habia sonrojado, ya llevaban 10 años de casados y aun se comportaban como adolescentes… Layla atrajo a Yuri hacia ella y correspondió el beso…

Como quisiera darle un hermanito a Apolo…

Layla se sonrojó, abrió los ojos aun mas

¿Estas seguro?

Por supuesto, mi bello fénix dorado…

La limousina se alejó…

Mientras tanto, Leon platicaba con Kalos

Yo no se cuales son los motivos por los cuales regresaste al escenario Leon, solamente te digo que no quiero que hagas lo que hiciste hace 10 años… fue una falta de responsabilidad el haber enviado a esa joven en tu lugar…

Yo no la envié… eso tambien lo tengo que aclarar contigo… ademas, todo fue tan repentino… te pido otra oportunidad…

Esta bien, pero si vuelves a hacer lo mismo, ten por seguro que, aunque seas el mejor acróbata del mundo, no participaras en la obra…

Leon asintió y cuando estaba a punto de salir, volteó nuevamente

Gracias…

Y salió de ahí… ahora no le importaba el tipo de papel que le dieran, el sólo queria estar al lado de su hija… y de Sora… iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que, no se dio cuenta que alguien venia de frente: era Ken Robbins; cuando alzo la mirada, los ojos de él y los de Ken se cruzaron por un instante… fue un momento fugaz, Leon se detuvo al ver la mirada de Ken

Si vas a decirme algo, dimelo de una buena vez…

Leon se detuvo en seco

No dejare que les hagas daño…

Ken habló seria y directamente, volteo a ver a Leon

Yo no soy quien para juzgarte, pero no permitire que vuelvas a lastimar a Sora nuevamente

Ken tenia una mirada seria, pero firme

Sora ha pasado por muchas cosas que ignoras y que ni siquiera has podido imaginar…

Mira Ken Robbins, no tienes derecho a opinar, la unica que tiene que creerme es Sora ¿Qué te has creido¿Acaso piensas que puedes sustituirme? He visto como tratas a Diana

Yo no intento sustituir a nadie… Diana tiene todo el derecho de recibir el cariño de un padre… y si yo puedo darselo con mucho gusto se lo daré, aun sin serlo…

Ambos hombres se miraron… ambos luchaban por conseguir el cariño y el amor de Sora y de Diana… Leon, habia regresado a recuperar lo que nunca creyo tener algun dia y Ken, lucharia por ganarse el amor de Sora y tener el cariño de Diana…

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por Kalos

No quiero que conviertan este lugar en un campo de batalla, no me importa lo que haya sucedido en el pasado, ahora Ken quiero que te encargues del escenario y de recibir a los otros acróbatas que ya estan por llegar…

Si, señor

Ken salió sin mirar a Leon… desparecia en el pasillo, Leon quiso dirigirse al lugar de practicas

Eso tambien va para ti, Leon, te di una segunda oportunidad y espero que no la desaproveches… si te encuentro peleando con alguien mas, tendras que irte de Kaleido

Leon asintió

Tengo que irme

Leon se desapareció… realmente esta nueva producción le daria muchos dolores de cabeza a Kalos…

Al dia siguiente, todos se encontraban en el gimnasio de practicas… los papeles de la nueva obra estaban a punto de repartirse…

Les contare de que trata la historia…

Era Mia quien, al lado de la autora de la obra y de Katy, se disponia a repartir los personajes, en la computadora de Mia comenzan a aparecer unos dibujitos de Sora y los demas

La historia en general es la siguiente: Una chica que tiene una doble vida, es estudiante y al mismo tiempo es una justiciera, tiene poderes para transformarse y luchar contra los villanos, esta chica en su vida pasada fue una princesa y lo sigue siendo ahora tambien… tiene un grupo de amigas que tambien se transforman en justicieras, ellas le ayudan a luchar contra los villanos, pues bien, esta chica en su vida anterior se enamoro de un principe y ambos se reencontraron en esta epoca, ellos estan comprometidos y tiempo después se casan.

Hasta aquí, es la historia en general, nosotros haremos la ultima parte de toda la historia, es decir, desde que se comprometen hasta que se casan…

Luego Katy tomo la palabra

Bien, ahora les dire qué es lo que sucede en esta parte: El prometido de ella se va a E.U porque va a estudiar a la Universidad, antes de irse, él le da un anillo de compromiso… él va en el avion rumbo a E.U y ahí recibe un ataque por parte de la villana, horas después, se enteran que un nuevo grupo de cantantes apareció… y ese grupo tambien lucha contra el mal y al mismo tiempo buscan a su princesa, pero separados de esta joven y de sus amigas, el lider del grupo se va enamorando poco a poco de ella, pero ella no le corresponde ya que espera respuesta de su prometido quien no le ha escrito…

Cuando Leon escucha esto, se paraliza…

Despues de eso, cuando la joven lucha contra uno de los malos, ella va perdiendo y repentinamente una rosa roja se interpone entre el villano y ella… la joven piensa que su prometido regresó y se sorprende al ver al lider del grupo que la protege… rompe en llanto por no saber nada de su novio…

Algunos de los presentes se quedan viendo a Sora… con disimulo…

Despues, al enfrentarse a la villana, la joven logra volverla buena, y logran que su prometido regrese, el grupo de cantantes se despiden de la joven y regresan a su planeta junto con la princesa que estaban buscando… la chica y su novio logran por fin casarse, se convierten en Reyes y tienen una hija…

A estas alturas de la narración, muchos pensaron que era, en cierta forma, la vida de Sora y Leon… con la diferencia de que no hubo final feliz…

¿E… estas segura que esa es la historia Katy?

Rozetta veia con algo de incredulidad a Katy y a Mia

Si, asi es, es de corte romantico con un poco de tristeza, pero con un bello final feliz, asi que chicos, ya saben, lo que tienen que hacer…

Sora, tu seras la princesa

¡Si!

¡Mam�, te tocó ser la princesa¡Te vas a ver hermosa!

Sora asintió emocionada, otra vez haria del escenario su diversión

Katy continuó

Mia, Ana, Marion y Rozetta seran el grupo de amigas… Mei, tu seras la villana, y bueno…

Katy miraba su reloj…

Se supone que ya debian de estar aquí…

Por aquí, por favor

Era Ken, quien se encontraba aun afuera del gimnasio…

Ya llegaron los demas acróbatas

Detrás de Ken se encontraban 4 acrobatas más… uno, el mas apuesto de los cuatro, era un pelirrojo de cabello hasta el hombro, de mirada seductora, alto, bien parecido, tenia un cuerpo bien atletico, de piel blanca, fue le primero en hablar

Asi que este es el escenario Kaleido…

Miro hacia donde se encontraban Sora y Diana

Que hermosas son ambas, tanto la mamá como la hija, realmente es un gusto venir a trabajar a Kaleido, permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Siegfried

Y extendio la mano para saludar a Sora a qieen galantemente le beso la mano…

Leon miraba la escena con desagrado…

Nunca vas a cambiar…

Era una voz gruesa, pero muy varonil, el dueño de esa voz era un joven de cabellos verdes, usaba unos listones para mantener recogida su abundante cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura, atletico tambien vesti muy deportivo

Disculpen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Odin

Mei quedo sorprendida al ver a este joven… ya que tenia el mismo nombre que ella uso cuando hicieron el Lago de los Cisnes…

El joven se dirigió a Mei

Tenia ganas de conocer a la chica que hizo el papel de Odin en El Lago de los Cisnes…

Tambien besó galantemente la mano de Mei, quien se sonrojó… e intentó separar su mano de la de él sin ningun éxito…

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alberich

Era un jovencito mas o menos de la edad de Rozetta, tenía una sonrisa angelical, cabello de color negro y corto, alto tambien, sonrió al ver a Rozetta quien se desconcertó al verle

�¡Alberich?

¿Lo conoces Rozetta?

Ella y yo fuimos al mismo torneo de diabolos hace años

Alberich sonrió

Y por fin, el cuarto acróbata se presentó

Mi nombre es Frey

Un joven de alto, bien parecido, se presento ante los demas, levemente miró a Marion, quien al darse cuenta de ello, tambien lo miró fijamente, el joven se sonrojó, y discretamente fue a quedarse casi al lado de Marion…

Bueno, ahora sí estamos completos, podemos empezar a repartir los personajes…

Katy hablaba con mas tranquilidad

Como les decia, Diana, seras la luz que guie a Sora en su lucha contra la villana

¡Si!

Los ojos de Diana brillaban emocionados, madre e hija se abrazaron

Mmmmh bueno, Leon, Siegfried, uno de ustedes sera el novio y el otro sera el cantante famoso… asi que vamos ahora al escenario Kaleido, Sora, tu tambien tienes que venir…

Sora estab un poco desconcertada ¿Qué tenia en mente Katy¿Acaso…? No, eso seria una locura, Sora conocia el carácter de Leon o al menos pensaba que lo conocia si es que no habia cambiado en 10 años… Todos se dirigieron hacia el escenario…

Leon ni siquiera lo pensó… dio media vuelta y se dirigió al escenario Kaleido lo mas rapido que pudo, sin pensar que, en el mismo momento en el que volviera a pisar el escenario, la primera de muchas batallas tendria que librar a partir de ahora para poder estar cerca de la mujer que amaba desde hacia 10 años y para poder tener el cariño de su hija…

Notas de Lucy: Antes que nada �¡Muchas, muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews! Ellos me dan animos para seguir con este fic (Suspiro) Este es el 4º capitulo, espero les guste… y bueno, viendolo bien, va tardar un poco que todo se logre, por lo pronto, Leon tendra que luchar por ser el prometido en la nueva obra… Je, je, je hablando de esa obra, fue inspirado en Sailor Moon… no puse nombres pero a la vista salta a qué anime me refiero… (solo que con algunas modificaciones, claro, aquí Seiya no se transforma en Sailor Star Fighter, ni tampoco Taiki ni Yaten) bueno, esa parte va dedicada a todos los fans de Sailor Moon ¿Por qué lo puse? Bueno porque curiosamente alguien que trabajó en el anime de Sailor Moon trabajó en Kaleido (no recuerdo el nombre por el momento) y bueno, los nombres de los nuevos acróbatas fue inspiración de la mitologia escandinava ¡Me encantan las mitologias!

Para las fans de Leon: No se preocupen, Leon tendrá que darse cuenta de algunas cosas… y recapacitar en otras…

Para las fans de Ken: Ken siempre fue tierno, en este fic lo traté de hacer mas fuerte, ojalá les haya gustado cómo plantee el enfrentamiento entre él y Leon…

¡Espero sus reviews!


	5. Cicatrices5

El camino hacia el escenario Kaleido parecia largo… o al menos eso pensó Leon, él iba detrás de Katy y al lado de Siegfried, quien tenia una mirada de total seguridad… Sora y los demas iban detrás de ellos, todos platicando sobre la prueba que Katy les pondría a ambos jóvenes…

Un largo pasillo dio paso a un amplio y renovado escenario Kaleido… todos quedaron maravillados al ver que habia mas espacio en las pistas. Katy se detuvo repentinamente y Leon y Sigfried hicieron lo mismo

¿Sucede algo?

Era la voz de Sora que seguia caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba Katy

¡Waa¡Es hermoso!

Diana quedo sorprendida al ver todo el espacio extra que habia en las pistas…

Hay muchos trapecios tambien…

Sora miraba sorprendida

Asi es, para esta obra necesitamos mucho espacio ya que se realizaran muchas acrobacias

Katy miraba feliz y satisfecha el escenario

Bien, Leon, Sigfried, suban a los trapecios e improvisen, Sora, sube tu tambien, improvisaras esta escena

Y mientras decia esto, entregaba a los 3 unas hojas en los cuales estaba escrito en guion

No quiero que digan los dialogos, simplemente quiero que lo actuen

Los tres jóvenes tomaron las hojas y las leyeron… Leon sintió que su corazon daba un vuelco…

Sora leia atentamente, al igual que Sigfried

Esta escena, chicos, es cuando la princesa es atacada y alguien la salva, ella piensa que ha sido su prometido pero no es asi, es el cantante famoso, este le dice que puede suplantar a su prometido, bien, les doy 15 minutos para que lo lean e improvisen… Rozetta, por favor, tu seras la malvada que ataque a la princesa

¡Yo? Pero…

El rostro de Rozetta denotaba preocupación…

Yo no seria capaz de hacerle daño a Sora…

Rozetta, esta es solo una actuación… no te preocupes

Sora tomaba a Rozetta por los hombros y le guiñaba un ojo

¡Esta bien!

Pasaron los 15 minutos

Bien, primero Sora y Sigfried ¡Vamos chicos!

¡Si!

Las dos chicas subieron a los trapecios y el joven las siguió… Sora y Rozetta escenificaban bastante bien sus papeles, desde el piso, podian verse los movimientos tan agiles de ambas jóvenes, Rozetta habia aprovechado para sacar sus diabolos y al parecer ya tenia a Sora atrapada cuando… aquel joven pelirrojo se interpuso entre Sora y Rozetta… delicadamente tomó a Sora de las manos y ambos realizaron algunas acrobacias más, para después tomarla (ya parados en el trapecio) lentamente de los hombros, la atrajo hacia si y mientras hacia esto ultimo, la miraba tiernamente para después envolverla en un abrazo mientras le decia algo…

No te vayas a sustar, confia en mí…

Sora lo miró sorprendida ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Mientras seguian abrazados, el joven le explicó rapidamente…

Nos iremos de espaldas, entonces tu y yo nos tomaremos solamente de las manos, alla abajo esta el trampolín… me soltare del trapecio, te abrazare de nuevo, damos un brinco en el trampolín y nos impulsamos de nuevo para ese otro trapecio

Sora asintió, la verdad no era una explicación muy corta pero le emocionaba el realizar acrobacias

¡Aquí vamos!

Sigfried se fue de espaldas… y como nadie de abajo (ni Rozetta) sabian nada de lo que ambos jóvenes harian, soltaron un grito al ver cómo Sora y él quedaban suspendidos de las manos, Leon inmediatamente subio a un trapecio… su asombro aumentó al ver cómo Sigfried y Sora caian al vacio… pero su rostro cambió de la preocupación a la ira al ver cómo aquel pelirrojo abrazaba a SU Sora, mas tarde, vio como ambos saltaban del trampolín para terminar parados en un trapecio… ¡Y abrazados! Tuvo que mantener la calma, segundos después, Sigfried y Sora bajaban de los trapecios, Rozetta corria hacia donde estaba Sora mientras la abrazaba preocupada

¡Sora, Sora¿Estas bien?

Diana tambien se acercó

¡Mamá, eso fue estupendo!

Vaya susto que nos dieron

Era Mei, quien veia con asombro tanto a Sora como a Sigfried

Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja…

Mei

Sora miraba a Mei, el comentario llego a oidos de Leon quien aun seguia en los trapecios…

¡Estupendo!

Era Katty quien aplaudia

Bien, Leon, es tu turno... Rozetta, por favor…

¿Tengo que hacerlo¡No quiero que le suceda nada a Sora!

No te preocupes

Sora la miraba tranquila

No sucedera nada

Rozetta asintió, nuevamente la actuación de ambas jóvenes era espectacular… y justo cuando Rozetta volvia a tener atrapada a Sora, Leon apareció… toma a Sora de las manos, ahora Leon la tiene abrazada y sin previo aviso, da un giro de 360 grados con ella… y la impulsa hacia arriba, Sora flota en el aire, desciende y Leon la toma entre sus brazos tiernamente… Leon mira a Sora…

Sora… yo… te sigo amando… te amo… quiero… quiero que formemos la familia que no pudimos formar en el pasado…

¡Leon!

Ambos siguen en los trapecios… Sora se ha quedado sorprendida por aquella declaracion… sin embargo…

Lo siento, Leon, pero… ya te habia dicho, mi hija es lo mas importante

Y Sora se baja de los trapecios dejando a Leon triste, desesperado baja de los trapecios tambien, todos notan que algo ha sucedido pero nadie se atreve a decir nada, solamente Katy

Bien, bien, Leon quiero hablar contigo a solas, después terminamos con esto

Katy y Leon se van a un lugar apartado, mientras que las amigas de Sora, Diana, Ken y Sigfried salen platicando animadamente

¡Yo invito los helados!

Ken, no tienes por que molestarte

Pero mamá…

Por favor, Sora, solo sera un momento, en lo que termina Katy de desocuparse

Esta bien, esta bien

¡Siiii! Tia Mei, Tia Mei, Ken nos va a invitar a comer helado¿Quieres ir?

No, prefiero quedarme

¡Anda Tia¡Solo sera un momento¿Verdad mamá?

Vamos Mei, no nos tardaremos demasiado, ademas, Katy nos va a avisar cuando haya terminado

Esta bien, vamos

Marion, Rozetta y Diana salen corriendo las tres jalan de la mano a Sigfried, quien, al ver la emocion de las 3 chicas va con ellas, solo Ken, Mei y Sora se han quedado atrás

Sora, te noto muy extraña ¿Sucede algo?

Mei… bueno… si… es que… Leon me ha pedido que me case con él

Al escuchar esto, el rostro de Ken se pone serio

¿Y que le dijiste?

Que no puedo… la verdad es que en estos momentos me preocupa Diana… ella no conoce a su padre y…

¿Piensas que deberia conocerlo?

Si… pero…

Sora… él tiene derecho de conocer a su hija… y su hija tiene el derecho de conocerlo

Ken

Sora miró a Ken con sorpresa… sabia que Ken nunca el perdonno a Leon lo que le habia hecho..

Sora, no me mires asi… yo no estoy de acuerdo en lo que hace Leon pero… ellos son padre e hija…

Ken ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Leon dejo a Sora SOLA y no le importo nada para irse a Inglaterra…

Solo quiero decirte Sora que yo siempre te he amado… lucharia por ti hasta el fin del mundo, quiero a Diana como si fuera mi hija, se que tu nunca me has aceptado pero seguire luchando porque algun dia correspondas a mis sentimientos, no pienso obligarte a nada, tampoco quiero que te sientas obligada… en verdad quiero a Diana como si fuera mi hija y a ti te amo como no tienes idea, si tu en algun momento piensas que Leon es la persona que quieres que este a tu lado para siempre, sabes que en mi siempre tendras un amigo, pero tampoco permitire que Leon te haga daño… ellos dos deben conocerse, tanto padre como hija, pero no permitire que vuelva a hacer daño… porque a pesar de que nunca me aceptes, yo siempre te protegere…

Mei miraba a Ken sorprendida… nunca habia visto a Ken expresarse asi ante Sora… sin duda alguna Ken ya habia madurado mucho…

Pues digas lo que digas Ken, yo pienso que Sora no le debe dar ninguna oportunidad a Leon… él la abandonó y ni siquiera deberia dejar que se acercara a Diana

Ken… muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad, te lo agradezco mucho, yo pienso que ellos dos deben de tratarse y conocerse, en lo que respecta a mi, como te dije, no creo corresponder el sentimiento que Leon tiene hacia mi, hablare con Diana al respecto…

La charla habia terminado y justo al final del tunel de salida, las risas de las 3 chicas y la de Sigfried se dejaron escuchar…

Mientras esto sucedia, dentro del escenario, Katy y Leon hablaban seriamente…

No puedo negar que tu actuación ha sido estupenda, pero no puedo permitir que este tipo de cosas sucedan Leon, si tu y Sora tuvieron algo sobre lo que tenian que hablar, debiste haberlo hecho afuera del escenario… lo siento Leon, pero me temo que si sigues asi, no podre darte ningun personaje…

La cara de Leon denotaba deseperacion… no podia creer lo que su carácter habia logrado, ahora, que habia luchado por regresar, estaba a punto de hechar a perder todo… respiro profundamente…

Esta bien, no volvera a pasar

Bien, ahora por favor, llama a todo el elenco, vamos a repartir los papeles que faltan…

Leon salio en la misma direccion en la que habia visto salir a todos… los encontro comiendo helado

Nos llaman a todos

Leon miró a Sora, parecia que queria decirle algo, todos estaban ya en camino, pero Sora le hizo una seña a Mei y a Ken, quienes se alejaron, repentinamente se escuchó una voz masculina atrás de Sora

Te estaremos esperando

Era Sigfried quien tomaba de los hombros a Sora

Solo unos minutos y voy

Sigfried tambien se alejó…

Fue entonces que Leon habló

Sora, por favor, por lo que mas quieras, deja que Diana me conozca… deja de que Diana conozca a su padre

Sora lo escuchaba

Yo no soy quien tiene que decidir eso… tu tienes que hablarlo con ella…

Diana ya se alejaba cuando Sora la llamó

Diana, ven un momento por favor

La pequeña se acercó

Hija, tu papá quiere conocerte, quiere saber mas sobre ti ¿Estas de acuerdo en conocerlo? Sabes que yo apoyo la decisión que tengas sin importar cual sea… Yo no te voy a presionar en nada…

La niña miraba ambos, por parte de su mamá, veia tranquilidad, por parte de Leon veia una desesperación, tristeza… la pequeña los miró a ambos…

Mamá, sabes que yo quiero a Ken como si fuera mi papá… para mí, Ken siempre fue mi papá y a él siempre lo querré como tal, padre-Mientras Diana volteaba a ver a Leon-Se que eres mi padre porque mi mamá me lo dijo… yo no te conozco, pero me gustaria conocerte, sí quiero conocer a mi otro padre…

Leon abrazó a Diana, quien, no supo cómo reaccionar ante el abrazo de su padre biologico… la verdad es que no sentia ninguna especie cariño por él… pero iba a conocerlo, ella queria saber el motivo por el cual su verdadero padre habia dejado a su mamá aun sin ella haber nacido…

Minutos mas tarde, Leon, Diana y Sora aparecieron en el escenario, al ver a los 3 juntos, todos los presentes enmudecieron ¿Es que acaso Leon ya habia logrado permanecer al lado de Sora para siempre?

Sigfried, té seras el prometido de la princesa y tu Leon…

Repentinamente Katy fue interrumpida…

Lo siento, Katy, pero esta vez, Leon Oswald no estará dentro de los papeles estelares…

Notas de Lucy: Gomen por la tardanza, de verdad, pero estuve un poco atareada con la escuela y los examenes, este es el cap 5 ¡Espero que les guste¡Dejen sus reviews! Y a todas y todos los fans de Kaleido¡¡Arigato por sus reviews! Este fic guardara muchas sorpresas, por ejemplo, Sigfried ¿Por qué es tan amable con Sora¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto? En proximos capitulos se revelara la verdad sobre Sigfried J De nuevo¡Arigato por sus reviews, me dan animos para continuar!


	6. Cicatrices6

Todos buscaron aquella voz

¡Jefe!

Sora miró a Kalos desde muy arriba de los asientos

Lo siento Leon, pero te lo adverti…

Leon miraba seriamente, ya no le importaba el "castigo" que le impusieran, ya habia logrado acercarse a su hija, lo demas, ya no le importaba…

El papel del principe lo haras tú, Leon y el papel del cantante lo hara Sigfried bien, creo que es todo…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos… era la primera vez que veian a Kalos hablarle a un acróbata en publico… pero tambien sabian que el carácter de Leon era fuerte…

Durante los ensayos, Leon podia ver que Sigfried miraba a Sora de una forma muy particular… esas, eran las miradas que a Leon no le gustaba… le molestaba ver cómo Sigfried era amable con Sora, DEMASIADO amable… -¿Es que acaso ese mocoso esta enamorado de Sora?

Se pregunto asi mismo… sacudio su cabeza

No pensare en ello más… ahora, mi hija es lo importante…

En ese momento, Diana y Apolo practicaban en el trampolín, ambos se divertian y disfrutaban mucho de sus acrobacias… Leon miró a Apolo… el hijo de Yuri y Layla… realmente se parecia a ambos…

Se parece tanto a sus padres…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido nuevamente cuando vio que ambos niños se detenian, miraban con asombro las acrobacias que Sora y Sigfried hacian… todos los presentes aplaudieron al ver la nueva tecnica, Resplandor lunar, la tecnica era realmente impactante, tanto que parecia que Sora y Sigfried flotaban en el aire… pero… ¿Por qué era Sigfried quien hacia las acrobacias con Sora y no Leon? Bien, el motivo era el siguiente, quien ayudaba a la princesa a rescatar a los demas, era el cantante… ya que su prometido se encontraba desaparecido por culpa de la villana…asi que Leon solamente apareceria al principio y al final de la obra… nada mas…

Al terminar las practicas, Mei, Sora y Diana ya habian decidido regresar a los dormitorios, Apolo por su parte habia decidido regresar a su casa, repentinamente, Leon alcanzó a Diana, Mei y Sora

Hija… quisiera hablar contigo un momento…

Sora y Mei vieron a Diana quien asintió

Nos vemos en los dormitorios

Sora hablo con dulzura a su hija

¡Si!

Leon y Diana caminaron un buen rato… el silencio por parte de ambos era molesto para Leon, quien no sabia cómo comenzar una charla con su propia hija… repentianemente, Diana se detuvo… estaban cerca de la entrada principal de Kaleido, ahí, justo donde Mei hace casi 10 años habia encontrado a Leon observando a Sora… Diana se detuvo a admirar a la luna en todo su esplendor… era luna llena… la brisa jugueteaba con el cabello de ambos…

Que aire tan fresco se respira

Diana suspiraba mientras sentia la brisa en todo su rostro… y cerraba sus ojos…

Apuesto que tu y mi mamá disfrutaban mucho de estos paseos nocturnos…

Leon se incorporo rapidamente sorprendido mirando a Diana

¿Lo… lo sabias?

Si… mi mamá me contaba mucho de ti… que te gustaba mucho venir todas las noches después de los entrenamientos…

Sora me conoce bastante…

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Leon

Diana yo… quisiera invitarte mañana, como es Domingo, quisiera invitarte a pasear mañana

Si, por supuesto, tengo mucha curiosidad en conocerte…

Leon sonrio levemente… el primer paso ya estaba dado y por fin padre e hija comenzarian a conocerse

Dime ¿Cómo es Europa¿Es bonito? Mi mamá me ha dicho que ahí hacen el festival circense, que hay muchos acróbatas…

Leon la miró… y sonrio tiernamente, su hija tenia curiosidad por conocer…

Si… asi es… y tu tambien podrias estar ahí… eres muy talentosa, Diana…

Algun dia visitare Europa y les mostrare, junto con Apolo, las acrobacias que ambos sabemos hacer…

Diana tenia la vista perdida en el infinito

Por lo visto, tu y Apolo se llevan muy bien…

Diana se sonrojó…

Apolo es más que un amigo para mi…

Los ojos de Leon se abrieron de par en par

¿Y Sora lo sabe?

Si… fue la primera en saberlo… ella me dice que es feliz mientras yo lo sea y que mi felicidad es su felicidad…

Sora siempre se preocupa por los demas… siempre… nunca cambiara…

Repentinamente, Diana mira su reloj

¡Es tardísimo¡Tengo que regresar a los dormitorios¡Hasta mañana, padre!

Diana agita su mano a la distancia

Leon sonrie, la brisa aun juguetea con su cabello

Hasta mañana, hija…

Cuando Diana llega a los dormitorios, le cuenta a Sora lo sucedido, quien sonrie y acaricia el rostro de su hija dulcemente…

Mañana sera un dia muy agitado para ti…

Sora acaricia tiernamene a Diana quien ya se encuentra dormida… Sora sale de la habitacion y se dirige hacia la playa… no ha podido dormir después de ese dia, demasiadas emociones… la huella de sus pies quedan marcadas en la arena, para después ser borradas por las olas del mar… repentinamente, al lado de las huellas de ella, se encuentran otras huellas… son las de un varon… a 10 metros de distancia, las huellas de aquella persona se borran y nuevamente se ven solamente las huellas de Sora… quien ha decidido nadar un rato en la playa pero ¿A esa hora? Si, porque a Sora le ha gustado ir a la playa a esas horas de la noche a pensar lo sucedido durante el dia, pero solamente en ocasiones que se necesitaba… ese dia, las emociones recibidas habian sido bastantes… y necesitaba tomar aire por un momento… asi que se quitó su playera y su short, un bonito traje de baño en colores morados se pegaba al cuerpo de Sora, quien sin pensarlo mucho, decidió meterse al mar… el joven que la miraba a lo lejos, avanzó hasta donde Sora habia dejado sus cosas… a lo lejos, desde la playa, podia verse la tenue figura de Sora… sus movimientos dentro del mar hacian que Sora pareciera una sirena… el joven no lo pensó… y tambien decidió entrar al mar… Sora flotaba en el agua, podia ver perfectamente el azul de cielo, parecia una cupula… las estrellas, repentinamente, una estrella fugaz apareció y Sora pidió un deseo… ya más relajada, Sora decidió regresar a la playa… fue entonces cuando se percató que no estaba sola… alguien estaba ahí… entonces… fue cuando lo vio… aquel joven hacia, al parecer¡¡Acrobacias en el agua! Sora se sorprendió y se quedo mirando… ¿Quién era ese desconocido? después de unos minutos, el joven desapareció… para aparecer casi en la orilla de la playa…

Hola, Sora

Sora apenas pudo ver el rostro de aquel desconocido

¿Quién eres?

Sora… ¿es que acaso no me reconoces? Soy yo, Sigfried…

Cuando el joven estuvo mas cerca de ella, pudo reconocerlo ¿Qué hacia Sigfried a esas horas de la noche en la playa?

Sigfried se dio cuenta de lo que sucedia y mientras se secaba el cuerpo, habló

Antes, en mi natal Noruega, solia nadar asi cuando era mas pequeño… me relaja mucho… ¿y tu?

Yo tambien, siempre que quiero despejar mi mente, vengo aquí a nadar...

La joven tambien tomó la toalla, mientras veia que Sigfried se sentaba en la arena y miraba las estrellas… la brisa marina toca en los rostros de ambos…

Son hermosas… en mi pais tambien pueden verse asi… aunque cuando neva es totalmente imposible… Sigfried aun miraba el cielo… -Sonrió para después seguir hablando- Esto me recuerda a mi familia… -Miró con nostalgia al infinito-¿Y tu, Sora¿Hay algo que te recuerde tu pais? Tu eres de Japon y supongo que has de extrañar a tus padres… -Sigfried miró a Sora

Sora asintió

Mis padres viven allá, de vez en cuando vienen a visitarme… la verdad es que los extraño mucho y Diana es quien puede ir a visitarlos más… sin embargo, tambien extraño a mis verdaderos padres…

Al escuchar esto, Sigfried volteó a verla con cierta sorpresa

¿Tus otros padres?

Si… verás… mi verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente fuera de Japon… lo unico que recuerdo es que salieron de viaje y en el avion en el que iban tuvo alguna falla mecanica… entonces unos conocidos de ellos me adoptaron y cuidaron como si fuera su verdadera hija… yo… los quiero mucho a los 4 porque… mis verdaderos padres me brindaron todo el amor y el cariño… y los otros… me criaron como si fuera su hija verdadera…

Unas lagrimas estuvieron a punto de recorrer el rostro de Sora… Sigfried rapidamente se levantó y fue hacia Sora, trató de reconfortarla…

Gracias Sigfried…

No… no tienes que agradecer… yo entiendo eso… yo tambien fui adoptado… ya que mis verdaderos padres murieron tambien en un accidente… yo tenia 1 año al parecer cuando sucedió eso, fue entonces que me adoptaron… yo no sabia que lo era hasta que lo descubri por unas fotos en un periodico viejo… sin embargo, nunca llegue a conocer a mis verdaderos padres… tiempo después descubri que me gustaban mucho las acrobacias y practique mucho… en un principio fue para que, si llegara a ser famoso, algun pariente mio preguntara por mi… pero con el tiempo, me enamore de todo esto y mirame ahora… tambien me dijeron que mis padres no eran Noruegos… ya que cuando me encontraron, tenia en mis manos una pulsera con unas iniciales… es el unico recuerdo que tengo de mis verdaderos padres…desde que me entere de esto, no he parado de buscarlos, cuando tuve la oportunidad de contratar a un detective privado lo hice… durante años ha estado investigando y al menos ya tengo una pista… el avion sólo iba a hacer una escala en Noruega, ya que su destino final era Japon… tambien hizo escalas en España, salió de E.U y eso es todo lo que se… cuando tuve oportunidad de ir a España, aproveche para investigar quienes habian abordado el avion ahí… pero resultó que no era ninguna de esas personas… ahora que he venido aquí, tratare tambien de investigar por mi parte… el detective aun sigue buscando más pistas, pero desde hace 2 meses no he tenido contacto con él… y aun me falta Japon…

El semblante de Sigfried era de tristeza

No se de dónde soy… pero le agradezco a mi familia adoptiva el haberme cuidado y querido como si fuese su hijo…

Sora sonrió

Encontraras a tus padres… estoy segura…

Sora abrazo a Sigfried… ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando Sigfried tambien, minutos después, tanto Sora como él se despedían, ya que al día siguiente, practicarian el Resplandor lunar…

A lo lejos… un joven de cabellos plateados veia la escena con poco agrado…

Notas de Lucy: Hola a todos! Arigato por los reviews¡Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado! Pues como ven, a Leon le tocó ser el prometido y a Sigfried el cantante… ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que Sigfried se acerque tanto a Sora? Bueno, creo que la mayoria de ustedes sospecha o sabe porqué… pero eso se sabrá hasta el siguiente capitulo… J La verdad, analizandolo bien, esta historia pense que iba a ser mas corta, pero no… tendra bastantes capitulos… no se cuantos pero sí van a ser bastantes… ¡Solo espero que no se desesperen de ver tantos y tantos capitulos! La verdad es que el fic mas largo que he hecho a sido de 10 cap… pero viendo cómo van las cosas aquí y todo lo que falta por aclarar… va a ser de más… sólo espero que me tengan paciencia J bueno¡Hasta luego!


	7. Cicatrices7

Al dia siguiente, todos tenian su dia libre, excepto Sora y Sigfried quienes tenian el salon de practicas para ellos solos y perfeccionar la tecnica… antes de que Sora saliera rumbo al salon de practicas, se despidio de Diana, ya que era Domingo y Leon la llevaria a donde quisiera… seria una reunion entre padre e hija…

Diana salió puntual, Leon la esperaba con un hermoso osito de peluche…

Para ti

¡Muchas gracias!

Diana abrazó tiernamente al osito, de repente…

¡Diana¿Ya te vas?

Era Apolo

Si… voy a salir con mi padre…

Apolo no veia a Leon con mucha confianza, se acercó a Diana y tiernamente la miró a los ojos no sin antes sonrojarse… llevaba algo entre las manos que escondia…

Yo pensaba darte esto en privado…

Miró a Leon con cierto desagrado… mientras que Leon pensaba para sí

"Si quieres convertirte en mi yerno, tendras que cambiar esa actitud"

Diana miraba expectante…

Cierra los ojos por favor…

Leon ya se empezaba a desesperar…

Diana cerró los ojos…

Extiende las manos…

El rostro de Leon cambió al ver lo que Apolo le entregaba a Diana, una preciosa rosa roja, tan roja como la sangre… Diana abrió los ojos…

¡Es hermosa, Apolo, gracias!

Diana abrazó al chiquillo y besó su rostro, esto hizo que Apolo se sonrojara aun más… a Leon, la actitud tan tierna de Apolo, le habia hecho retroceder 10 años… recordó cuando Sora y él salian juntos… recordó todos aquellos tiernos detalles que Sora tenia con él… recordó la sonrisa tan fresca de Sora… recordó que, habia sido por Sora que su actitud cambió respecto al trato que daba a los demás… pero tambien recordó la promesa que él la habia hecho a Sora: Que siempre estarian juntos… tambien recordó cuando recibió la noticia de que se quedaria en Inglaterra… que su representante nunca le dejaba salir mucho… y que prácticamente, aquella mujer lo mantuvo sin noticias del escenario Kaleido ¿Por qué? Esa duda asaltó a Leon de inmediato ¿Por qué su representante en Inglaterra le habia hecho todo eso? Sintió resentimiento hacia aquella chica… algun dia, ella tendria que darle todas las explicaciones necesarias…

¿Sucede algo padre?

Ahora eran Diana y Apolo quienes veian con extrañeza a Leon… un par de cristalinas lagrimas rodaban por el rostro del acróbata… Leon se percato de ello

No es nada… yo…

Su rostro se tornó duro… serio… para luego dar paso a un rostro con algo de tranquilidad… Diana y Apolo notaron que Leon veia hacia el gimnasio…

…te estare esperando en la entrada, Diana…

Diana asintió… tanto ella como Apolo veian cómo Leon daba la media vuelta y se marchaba con un aire de melancolia…

Es hora de irme Apolo ¡Nos vemos!

Apolo asintió y sin pensarlo mucho, besó tiernamente la mejilla de Diana y salió corriendo hacia el escenario Kaleido

Leon, este se encontraba en la entrada principal… viendo la propaganda de la nueva representación… podia verse a Sora, Sigfried y él juntos, en el cartel, Sora miraba a Leon y él la miraba a ella, por su parte, Sigfried miraba a Sora… abajo podia verse el nombre de la representación…

Ojala pudieras verme con esos ojos, Sora…

¡Padre!

Diana lo saco de sus pensamientos, Leon miró a Diana y repentinamente, le pareció ver a Sora acercandose, Leon quedo sorprendido por el parecido que tenian madre e hija… con excepcion de algunas cosas…

¿Lista?

¡Si!

Leon tomó de la mano a Diana, con la otra, ella sujetaba su hermosa rosa… Leon al percatarse de ello habló

Primero iremos a mi departamento, dejaremos en un jarron tu rosa, no querras que se seque

Diana lo miró sonrojada

Gracias, padre!

Ambos tomaron un taxi que los condujo a una casa un tanto grande… cerca del mar… cuando ambos entraron al recibidor, lo primero que llamo la atención de Diana fueron un par de fotografias en las paredes… podia verse a Sora y a él… sonrientes… Leon ya se encontraba buscando el jarron para esa rosa cuando se dio cuenta que Diana aun no pasaba

Toma asiento, debes tener mucho calor…

Diana miraba embelesada las fotos

¿Diana?

Cuando Leon llego hacia donde estaba Diana, vio que miraba las fotos…

Es mamá y tu…

Leon tomó la fotografia que Diana señalaba… al ver la foto, sintió que el corazon se le iba ¿Cómo habia sido capaz de olvidarse de esas fotos? Con manos temblorosas la tomó entre sus manos…

Esta foto…

Leon caminó hacia una silla, no se recuperaba del shock al ver esa fotografia, pero ¿Qué tenia esa fotografia? Pues bien, esa foto era precisamente, cuando ella el habia entregado su corazon a él, su vida y su alma… cuando, a la luz de los rayos de la luna, ambos se juraron amor eterno…

¿Te encuentras bien?

Leon sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro, sin pensarlo, abrazó a Diana, un par de lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de él… Diana acarició el cabello de su padre, Leon sentia un vacio inmenso, confusion, su corazon y su mente eran un remolino… queria respuestas a muchas cosas… y no las tenia… ¿Cómo explicarle a su hija que, por culpa de una mujer egoísta, hija de un empresario muy rico y poderoso e interesada mas en la fama y en la fortuna, habia abandonado a su familia¿Qué esa mujer habia sentido tantos celos por Sora¿Qué ni siquiera sabia, hasta hace poco tiempo que él tenia una hija¡10 años perdidos¡10 años en los cuales todo era oscuridad y tristeza a pesar de toda esa fama! En esos momentos, Leon Oswald lloraba de coraje…

Repentinamente se levantó… y sin pensarlo mucho hizo una llamada dejando a Diana algo sorprendida y confundida con esta actitud… una vez que se hubo calmado, abrazó cariñosamente a Diana

Esa foto es muy especial para mi… es de cuando Sora y yo eramos novios…

Pero, ese no era el motivo de tantas emociones… la verdad, era que esa foto fue de la noche en la Sora se entrego a él… la noche en que Leon, junto con Sora, procrearon al ser que se encontraba delante de él, ese ser tan hermoso que se llama Diana y al que Leon no conoce, ese ser que lo trata con indiferencia por no haberla visto crecer…

Intentando no mostrar más sus emociones ante su hija, Leon sonrió tiernamente a Diana

¿A dónde quieres ir, Diana?

Ella lo miró tambien, Leon acarició el cabello de Diana

¿Padre?

Dime

Si no puedes…

No, me siento bien, gracias Diana… yo quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerte…

Diana lo miró fijamente

Sabes que te guardo respeto… pero cariño no… y…

Si, Diana, lo se, me lo has dicho muchas veces, cuando tu madre y yo tengamos la oportunidad de contarte todo como sucedió, entonces entenderas muchas cosas… se que nunca me vas a querer como a un verdadero padre, pero quiero que me conozcas Diana

Leon tenia razon, Diana no podia negar que Leon estaba en lo correcto… ¿Cómo juzgarlo si ni siquiera lo habia tratado?

Diana sonrió

Esta bien, papá

Al escuchar esta palabra Leon sonrió a Diana cariñosamente

Gracias por llamarme asi… no sabes que feliz me haces…

Vamos a conocernos ¿verdad? Supongo que debemos empezar a llevarnos asi…

Diana sonrió nuevamente

Oye papá ¿me llevarias a un parque de atracciones que esta en el centro de la ciudad?

Leon abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa… a pesar de que su hija era muy madura en algunas ocasiones, se comportaba como una niña de su edad

¡Vamos!

A lo lejos, podia verse la silueta de Leon y de su hija… perdiendose entre la gente ¡Lo que hubiera dado Leon porque Sora tambien estuviera ahí¡Porque los tres estuvieran divirtiendose como una familia unida!

Mientras que en el escenario Kaleido, un hombre de gabardina café preguntaba a uno de los encargados del escenario Kaleido

Disculpe ¿Sabe donde esta Sigfried?

Esta entrenando en estos momentos, se encuentra en el salon de practicas

¿Dónde queda ese salón?

Ahí, es ese edificio

Gracias

Dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia el edificio que el encargado le habia señalado, cuando llegó, Sora y Sigfried terminaban de realizar la tecnica, cuando ambos estaban a punto de volver a realizarla, Sigfried se dio cuenta de aquel hombre

Sora ¿Podemos tomar un descanso?

¡Si, claro! Yo ire por algo para tomar… ¿Quieres algo?

Por favor

Sora, salió del salón, mientras que Sigfried se secaba todo el sudor con una toalla

Pense que no te volveria a ver en mucho tiempo…

Se acercó al hombre de gabardina

Te tengo noticias Sigfried, noticias muy importantes…

El hombre sacó de su gabardina un sobre amarillo y se lo entregó a Sigfried, quien sin tardar mucho, lo abrió, leyó el contenido… que decia mas o menos asi

"…viajaba un matrimonio con su hijo de un año de edad..."

Siguió leyendo

"… esto se puede confirmar por el testimonio de los pocos sobrevivientes…"

¿Yo… yo soy…?

Siguió leyendo el reporte con las manos temblorosas

"… el matrimonio conformado su pequeño hijo y su hija…"

Su corazon latió aun más… era una sorpresa que por fin descubriera todo… mas aun que tuviera una hermana… nervioso y ansioso, dio la vuelta a la hoja para descubrir la identidad de su hermana, repentinamente, una foto cayó al piso… quedando boca abajo… Sigfried levantó la foto… cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la persona que se encontraba en la foto… las manos le temblaron… cerró sus ojos, varias lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro… ya no habia necesidad de seguir leyendo… era ella¡Después de tantos años de busqueda, sabia por fin que no estaba solo¡Sabia que aun tenia un ser querido a quien proteger y sabia por fin cuales habian sido sus raices!

Notas de Lucy: Bueno, aquí esta el 7º cap, espero les guste, gracias a: Natalia Kido, Princess Mko, cristy y Angel Nemesis por sus reviews! Y si, es lo que sospechan, pero no se preocupen, que Leon no sabe nada (mucho menos Sora) ¡Espero sus reviews!


	8. Cicatrices8

¿Estas bien?

El hombre se preocupó al ver el semblante del chico

Estoy bien, Tadao, estoy bien… has hecho un excelente trabajo, no por nada eres el detective de la familia

Tus padres siempre se preocuparon por esto

Lo se Tadao y a pesar de que nunca me faltó nada con ellos, siempre quise saber quienes fueron mis verdaderos padres…

Se quien es ella ¿Se lo diras?

Es una noticia muy fuerte pero… se lo dire cuando sea el tiempo de decirselo…

En ese momento, Sora regresaba, miró los rostros de ambos… Tadao se veia tranquilo pero Sigfried aun no se reponia…

¿Te sientes bien?

Fue la primera pregunta que Sora le hizo a Sigfried

Sora… yo… lo siento, pero en estos momentos no me siento bien… ¿Podemos seguir practicando despues?

Sora asintió… al ver al hombre de gabardina y a Sigfried, notó que eran noticias sobre su familia…

Si en algun momento quisieras que alguien te escuche, cuentas conmigo

Gracias, Sora

La joven se alejó… Tadao y Sigfried la veian cerrar la puerta tras de si

Es una chica muy amable y por lo que veo, es una persona que tiene muy buenos sentimientos…

Sigfried respiro profundamente

Por favor, encargate de esto, primero, quiero que a mi hermana no le falte nada, quiero que le proporciones todo lo que necesite, pero por favor… todo con discreción…

Tadao asintió, Sigfried fue a buscar algo con que apuntar…

Por favor, investiga todo lo que sepas de ella, todo, quiero saber de que forma la puedo ayudar…

Le entregó el papel a Tadao, quien lo guardó en su gabardina

Mientras tanto, en el parque de diversiones, Leon y Diana se divertian bastante… ambos subieron a la montaña rusa… a la casa de los espejos, a la rueda de la fortuna, en fin, cuando salieron del parque ya eran las 6 de la tarde… comieron hamburguesas y hot dogs, Diana llevaba un hermoso globo entre sus manos y un precioso osito de felpa que Leon se habia ganado en el tiro al blanco.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Leon para recoger la rosa de Diana, se dejo caer en los sillones del recibidor de Leon, cuando él regresaba con la rosa, se dio cuenta que Diana se habia quedado dormida, se acercó a la niña

¿Diana?

Pero la pequeña no contestó… Leon acarició el rostro de su hija

Te pareces tanto a tu madre…

Leon rapidamente llamó a Sora

¿Sora? Diana se ha quedado dormida… no se si permitas que se quede a dormir aquí… está bien, mañana a primera hora yo la llevaré… si… te estare esperando…

Leon cargó a Diana entre sus brazos y la subio a una de las habitaciones vacias… lentamente la recostó en una mullida cama y la cubrió… minutos después, sonó el timbre

Leon bajo rapidamente a abrir la puerta, su corazon latia rapidamente… y ahí estaba ella, con una mochila y una pequeña bolsa, era Sora

Adelante Sora

Sora entró

Hace mucho tiempo que no venia por aquí

Es cierto

Quisiera ver a Diana por favor

Por aquí

Leon guió a Sora hacia la habitacion donde Diana dormia placidamente, Sora entró y acarició el tierno rostro de su hija, después le dio un tierno y maternal beso, se quedo con la pequeña como 1 hora, viendola solamente… su chiquita… no era la primera vez que dormian separadas, pero sí era la primera vez que dormia en casa de su verdadero padre…

Descansa angelito mio…

Sora se levantó y dejó todo lo que traia en una silla

Aquí esta todo para mañana, sus libros y cuadernos, Diana entra a las 8 am, su uniforme esta aquí y le dejé una toalla tambien, gracias Leon, ya me tengo que ir

¿No te vas a quedar un rato?

Sora lo miró sorprendida

Es que… quiero hablar contigo

Leon… tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Curiosamente las palabras de Sora no guardaban rencor u odio alguno

Por favor…

Sora asintió

Esta bien

Leon la condujo hasta una preciosa terraza, caballerosamente le cedio una silla a Sora y después él tomó asiento

Sora yo… quiero… pedirte una disculpa… por lo que paso hace 10 años… yo…

Sora lo miró

Leon… en verdad, estoy bien… no necesito ninguna explicación… te agradezco que quieras darme una disculpa pero, de verdad no lo creo conveniente… eso ya pasó…

Sora se habia puesto de pie y veia el azul oscuro del mar, Leon tambien se puso de pie y se puso detrás de Sora, a quien tomaba por los hombros

En verdad Sora, quiero decirte lo que sucedió… yo…

Repentinamente Sora voltea a verlo… los labios de ambos quedan a centímetros de tocarse… Leon se ha dado cuenta de ello y mira el rostro de Sora…

El corazon de Leon late con demasiada fuerza… los labios de Sora se ven tan hermosos que invitan a ser besados… sin embargo…

Sora tambien se ha dado cuenta de ello y rapidamente vuelve a darse la vuelta dandole a Leon nuevamente la espalda

¿Tienes miedo, Sora?

Leon no puede controlarse más

¿Miedo? No Leon… no tengo miedo a nada… es solo que no creo que esté bien…

¿Por qué no está bien?

Porque… ya no es como antes…

Leon quita sus manos de los hombros de Sora

Sora… quiero que me digas algo… ¿Por qué me enviaste este mensaje? Justo cuando venia de regreso?

Sora volteó… sorprendida… en sus manos, Leon llevaba un sobre algo arrugado y viejo… que decia lo siguiente

Leon:

Espero que te encuentres bien, yo estoy muy bien y todos por aquí estamos muy bien… me he enterado que has decidido quedarte en Inglaterra por tiempo indefinido mientras participas en la obra, me alegro por ti.

Al saber esto, me he dado cuenta que tu y yo tenemos que terminar con lo nuestro, lo siento mucho… la distancia me hizo ver que ya no te amo…

Atentamente

Sora Naegino

Cuando Sora leyó esto, se quedó en Shock… ¿Por qué¿Por qué le hacia esto Leon?

¿Me crees capaz de hacer semejante cosa¿Crees que yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer esto? Simplemente no lo puedo creer, Leon… ¿Cómo, si decias que me amabas, pudo pasar por tu mente que yo hubiera mandado semejante mensaje? Yo creci a Diana, Leon¿Cómo es posible que nunca hubieras averiguado nada? Mi hija está contigo, y estoy de acuerdo en que conozca a su padre, pero de verdad, crei que te conocia, pero me he equivocado… Me marcho, Leon, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar… Yo… realmente te amaba… pero tu rompiste mi corazon en mil pedazos… Tu… tu me escribiste una carta asi ¿Cómo es posible que pienses que haya sido yo? Ademas ¿Qué motivos tendria yo para no ir personalmente a decirte las cosas¡Yo nunca haria semejante cosa!

Algunas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sora, quien se fue corriendo al recibidor, Leon intentó detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde

Solo deseo que ames a tu hija y la quieras mucho… mas de lo que me dijiste alguna vez que me querias…

¡Sora!

Demasiado tarde… esas fueron las ultima palabras de Sora quien salió de la casa de Leon, corriendo… estaba triste, lentamente caminó hacia el escenario Kaleido, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando un convertible rojo se detuvo…

¿Sora?

La joven apenas reconoció a la persona, quien le dio alcance, cuando la tomó por los hombros y la hizo voltearse, se dio cuenta que por el rostro de la joven recorrian algunas lagrimas…

Sigfried… yo…

Sora abrazó a Sigfried, quien tiernamente la abrazó preocupado…

¡Sora¿¡Te sucede algo¿¡Que paso?…

El joven la miró, realmente le partia el corazon verla asi… Sora lo miró…

Bueno, es que…

Si no me lo quieres decir Sora, entiendo pero de verdad me preocupas…

Minutos después, el convertible rojo llegaba al escenario Kaleido

Gracias Sigfried por haberme traido

¡Sora¿Sucede algo?

Era Ken, quien, cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Sora, miró a Sigfried

¿Qué le paso?

Ken, yo… lo siento, pero en este momento no puedo…

Sigfried miró a Sora y a Ken

Me voy a mi habitacion, hasta mañana, Ken, Sigfried

Preferimos acompañarte

Gracias pero…

No Sora, nos preocupamos por ti… por favor…

Era Sigfried, la voz del joven era de preocupación…

Una vez que vieron que Sora entraba en su dormitorio, ambos jóvenes se despidieron… ambos con cierta preocupación ¿Qué habia sucedido para que Sora se pusiera asi?

Por el momento ya era muy tarde… lo averiguarian mañana, Ken tambien estaba preocupado, sin embargo, notó que Sigfried tambien lo estaba ¿Es que acaso…?

Ken decidió no quedarse con la duda y lanzó la pregunta sin más…

Disculpe, pero ¿Usted esta enamorado de Sora?

Notas de Lucy Oraki¡Hola a todas¡¡¡Gracias, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Tuve que actualizar antes por examenes - Ahora si, me toca aclarar algunas cosillas que no habia aclarado antes… (reviews del cap 7)

A Misato Kat chan: Bueno, para que sepan los demas personajes quién es la hermana de Sigfried, falta un poco todavía, pero no te preocupes, creo que ya sospechas o sabes quien es… y sobre las rosas… bueno, yo me quedé con un recuerdo de esas hermosas flores, porque alguna vez me regalaron rosas (y eran rojas) en fin, ojala y algun dia hagan feliz tanto a una Misato como a una Lucy ) y la verdad, pienso que no hay flor más bonita que una rosa roja… ) (notese que me fascinan) Asi que ya seremos dos )

A Princess Mko¿Verdad que es un amor? Bueno y eso de que ni Apolo ni Leon se lleven bien, pues tienes razon, siendo el hijo de Layla y Yuri, pero en fin, yo pienso que si Leon quiere ver a su hija feliz, tendra que "aguantar" a Apolo y se él quiere a Diana tendra que "aguantar" a Leon… en fin… quise hacer a Apolo algo asi como la contraparte de Diana, pero creo que no me salió P en fin, quise plasmar en Apolo alguien protector y celoso de la persona que ama, claro, no alguien que haga escenas de celos, pero sí a alguien que cuida a ese ser amado, que lo protege pero que sabe que el ser amado tiene su libertad P ¡Cielos! Creo que ya me revolvi… P si no me di a entender, dimelo por fa…

A Cristy¡Me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo! Me gustaria poder platicar mas… solo espero que la escuela me de mas tiempo y bueno, al menos creo que dentro de algunos capitulos vienen algunas aclaraciones y demás… y bueno, tambien algunas decisiones importantes… ) y no te preocupes, que para saber lo que venda a futuro, hay tiempo todavía )

A Angel Nemesis: Pues probablemente sí le quite emocion, pero hay que recordar que Leon no sabe nada y esto, bueno, en futuros capitulos veras el problema que va a traer… no te preocupes, que a Sora todavía le queda tomar una decisión muy, muy importante… por ejemplo, en el siguiente capitulo aparecera en un recuerdo, alguien que influyó en lo que paso hace 10 años… ¿Recuerdas aquella chica del teatro? Y sobre que Sora ya no sienta nada por Leon… mmmh bueno, eso sólo lo sabe Sora P no, no es cierto P en el siguiente capitulo verás algo de ellos dos.

A PrincessofLeo¡Gracias por la felicitación! La verdad es que quise poner algo referente a Sailor Moon por aquello de que Junichi Sato estuvo ahí… (y recuerdo bien su nombre porque en el ending de Sailor Moon era casi el primer nombre que veia) Lo de Mei, bueno, preferi no definirlo, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, es Sailor Tin Nyanko (la verdad es que Mei hace los dos papeles, tambien el de Galaxia) yo me quede "traumada" con el capitulo de Sailor Moon donde Seiya le dice que Usagi que el puede suplantar a su novio (¿Y a quien no le gustaria por novio Seiya Kou?) Claro, Mamoru tiene lo suyo, pero Seiya, es Seiya… Sobre la tecnica mmmh buena pregunta… he pensado en algo complicado, pero la verdad, aun no tengo idea de cómo puede ser… en cuanto la tenga en mente y la ejecuten en el estreno, se las explicaré ) y entiendo la ironia… yo tambien paso por eso y no es muy agradable tener examenes cada fin de mes…

A Laila¡Gracias por tus comentarios! La verdad sobre lo de los nombres, bueno, he de decirte que cuando los pensé, realmente los saque de la Mitologia Escandinava (después me di cuenta que se relacionaban con Saint Seiya) soy fan de esas mitologias y por eso las puse y sobre lo de la practica siento que aun me falta mucho, si te soy sincera, nunca llegue a pensar que este fic gustara tanto. Quisiera pedirte un favor ¿En donde ando fallando? Te agradeceria mucho que me dijeras que es lo que me falta, ya que no cometeria esos errores de los que, tal vez, no me he dado cuenta aun. Y gracias por decir que te agrada mi estilo de fics ¡Arigato!

A Natalia Kido: No te preocupes… entiendo cómo es eso de los examenes y la escuela… (ahora he tenido que adelantar hasta el cap 11 debido a las clases y a los examenes) pero ire actualizando cada fin de semana, asi que no te preocupes, (de hecho en la escuela, ya se me juntaron 4 meses a calificar… O-o) por eso actualizare si no en viernes, será sabado o domingo.

A Taofa¡Gracias por decir que esta buenisimo! Como le decia a Laila, nunca pense que este fic gustara tanto… ) (notese la cara de felicidad) bueno, el saber si Sora regresa o no, se vera después y respecto a Sigfried, éste ya se puso las pilas y esta haciendo todo lo que puede, asi que ahora falta ver cómo se llevara Sora en un futuro con él… la verdad es que, por lo que pasó en este capitulo, se estan llevando bien.

Bueno, creo que los comentarios ocuparon mas espacio que el fic, pero la verdad tenia ganas de hacer esto ) y nuevamente, agradezco a todas ustedes por leer y por dejar sus reviews¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	9. Cicatrices9

Sigfried miró a Ken con sorpresa, sonrió y miró hacia el infinito cielo que parecia un hermoso manto estrellado…

No… yo no la amo de la forma en la que piensas…

Ken se quedo pensativo

¿Amarla de otra forma…?

Intentó preguntarle, sin embargo Sigfried se despidió…

Que descances, Ken

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a descansar… Mientras tanto, Leon se hallaba sentado en la terraza… triste y desesperado… algo tenia que hacer, no podia permitir que Sora no lo escuchara… sin embargo, Leon se quedó algo pensativo… ¿Yo le envie una carta a Sora? Recordó…

_Flashback_

Un joven de cabello gris llegaba a Inglaterra… habia sido un vuelo un poco pesado, pero ahí estaba, el escenario Kaleido le habia autorizado que se ausentara por un mes para que participara en este tipo de obras de teatro… cuando se encontraba en el pasillo que indicaba la salida, una joven de cabellos negros se acercó a él, la chica en cuestion usaba una gabardina ya que llovia bastante en esas epocas…

¿Tu eres Leon Oswald?

Si… y ¿tu eres…?

Soy tu representante aquí… gracias por haberme tomado en cuenta…

Tu sabes mejor que nadie todo esto… a mi solo me interesan las acrobacias…

Por cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es July Diamond

La joven lo condujo hasta la salida del Aeropuerto… abordaron un carro gris

Iremos primero a tu departamento, se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad y no muy lejos del teatro… ¿Todo bien?

Si… solo que… quiero hacer una llamada…

¡Adelante! Aquí esta mi celular…

Es a Norteamérica…

¡No importa¡Supongo que es para avisar que ya llegaste!

La joven le entrego el celular, Leon marcó

¿Bueno¿Kalos? Si… ya estoy aquí, ya voy en camino… ¿Cómo esta todo por alla¿Y Sora? Bien, bien, después te hablo, supongo que ella estara ocupada, gracias

Leon colgo, la chica tenia curiosidad, habia escuchado todo y queria saber que relacion tenian Sora y él…

Sora es una excelente acróbata…

Asi es, la mejor…

Los ojos de Leon brillaron enormemente, mientras que el rostro de la joven se tornaba serio

¿Te gusta?

Es mi prometida… dentro de un mes regresare a pedirle matrimonio…

Mi celular, necesito hacer una llamada…

Esta vez, July era quien hablaba secamente a Leon, quien, al darse cuenta de ello, la ignoró y le devolvió el telefono… La cara de la chica se tensó… repentinamente todo quedó en silencio, hasta que llegaron al departamento, el cual era muy, muy acogedor… Leon se instalo rapidamente, mientras tanto July hablaba a su celular…

Cuando Leon regresaba al carro de July, ella inmediatamente colgó el telefono

¿Listo? Iremos ahora al teatro, los demas actores te estan esperando…

Llegaron al teatro, donde, los demas actores estaban sorprendidos con el fisico de Leon… lo recibieron muy bien y al dia siguiente comenzaron las practicas.

July por su parte, no se separaba de Leon ni a sol ni a sombra… no lo dejaba solo ni un instante, muchos actores llegaron a pensar que Leon y July salian juntos… un actor, se acercó a él en un ensayo

Leon, quisiera hablar contigo

Dime Charles

¿Es cierto que sales con tu representante?

Leon lo miró sorprendido

No, yo amo a otra persona…

Los ojos de Leon brillaron intensamente

Te creo… solo alguien con esa mirada lo diria…

Charles puso su mano en el hombro de Leon

¿Te gusta July?

Al escuchar Charles la pregunta de Leon, evadio la respuesta

Es mejor que sigamos practicando…

El estreno de la obra fue todo un éxito y el mes que estuvo Leon ahí, tambien fue un gran éxito… pero… Leon amaba a Sora y ya queria regresar… al terminar el mes convenido, Leon ya se preparaba para regresar cuando, un toquido en su departamento lo saco de sus felices pensamientos, era July

Leon… hay algo que quiero decirte…

El rostro de July era de total seriedad

Hoy, en la direccion, llegó esto…

Un sobre blanco… Leon lo abrió con extrañeza… cuando leyó el contenido, se quedo paralizado

No puede ser…

¿Sucede algo?

July miraba a Leon…

Por favor, July, dejame solo…

Esta bien, pero ¿En serio te sientes bien?

No… dejame solo

July salió no muy convencida, pasaron algunos dias y no la vio por ningun lado, no le tomó demasiada importancia hasta que 3 dias después, el productor de la obra lo mando llamar…

Leon, quiero que te quedes a trabajar en la obra por tiempo indefinido…

Pero…

Ya arreglé todo lo necesario para que te quedes ¿Hay algun problema?

Leon no supo que decir, necesitaba saber qué era lo que habia pasado con Sora… ella no era asi…

Sin embargo, unos dias después, cuando practicaba para la obra, July llegó con algo que le haria tomar la decisión definitiva…

Es para ti…

Esta vez era una carta… la abrió y leyó, parte del parrafo que hizo que Leon tomara la decisión que tomó, decia lo siguiente…

…Quiero felicitarte por el gran éxito que has tenido en la obra de teatro, eres un excelente acróbata y sabrás llegar mas lejos, todos por aquí nos encontramos muy bien y Kalos ha encontrado otro acróbata que pueda sustituirte, como vez, nadie en este mundo es indispensable, agradezco todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos, pero por nuestro bien, todo esto tiene que acabar, bien dicen que la distancia es el mejor amigo y en este caso considero que eso es lo mejor, ya no siento nada por ti, de verdad lo siento, pero pienso que es lo mejor tanto para tu carrera como para la mía…

Leon ya no siguió leyendo, las palabras en esa carta eran muy hirientes… mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente… se sentia culpable por no haberse podido comunicar con Sora antes… de hecho, no le habian dejado comunicarse con ella… Sora no era asi… no podia ser ella quien escribiera esa carta…

July se acercó

Yo se que Sora no es mala… pero si ella ha dejado de amarte, tienes que afrontarlo, Leon

Dejame solo por favor…

July abandonó el departamento de Leon… quien esa misma noche, se juró asi mismo no volverse a enamorar de nadie más… su decisión definitiva, no enamorarse otra vez… no podia dejar de amar a Sora, no importaba si ella ya no lo amaba, él siempre la seguiria amando, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia… a pesar de todo y contra todos… el corazon de Leon solo perteneceria a Sora Naegino… desde ese dia, Leon preferia encerrarse en su departamento… July hacia lo que podia por distraerlo pero nunca lo consiguió… sin embargo, logro mantenerlo alejado de toda noticia que pudiera significar el regreso de Leon al escenario Kaleido…

_Fin del Flashback_

Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de Leon… ¿Cómo habia sucedido todo esto? Nuevamente y algo ansioso, llamó por telefono otra vez… esta vez moveria cielo, mar y tierra para aclarar todo de una vez…

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡Aquí esta el 9¡Me alegra mucho saber que les esta gustando este fic! Bueno, como les decia, aquí se cuenta algo sobre la estancia de Leon en Inglaterra.

**A Misato Kat chan: **¡Muchas gracias por decir que está precioso! - ¡Que bueno que te esta gustando! Y sobre la hermana, pues el secreto se sabra en el capitulo 11, vamos en el 9, no te preocupes, todo con tranquilidad, por mierntras, disfruta de este capitulo! - (Y esperate aun, porque hay algo por ahí entre Mei, Sora y Odin…)

**A cristy: **Bueno, como versa, decide adelantar por los examenes… y sobre lo que mencionas, Leon tomara una decisión que probablemente la haga acercarse a Sora (o que por lo menos ella sepa cómo sucedió todo) Ademas, no podia dejar a nadie con dudas o con el gusto de no ver este capitulo, por ese motivo lo adelanté (y espero no adelantar asi mas capitulos, que el estar en examenes es agotador…)

**A Princess Mko: **¡Que bueno que te ha parecido interesante!Bueno, he de decirte que, uno de los animes que hizo que me emepzara a meter en esto del anime fue Sailor Moon, ya que como anécdota curiosa yo no queria ver (de hecho no sabia que la iban a transmitir por tele) y alguien me hizo una broma, por esa broma (me quito una libreta) Sali corriendo a recuperarla y cuando me di cuenta, estaban pasando el opening de Sailor Moon, pero sin duda, lo que me hizo saber de mas animes y demas, fue cuando una prima me regalo un Sticker de Sailor Moon Super S, me emocione como no tienes idea y descubri un local, a partir de entonces mi vida cambio… je je je, se escucho raro, pero en cierta forma es verdad… y creeme que cuando vi Sailor Moon yo tambien buscaba a un Darien… y no es por exagerar, pero cuando pasaron el capitulo donde Darien termina con Serena te juro que lo llegue a odiar (pobrecito, pero es verdad) en ese momento desee que Serena se hubiera enamorado de alguien mas (no me hubiera importado que se hubiera enamorado de Diamante) o que lo dejara para siempre, pero en fin, Serena siempre le fue fiel…

**A Angel Nemesis: **Tienes toda la razon, es un poco sospechoso y sobre si las escribio la misma persona… bueno, eso es algo que se vera pronto, asi que todo con calma, pero supongo que a estas alturas (y después de haber leido este capitulo) ya sabes quien fue el que hizo eso y si, tus sospechas son totalmente ciertas… y aquí descubriras porque lo hizo…

**A PrincessofLeo: **Yo tambien soy fan de la pareja Seiya/Serena (y aquí va la continuación de la platica con Misato Kat chan) después de haber visto cómo Darien queria mas a Chibiusa y no a Serena, realmente hizo que no le tuviera mucho aprecio tampoco a Chibiusa, pero con el tiempo (y al saber cómo terminaba SMR y las demas sagas) esa antipatia por Chibiusa desapareció… me parecio muy interesante que Serena le hubiera dado el sí a Seiya, un buen dia, me prestaron un manga original de SM Stars y me quede MÁS traumada cuando vi la imagen de Seiya y Serena… les juro que intente buscar la identidad de aquel joven (porque la verdad, ellos dos hacen una muy bonita pareja) algo que me hubiera gustado muchisimo ver en el anime de Sailor Moon, es que Darien hubiera dejado de ser tan tranquilo con respecto a Serena y que por lo menos, se le hubiera visto celoso porque alguien mas se le acercara a su novia (entiendase Seiya) es decir, Darien batallando con Seiya por el amor de Serena… cosa que nunca pude ver… y que realmente me hubiera gustado ver… en fin… para eso existen los fics ¿No? -

Mmmh, creo que me he extendido mas de lo normal otra vez -U pero bueno, eso no importa ¡Disfruten este capitulo¡¡¡Por fa, dejen sus reviews!


	10. Cicatrices10

El reloj de la casa habia dado las 12 campanadas, cuando Leon se dio cuenta de la hora, decidio irse a dormir… lentamente subió las escaleras de la casa y abrió la puerta de la habitacion donde Diana dormia… sin hacer ruido, se sentó a un lado de ella, tiernamente acarició su cabello

Eres tan hermosa como tu madre… es una lastima que no haya sabido nada de ti hasta hace poco tiempo… si algun dia llegas a quererme aunque sea un poquito, seré muy feliz…

Unas lagrimas cristalinas recorrieron el rostro del acróbata… y sin poder aguantar más, Leon dejó sacar toda la tristeza que habia guardado… le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Diana quien dormia placidamente y salió de la habitacion… llegó a su habitacion y se cambió de ropa… su torso, bien formado, habia quedado al desnudo… fue a su armario en busca de algo ligero que ponerse… cuando de repente, encontró una foto donde estaban él y Sora cuando aun eran pareja en el escenario Kaleido… juntos en la playa, ambos sonreian a la camara… fue ahí cuando el Dios de la Muerte se desplomó… y ahí fue cuando lo recordó… él y Sora se hicieron una promesa no solo de palabra… esa promesa la tenian tatuada ambos en su piel, en su alma… sin muchos animos, decidió ponerse una playera que se pegaba a su pecho… y sin muchos animos se desplomó en la cama… quedando dormido del cansancio, soñó con Sora y Diana… los 3 juntos… muy felices, sin problemas, sin nadie… más que los 3… como una familia… repentinamente, el despertador sonó… eran las 6 am y tenia que darse prisa, Diana estaba con él y tenia que llevarla a la escuela, la brisa de la mañana entraba levemente a la habitacion, decidió levantarse y tomar un baño… después preparó un ligero desayuno, se dirigió al cuarto donde dormia Diana

Diana, ya es hora…

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Diana en pijama haciendo acrobacias

¡Buenos dias, papá!

Diana sonreia

Siempre hago esto antes de irme, ya me acostumbré…

Diana se sentó en la cama y Leon se sentó a su lado, acarició el cabello de Diana quien lo miró extrañada

El desayuno esta listo, Sora dejó esto para la escuela

¿Mamá estuvo aquí?

Si… te quedaste dormida ayer…

¿Y tu me cargaste hasta aquí?

Leon asintió, repentinamente y sin que él pudiera reaccionar, Diana lo abrazó

¡Gracias, papá!

Leon sonrió y abrazo a Diana, nuevamente, la desesperación por no poder aclarar nada hizo presa de él… en la sabana de la cama cayeron algunas lagrimas

¿Estas bien, papá?

Si… es solo que… hay cosas que te explicare cuando llegue su tiempo, hija

¿Sabes que es la primera vez que te veo asi?

Diana miraba tiernamente a su padre

Siempre te veo tan serio… tan callado, me dio la impresión en un principio que eras muy enojon… como si no tuvieras sentimientos… como si mi mamá y yo no te importaramos

Leon sonrió…

No es asi… es que yo… apenas me habia enterado de que tengo una hija tan hermosa como tu… esa es la impresión que le causo a todo el mundo en un principio… pero realmente no soy asi con todas las personas… solo cuando hacen el intento por conocerme…

Padre e hija se abrazaron

Es hora que te cambies, mira la hora que es… sera mejor que nos demos prisa

Leon miraba su reloj, Diana asintió y 10 minutos después, Leon y Diana tomaban un ligero desayuno. La expectación que causó Leon en la escuela de Diana fue por demas, grande, ya que todos sabian que Diana era hija de Sora Naegino, pero aun más impresión causó el saber que su padre era el famosisimo Leon Oswald¡¡Era hija de dos de los mejores acróbatas del mundo¡¡Los unicos que 10 años atrás lograron realizar la arriesgada tecnica angelical! Ya que, cabe mencionar que después de que Sora y Leon la realizaron, muchos otros acróbatas habian intentado sin éxito realizarla… y todos habian fracasado en el intento… nadie resistió el duro entrenamiento o salian lastimados… Sora y Leon habian pasado a la historia al haber realizado tal tecnica y sus nombres se encontraban grabados dentro del libro que hacia mencion a los mejores acróbatas en todo el mundo…

Yo pasaré a recogerte para llevarte con tu mamá…

Diana asintió y efusivamente, besó la mejilla de su papá quien sonrió… al parecer, la relacion padre/hija, comenzaba a marchar bien…

Cuando Leon regresó al escenario Kaleido, todos se encontraban practicando, esta vez, le tocaba a él practicar con Sora… quien, ya se habia tranquilizado después de lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Sigfried se encontraba afuera, ya que Tadao habia llegado

¿Asi que esto es todo lo que investigaste?

Tadao asintió

Gracias, amigo, bueno, ahora quiero que hagas esto…

Adentro, Leon y Sora practicaban todo lo que podian, sin embargo, la mirada de Leon habia cambiado, Sora se dio cuenta… no era la mirada fria que casi siempre tenia… esa mirada ella la reconocio inmediatamente, ya que esa mirada de ternura y felicidad, solamente la tenia cuando, hace 10 años, ellos llegaron a ser pareja sentimental… eso descontroló a Sora un poco ¿Por qué¿Por qué esa mirada?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se concentró lo suficiente, no alcanzó a tomar el trapecio e iba a caer… repentinamente, siente que unos brazos la toman por la cintura… ¡Era Leon! Ella lo miró sorprendida y confundida… Leon miraba hacia arriba y Sora pudo ver que su mirada ahora era de seguridad, sin dejar de proyectar ternura y felicidad… Leon se dio cuenta que Sora lo miraba y él la miró a ella

Quiero aclarar todo este malentendido, Sora…

Leon la subio hasta un trapecio y siguieron actuando… 5 horas después, la practica habia terminado… Leon fue por Diana y Sora se dirigia a lo dormitorios, cuando de repente, encontró a un jovencito que traia un paquete, el chico se acercó a ella

¡Este paquete es para ti!

¿Para mi?

Si… tu eres Sora Naegino ¿Cierto?

Asi es

¡Entonces toma!

El chico extendió las manos… una hoja blanca y un lapiz estaban enfrente de ella

¡Firma de entregado por favor!

Sora firmó… el paquete no tenia remitente

¿Y eso?

Mei se acercó, ella ya habia terminado su entrenamiento

No lo se… no tiene remitente

Sora lo abrió apresuradamente… cuando abrió por fin la caja encontró en el interior unas llaves y una nota…

" Estas llaves son para ti, lo que habren es tuyo y de Diana, por favor, aceptalo, es con mucho cariño, aquí esta la direccion…"

Sora volvió a mirar en el interior, efectivamente, ahí se encontraban una llavecitas doradas… las tomó, Mei miró las llaves

¿No seran de…?

No lo creo… él nunca seria capaz de hacer eso… pero… sera mejor que le pregunte cuando llegue

Ken, que se acercaba, miró a las dos extrañado

¿Sucede algo?

Sora ha recibido un regalo de un extraño… o al menos eso parece…

El rostro de Mei se veia serio

Sora, no deberias aceptarlo… lee esto Ken

El joven tomó la hoja… ¿Era posible que Leon hubiera sido? Ken miró a Mei y a Sora…

¡Mamá, ya llegué!

Diana corria a los brazos de su madre quien tambien abrazaba efusivamente a su hija, Leon venia a lo lejos…

Diana, ve al dormitorio, aun me faltan algunas cosas que hacer

¡Si!

Diana se despidio de su madre y de su padre

Leon, quien ya estaba con Sora, Ken y Mei se percató de la caja y miró a Ken

¿Y esa caja?

Todos se miraron confundidos

¿Qué sucede¿Un regalo¿No has sido tu, Ken Robbins?

Yo no le regalaria nada a Sora anónimamente, Leon Oswald…

¿No has sido tu, Leon?

Mei lo miraba confundida…

Yo no necesito regalar cosas anónimamente… no soy tan cobarde… pero… ya se quien pudo haber sido…

Sin pensarlo mucho y sin dar explicaciones a los demás, Leon caminó hacia afuera del escenario Kaleido…

¡Leon!

De nada sirvió… el joven de cabellos plateados sospechaba quien podia haberle enviado ese paquete a Sora… una vez que Leon encontró al "sospechoso" lo tomó de la solapa…

No me gusta la forma en la que miras a Sora…

¡Leon, ya basta!

Sora intentó tranquilizarlo pero fue en vano… detrás de ella venian Mei y Ken

No se a que te refieres, Leon Oswald

Este comentario hizo que Leon se desesperara aun más…

Te vi la otra vez en la playa con ella, en la noche ¿Qué tenias que estar haciendo ahí y con ella?

El joven sonrió

¿Espiando¿Acaso estas celoso… de mi?

Sueltame

Ahora era Sigfried quien tambien tomaba de la playera a Leon, ninguno de los dos se soltaba…

Deja de burlarte…

La mirada de Leon habia cambiado completamente…

Tu no eres quien para decirme si debo o no acercarme a Sora…

¡Ya basta Leon¡Por favor!

Las suplicas de Sora no servian de mucho

¿Por qué lo defiendes, Sora¿Es que acaso…?

La voz de Leon se tornó muy seria

¡Ya basta los dos¡Parecen dos niños!

Tampoco las palabras de Mei hacian efecto en los dos jóvenes…

Alejate de ella… yo… aun la amo…

¿Y piensas que ella sí te ama?

¡Sigfried, Leon¿Creen que Sora es un objeto acaso¿Toman en cuenta los sentimientos de ella?

No te metas en esto, Ken Robbins, tu tampoco llevas las de ganar…

Una mano lanzó a Ken al suelo, el joven se levantó con el firme proposito de golpear a la persona que lo empujó

Tú…

Sin duda alguna, alguien terminaria lastimado… repentinamente, varios pares de manos separaron a Leon de Sigfried y detuvieron a Ken quien estaba punto de participar en la pelea…

¡Todos tranquilicense!

Todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenia aqulla voz…

Notas de Lucy¡¡Hola todos! Arigato por sus reviews! Je je, yo se que a muchas de ustedes no les hizo gracia esa chica (la representante de Leon) en fin, ella va a aparecer en un futuro todavía…

A anna: Tranquila, tranquila, que esta es la continuación… espero que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, que de ahora en adelante, pondre 2 cap por semana.

A cristy: Estamos igual… ya que debido a la escuela, tendre que poner 2 capitulos por semana, ya que si pongo un capitulo por semana, no podre terminarlo antes de mis examenes finales… y ustedes entienden eso…

A Natalia Kido¡Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Y tambien por el apoyo! Creeme que lo tomare muy en cuenta! Y bueno, la buena noticia es que subire 2 cap por semana!

A Princess Mko: Sobre lo que mencionas de un enfrentamiento… ¡Aquí ya tienes el primero! (o bueno, un intento de enfrentamiento)

A Angel Nemesis: Si… tienes razon, es una decisión muy delicada (y sobretodo se corre el riesgo de vivir por siempre en el pasado…) Sobre cómo le va a hacer Leon para explicarle a Sora… mmmh se verá, se verá, no te preocupes…

Bueno, creo que por el momento es todo. ¡Gracias por sus reviews¡Y por favor, dejen sus reviews para este capitulo!


	11. Cicatrices11

¡Odin!

El joven Odin aparecio junto con Frey y Alberich, Odin detenia a Leon, mientras que Frey detenia a Sigfried y Alberich detenia a Ken

¡No puedo creerlo¿Cómo es posible que se comporten asi¡Yo no quiero ve enfrentamientos tontos!

Sora dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo…

¡Sora, espera!

¡Sora!

¡Sora, tenemos que hablar!

Demasiado tarde, ni las suplicas de Ken, ni de Sigfried ni de Leon hicieron que Sora regresara, una vez que los animos se calmaron y que Leon soltara a Sigfried y viceversa, Odin volvió a hablar

Si van a aclarar todo, es mejor que lo hagan con Sora presente…

Odin, yo no pedi tu opinión…

Se cómo eres, Leon, tú, Sigfried, deberias de aclarar todo con Sora…

Y Ken, si realmente la amas, deberias de apoyarla aun más… no participar en peleas como esta…

Los 3 chicos miraron a Odin avergonzados…

Ahora mas vale que cada uno de ustedes ponga las cartas en la mesa…Sigfried, no puedo tolerar que hagas esto… Leon, si tanto dices amarla, aclara todo con ella de una vez por todas… y Ken, has sido el soporte de Sora durante años ¿Es que acaso has decidido dejar de serlo?

Mei veia a Odin con admiración… nunca pensó que él fuera tan maduro… y que hablara con mucha mas dureza que ella al decir las cosas…

Si quieren ayudar a Sora tienen que tener paciencia y tranquilidad…

Estoy de acuerdo

Todos miraron a Mei sorprendidos

Es verdad, si no resuelven esto, Sora siempre vivira acosada por ustedes… yo no soy quien para decir mi punto de vista, pero no perdonaria que nadie me abandonara… ¡Jamás! y menos con una hija de por medio… pero… aun asi… tienen que aclarar las cosas entre los 4… Sigfried, si estas enamorado de Sora tendras que luchar mucho por ella –Ken miró a Mei sorprendido-y Ken, deberias de saber que siempre has contado con el cariño de Diana y el aprecio de Sora… pero últimamente te has alejado un poco de ella…

Odin miró a Mei y le dedico una sonrisa, ademas de acercarse a ella, justo a su lado

Tienes razon Mei, tienen que aclarar todo esto…

Mei, para ese momento, se encontraba sonrojada y sin poder moverse… la personalidad de Odin la habia impresionado… sentir la presencia del joven tan cerca de ella, la ponia nerviosa… intentó calmarse

Yo… ire a ver a Sora…

Respiró aliviada, pues ya no iba a estar al lado de Odin, quien la ponia muy nerviosa

Te acompaño…

Mei se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de él diciendo eso… él no pudo ver el rostro de ella ya que se habia dado la media vuelta

Si… gracias…

Y ambos se alejaron buscando a Sora… a quien encontraron en la playa… sentada, mirando el atardecer…

¡Sora!

Al escuchar la voz de Mei, Sora fingió una sonrisa…

¡Mei¿Qué fue lo que…?

Y sin dar tiempo a nada, Mei abrazo a Sora, quien, sin poder controlarse, se soltó a llorar

El joven tambien se acercó

¿Te encuentras bien?

Odin acariciaba el brazo de Sora, muy preocupado por ella… Sora asintió, aun tenia los ojos un poco rojos, pero estaba bien…

No puedo decir que te comprendo, Sora, pero admiro tu fortaleza… creeme que muy pocas mujeres harian lo que hiciste tu… sin embargo, toda esa tristeza la has guardado por años ¿Por qué Sora?

No puedo mentir, Odin, no puedo negar que ame a Leon con toda mi alma, que no estoy arrepentida por haberme entregado a él, tampoco por haberlo amado… se que en esta vida, debemos disfrutar de cada momento, de las tristezas y de las alegrias… se tiene que reir y llorar… sin embargo… -Sora puso sus manos en su corazon-los malos momentos duelen demasiado… logré reponerme, salir adelante… mis amigos son las personas que mas me han ayudado y Diana… ella es la luz que me hace seguir adelante…

Mei miraba a Sora sorprendida… ella siempre mostró una hermosa sonrisa, nunca mostraba esa otra cara… aquella chica que a la vista de todos era un roble, en esos momentos era una frágil hoja…

Sora, tu sabes que cuentas con nosotros ¿Por qué nunca dijiste algo?

Mei, no he querido causarles mas problemas…

No, Sora, tu nunca has estado sola

Mei la tomaba de los hombros

¿Ves? Tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti, angelito, esta hermosa jovencita que esta aquí presente, tambien te ha apoyado mucho

Sora alzó la mirada al escuchar esto por parte de Odin, lo miró con extrañeza y sorpresa

Si, asi es, te digo asi porque lo eres… de hecho, yo vine a la funcion de estreno de El Lago de los Cisnes y gracias a ti y a Mei es que estoy aquí

¿Nosotras?

Ambas contestaron juntas, Sora limpiaba su rostro, mientras que Mei lo miraba sorprendida

Asi es, yo habia planeado mi retiro definitivo del mundo de las acrobacias hace exactamente 10 años…

_Flashback_

Un chico de unos 20 años, de cabellos verdes hasta la cintura, habia aparecido en la entrada del escenario Kaleido, vestia unos jeans azules y una playera negra sin mangas, veia su reloj con algo de desesperación

Se supone que ya debieron haber llegado…

Repentinamente, un chico pelirrojo de aproximadamente 11 años apareció, vestia tambien unos jeans azules y una playera blanca, agitaba las manos, atrás de el, venia un joven de 30 años aproximadamente, este joven vestia saco y corbata,

¡Sigfried¡Por fin llegas!

Sigfried voltea hacia el joven de saco y corbata

¡Vamos Tadao¡Se hace tarde!

Los tres chicos entraron y buscaron sus asientos

Al parecer, este va a ser el primer gran estelar de Sora Naegino

Odin veia el programa

Asi es, en esta obra ejecutaran la tecnica angelical

Odin leia atentamente

¿La tecnica angelical?

Sigfried miró a Odin con curiosidad

Si, esta tecnica es muy complicada, que bueno que decidi traerte, quiero que la veas… esta tecnica es muy difícil de realizar…

Odin miraba con cierta tristeza el escenario que se encontraba a oscuras

¿Otra vez triste, tío¿Es porque piensas retirarte?

Sigfried miraba a Odin con cierta tristeza, Odin miró a Sigfried y puso su mano en el hombro del chico

Si… ya no es lo mismo tu edad y la mia… me han dicho que lo mejor para mí, es pensar ya en el retiro…

¡Pero tío¡Todo lo que se sobre acrobacias es por ti!

Cuando esta platica se llevaba a cabo, lentamente el escenario se fue llenando

Si, lo se, sobrino…

Odin sonrió melancólicamente

Voy a pensarlo, mira, ya se ha llenado todo, se ve que esta obra causo mucha espectacion

Repentinamente, las luces se apagaron y la funcion comenzó…

Como era de esperarse, todos miraron atentamente cada parte de la obra… todos miraban las hermosas acrobacias que todos los acróbatas realizaban, para Odin, el retiro era algo inevitable, ya que le habian aconsejado retirarse antes de que cumpliera más años… sin embargo… él no queria, sentia que aun podia dar mas de si mismo, pero nunca llego a pensar que ese dia algo le hiciera cambiar de opinion… y fue, justamente, cuando Sora realizaba la tecnica angelical al lado de Leon… en ese momento, Odin descubrió que su corazon angelical estaba en el escenario, sin importar su edad, ni tampoco los comentarios de los demás… recordó sus mejores momentos al lado de su sobrino en el trapecio, cuando lo entrenaba… se quedó sorprendido al ver cómo los acróbatas que habian ido como espectadores estaban tambien en el escenario… repentinamente, la mano de su sobrino lo jaló y saco de sus pensamientos

¡Vamos!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Odin y Sigfried estaban ahí, en el escenario haciendo acrobacias, cuando de repente la vio… una hermosa jovencita de cabellos azules, estaba en un trapecio y hablaba con Sora Naegino muy familiarmente, cuando Mei lo miró, le sonrió, cosa que hizo que Odin quedara extasiado con la chica, cuando la obra terminó, Odin quiso entrar a los vestidores, buscaria a Sora, le iba a dar las gracias porque ella hizo que el corazon angelical de él, volviera a aparecer… sin embargo, no pudo encontrarla

¡Mei, por fin te encuentro¿Dónde esta Sora?

No lo se Rozetta, tal vez se encuentre en los vestidores aun…

¡Ire a buscarla!

Rozetta salió corriendo en direccion a los vestidores, Mei, que se encontraba descansando en una silla, suspiró y sonrió, cuando la joven se dio cuenta de ello, volvió a sonreir

Gracias, Sora… ahora entiendo todo… -A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Rozetta que preguntaba por Sora, Mei se puso de pie-Es hora de buscar a Sora…

Cuando Mei iba para los vestidores, tropezó con un joven

¡Ah!

Mei indudablemente caeria, repentinamente, unos fuertes y varoniles brazos la detuvieron

¿Estas bien?

Si… gracias

Al ver a aquel joven, Mei se sonrojó un poco, se separó del joven

G… gracias, pero tengo prisa

¡Espera!

Mei se detuvo

Me gusto mucho cómo interpretaste a Odin… felicidades

Gracias

Mei se alejó rapidamente, Sigfried intentó buscar a Sora, pero no la encontró… pero se dijo asi mismo que, el dia que tuviera la oportunidad de ayudarla en lo que fuera, lo haria sin dudar…

_Fin del Flashback_

¡Eras tu?

Mei miraba a Odin sorprendida, casi se cae de la impresión…

Si… era yo, después de haber visto esa funcion, Sigfried y yo regresamos a Noruega, gracias a ustedes dos, decidi continuar con mi carrera sin importarme la edad, ustedes me demostraron que la edad se lleva en el espiritu, no en el cuerpo, asi que, como vez, eres alguien muy especial, Sora… y tu tambien, Mei

Mei se sonrojó e intentó disimularlo, mientras que Sora lo miraba con sorpresa

Asi es, Sigfried suele ser algo impulsivo, pero tiene buen corazon, solo denle algo de tiempo, Sora, quisiera hablar contigo

La chica asintió

Pero no en este momento, me gustaria platicar contigo cuando ya te sientas mejor

Ambas chicas miraban a Odin con sorpresa aun, el joven se levantó y regresó al escenario Kaleido

Mientras tanto Ken, Sigfried, Leon, Frey y Alberich no se movian, ya que temian que otra vez hubiera algun otro problema

Yo me voy, esto no tiene sentido

Sigfried suspiro y dio media vuelta, Leon vio que Sigfried se alejara

No me arrepiento de lo que te dije, Ken Robbins, pero tampoco me alegro de ello

Leon avanzó hasta perderse, Alberich y Frey ya estaban mas tranquilos, Ken tambien dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a los dormitorios, en ese momento, Odin apareció

¿Y Sigfried?

Se fue por alla

Gracias Frey

Odin siguió a Sigfried, de repente, llegó a una puerta, era la puerta del salon de practicas…

Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente

Ya te dije que no me disculpare…

Mira sobrino, la situación de ellos dos es delicada y tu lo sabes bien…

La voz de Odin resonaba por todo el lugar, Sigfried lo miró seriamente mientras bajaba del trapecio

Si, ya lo se… por eso le pedi un favor a Tadao…

Odin miró a Sigfried

¿Y ahora que estás tramando?

Si Leon Oswald no puede aclarar nada, lo hare yo…

Notas de Lucy Oraki¡¡¡Hola¡¡Arigato! De verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews¡¡espero sus reviews!

A cristy¡¡Gracias por los reviews! Y bueno, por el momento ya todo se calmo respecto a los examenes, pero aun asi, si quiero pasar de año bien, tengo que ponerme a estudiar lo del todo el año… en fin, ya pronto se acercan las vacaciones!

A Natalia Kido: Hola! Que bueno que te este gustando! Sobre lo que mencionas de Sigfried, creo que ya sabes a quien se lo va a decir… y por Mei no te preocupes, que Mei se esta interesando por alguien a pesar de que no quiera aceptarlo…

A Mitsy Shoujo¡¡Arigato por los reviews! Y bueno, creo que ambas estamos iguales, tu con las tareas y yo con los examenes ¡Animos!

Misato Kat chan¡¡Que bueno que te este gustando! Ojala que los proximos cap tambien te gusten!

A Princess Mko: Unos golpes… mmmh, bueno, esos golpes seran en unos cuantos cap mas adelante… cuando… bueno, para la proxima semana lo veras, no te preocupes…

A Angel Nemesis: Sobre el motivo por el cual Sigfried no le dice nada a Sora, creo que, leyendo este capitulo ya lo habras sabido… y bueno, sobre los golpes, tambien sabes quien fue el que los detuvo


	12. Cicatrices12

¡Estas loco?

Odin miraba algo molesto a Sigfried

Sabes que tengo derecho, lo sabes, tío…

Ayudas más no metiendote donde no te llaman, solo ellos saben lo que sucedió

Pero tío…

No, ellos dos tienen que aclarar todo…

Cuando el ambiente se calmo entre tío y sobrino, volvieron a hablar, esta vez, Odin en tono sarcastico

Y eso que ya te peleaste con él…

Sigfried miró a Odin seriamente

Yo no quiero que "ella" sufra lo que mi hermana y yo sufrimos al perder a nuestros padres

Son dos situaciones totalmente distintas, Sigfried

Puede que tengas razon, pero ella tiene derecho de saber la verdad

¿De que hablas?

De esto…

Sigfried extendió un sobre amarillo, Odin abrió lo abrió… leyó algunas cosas y se quedó en silencio, mirando aquellos papeles… cuando hubo terminado, miró a Sigfried

Esto es muy arriesgado en tus manos… ademas, tienes que dejar que ellos aclaren todo- Odin miró su reloj-Ya es algo tarde, que descanses-Volteo a ver a su sobrino-Prometeme… no, mejor jurame que no vas ha hacer ni a decir nada de esto, sabes que solo lo pueden solucionar ellos…

Está bien, está bien, te lo juro, que descanses, tío

Mientras Sigfried continuaba practicando, Odin ya se encontraba afuera del escenario Kaleido, una brisa jugueteó con su cabello hasta desatar las cintas que tenian sujeta su larga cabellera… miró hacia el cielo

Sólo espero que todo salga bien…

Una pequeña hoja voló desde donde se encontraba Odin, hasta el balcón de la habitacion de Mei, por su parte, Diana y Sora, se preparaban a dormir…

Al dia siguiente, Sora se habia levantado temprano, Diana tambien, la joven mamá dejó a su hija en la escuela y regresó al escenario Kaleido, ya que hoy practicaria nuevamente con Sigfried, sin embargo, estaba algo apenada por lo sucedido el dia anterior, estaba algo cansada, con todo el alboroto del dia anterior, no pudo dormir bien, con algo de nervios, respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta del salon de practicas y ahí estaba él, haciendo ágilmente las acrobacias… cuando el joven se dio cuenta que Sora habia entrado, se detuvo

¡Buenos dias, Sora!

¡Buenos dias, Sigfried! Yo… queria pedirte una disculpa por lo que sucedió ayer…

El joven bajó de los trapecios y se paro justo enfrente de Sora

No tienes que disculparte, soy yo quien tiene que pedirte una disculpa por lo que sucedió… lo siento mucho… soy un poco impulsivo y a veces no me doy cuenta de lo que hago…

Sigfried sonrió y Sora tambien, repentinamente, el joven puso su mano en el rostro de Sora y acercó su rostro al de Sora…

¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco palida

Sora, que se habia sentido un poco incomoda por el acercamiento de Sigfried, abrió aun mas los ojos de sorpresa…

¿Palida? No…

Cuidate mucho, Sora

Y Sigfried la abrazó tiernamente mientras en la cabeza de Sora pasaban un sinfín de preguntas

¿Por qué me abraza asi?

Intentó separarse

Lo siento Sigfried, pero yo… no puedo corresponder…

No es lo que piensas, Sora ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mi familia? Tu eres como la hermana que nunca conoci…

Sora sonrió débilmente, estaba cansada

El abrazo duró algunos segundos más y Sigfried la separo de él y caminó hacia los trapecios

Cuidate, no me gustaria verte enfermita, si no puedes practicar hoy, no hay ningun problema

¡No!

Sora tenia una cara de determinación, asombrosa, Sigfried la miró algo sorprendidoy luego sonrió

¡Practicaremos!

Y comenzaron, la tecnica Resplandor Lunar… justo cuando Sora estaba en la parte mas importante, sintió que perdia el equilibrio… volteó a ver a Sigfried a quien vio muy preocupado, en ese momento, Sora caia al vacio… repentinamente, todo se volvió oscuro…apenas y logro escuchar…

¡Sora!

Oscuridad completa, todo estaba oscuro y sentia que estaba debajo del agua… repentinamente empezó a escuchar voces a lo lejos…

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Se desmayó…

Lo importante que es esta bien, tu evitaste su caida…

¡Sora esta bien?

¡Sora!

Se encuentra bien, Mei, solo fue un desmayo…

Por favor, salgan todos de aquí, que alguien se quede nada más

Yo me quedo con ella

Pero…

Por favor…

Esta bien…

¿Puede quedarse?

Esta bien, pero no hagan ruido por favor, aun no se recupera…

Esta bien…

Uff, tremendo susto que me dio…

Me imagino, una caida desde esa altura…

No me lo hubiera perdonado… no quisiera perderla… no ahora que ya la encontré… no ahora que ya he encontrado a mi hermana…

¿Cuándo piensas decirle al verdad?

No lo se… no puedo decirselo ahora… ella tiene muchos problemas como para que yo le agregue otro más

Si dejas pasar más tiempo, sera aun mas difícil…

Lo se… pero… la cuidare sin que ella se de cuenta… no voy a perderla como la perdi hace muchos años… esta vez va a ser diferente, ahora Sora, tiene quien la defienda…

Sora, al escuchar esto, intentó reconocer la voz, pero… se sintió tan agotada que cayó en un profundo sueño… hasta que despertó…

Cuando abrió los ojos, intentó ponerse de pie…

Descansa

Sora miraba a su alrededor confundida, puso sus manos en su cabeza

Descansa…

Sigfried… yo… tuve un sueño muy raro… alguien me decia que era mi hermano… pero… yo no recuerdo tener hermanos…

Sigfried y Odin se miraron

¿Y que mas paso?

No recuerdo más… pero tampoco supe de quien era la voz…

Descansa, Sora, estas algo fatigada

Sigfried hizo que Sora volviera a costarse

Por favor, dejenla descansar

La enfermera hizo que tanto Sigfried como Odin, salieran de la enfermeria

Estuvo cerca

Sigfried respira nervioso y aliviado

Otro poco más y te descubre, será mejor que le digas la verdad…

Sigfried asintió, cuando Diana llegó de la escuela y se enteró que su mamá estaba en la enfermeria, corrió hacia allá, Sora, que ya se sentia mejor, tranquilizó a su angustiada hija, Apolo tambien estaba ahí, aquel jovencito tambien se preocupaba por Sora, ya que ella, aparte de ser la mamá de Diana, tambien le habia enseñado a amar el escenario Kaleido, al igual que sus padres, Layla y Yuri, quienes tambien le guardaban un especial cariño a Sora. Una vez que Mei se comprometió a cuidar a Diana, la niña abandono la enfermeria algo más tranquila, Leon, por su parte, habia preferido no verla, se sentia sumamente mal después de todo lo que habia hecho el dia anterior…

Al dia siguente Sora ya estaba bien, desde temprano regresó a los dormitorios

Diana ya se fue a la escuela, ya la llevé

¡Gracias, Mei!

Te veo preocupada ¿Sucede algo?

Es que… tuve un sueño muy raro cuando me desmayé… soñé que alguien me decía que era mi hermano…

Mei se sorprendio

Si… asi es, pero no pude reconocer la voz…

Tal vez fue un sueño…

Probablemente… pero… fue tan real… en fin, creo que tienes razon, habra sido solo mi imaginación… voy a practicar¡Te veo después!

Sora se dirigió hacia el salon de practicas… estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho voces en el interior…

Ya se recuperó

Me alegro por ella ¿Sabes? Me preocupa mucho, ella es tan fuerte pero aun asi…

Sora empujaba la puerta

Se lo voy a decir hoy, se lo tengo que decir… ya no puedo esperar más

Yo estoy feliz de que ambos por fin se reencuentren después de tantos años de estar separados

¿Quién iba a decir que ambos tomariamos el mismo camino? Es increíble cómo llama la sangre… ¡Por fin estare con mi hermana¡¡Por fin!

¡Buenos dias!

Odin y Sigfried se miraron… fue entonces que Sigfried se armó de valor y bajó del trapecio

Sora… hay algo que quiero que sepas, algo muy delicado…

¿Sucede algo?

Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero, la verdad no se cómo empezar…

Sigfried, me estas preocupando ¿Te paso algo?

No, Sora, no es nada de eso… es que, bueno ¿Recuerdas cuando platicamos en la playa? Me contaste que tus padres murieron en un accidente y que otras personas te cuidaron como si fueras su hija…

Si ¿Qué sucede?

Sora miraba preoupada a Sigfried, la mirada del joven cambió… el rostro de seriedad del joven preocupó aun mas a Sora…

Quiero que veas esta foto…

Sora miró una foto algo vieja, en ella podia verse a sus papás con ella… y con un bebé en brazos…

Esta foto es de cuando yo era pequeña-Miró la foto con nostalgia, después miró a Sigfried

¿Cómo es que tienes esta foto?

Sigfried miró a Sora aun más serio

¿Ves a ese bebé?

Mmmmh… si… pero… no se quien es…

Ese bebé, soy yo, Sora…

Notas de Lucy Oraki¡¡Hola de nuevo! Je, je, je espero que nadie me vaya a golpear por esto… lo he dejado en suspenso ante la reaccion de Sora al saber que tiene un hermano… En fin, espero que esta cap. al igual que los anteriores, les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews!


	13. Cicatrices13

Sora miró a Sigfried con sorpresa…

¿Cómo?

Si… ese bebé soy yo… Sora… yo… soy tu hermano menor

Sora miró a Sigfried con sorpresa ¿Hermano?

No… es una broma ¿cierto? Yo no recuerdo…

Lo que dice es cierto

Odin bajó de los trapecios tambien, Sora lo miró desconcertada, sin embargo, Odin asintió

Asi es, Sora, lamento meterme en esto, pero es cierto… Sigfried es adoptado…

_Flashback_

Un tierno y pequeño bebé pelirrojo se encontraba durmiendo en el area de pediatria del hospital… tenia algunas pequeñas heridas pero nada de gravedad, varios medicos hablaban del aparatoso accidente

Hubieron muchos muertos, no se cómo pudo pasar…

Lo importante que es pudieron rescatar a personas con vida…

Asi es, milagrosamente este bebé resultó casi ileso, es una milagro que se haya salvado

¿Sus padres?

Fallecieron en el accidente ¡Pobrecito! Se ha quedado solo y no hay nadie que pregunte por el

Lo mejor sera darlo en adopción

Si, ya se ha investigado si este bebé tiene mas familiares pero aparentemente no… hoy lo daremos de alta y…

¡Buenos dias!

Un jovencito de 10 años apareció con varios juguetes, iba acompañado de su hermana mayor y de otro joven muy apuesto, la chica vestia un hermoso vestido blanco y tomaba de la mano a aquel joven de finas facciones, los tres entraron

¡Dra Mara¡Que gusto verla de nuevo!

¡Hola Freiya¿Cómo estas Odin¡Hola Etzel!

¡Buenos dias!

Odin se apresuró a brazarla

¡Mira nada más cómo has crecido¡En un futuro tendre que alzar la mirada para saludarte!

Dra supimos del accidente, nos gustaria saber si podemos ayudar en algo…

Pues, verás, Freiya, ya todo está bajo control, casi todo, como ustedes saben-La Dra guiaba a Odin, Freiya y Etzel por todo el piso de pediatria-Algunos pasajeros no sobrevivieron, pero… ¡Ah¡Miren!-Se dirigió hacia la cama en la que el bebé pelirrojo descansaba-Este pacientito acaba de quedar huerfanito, sus padres murieron en el accidente, hemos investigado si tiene algun familiar pero al parecer se ha quedado solito… se dará en adopción…

Freiya se acercó al bebé el cual dormia placidamente y lo acarició

Se ve tan tierno…

Es hermoso…

Ahora era Etzel quien se acercaba

¿Te gusta?

Freiya le preguntó a Odin, quien acercandose tambien, lo miró con curiosidad, pasaron algunos dias y tanto Freiya como Etzel y Odin, visitaban con frecuencia a ese tierno bebé… hasta que un buen dia, Odin lanzó la pregunta que decidiria el futuro del bebé…

¿Sere tío acaso?

Freiya miró a Odin sonrojada… y Etzel se dio cuenta de ello, fue entonces que Etzel tomó la mano de ella

Si ella quiere, claro que sí serás tío

¡Etzel!

Si, Freiya, tu y yo ya estamos comprometidos, te has encariñado con ese bebé y yo tambien… no veo el motivo por el cual no debamos adoptarlo…

Y fue asi, como aquel bebé pelirrojo, pasó a llamarse Sigfried…

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuando Sora terminó de escuchar aquel relato, se habia quedado muda… pero dos voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos

Él te dice la verdad, hija

Sora volteó, cual seria su sorpresa al ver a sus padres adoptivos y a Yume ahí… enfrente de ella

¡Sora!

Yume corrió a los brazos de Sora

¡Yume, mamá, papá¿Qué…?

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Yo les pedi que vinieran

Sora miró a Sigfried con sorpresa, tambien miró a sus padres y a Yume

Hemos venido a visitarte, hija, ya tenia bastante tiempo que no te veiamos

Yume ¿Quieres conocer todo el escenario Kaleido?

Odin extendió su mano y Yume miró a sus padres y a Sora

Anda, ve, te vas a divertir mucho

Yume tomó la mano de Odin y ambos se alejaron

Mientras que los 3 se abrazaron efusivamente

¡Los extrañe tanto!

Hija, hay algo que queremos decirte…

Su papá la separo por un momento mientras la tomaba de los hombros

Él te dice la verdad… tu tenias un hermano que era menor que tu por 4 años…

¡Como?

Asi es, Sora… lo que sucedió es que… cuando ocurrio el accidente pensamos que él tambien habia fallecido en el accidente… tu eras muy pequeña y no recordabas nada…

Pero… ¿Por qué recuerdo entonces mi visita al escenario Kaleido… y no a mi hermano?

Hija… tal vez fue porque la noticia de la muerte de tus padres te sorprendio tanto, que pensaste que lo mejor era no recordar cosas tristes, como lo fue la muerte de tus padres

Es que… ¿Cómo? Esto para mí es una sorpresa… ¡Un hermano¡Tengo un hermano y nunca lo supe¿Cómo es posible?

Varias lagrimas rodaron por el rostro de Sora, no eran lagrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad y de confusion…

Mi nombre japones es Kyosuke… Kyosuke Naegino

El joven pelirrojo se acercó a Sora…

Si dudas, no tendre ningun inconveniente en hacerme una prueba de ADN…

¡No, es suficiente¡No tengo por que dudar de ti!

Sora lo miró aun con sorpresa…

Toma

Sigfried (o mejor dicho Kyosuke) extendió su mano con una foto, Sora la tomó y la miró… más lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, en esa foto podia verse a sus padres, un bebé pelirrojo entre sus brazos y un niña…

¡Esa soy yo¡Es que aun no lo puedo creer! Yo… han sido tantas emociones…

Sora…

Su mamá se acercó para abrazarla, tambien su papá y sin pensarlo, Kyosuke tambien la abrazó…

¿Puedo decirte hermana o hermanita o simplemente Sora? Ya sabes que solamente tu, nuestros padres, Yume y Diana pueden decirme Kyosuke o Kyo simplemente

Cuando llegó Odin con Yume, encontraron una escena realmente conmovedora… todos abrazados tiernamente… Odin sonrió y los padres de Sora abrazaron a Yume

Yume, este joven que vez aquí, es tambien tu hermano

¿Mi hermano¿Por qué?

Esta vez fue Sigfried (o Kyosuke) quien se puso de rodillas y le contó la historia… cuando Sigfried terminó, Yume estaba impactada y sin pensarlo mucho, lo abrazó

¡Eres bienvenido a la familia, Kyosuke!

El joven tambien la abrazó

Gracias Yume

Minutos más tarde, llegó Diana, todos se encontraban en las afueras del escenario Kaleido

¡Abuelos¡Tia Yume!

Ambas niñas se abrazaron

Diana¿Sabias que Kyo es tu tío y hermano de Sora?

Diana miró sorprendida, con la mirada buscaba a Kyo

Y ¿Dónde esta?

¡Es él!

Diana miró hacia donde le señalaba Yume, ahí se encontraba Sigfried

No Yume, él se llama Sigfried

Fue entonces que entre Sora y Sigfried le contaron todo a Diana, quien, aun sorprendida, sonrió y abrazó a su nuevo tío

¡Que bueno¡Ya tengo más familia!

Todos rieron ante el comentario… Apolo tambien estaba ahí, miró a Diana extrañado, ella se acercó a él y le explicó todo… Apolo, por su parte, se presentó "oficialmente" ante toda la familia Naegino como el novio de Diana, cosa que hizo sonrojar a la niña, pero que sorprendio de sobremanera a todos los adultos ahí presentes…

Ahora si, estaba toda la familia Naegino reunida, los padres de Sora platicaban con el recien aparecido miembro de la familia, Diana, Apolo y Yume platicaban alegremente y hacian planes para pasear, cuando de repente, Sigfried se acordó de algo

¡La llave!

Todos se detuvieron y lo miraron con extrañeza, Odin miró a Sigfried, quien se dirigió a Sora

¿Aun tienes una llave que recibiste en una caja?

Sora lo miró sorprendida

¿Tu enviaste la caja?

Eh… si…-Sigfried se rasco la cabeza-Lo siento hermanita-Cerró los ojos y junto sus manos-Siento mucho haberte ocasionado tantos problemas…

Sora sonrió

Si, aun la tengo

¡Bien! Quisiera saber cuando tienes tiempo… quiero mostrarte algo…

¡Sora, te estaba buscando!

¡Sora¿Te encuentras mejor?

¡Sora!

Eran Mei, Rozetta, Mia, Ana y Marion quienes al ver a la familia de Sora saludaron cortésmente, Diana fue hacia Mei

¡Tia Mei¡Ya tengo otro tío!

Mei alzo rapidamente la mirada hacia Sora, su rostro denotaba confusion

¿Tio¿Quién…?

Mei miró a Odin, quien le devolvió una tierna sonrisa, esto ocasionó que ella desviara la mirada, toda sonrojada… Rozetta miró a Diana y después a Sora… Ana y Mia se miraron y Marion se quedo sorprendida…

Asi es, Sora tiene un hermano, ese hermano soy yo…

Todas las chicas se quedaron más sorprendidas… ¿Sigfried hermano de Sora? Cuando (nuevamente) Sora conto parte de la historia, todos quedaron sin habla… ¡Por fin! Después de contar la historia un par de veces mas, porque tambien Kalos quedó sorprendido, al igual que Sara y Ken, (ustedes saben que los chismes vuelan) en fin, al atardecer de ese dia, la noticia ya se sabia en casi todo el escenario Kaleido… esa noche, todos decidieron ir a festejar, entre los invitados a la cena, se encontraban tambien Layla y Yuri, al igual que Kalos y Sara… quienes aun denotaban sorpresa en sus rostros

Ya entrada la noche, los padres de Sora se alojaron con la familia de Ken, mientras que los demás ya se habian despedido, Sigfried decidió invitar tanto a Sora como a Diana a dar un paseo por la playa

¡Siiii!

Diana estaba feliz, tenia un nuevo tío, a lo lejos podian verse tres figuras que caminaban en la playa, las olas jugueteaban, después de un rato de caminar, decidieron tomar un descanso… Sora, Sigfried y Diana se encontraban acostados en la arena, miraban el hermoso resplandor de la luna, toda redondita, totalmente blanca…

Aun no puedo creer que sea verdad…

Sora volteó a ver a Sigfried

Sigfried hizo lo mismo…

Soy muy feliz por haberte encontrado hermana… para mi fue muy duro el saber que tenia una hermana y no poder estar a su lado, no haberla conocido…

Pero finalmente estamos juntos otra vez… tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos…

Si… yo te protegeré, hermanita, no permitire que nadie te haga daño…

Sora miraba las estrellas

Dime una cosa, Kyo…

¿Si?

¿Por qué no dijiste la verdad cuando Leon te enfrentó?

Sigfried miró a Sora

Porque me da la impresión que Leon aun te ama… pero veo en su rostro impotencia, dolor, tristeza… y no puede hacer nada para deshacerse de eso…

Sora no dejo de mirar las estrellas

¿Aun lo amas?

Sigfried miró a Sora, ella tambien volteó a verlo… ambos se miraron fijamente, no hubo respuesta a esa pregunta… Sigfried acarició el rostro de su hermana

Sabes hermanita que ahora que te he encontrado SIEMPRE estare apoyandote… cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites

Gracias, Kyo

El rostro de Sora mostró una tierna y angelical sonrisa

¿Verdad Diana?

Hubo un silencio total… ambos voltearon a ver a Diana, quien se encontraba dormida en la arena, Sora se levantó

¡Se ha quedado dormida!-Sora miraba su reloj-Es hora de descansar-Se acerca a Sigfried y le da un tierno beso en la frente, se dirige hacia donde esta Diana, va a tomarla entre sus brazos cuando…

Deja que yo te ayude

Sigfried se levanta y pone entre sus brazos a su sobrina

¡Vamos!

El trio se aleja de la playa y se dirige a los dormitorios de Kaleido, mientras tanto, en el Aeropuerto Internacional, una voz muy femenina anuncia un vuelo…

"El vuelo 2645 de England Airlines de las 11:00 pm hace su llegada"

Una chica vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda negra, gabardina en mano y cabello negro como la noche, salía por una de las puertas principales jalando una pequeña maleta, tomaba un taxi…

Hacia el Hotel White Palace, por favor

La joven hizo una llamada a su celular

¿Si? Soy yo, papá, ya llegué a E.U

El taxi pasaba cerca del mar

Si… estoy conciente, me ha llamado un par de veces ¿Si me convenció? No… he venido por iniciativa propia… pero… va a odiarme aun más…

El taxi llegó al hotel, bajó su maleta y pasó a la recepcion

Una habitacion, por favor

¿Para cuantos dias?

Solo para una semana

¿A nombre de quien?

July Diamond…

Notas de Lucy¡¡Hola¡¡Hola! Bueno, como habran visto, este capitulo es DEMASIADO largo… y si, probablmente no deje en emocion alguna otra cosa, pero de verdad que no podia dejar este capitulo asi… como todas saben que Sora y Sigfried o Kyo (yo le digo asi de cariño -) son hermanos… y tambien como podran ver, su hermano es su incondicional, en fin, espero que les guste este capitulo¡¡Dejen sus reviews!

A cristy: Vaya que si es sopresivo el saber que tienes un hermano perdido… en fin¡Mil gracias por tus reviews! Bueno, los proximos capitulos espero que tambien te gusten… aun hay mas sorpresas

A Misato Kat chan: Que bueno que te haya gustado! La verdad es que queria hacerla de emocion, pero bueno, con este cap, ya saben quienes son los padres adoptivos de Kyo o Sigfried…

A Princess Mko: Sobre lo que menciona de las edades… aquí va la explicación: Cuando fue el accidente, Sora tenia 5 años, Kyo 1 año, Leon 9 años, Odin 10 años, Freya y Etzel 20 años, pasan 10 años más y es cuando Sora se presenta en el escenario Kaleido, para entonces, Sora tiene 15, Kyo 11, Leon 19 años, Odin 20, Freya y Etzel 30, vuelven a pasar 10 años más y ahora Sora tiene 25, Kyo 21, Leon 29, Odin 30, Freya y Etzel 40, Yume 10 años… asi va la cosa… ojala y te haya aclarado algo… y sobre si Sora era muy jovencita, si, realmente era MUY joven para tener una hija a esa edad… y Apolo esta inspirado en… mmmh je je (risita nerviosa) en cómo me gustaria que fuera la persona de la que me fuera a enamorar… bueno, no en todo, pero si de detallista…

Angel Nemesis: No te preocupes, todo se arreglara ¿Cómo? lee el siguiente cap. Ahí veras quien aparecerá…

A Princessof Leo: Hola! Bueno cuando hayas leido este cap te habras dado cuenta que Sora quiere mucho a Kyo… y que él la quiere mucho a ella a pesar de no haberse tratado por muchos años (casi toda su vida) claro que Kyo es mas alto que Sora, pero mas chico en edad…

P.D: En el siguiente cap podran ver por fin algo sobre Mei… ¡Ojala les guste!

¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews!


	14. Cicatrices14

Al dia siguiente, todos en el escenario Kaleido se disponian a comenzar sus actividades, eran las 6 am, Sora y Diana se disponian a desayunar, un toquido en la puerta hizo que Sora abriera

¡Kyo!

¿Puedo pasar?

¡Claro que si, adelante!

El joven entró, fue recibido con un abrazo muy efusivo por parte de Diana

¡Tio!

¡Adelante¿Te gustaria desayunar con nosotras? Apenas voy a preparar el desayuno

Tengo una mejor idea ¡Vayamos a desayunar! Sé de un lugar muy bueno por aquí cerca ¿Qué les parece?

Sora y Diana se miraron

¡Si!

¡Buenos dias!

Dos voces atrás de Sigfried saludaron muy efusivamente, eran Mei y Odin

Me he encontrado a Mei camino a tu cuarto, Sora, como yo tambien venia para aca, decidi acompañarla

Sora miró a Mei, quien estaba sonrojada con la sola presencia de Odin… Sora se dio cuenta de ello, simplemente sonrió…

El grupo decidió ir a desayunar… Diana iba adelante, Mei escuchaba a Odin, mientras que Sora y Sigfried platicaban animadamente sobre anecdotas de su infancia…

Aquí es…

Era un lugar muy pintoresco, se encontraba cerca de la playa

¡Sigfried¡Odin¡Que gusto verlos por aquí!

Un hombre de la misma edad que la de Odin se acercó… de piel morena, cabello negro y corto, alto, bien parecido, vestia muy casualmente

¡Hola Alex!

Sigfried y Odin lo saludaron con mucha naturalidad, los 3 se estrecharon las manos efusivamente

¿Cómo han estado?

Mei, Sora y Diana miraron a los 3 hombres, platicaban como si se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo

Mira, Alexandro, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Sora, a mi sobrina Diana y a Mei, amiga de mi hermana

¡Mucho gusto!

Alexandro se acercó a ellas, miró a Sora y la saludó caballerosamente, a Diana la saludó muy alegre, pero cuando se acercó a Mei…

¡Pero qué chica¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa?

El rostro de Mei mostró sorpresa, Alexandro besó galantemente la mano de ella cuando…

Te aconsejo que no seas tan galante, Alex, no con ella

Mei no supo cómo reaccionar y tanto Sora como Diana veian a Mei emocionadas y sorprendidas

¡Ah¡Ya entiendo!

Alexandro miró a Odin y se alejó de Mei

Usted disculpe, bella dama, pero no puedo hacer nada si es protegida de Odin…

Mei miró a Odin con una mezcla de sorpresa, coraje y felicidad ¡Protegida de Odin? Este pensamiento paso por su cabeza ¿Desde cuando?

Por aquí, por favor…

Alex condujo a los 5 a una mesa un poco apartada y con una bella vista al mar… Mei aun no salia de su asombro… pero… intentó mirar a Odin sin que este ultimo se diera cuenta… y ella quedo atrapada por los encantos de él… sintió que su corazon empezaba a latir rapidamente y que se sonrojaba cada vez que él se encontraba a su lado… tan ensimismada estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando Odin se acercó a ella

¿Mei?

La chica apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

¡Qué…?

Te estaba preguntando qué vas a desayunar…

Yo… eh… ¡jugo! Solo jugo…

¿Segura? Te recomiendo que pruebes este platillo… es delicioso…

Odin le mostraba el menú, pero para eso, tuvo que acercarse más a ella… el sentir el rostro de Odin cerca… su piel… el estar tan cerca de él provocaba en Mei sensaciones que nadie más le habia provocado en toda su vida… cuando volteó a verlo, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con unos labios muy sensuales… con la mirada recorrió todo el rostro de Odin… estaba tan concentrada en verlo que no se dio cuenta cuando Odin volteó a verla… ¡Los labios de ambos quedaron a centímetros! Odin se dio cuenta de ello… mientras que Mei se encontraba paralizada por los nervios… para ella era una situación MUY incomoda y estresante… pero para él no… ya que en varias ocasiones le habia dado a entender a Mei que la amaba… rapidamente Odin recorrió con la mirada el rostro de Mei, desde los labios hasta los ojos de ella…

¿Qué van a ordenar?

La voz de Alex interrumpio la atmosfera romantica… Mei aprovecho para separarse de él lo más rapido que pudo…

Este… jugo, sí, por el momento, solo jugo…

Ahora era Odin quien hablaba con un poco de nerviosismo, ambos hombres se miraron…

No volverá a suceder…

Alex miraba a Odin como si pidiera clemencia, Odin hizo un gesto negativo y sonrió, suspiró, cuando volteó buscando a Mei, esta ya se habia ido a sentar rapidamente al lado de Sora

¡Yo quiero hot cackes!

¡Salen unos hot cackes para la señorita!

Que sean dos más

Sigfried y Sora tambien habian pedido lo mismo…

¿Y tu Odin?

Odin lo miró nuevamente y con mirada algo sarcastica, contestó

Jugo, Alex, solo jugo…

Yo…yo tambien…

Mei contestó algo sonrojada

Bien, muy bien

Alex anotó todo y se marchó…

Ya no tardan en llegar…

Odin miraba su reloj nervioso

¿Quiénes?

Sora miraba a Sigfried con curiosidad

Ahorita lo vas a ver...

¡Por aquí!

Alex condujo a los nuevos visitantes a la mesa donde se encontraban Odin, Mei, Sora, Diana y Sigfried

¡Buenos dias, hija!

¡Mamá, papá!

¡Abuelitos!

Diana corrió a abrazarlos

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, ahora si, la familia estaba completa… el desayuno fue muy familiar, los padres de Sora y Odin platicaban animadamente, mientras que Mei, Sora y Sigfried hablaban sobre la nueva presentacion, Diana y Yume tambien platicaban alegremente…

El desayuno estuvo delicioso, sin embargo, llegó al hora en que Diana tuviera que irse a la escuela, toda la familia la acompañó, después, decidieron dar un breve paseo por el centro de la ciudad… pasaban por uno de los hoteles más lujosos…

Mientras que en el escenario Kaleido, una joven buscaba al dueño del lugar…

Disculpe ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Kalos?

Esta en su oficina, yo la llevo

Ken condujo a la elegante joven hacia la oficina, tocó la puerta

Adelante

Jefe, lo buscan

¿Quién es?

Mucho gusto, yo soy July Diamond, representante de Leon en Inglaterra

La joven avanzó hacia Kalos y extendio su mano para saludarlo, Kalos hizo lo mismo, mientras Ken cerraba la puerta con algo de curiosidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo la representante de Leon ahí? Ken se alejó con muchas interrogantes en su cabeza, mientras tanto, en la oficina…

Sientate por favor

July tomo asiento, y se dispuso a hablar

No voy a hablar con rodeos, asi que sere muy directa

Adelante, di lo que tengas que decir…

He venido para que reanude el contrato de Leon Oswald en el escenario Kaleido…

Si es por eso, no tienes de que preocuparte, Leon y yo hicimos un convenio y ya todo esta arreglado…

Si, pero como su representante…

Un repentino toquido en la puerta sobresaltó a la joven

Adelante

¿Para que querias hablar conmigo, Kalos¿Qué...?

July volteó… aquella voz era irreconocible… ¡Era Leon! El corazon de la joven comenzó a latir rapidamente, pero trato de guardar la compostura

¡Tu?

El rostro de Leon denotaba sorpresa, coraje, odio, trató de calmarse

No te esperaba tan pronto, nunca contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas…

Yo… estoy aquí por otra cosa, Leon…

Por favor, sus asuntos personales hablenlos en otra parte…

Si… lo siento Kalos…

La voz de July sonaba nerviosa y temblorosa

Bueno… al parecer yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… muchas gracias Kalos

July y Kalos estrecharon sus manos, July dio media vuelta, muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de la joven, repentinamente, decidió regresar a Inglaterra, sin decir nada sobre sus verdaderos motivos del viaje… ya habia decidido irse, tenia miedo de todo lo que sucederia después si hablaba… miedo… avanzó hacia la puerta, habia llegado hasta donde se encontraba Leon e intentó pasar de largo

No, tu no vas a ninguna parte… tu me vas a acompañar… no hiciste el viaje asi porque sí…

¡Leon¡Dejame pasar

¡Vas a compañarme, de lo contrario, todo el mundo sabrá la clase de arpia que eres!

La cara de July mostraba miedo… Leon ya sabia todo, pero ella… si "ella" se enteraba, perdia a Leon para siempre… si se enteraba de todo, le perdonaria y… entonces, Leon dejaria de ser libre…

"Si no es para mí… no lo sera para nadie"

Este y otro tipo de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de July… si, el motivo de su viaje era aclarar todo… pero… era mas facil decirlo que hacerlo…

Kalos intentó suavizar las cosas, pero fue en vano

Iras conmigo, te guste o no…

¡Leon¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer!

No, Kalos, ya aguanté demasiado…

Esta bien, esta bien, ire, pero dejame pasar ya

July avanzó, mientras que Leon la tomaba de un brazo , tuvo que compañarlo…

Esperaremos aquí, Sora no tardará en llegar

Ambos esperaron en el salon de practicas… Leon se veia completamente impaciente y furioso, en esos momentos, cualquiera diria que realmente lucia como un verdadero demonio

En verdad no has cambiado…

July encendió un cigarro

Apaga eso, sabes que a mi no me gusta que fumen en mi presencia…

Si… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos breves minutos, esperando, ya eran la 8:15 am y Sora aun no aparecia… esperaron 15 minutos más, Leon ya se estaba desesperando…

Mientras tanto, Sora, Sigfried, Odin, Mei, Yume y los padres de Sora, regresaban de su paseo, ya que Sora y Sigfried debian seguir practicando… Sora llegó a los dormitorios y se despidió de sus padres y de Yume, Odin, Mei y Sigfried tambien lo hicieron…

¡Mei, vamos a cambiarnos¡Es hora de practicar!

Mei iba a seguir a Sora cuando…

Lo siento, Sora, pero esta jovencita, ira conmigo a otro lado…

Mei se quedó sonrojada y molesta

¡Yo no voy con nadie!

Por favor, Mei

Odin tomaba el menton de Mei, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara aun más

Esta bien, esta bien, Sora, después te alcanzo

Odin y Mei se desaparecion…

Te espero, Sora

¡Gracias Kyo!

Sora subió a los dormitorios, se cambió de ropa y bajó, su hermano la esperaba para comenzar con la practica, a lo lejos, Sigfried y Sora vieron dos figuras, cuando se acercaron aun más, lograron identificarlas, eran Leon y July, sin embargo, Sigfried miró a la joven con cierta desconfianza… él ya sabia quien era ella…

¿Eh¿Sucede algo, Kyo?

No… nada…

¡Sora, quiero hablar contigo!-Leon mira a Sigfried y amenazadoramente le habla- ¡Te he dicho que la dejes en paz!

Leon volvia a molestarse con Sigfried, quien, esta vez, le volvio a sonreir sarcásticamente

¿Te estas burlando?

Sigfried no contestó

¡Contesta!

¡Dejalo en paz, Leon!

¡No, hasta que deje de estar detrás de ti!

Me das pena, Leon Oswald… de verdad que me das pena…

¡Leon!

Esta vez era July quien intentaba detener a Leon, un golpe se impactó en el cuerpo de Leon, quien, perdió el equilibrio, logró ponerse de pie nuevamente y esta vez fue Leon quien le propinó un fuerte golpe a Sigfried

¿Ese es tu mejor golpe, Leon?

Sigfried sonreia en tono desafiante

¿Quieres comprobarlo?

¡Pelea!

Cuando ambos chicos estaban a punto de volver a golpearse, se oyó un voz clara y fuerte…

¡Ya basta los dos¡Y no, Leon, no voy a dejar en paz a Kyo porque él es mi hermano!

Tanto Leon como Sigfried detuvieron la pelea… Leon miró a Sigfried con cara de extrañeza e incredulidad

¿Hermano¿¡Qué…?

No es ninguna broma, Leon… ¿es que acaso no nos parecemos? Si… Sora es mi hermana…

Leon miró a ambos desconcertado, mientras que la joven que estaba a su lado, veia todo… ¿Cómo era posible que Leon nunca le hubiera hecho caso a ella¿Cómo¿Cómo era posible que llegara incluso a los golpes por Sora?

Una vez que todo se calmó, pudo Leon por fin hablar con Sora… July no se sentia segura de lo que iba a contar…

Ella, Sora, es la mujer que nos mantuvo separados por 10 años, esta mujer que vez aquí, fue la causante de todo esto…

Notas de Lucy Oraki¡¡Hola¡¡Hola! Como se habran dado cuenta, el cap anterior y este fueron más largos y es que la verdad queria explicar muchas cosas más… por ese motivo son mas largos que lo acostumbrado… ¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews¡Espero que este cap sea de su agrado! Y bueno, como ya vieron, ahora si, Kyo y Leon se golpean… (bueno, fue un solo golpe, pero se golpean) En fin¿Mei se quedara con Odin o con Alex¿Qué hara Sora ahora que July apareció? Bueno, creo que por el momento es todo ¡Saludos!


	15. Cicatrices15

Sora miraba a July con incredulidad y sorpresa

Mi nombre es July Diamond, ex representante de Leon Oswald en Inglaterra…

La voz de la joven sonaba entrecortada por el llanto

Llora todo lo que quieras, pero aquí no habra escapatoria… ¡Dilo ya!

Leon, dejala por favor

¡Pero Sora¿¡Como quieres que me sienta si ella es la culpable?

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sora Naegino

Sora extendió su mano y sonrió, cosa que hizo que Leon se desesperara aun más

Yo soy Sigfried, hermano de Sora

No creo que te de mucho gusto conocerla, ella fue la que nos separó hace 10 años…

Por favor Leon…

No… él tiene razón… yo… yo fui la causante de todo esto…

_Flashback_

Eran las 11:00 pm, en una mansion cerca de Londres, una joven disfrutaba de un cigarro… era hija sin duda alguna de uno de los productores más importantes en Inglaterra, ella, habia crecido en el ambiente teatral, siempre atrás de los escenarios, es noche, revisaba la nueva producción, se tenia planeado contratar solo a lo mejor de lo mejor, esos papeles contenian información tanto de actores como de acróbatas… solo los mejores… veia los papeles con algo de aburrimiento, era la tercera vez que los revisaba… cuando vio una fotografia… en ella podia verse a un joven de cabellos plateados, de mirada seria… tan fría como la nieve… sacó la hoja y leyo atentamente el historial de aquel joven

Nombre: Leon Oswald

Edad: 19 años

Nacionalidad: Francesa

Mmmmh, con que 19 años… vio la fotografia y sonrio levemente, siguió leyendo

"… este gran acróbata ha participado en 2 ocasiones en el Festival Circense, teniendo en la segunda participación el triunfo al lado de la acróbata Mei Wong…"

La chica estaba maravillada, aparte de ser muy guapo, era muy famoso y reconocido…

"… pero lo que realmente ha llevado a este joven frances a la cima de la fama ha sido sin duda alguna, la ejecución, al lado de otra de las mejores acróbatas que el escenario Kaleido posee: Sora Naegino, la ejecución de la complicadisima Tecnica Angelical y que, hasta el dia de hoy ningun otro acróbata a podido realizar…"

Lo quiero…

Minutos más tarde, la joven hacia una llamada

¿Padre? Ya tengo al acróbata que se presentara en la obra de teatro…

Los ojos de la joven brillaron intensamente

¡Si, es muy buen acróbata¡Te gustara!

La joven dispuso de todo, envió algunas cartas al escenario Kaleido y, cuando recibió respuesta, tuvo que viajar a E.U para cerrar el trato…

Mucho gusto, permiteme presentarme, soy July Diamond y queremos contratar al acróbata Leon Oswald para una obra de teatro en Inglaterra durante un mes…

Kalos, dueño del escenario Kaleido, toma siento por favor

Gracias, ire directamente al grano, la compañía esta interesada en que un acróbata de la talla de Leon Oswald se presente en una importante puesta en escena, el contrato solo sera por un mes

Hablare con Leon

Un toquido en la puerta hizo que Kalos se pusiera de pie

Adelante

July volteó… y ahí estaba… alto, cabellera plateada y con una personalidad imponente, para July, Leon Oswald era un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad, la joven miró extasiada, rapidamente se puso de pie y extendió la mano

¡Hola! Yo soy July Diamond y nuestra empresa teatral quiere que nos acompañes en una puesta en escena unica en su genero, solamente sera por un mes, eres un acróbata excelente y pienso que contigo la obra sera un éxito rotundo

Kalos me habia comentado algo, pero… dejame pensarlo…

¿Pensarlo¡Es la oportunidad de tu vida¡Imaginate, seras toda una estrella!

July miraba a Leon entusiasmada, mientras que Leon no estaba muy convencido de ello

Dejame pensarlo, por favor

Esta bien, pero yo te recomendaria que aceptaras

Ambos se estrecharon las manos para despedirse, Leon salió y July todavía se quedó hablando con Kalos sobre acróbatas y compañias teatrales…

Una hora después, July salia de la oficina de Kalos, estaba emocionada al ver un escenario como ese y decidió recorrerlo, llegó al escenario principal y quedo extasiada… afuera, descubrió el escenario infantil… se quedo mas sorprendida al ver a Jonathan jugando con el agua, siguió caminando hasta que llegó al salón de practicas, iba a empujar la puerta para abrir, cuando escuchó voces en el interior…

Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma

Yo tambien te amo

¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche?

Nada… no tengo nada que hacer… en especial

¿Vamos a la playa?

¡Si¿Qué celebramos?

Que tu y yo nos amamos pronfundamente

"¡Esa voz era de Leon y de una mujer!" La cara de July cambio radicalmente, sintió celos de esa mujer y curiosidad… ¿Quién era y porque Leon le decia todas esas hermosas y tiernas palabras? Sin pensarlo mucho, entreabrió la puerta, sin que las personas que se encontraban en el interior se dieran cuenta… y ahí vio claramente, cómo su amado Leon, besaba a una chica de cabellos rosas… ambos realizaban acrobacias en los trapecios y hacian hermosas figuras en el aire… cerró la puerta lo mas rapido que pudo, sentia que su corazon se iba a salir ¡Su amado Leon ya tenia novia¡Y no era cualquier jovencita, nada mas y nada menos que Sora Naegino! Varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la joven… y un sentimiento de odio se apodero de ella… convenceria a Leon para que fuera a Inglaterra y después veria cómo separarlos… ¿Cómo era posible que Leon se hubiera enamorado de una niña¿Qué tenia Sora que no tenia ella? "¡Yo soy mas experimentada en que Sora!" "¿Por qué?" Y salio corriendo, llorando aun.

Pasaron 3 dias y July recibió una llamada de Leon

Esta bien, acepto, ire a Inglaterra pero solo será por un mes… no más…

July acepto emocionada… ahí podia poner en marcha su plan… hizo que Leon la contratara como su representante mientras él estuviera en Inglaterra, dias mas tarde, July regresó a su pais…

_Fin del flashback_

Todos los presentes miraban a July con sorpresa… Leon, la miraba con odio y tristeza

Yo…yo… realmente estaba dispuesta a terminar con su relacion… los celos eran mas fuertes que yo… deseaba para mi a Leon… pero él… él solo tenia ojos para Sora…

July lloraba desconsoladamente

Ya no quiero seguir escuchando más…

Leon caminaba de un lado para otro…

Aun hay mas…

¡Mas¿¡Es que acaso no te bastó con todo lo que hiciste!

Yo… hice que no regresaras a E.U…

Leon la miró aun mas sorprendido y molesto

¿Las cartas¿Sabes quien las hizo?

July asintió

Sora… tu debes de tener una carta, bueno, varias cartas, donde Leon te escribe diciendo que no regresara porque ya no te ama… porque su carrera como acróbata es lo mas importante y te pide que no lo busques… Leon, tu tambien tienes varias cartas asi… esas cartas, las escribi yo…

Mas lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de July… mientras que Leon permanecia en silencio total… sus puños estaban cerrados y los apretaba con tanta fuerza que se logró ver un hilito de sangre salir de los mismos… Kyo permanecia en silencio, no decia ni una sola palabra… y Sora… ella permanecia abrazada a su hermano, escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos de su hermano quien le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente

Es cierto… yo tengo varias cartas asi…

La voz de Sora sonaba algo triste, pero firme, July prosiguió

Tiempo después me entere que estabas embarazada… y llena de rabia al saber que habias tenido un hijo de Leon, hice que todos en la compañía guardaran el secreto, mantendría alejado a Leon de todo lo que pudiera significar su regreso al escenario Kaledio, especialmente, que se enterara que habias tenido una hija de él… con el paso del tiempo intente que Leon se enamorara de mi, pero no lo consegui… él aun te recordaba… y yo… aun lo amo, pero no puedo competir con el gran amor que siente por ti… estoy arrepentida por todo lo que hice, Sora y quiero tu perdón… yo…

Te agradezco el que hayas venido hasta aquí para explicarme todo, July, pero quiero pedirte un favor…

Dime

¿Por qué¿Por que actuar de esa forma? El que estes enamorada de alguien y que esa persona tan especial para ti este enamorada de otra no significa que tengas que conseguirla a la fuerza… ¿Te gustaria que hiceran lo mismo contigo?-July miró a Sora- Diana no habia tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su papá… ella sabia quien era, yo siempre le hablaba de Leon, ya que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada… ella tiene derecho de saber quien es su padre… sin embargo, tu egoismo y tus celos ocasionaron todo esto… no puedo regresar en el tiempo, las cosas pasaron y no hay nada que se pueda hacer… Si fuera otro tipo de persona te odiaria, pero no puedo hacerlo, si quieres que te diga cosas que te lastimen para hacerte sentir mejor, lo siento mucho, no puedo odiarte, solo sentir lastima por alguien que con engaños hizo lo que hizo… July, yo no puedo perdonarte porque no te guardo rencor… sólo lastima…

July bajo la cabeza, mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir

Sora…

Kyo abrazaba a Sora fuertemente, temeroso de que hiciera algo en contra de July

Por favor, Kyo, Leon, dejenme sola, estare bien…

Todos asintieron y salieron dejando a una Sora confundida… cuando todos salieron habló en voz alta para si misma

Y yo que habia pensado que él realmente habia dejado de amarme… ¿Queria explicaciones? Ya las tengo… pero… ahora no se qué debo hacer…

Caminó hacia los trapecios, varias lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Sora… ¿Qué hacer? No se podia retroceder en el tiempo… mucho menos podia dejar que Leon no conociera a Diana… ahora sabia que todo habia sido una trampa… en la cual, la victima en su momento habia sido ella, pero que ahora, era Diana la victima de todas las intrigas por parte de July… ¿Qué hacer? Leon ya estaba perdonado… y Ken, él siempre fue el apoyo de ella en los momentos difíciles… cada vez que Diana se enfermaba, ahí estaba Ken… ¿Qué hacer en un momento asi? Su cabeza era realmente un remolino… no sabia qué hacer…

Mientras tanto afuera…

Yo me quedo aquí…

Yo tambien…

Yo…

La voz de July aun se oia entrecortada

Por favor, July, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar, es que regreses a Inglaterra… aquí no tienes nada mas que hacer, no quiero escucharme descortés, pero realmente ya hiciste bastante en venir hasta aquí y aclarar todo

July miró a Kyo aun con lagrimas con los ojos, mientras que Kyo la veia friamente, la chica se dirigió hacia las afueras del escenario

Kyo se recargó en la pared y suspiró, Leon hizo lo mismo… todo quedó repentinamente en un silencio total…

Oye… quiero disculparme…yo… lo siento…

Kyo miró a Leon y sonrió

¿Tu pidiendo perdon?

Leon miró a Kyo con cara de "¿Es que acaso dije algo raro?"

Nuevamente, Kyo volvió a hablar

¿Realmente pensaste que estaba enamorado de Sora?

Leon desvio la mirada algo sonrojado y asintió

Eres muy celoso…

Yo aun la amo… es la madre de mi hija… ¿Cómo crees que me siento después de haber escuchado todo eso? Tenia mis sospechas cuando me entere que tenia una hija…

Kyo miró al suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus pies, 30 minutos después, Sora abrió la puerta

Kyo, acompañame por favor

¡Sora!

Leon intentó hablar con ella

Lo se, Leon, yo tambien me equivoque y lo siento… lo siento mucho…

Ambos se miraron de frente, repentinamente, Leon la abrazó… ¡Por Dios! La sensación de tener a Sora entre sus brazos fue como estar en la gloria para él… cerró sus ojos por algunos instantes y los abrió para ver que realmente fuera verdad, porque Sora ambien lo abrazaba… podia sentir incluso los latidos del corazón de ella…

Quisiera hablar contigo después, Leon, por favor…

Leon asintió, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y sonrió, Sora tomó el brazo de su hermano y ambos se fueron directamente hacia las afueras

Pasado mañana es el estreno de la obra

Si, asi es Sora

¡Vamos a ponerle todas las ganas!

¿Te encuentras bien?

Necesito pensar muchas cosas, Kyo…

Yo puedo ayudarte, si gustas

¡Si, gracias!

Minutos más tarde, Sora contó a sus amigas lo sucedido… todas estaban realmente sorprendidas

¡Qué arpia!

¿Y se atrevio a venir?

¿Cómo te sientes, Sora?

Todas estaban preocupadas por ella, realmente era una noticia muy, muy fuerte y se sorprendieron aun más al ver la madurez con la que Sora habia tomado la situación… ahora, todas estaban apoyando a Sora e intentaban acompañarla…

Cuando Ken se enteró, sintió algo de tristeza, porque eso probablemente significaba que Sora regresaria con Leon…

Sin embargo, Sora decidio hablar con ambos jóvenes

Como ustedes saben, últimamente han sucedido muchas cosas, que realmente me han tenido preocupada y me han puesto a pensar mucho en el futuro…

Sora, yo…

Se lo que quieres decir, Ken, pero creeme que por el momento no puedo hacer nada, tengo muchas cosas qué pensar realmente

Por favor, Sora, dejalo hablar

Ken miró a Leon con sorpresa

No, no creas que lo hago sarcásticamente, esto no es un juego de niños

Leon y Sora miraron a Ken

Sora, sabes que siempre te he amado, este sentimiento aun no ha cambiado, no quiero que me tengas compasión ni lastima, he estado a tu lado todos estos años y no es por obligación, realmente quiero decirte que sin importar la decisión que tomes, siempre encontraras en mí un amigo en quien confiar…

Gracias, Ken

Sora sonrió

No te presionamos en nada, toma el tiempo necesario para tomar la decisión que creas correcta

Sora miró a Leon con cierta sorpresa al escuchar este comentario por parte de él

Yo, al igual que Ken, te amo mucho o mas de lo que puedes imaginarte, eres la madre de mi hija y ahora que tambien se toda la verdad, no quisiera perder a las dos…

Gracias, Leon, la decisión que voy a tomar no es facil, de ella depende la felicidad de Diana y la mia… les pido a ambos por favor, que ya no peleen entre si ¿Piensan que es divertido que Diana los vea pelear alguna vez? Ustedes tienen sus diferencias, pero por favor, no vuelvan a hacerlo

Ambos jóvenes asintieron, la reunion terminó y todos se dirigieron a sus labores nuevamente… el ambiente en el escenario Kaleido empezaba a sentirse más ligero, la tension, a pesar de que la obra estaba a punto de estrenarse, era casi minima…

Pasaron los dias y la obra se estrenó… la tecnica Resplandor Lunar era realmente bella, en ella, Sora aparecia en una esfera, hecha de tela, la cual se deshacia dejando a Sora casi flotando en el aire por algunos segundos, para posteriormente tomar un trapecio que estaba justo encima de ella y caer en el trampolín para poder tomar más altura y llegar hasta otro trapecio más alto que el anterior, el cual, al momento de ser tocado con las manos, despedia destellos de luces multicolores, Kyo, por su parte, se encontraba en otro trapecio igual de alto en el otro extremo, él tenia que columpiarse hasta poder tomar a Sora por la cintura, justo en ese momento, en el que Sora pasaba de su trapecio al de Kyo, tenia que realizar algunos pasos de ballet tambien… para después terminar en los brazos de Kyo…

La obra fue realmente un éxito, las presentaciones duraron 2 meses y durante todo ese tiempo, Sora no mencionó absolutamente nada, durante ese tiempo, los 3 jovenes se trataban cordialmente, pero nada más, Leon, ya se llevaba mejor con Diana, tanto fue el numero de presentaciones que incluso Odin intentaba por todos los medios estar al lado de Mei, Diana recibia clases en el escenario Kaleido, junto con Apolo, pasados los 2 meses, Kalos anunciaba que las vacaciones habian llegado, la calma se respiraba en el ambiente… un dia después, Diana le anunciaba a Leon que ella y su madre se irian de viaje

¿Cómo?

Si papá, mamá y yo haremos un viaje durante las vacaciones…

Leon se incorporó rapidamente

¿Sabes a donde van a ir?

No lo se… por cierto, mamá quiere hablar contigo

El corazon de Leon se agitó… "¿Es que acaso…?" pensó, pero su rostro no reflejaba emocion alguna… cuando llegó Sora por Diana, Leon la invitó a pasar a su recibidor…

¿Querias hablar conmigo?

Si… asi es… debido a la carga de trabajo que tuvimos, no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para pensar en todo… asi que Diana y yo haremos un viaje…

¿Puedo saber a donde?

Lo siento, Leon, pero esta vez necesito estar realmente sola, Diana ira conmigo…

¿Cuándo se iran?

En 3 dias a primera hora…

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡Hola! Les debo una disculpa enorme, pero, por cuestiones de la escuela, me vere en la forzosa necesidad de no actualizar cada semana y con dos capitulos, gomen, de verdad que lo siento mucho, espero que me tengan paciencia, les prometo que en cuanto terminen mis examenes finales tendran los capitulos restantes, espero que me comprendan ¡Dejen sus reviews!

A Natalia Kido¡Hola! Pues como veras, ya hablaron de todo lo que tenian que hablar… y el enfrentamiento… bueno, si te soy sincera, creo que Sora no es de las que se ponga a pelear por eso, mas bien, considero que no le guardaria rencor a July, simplemente se sentiria confundia porque lo que ella penso que era cierto no lo es, que Leon nunca dejo de amarla

A Misato Kat chan¡¡¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Bueno, la odiaras mas en este capitulo y pensaras porque Sora fue tan "inteligente" y le dijo lo que le dijo, pero la verdad es que intente seguir con la personalidad de Sora (ella no guarda rencor a nadie) en fin 

A PrincessofLeo¡¡Hola! La verdad es que pienso que con el rencor de Leon y la lastima de Sora ¿Para que quiere mas? Como ya habia dicho, Sora no puede odiar, solo sentir lastima por alguien (ni por Yuri sintió odio cuando lo conto de lo de Sophie) 

Princess Mko¡¡Hola! Je, je pues creo que te caera mas gorda, querras golpearla y hacerlme mil maldades… y creo que aun mas te va a molestar la actitud de Sora, pero como les digo, recuerden que Sora no es rencorosa, (ya ni con Yuri se porto asi) espero que no les moleste… y sobre Apolo… ¡es un dulce! Y bueno, como vera, Sora ya no esta de roñosa… pero ahora viene lo mas difícil, ahora que sabe la verdad…

Bueno, chicas, creo que por el momento es todo, lo siento de verdad si no actualizo en algunas semanas, solo tenganme paciencia y en cuanto terminen mis examenes finales tendran los cap restantes ¡Éxito en todo lo que hagan¡¡Dejen sus reviews!


	16. Cicatrices 16

Leon se habia quedado sorprendido y triste

Les extrañare a ambas…

¡Ya me voy, papá!

Diana abrazó a Leon y él la tomó entre sus brazos paternalmente, la cargó y (raro en él) le dio un tiernisimo beso en la frente

¡Papá!

¿Sucede algo?

Cada dia me sorprendes más…

Leon sonrió… tenia que aprovechar ese momento, ya que en 3 dias, su querida hija no estaria ahí… a pesar de que solo seria por 15 dias… 15 largos dias para él… Leon tambien aprovecharia para descansar, pensaba estar con su hija durante las vacaciones, pero al enterarse del viaje, habia cambiado de planes, iria a Francia, a visitar la tumba de Sophie…

Es hora de irnos

Diana corrió hacia su madre

¡Nos vemos, papá!

Leon agito la mano en señal de despedida, afuera, se podia ver un convertible rojo, era Kyo

¡Tio, ya llegaste!

Diana fue la primera en subirse al auto, Sora se despidio de Leon y tambien subio

Gracias por acompañarme, Kyo

No es nada hermanita

Kyo encendió el auto, los 3 se despidieron de Leon… quien los veia alejarse, suspiro profundamente, miró hacia la inmensidad del cielo y sonrió… ahora se sentia un poco mas tranquilo, todo se habia aclarado finalmente y ya no habia obstáculos entre Sora y él… dio medio vuelta, subio a su habitacion y decidio hacer su maleta.

Mientras tanto, en el escenario Kaleido, Ken se enteraba por Sora que en 3 dias haria un viaje…

Tengo que tomar decisiones Ken, cuando regrese de ese viaje, hablaremos

Ken asintió y repentinamente abrazó a Sora

Te voy a extrañar

Nosotras tambien

¿A dónde iran?

Prefiero no decirlo, Ken, sera un viaje entre madre e hija

Ken asintió, se acercó a Diana

Cuidate mucho

¡Claro que si!

Kyo miro a ambas chicas

¿Lista Sora?

¡Si!

¿A dónde vamos?

Diana miro con cierta curiosidad a su tio y a su mamá

Es una sorpresa

Los ojos de Diana brillaron intensamente

¡Vamos!

Esperen, por favor

Diana corrió hacia el escenario Kaleido, al cabo de unos minutos regresó, Apolo iba a su lado, se saludaron cordialmente

Que tengas un buen viaje, Diana

Ella lo miró tiernamente y él hizo lo mismo, ambos se abrazaron y Diana se subió al convertible de su tio, quien condujo aquel convertible por toda la carretera hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy exclusivo, Diana y Sora miraban sorprendidas (Sora sabian que irian a cenar juntos, pero no penso que fueran a un lugar como ese) Kyo tocó el claxon y un policia salió abriendoles la puerta, la cual dio paso a un hermoso camino rodeado de palmeras… hasta que Kyo se detuvo, ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo que estaba enfrente de ellas

¡Waaaa¡Que hermoso lugar!

Kyo ya habia detenido su auto y le habria la puerta a Sora quien lo miraba con sorpresa, fue entonces que Kyo saco dos pañuelos

¿Pero que…?

Kyo cubrio los ojos de Sora y los de Diana

Es una sorpresa…

Y condujo a ambas chicas a una cierta distancia

Aquí es, ya pueden quitarse los pañuelos

Sora y Diana quedaron sorprendidas, lo que estaba enfrente de ellas era una pequeña puerta… ambas miraron con desconcierto

Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, hermanita

¡Que?

El rostro de madre e hija de sorpresa

¡Pero… pero…!

Nada de peros, hermanita, esta casa es un regalo por parte de toda la familia…

Kyo extendio su mano, Sora entendio lo que Kyo queria y saco la llave

Por favor

Sora, algo nerviosa, metio la llave en la cerradura… la puerta se abrio, todo se encontraba en oscuridad… en cuanto la puerta fue abierta y Sora dio el primer paso al interior, las luces de la casa se prendieron repentinamente…

¡Sorpresa¡¡Felicidades!

En el interior de la casa se encontraban personas desconocidas para Sora y Diana, pero muy familiares para Kyo, quienes se acercaron a Sora

Es un placer conocerte Sora

Un hombre y una mujer se acercaron a Sora y la abrazaron, lo mismo hicieron con Diana, repentinamente la mujer se separaba de Sora y se dirigia hacia Kyo

¡Kyo!

La mujer lo abraza efusiva y maternalmente

¡Mamá!

El hombre, por otra parte, le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro

No has cambiado en nada… pero mira cómo has crecido en estos meses…

¡Papá!

Sora aun no sale de su asombro, Kyo se dirige a Sora y a Diana

Sora, Diana, quiero presentarles a mis padres en Noruega, ella es Freya y él es Etzel

¡Que emocion el poder conocerte¡Ya te quiero como si fuera mi hija!

Freya llora emocionada

Ya, ya Freya

Etzel abraza a Freya

Mucho gusto en conocerte, Sora, Sigfried, siempre tuvo ganas de conocerte…

Sora y Diana se encontraban un tanto apenadas, era la primera vez que conocian a la familia adoptiva de Kyo y ya la trataban como si fuera de su familia, repentinamente, un joven peliverde se acerca

Hola Sora

¡Odin!

¡Sora!

¿Mei?

Efectivamente, atrás de Odin aparece Mei sorprendida

¿Qué haces aquí?

Mei intenta desviar la mirada ya que se ha sonrojado

Eh… verás

Yo la he invitado

Odin se acerca a Mei, esto hace que la chica se sonroje aun mas

¡Pero pasen! Sora, quiero que conozcas a mi familia en Noruega

Kyo toma a Sora por los hombros y ambos se dirigen al interior de la casa, la cual es bastante amplia y confortable

¡Familia!

La voz de Kyo se deja escuchar en todo el salon (porque la casa también cuenta con un recibidor, un salon y una escalinata preciosa) todos los presentes voltean a ver a Kyo e interrumpen sus conversaciones y risas

El motivo de esta reunion familiar es para presentarles a mi hermana de sangre, la gran acróbata, Sora Naegino y a mi sobrina, Diana Naegino…

Todos los presentes irrumpen en aplausos, Kyo continua hablando

Por diversos motivos no la conocia, pero ahora- Kyo voltea a ver a Sora-El tiempo nos ha vuelto a reunir y quisiera que, asi como ella me a dado la bienvenida en la familia Naegino, quiero que ustedes tambien la acepten en esta familia, hermana, esta casa, es un regalo de parte de la familia Gladheim, recibelo con mucho cariño y… ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

Kyo abraza a Sora y a Diana, todos irrumpen en un gran aplauso, los demas miembros se acercan a Sora y a Diana, una larga fila de familiares es presentada a ambas chicas, primos, tios, sobrinos, abuelos, etc,

Que bueno que se volvieron a encontrar…

Mei mira a su acompañante

¿Desde cuando lo sabias?

Odin mira a Mei

Desde el mismo dia que Kalos nos contrató en el escenario Kaleido…

Vaya, ustedes si que saben dar sorpresas…

Mei se dirigió hacia un balcon, la brisa nocturna recorria el rostro de Mei, Odin la siguió de cerca y se detuvo detrás de ella

¿Porque siempre huyes?

No huyo de nada, solo queria tomar un poco de aire fresco…

Odin suspiró

Mei, hay algo que te he dicho desde hace tiempo y…

Que hermosa se ve la luna ¿Verdad?

¿Por qué cada vez que hablo de nosotros dos cambias el tema?

Yo no cambio el tema… ya te lo dije Odin, por el momento no tengo planeado enamorarme de nadie…

Odin comenzaba a acariciar el largo cabello de Mei, quien al sentir las manos de Odin en su cabello sintió un gran nerviosismo y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, intento separarse

Por favor, Odin…

Nuevamente Odin suspiró

¡Odin!

Varias voces se escucharon en el interior de la sala

¡Ya voy!

Mei aun seguia viendo las estrellas y le daba la espalda a Odin, quien nuevamente volteó

No creas que me he dado por vencido

Y sin decir más, regresó a la fiesta, mientras tanto, el rostro de Mei denotaba confusion, pasaron algunos minutos y

Mei por fin decidio regresar a la fiesta, buscaba a Diana, cuando de repente, una joven de cabellos violetas y odulado paso enfrente de ella

¡Odin¡¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

La joven se acerco a Odin y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla que él correspondió, Mei veia la escena a lo lejos, se habia quedado parada… solo miraba, repentinamente Odin sintió una mirada… y volteo hacia donde Mei hacia unos segundos antes se habia estado Mei parada

¿Habra sido mi imaginación?

Odin hablo tan bajo que apenas y se escuchaba

¿Decias algo?

Odin volteó a ver a la joven

Saga ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas tan efusiva? Mei no te conoce y va a pensar otra cosa…

Me encantaria conocerla primo, se nota que has visto en ella cosas que en otras chicas nunca pudiste encontrar…

Saga…

Esta bien, esta bien, pero las chicas aun llaman a la casa preguntando por ti…

¿Dónde esta Mei?

Odin busca por todas partes a Mei pero no la encuentra, Odin y Saga se acercan a Sora

Sora, Diana, quiero presentarle a mi prima, Saga, ella es Sora Naegino y ella es su hija Diana

¡Mucho gusto!

Ambas mujeres extienden la mano para saludarse, repentinamente, Odin ve a Mei del otro lado del salon

Disculpenme un momento

Odin recorre todo el salon en busca de Mei, quien ya se encuentra en la puerta de la casa

¡Mei¿Ya te vas?

Si, que descances… nos vemos

Mei contesta seca y cortante

¿Sucede algo?

No… nada… por cierto, la chica con la que estabas hace rato es muy hermosa… adios, Odin, ya me tengo que ir

¡Mei!

Odin intenta detenerla pero Mei se le escapa…

Las horas pasan y la fiesta termina, al dia siguiente en el departamento de Odin se escucha el sonido del telefono

¿Bueno¿Kalos¿Quieres que vaya en este momento? Sí, sí, comprendo… estare ahí en media hora

Rapidamente se cambia y sale corriendo, cuando llega a la oficina de Kalos, este lo espera para darle una noticia

El señor Kenneth esta realizando una obra de teatro en Noruega y quiere que vayas tú

Esta bien ¿Cuándo tengo que partir?

Repentinamente se oye un toquido en la puerta

Adelante

¿Me llamó?

Odin voltea al escuchar la voz

¡Mei?

¡Odin?

Ahora ambos trabajaran como pareja… coas que no le agrada mucho a Mei…

Bueno, ya que estan los dos, quiero comunicarles que ambos iran a Noruega a presentar una obra de teatro, aquí tienen sus boletos… el avion parte mañana al medio dia…

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡Gomen por la tardanza! Pero los examenes estuvieron un poco pesaditos! Por fin estoy de vacaciones y ya tengo tiempo para seguir con este fic! Como habran visto, por el momento Sora se ira de vacaciones y quien estrara al relevo sera Mei… y bueno, espero que a nadie le moleste pero desde un principio pense darle unas "vacaciones" a Sora de uno o dos capitulos, ademas de que hubo una cancion que me inspiró para hacer esta parte de Mei/Odin… es una cancion de Luis Miguel (no soy fan de Luis Miguel, ni nada por el estilo, pero me gustó la letra de la cancion) que se llama Rey de corazones o algo asi… la cantó hace mucho tiempo… (ya no recuerdo cuanto) pero bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y no se preocupen, que cuando regrese Sora de sus vacaciones decidira quien sera su futuro esposo!

A aska ishida¡¡Gracias¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Ya me encuentro bien! Mis examenes han pasado y creeme que ahora si ya continuare con este fic!

A PrincessofLeo¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y como ya dije, dejaremos que Sora descanse por lo menos uno o dos capitulos para que regrese con lo mas importante ¡Gracias por la buena suerte! Me fue bien

A cristy: Me ha ido bien, ya que ya estoy de vacaciones, ahora si podre continuarlo¡¡¡Éxito en tus examenes!

A reisa¡¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! No te preocupes, Sora tendra solo un breve descanso y regresara a la carga!

A Princess Mko¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y gracias por toda la suerte! Me fue bien!

A Misato Kat chan: Je, je, pues la probabilidad de que escoja al chico de cabellos plateados es igual a la probabilidad que tiene el chico de cabellos rubios… pero veremos en que acaba esta historia… no te preocupes. Sobre July… va a sufrir un poquito mas pero creo que la final tambien encontrara la felicidad… y sí, si Kyo no encuentra pareja ¡Claro que te puedes quedar con él!

A Cristina¡Gracias por tus comentarios! No te preocupes, en unos cuantos cap (yo creo que en 3) se acaba… bueno, si no se me ocurre poner algo mas… :P

A DizzyTestament¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios! Seran muy bien tomados en cuenta! Sobre lo que comentas del desmayo, sí, fue por tanto trabajo y tantos problemas, ojala te guste este cap! Sobre Apolo… yo no buscaba que se pareciera a Darien, no negare que es muy caballeroso y todo, pero a veces me da la impresión de que es demasiado serio con Serena… lo repetire muchas veces, a mi me hubiera gustado ver que Darien sufriera por Serena, que fuera detallista (no empalagoso) pero casi nunca hace eso… regresando a Apolo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooo! Espero que no se parezca a Darien porque entonces sí que lo heché a perder!

A verox¡Gracias por lo de gran escritora! Pero creo que aun me falta mucho para llegar a serlo! Sobre lo de la imaginación, pues se hace lo que se puede con ella, lo bueno es que ya sali de mis examenes y sin ningun problema a mi tambien me gustaria platicar contigo por el msn!

A sora 2515: Tienes razon, Leon se merece una oportunidad, pero tambien pienso que Ken… no cualquiera haria lo que Ken hizo mientras Leon estaba en Inglaterra, pero tambien fue victima de los celos de July… he ahí el problema, uno no sabia y el otro la cuido como si fuera su hija… ¡Esto si que es un dilema!

A anna: No te preocupes por no haber escrito antes, un consejito: cuando sientas que te ha ido mal, intenta por lo menos relajarte llevartelo tranquilo porque si caes en la desesperación es peor (te lo digo por experiencia, aunque tal vez no sea tu caso) nunca hay que perder la esperanza. Ahora que mencionas a las mejores parejas, es cierto, Sora y Leon hacen bonita pareja (no le quito el credito a Ken, porque él siempre se preocupo por ella) pero cuando vi que hacian la tecnica angelical, me quede traumada con esas escenas… la verdad es que deseaba que sucediera algo mas pero nunca paso…

A taofa: Gomen por la tardanza! De verdad, pero como los examenes estuvieron un poquito pesados, pero ya esta el cap 16¡¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

A suzume-chan: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por la felicitaciones! Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones podre subir los demas capitulos, asi que ténganme un poquito de paciencia


	17. Cicatrices17

-¡Cómo?

-Sí, Mei, no entiendo tu sorpresa…

Kalos miraba seriamente a Mei

-Si no quieres ir, Rozetta puede ir en tu lugar tambien…

-¡Ire!

Odin miró a Mei sorprendido ante la firme respuesta de la chica

-Entonces hagan sus maletas de una vez

-¡Si!

Ambos jóvenes salieron sin decir nada, Mei por su parte se encontraba un tanto nerviosa…

-"¿Por qué¿Porque tengo que ir con él?"

Los dos caminaban rumbo a los dormitorios, pero Mei iba tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de nada…

-¿… estas de acuerdo?

-¿Eh?

Mei miró a Odin

-¿Dijiste algo?

Odin simplemente sonrió y miró a Mei tiernamente

-Te he preguntado si aceptarias hospedarte en nuestra casa mientras estemos en Noruega

Mei no supo que contestar ¿En su casa¿Con su familia? Rapidamente vino a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior… recodaba aquella joven tan hermosa que se habia acercado a Odin… ¿Cómo era posible¿Por qué?

-¿Mei?

Nuevamente la joven se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, raro en ella

-Gracias… pero…

-¡Entonces ya está!

Odin sonrie

-Me gustaria que conocieras a los demas integrantes que no pudieron venir…

-Gracias, Odin, pero si solamente vamos por unos dias… no creo que me de tiempo de conocerlos a todos…

En los pensamientos de ella aun se encontraba esa chica de cabellos verdes y ondulados… "Si esa joven es tan hermosa… ¿Por qué no se va con ella?" el rostro de Mei cambio repentinamente, parecia algo molesta

-¿Sucede algo?

Odin la miraba preocupado

-No… nada, voy a hacer mi maleta… adios…

Y Mei se adelanto a los dormitorios, en cuanto estuvo en su habitacion, se acosto en su cama

-¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?

Rapidamente se levantó e hizo su equipaje…

Al dia siguiente, Mei se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional, cuando a lo lejos vio a una chica de cabellos rosas

-¿Sora?

-¡Mei¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Diana!

-¡Tia Mei!

-Yo voy a Noruega, nos han contratado para una obra de teatro

-Hola

-¿Leon?

-Sí, yo tambien me voy de vacaciones

Leon miró a Sora y no hizo comentario alguno, pasaron algunos minutos más y la voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar por el altavoz

-"Pasajeros con destino a Francia, en el vuelo de las 10:00 am favor de abordar el vuelo 3478 en el anden numero 9"

-Mi avion, bueno, ya me voy

Leon se alejo agitando la mano en señal de despedida no sin antes despedirse paternalmente de Diana, Sora y Diana miraban cómo Leon se perdia en la distancia, Mei, en cambio, miraba su reloj impacientemente…

-¿Sucede algo, Mei?

-Es Odin…

El rostro de Mei notaba molestia

-¡Ese flojo tenia que estar aquí desde las 9:45 am¡Nuestro avion se va en 30 minutos y tenemos aun que pasar por la duana¿¡Quién demonios se cree que es?

Sin duda alguna, Mei iba a explotar en cualquier momento… de hecho, si Odin no llegaba en 5 minutos más, Mei se iria sola a Noruega…

-Paciencia, Mei, veras que finalmente llega…

-Si, tía, hay que tener paciencia…

-¡Paciencia¡¡Sora, a ti es a la unica que le tengo paciencia porque eres mi amiga¡¡Pero a Odin no¡¡Odin es…!

-¿Qué soy, Mei?

La chica se voltea molesta… no le importa que Odin haya esuchado todo…

-¡Que eres un irresponsable¡¡Mira la hora que es!

Odin simplemente sonrió

-Tranquila, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, que era lo que te importaba ¿No? Porque si no mal recuerdo, nos contrataron a ambos…

Nuevamente la voz femenina se escuchó

-"Pasajeros con destino a Noruega, en el vuelo de las 10:15 am favor de abordar el vuelo 6788 en el anden numero 5"

Mei suspiró y sin contestarle a Odin tomó su equipaje y se despidió de Diana y Sora

-Ojala que tomes la decisión correcta

Sora asintió, sin embargo, hizo un comentario por el cual Mei se quedo en silencio

-Hazle caso a Odin… se nota que él esta muy enamorado de ti…

Mei miró a Sora con cara de "¿De donde sacas esas tontas conclusiones?" sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa de Sora y al ver que tambien Sora la miraba con cara de "No finjas" la chica hizo una sonrisa algo sarcastica y se alejó… cuando Odin tambien disponia irse…

-Ella realmente te quiere

Odin volteó al escuchar el comentario y sonrió…

-¡Suerte!

Sora y Diana agitaban su mano en señal de despedida, fue lo unico que pudieron escuchar Mei y Odin al alejarse, ellos tambien agitaban la mano…

Cuando Mei y Odin pasaban por el detector de metales, Mei iba muy seria y callada

-Sora es una buena amiga

-¿Verdad que si? Pero no entiendo a que viene el comentario…

-Mei, por favor…

-Tu equipaje…

Nuevamente Mei intentaba cambiar la conversación, rapidamente la chica tambien tomó su equipaje y se dirigió hacia el avion que una aeromoza les indicaba, iba tan rapido, que Odin casi corre para alcanzarla

-¿Por qué huyes?

-No huyo de nadie ¿De quien tendria que huir?

La chica apresuró el paso hasta que otra aeromoza les indicó sus asientos

-Mei, yo siempre he sido sincero contigo…

-Yo tambien, pero en este momento quisiera descansar, el viaje va a ser muy largo

Odin suspiró resignado, tomó una revista que se encontraba en una de las bolsas del asiento delantero y no dijo nada más… Mei lo miró nuevamente… y esa sensación que habia sentido dias atrás volvió a ella… su corazon comenzó a latir rapidamente, cosa que la hizo disgustarse consigo misma…

El viaje transcurrió tranquilamente, 1 hora antes de aterrizar, Mei se encontraba despierta… para ella, dormir era la unica salida que encontraba ante Odin…

Ambos bajaron del avion y repentinamente se escucharon unas voces

-¡Odin!

Era Freya y Etzel, Odin miró a ambos con sorpresa

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo pense que estaba en E.U

-Decidimos regresar esa misma noche, casi a la media noche, ya que queriamos darte a ti y a Mei la bienvenida

-¿Y Kyo? Digo, Sigfried

-Él tambien vino

Mei miraba a todos sorprendida

-Hermana, ella es Mei, trabajaremos como pareja en una obra de teatro aquí, en Noruega

-¡Y se en cual!

Kyo apareció

-¡Kyo!

-¡Tio!

Ambos hombres se abrazaron, repentinamente, la joven de cabellos verdes y ondulados apareció

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Se abrazan como si no se hubieran visto en meses!

-¡Saga!

-Lo dicho, no has cambiado en nada, Odin, a pesar de no haberte visto en casi un año…

Odin abraza a Saga, cosa que hace enfurecer a Mei, quien no puede disimular mucho

-Ven, Mei, quiero presentarte a toda la familia

Pero Mei veia con molestia a Odin… Kyo al darse cuenta de ello hizo un gesto a su tío, quien asintió y acompañó a Freya y a Etzel

-Vamos Mei, debes estar agotada por el viaje…

Mei asintió y salió acompañada de Kyo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Gladheim, Mei quedó sorprendida… la casa no era casa, más bien era una hermosa mansion ubicada en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Noruega… una larga extensión de tierra era el "jardin" que Freya cuidaba con esmero, varios rosales cubrian los arcos que adornaban la entrada principal y la mansion… vaya que sí era una mansion, muy grande y espaciosa, externamente parecia muy fría, pero una vez en el interior, era realmente acogedora…

-¡Hemos llegado!

Una mujer de edad apareció de la nada

-¡Mis niños¡Por fin han llegado¡Señor Etzel¡Odin!

La mujer abrazó a Odin maternalmente

-Ella ha sido nuesta ama de llaves y nana al mismo tiempo de todos nosotros, Mei, te presento a Nerta

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Mei Wong

La ama de llaves miró a Mei e hizo lo mismo

-Nerta Gladheim, mucho gusto jovencita

-Ella sera nuestra huésped durante un mes, por favor, muestrale su habitacion

-Claro que sí, señor Odin

-Por favor Nerta, dime solo Odin

-Esta bien, Odin

-Sigueme por favor

Ambos subieron una hermosa escalinata que parecia de cristal, una vez arriba, Mei quedo sorprendida al ver la cantidad de habitaciones, eso parecia casi un laberinto, repentinamente, Nerta abrió una puerta

-Esta será tu habitacion ¡Que disfrutes tu estancia en Noruega!

Ambos mujeres se encontraban en el interior de la habitacion, amablemente, Nerta se ofreció a ayudar a Mei con su equipaje, repentinamente, Nerta tomó la palabra

-Eres una chica muy bella, ahora entiendo porqué el señor Odin me pidio que te diera la mejor habitacion…

Mei sobresaltó ante el comentario ¿Odin¿Qué tenia que ver él? Nerta continuó

-El señor Odin hizo una buena eleccion, bueno, creo que hemos terminado, es hora de retirarme

Y sin decir más, Nerta salió dejando a Mei confundida y molesta, si bien, ella no queria enamorarse… no queria que jugaran con sus sentimientos, preferia no enamorarse… pero… Odin… ella ya sabia lo que sentia por Odin, pero nunca lo diria abiertamente…

Aun seguia ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta

-Adelante

Una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios apareció frente a ella

-¿Quién eres?

Mei la miró detenidamente, algo distraida, no supo qué contestar y justo cuando iba a hacerlo, un niño rubio tambien apareció…

-¡Hilda!

La niña miró al niño

-¡Hermano¡Mira, tenemos una invitada!

Ambos niños eran gemelos, tenian aproximadamente 8 años, se quedaron parados en la puerta de la habitacion de Mei… a lo lejo se escuchó una voz

-¡Hilda¡Hagen¿Qué hacen ahí¡No molesten a nuestra huésped!

Un joven se detuvo en la puerta tambien

-Disculpalos, estos pequeños diablillos son demasiado juguetones¡Ah! No me he presentado, mi nombre es Heimdal, mucho gusto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mei lo miraba sorprendida, Heimdal era alto, vestia una playera sin mangas y un pantalón con muchas bolsas, de color negro, su cabello de color azul (del mismo color que el de Mei) lo llevaba corto, podia verse que era un chico muy atletico y como minimo, tenia 20 años

-Soy Mei Wong…

-¡Tu eres Mei?

Heimdal casi tira a Hilda y a Hagen

-S…si… ¿Por qué?

Mei mira con desconcierto al chico, quien sin perder tiempo, entra en la habitacion y estrecha la mano de la joven

-¡Mi tío ha hablado de ti maravillas¡Ya tenia muchas ganas de conocerte! Tu eres amiga de Sora ¿Verdad?

-S…si…

Mei miraba al joven con una cara de desconcierto cada vez mas…

-¡Ojala que seamos buenos amigos!

El chico salió rapidamente de la habitacion de Mei, dejandola sorprendida… ¿Qué habia sido todo eso? Pasaron algunas horas y Mei habia decidido descansar, el viaje habia sido agotador y tenia que reponerse, ya que al dia siguiente irian a las instalaciones del teatro donde tendrian que conocer a los demas actores. Los demas integrantes de la familia tambien decidieron descansar, el dia habia sido muy agitado y tenian que recuperar fuerzas para el dia siguiente…

Cuando Mei despertó, algunos rayos de luz entraban en la habitacion de Mei, decidió tomar un baño y salir desde temprano, cual seria su sorpresa al ver movimiento en la casa

-¡Muy buenos dias, Mei¿Qué deseas desayunar?

Era Freya, que ya se encontraba en el comedor poniendo toda la vajilla para el desayuno

-Buenos dias, permitame ayudarla

-Pero no me hables de "usted" dime solamente Freya ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias por su hospitalidad señ… digo, Freya

-¡Asi esta mejor!

Repentinamente, una voz conocida para Mei apareció

-¡Hola hermanita!

-¡Muy buenos dias, Odin!

El joven se sentó y Nerta le sirvió jugo y unos hot cackes

-Asi está bien, gracias

Nerta sonrió, al ver a Mei aun de pie, la miró y sonrió nuevamente

-Querida Mei, toma asiento aquí, por favor …

Mei miró a Nerta con cierto nerviosismo y sin decir más, se sentó… ¡Estaba al lado de Odin!

Notas de Lucy¡¡Hola! Bueno, aquí va el cap 17 ¡Ojala les guste! Creo que la relacion Mei-Odin va por buen camino…. Je, je, je, je va a haber un poco de malos entendidos aun… y no se preocupen por Sora, Leon y Ken, pronto llegaran…. Ya saben, se aceptan dudas, quejas, comentarios, etc, siempre seran bien recibidos…

- A PrincessofLeo¡¡¡Muchs gracias port us reviews! Y bueno, creo que habra otro cap más aparte de esta pareja ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Igualmente, te envio muchos, muchos saludos! Y gracias por los abrazos!

- A verox¡¡¡Que bueno que te este gustando! Y bueno, me dio mucho gusto poder platicar contigo por el msn! Tambien tome muy en cuenta tu sugerencia y la verdad suena bastante interesante!

- A Princess Mko: Mmmmh pues si, pero era necesario… no te preocupes, que cuando regrese, todo se pondra muy interesante

- A sora 2515¡Mil gracias por decir que me quedo lindo! Pero si te soy sincera batalle para terminar ese capitulo. Yo tambien espero tomar una buena decisión porque si no… ya me imagino lo que me puede pasar… je, je, je, je en fin, espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado! Y tienes toda la razon… ambos estan para comerse… uno es tierno… el otro (suspiro) tiene un no se que… ja, ja, ja, ja bueno ya sabes a quien me refiero…

- A Misato Kat chan: Je, je, je, claro que sí que te quedaras con Kyo... bueno, como podras ver, por el momento Mei se ha quedado sorprendida al conocer tambien a toda la familia de Odin... y si, lo bueno es qe ya acabaron mis examenes (por fin!) ¡Y gracias por los animos!

- A aska ishida: ¡Que bueno que hayas pasado todas tus materias! Porque eso de andar estudiando extra, sí que es pesado. ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este cap! Y gracias, porque sí me encuentro bien, dentro de lo que cabe¡¡gracias!

- A suzume-chan: ¡Me alegra mucho el saber que te ha gustado! Bueno, dentro de dos caps (aproximadamente) Sora decidirá, asi que no te preocupes y sobre los celos de Mei... digamos que me inspire en alguien de la vida real para describir esa situación... ¡Ojala te guste tambien este cap!

Bueno, creo que por el momento es todo, y si les soy sincera, este capitulo se me hizo el mas calmado de todos, no tiene mucha accion, la verdad, es que lo siento tan pasivo que siento que este no es el mejor cap de este fic... Muchas gracias a todas ustedes por los animos que me han dado, de verdad ¡Arigato!


	18. Cicatrices18

-¡Buenos dias, Mei¿Dormiste bien?

Mei miró a Odin, quien sonreia, eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara

-S…si, gracias por la habitacion

Rapidamente, en cuanto Mei tuvo su desayuno, comió la más rapido que pudo…. Minutos después, Odin y Mei se dirigian al teatro donde se presentarian, cuando llegaron, el señor Kenneth los estaba esperando, minutos después recibian indicaciones y conocian al resto del elenco, después de ponerse al corriente, y de hacer algunas modificaciones al libreto, Odin y Mei personificarian a los personajes principales, pero como el lugar donde presentarian en un principio la obra era demasiado pequeño, decidieron adaptarlo nuevamente y llevar la obra a una pista de patinaje… asi fue como comenzaron a practicar para el gran dia…

Durante el segundo dia de practicas, Mei y Odin tomaban un pequeño descanso… todo iba bien hasta que un par de voces se dejaron escuchar a lo lejos

-¡Odin!

-¡Saga!

Odin fue hacia donde la chica se encontraba, quien iba acompañada por otra persona que apenas y podia ver Mei y ahí estaban, la joven que habia abrazado a Odin en la fiesta de la nueva casa de Sora y un joven de cabello tan negro como la noche, atletico, este joven fijó su vista en Mei y se dirigió a ella

-¡Hola¿Tu eres Mei Wong?

Mei miró al joven de frente, tendria la misma edad que ella aproximadamente

-Si, soy yo… ¿Quién eres?

Mei lo miró con extrañeza

-Mi nombre es Balder

Y sin perder tiempo, el joven galantemente tomó la mano de Mei y la besó, en ese mismo momento, Odin se acercaba a ella acompañado de Saga, la joven tenia a Odin tomado del brazo, al ver esto Mei, miró a Odin con cierto coraje, pero no hizo mencion a nada

-¡Bálder¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Mucho, Odin, mucho

Ambos jóvenes estrecharon sus manos, Odin miró a Bálder no muy contento

-Ya tengo el gusto de conocer a Mei Wong ¡Hace tanto tiempo que queria conocerla!

Odin miró a nuevamente al joven seriamente y sonrió maliciosamente, pero… Mei se levantó rapidamente, lo que provoco que Balder rapidamente la detuviera

-¡Mei¡Te invito a comer¿Te parece?

Mei volteó a ver a Bálder, no sin antes buscar la mirada de Odin, quien la miraba con esos ojos que siempre le dedicaba a ella, cosa que puso nerviosa a la chica, sin embargo…

-¡Acepto!

-¡No se diga más! Bueno, chicos, yo los dejo, Mei y yo tenemos una comida ¡Que disfruten¡Vamos Mei!

-¡Nosotros tambien vamos!

Mei se detuvo en seco ¿Odin?

-¡Vamos, Saga!

La chica asintió y los 4 se fueron a comer, sin embargo, Bálder no se despegó de Mei, para ser sinceros, no dejó sola a Mei en ningun momento.

Una vez terminada la comida, Odin y Mei regresaron al ensayo, Odin se habia dado cuenta del semblante de Mei quien no disimulaba el coraje, el joven, sin poder aguantar más, le detuvo cuando los ensayos terminaba y Mei regresaba a la casa de Odin

-Mei, quiero hablar contigo

-Por favor, Odin, me siento muy cansada y prefiero dormir

-Si tu escucharas…

-¿Escuchar que…?

El semblante de Mei se veia sonriente y su voz sonaba lo mas natural que podia

-Yo te quiero, Mei

-Yo tambien te quiero, Odin…

El joven sonrió enormemente, sin embargo…

-Como un amigo, te aprecio como un muy buen amigo, ahora si me disculpas…

Y Odin se quedó ahí, parado, sin saber qué hacer… en menos de un minuto, Mei lo habia subido al cielo y bajado al infierno… suspiró profundamente, vio que Mei ya se habia subido al taxi y rapidamente Odin se sacudió la cabeza y subio tambien… en el camino hacia la mansion de la familia _Gladheim__, el trayecto fue silencioso, Mei veia a traves de las ventanas el pasar de las luces y los carros… realmente fue muy incomodo para ambos, ella no lo queria ver y él queria hablar con ella… pero ella se negaba, en cuanto llegaron a la mansion, Mei se disculpó y subió a su habitacion a descansar…_

_-¿Sucedió algo?_

_Freya__ miraba preocupada a su hermano, Odin suspiró_

_-Estoy seguro que ella me ama, pero…_

_-Dale tiempo…_

_-Solo espero tener paciencia… gracias hermanita_

_Freya__ sonrió_

_-Que descanses hermanito_

_-Igualmente_

_Odin__ salió de la habitacion y se dirigió hacia el patio, queria tomar aire fresco, ya eran las 11 pm y no tenia nada de sueño… tomó asiento en el borde de la fuente, agua cristalina salia de una hermosa escultura en el centro de la fuente… repentinamente, sintió que alguien se encontraba ahí, rapidamente se incorporó ¿Sera un maleante?_

_-¿Quién es¡Contesta!_

_Los rayos de la luna iluminaron el rostro y el cuerpo de la persona…_

_-Puedo… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_

_Odin__ miraba sorprendido_

_-Si, claro que si_

_La chica se sentó al lado de él… _

_-Que hermosa se ve la luna… hace mucho tiempo que no la veia asi_

_-¿Verdad que si?_

_Ambos miraban fijamente el cielo estrellado_

_-Si… en verdad es hermosa…_

_Y como si las manos de ella tuvieran vida propia, levemente rozaron las manos de él… quien al ver esto, la miró a ella no le importó y puso su mano sobre la de él… y sin poder más, Odin tomó la mano de la chica y la acarició, lo primero que hizo fue besarla… ambos se miraron fijamente… parecia como si los corazones de ambos fueran a salirse… _

_-¡Que hora es! _

_La chica se puso de pie rapidamente_

_-¡Tengo que descansar¡Hasta mañana!_

_Dejo a Odin emocionado, el chico no le quitó la vista hasta que ella regresó a la mansión a descansar… al dia siguiente, Odin se levantó temprano, Nerta, que se encontraba en el comedor se dio cuenta de ello_

_-Estas muy animado el dia de hoy, Odin_

_-Estoy feliz, Nerta_

_Abrazo cariñosamente a la mujer_

_-¡Basta, Odin, me vas a dejar sin aire!_

_Odin__ se separó de Nerta y tiernamente le dio un beso en la frente_

_-¿Ya se despertó?_

_-Si te refieres a Mei, ya tiene 30 minutos que se fue a ensayar_

_-¡Que?_

_-Si, Odin, como Bálder tambien va a trabajar en la obra…_

_Odin__ miró a Nerta con desconcierto_

_-¿No te lo dijo?_

_-No…_

_-Pues asi es, Bálder tambien trabajara en la obra, por eso se fue con Mei desde temprano, aquí esta tu desayuno_

_Odin__ comió lo mas rapido que pudo _

_-Entonces ya me voy_

_-¡Pero Odin!_

_-Si no me apresuro, no podre hacer nada…_

_Se escuchó que la puerta se cerraba fuertemente_

_-Hay Odin… ¿Hasta cuando…?_

-¡Demonios!

No pasaba ningun taxi que lo llevara al teatro… ¡tenia que llegar a tiempo! Él se habia dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Bálder y no iba a permitir que le quitara el amor de Mei… aun si ella no sentia nada por él, lucharia hasta el final…

Notas de Lucy¡Hola¡Hola! Aquí esta por fin el cap 18! Un poco corto pero espero que les guste… ¡Espero sus dudas, quejas, comentarios y sugerencias! Creo que finalmente, el fic sera de 20 cap… jasi que por favor, tengan un poco de paciencia, que Sora, Ken y Leon estaran de regreso en el cap 19 y 20 (bueno, en parte del cap 19 y todo el 20) asi que por favor, tengame un poquitin de paciencia. ¡Saludos a todas!

- A sora2515¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y sobre lo que mencionas, he de decirte que... por eso deje ese cabo suelto... porque al final Sora decidirá ¡Ojala que te guste este cap tambien¡¡Saludos!

- A kitty¡¡Arigato por lo comentarios! Bueno, veras, decidi dejar descansar a Sora, Leon y Ken por unos cap para darle una oportunidad a Mei... solo espera un poquitito mas y la historia terminara, lo de Mei ya lo tenia planeado, es algo asi como un "descanso" nada mas

- A verox¡Tomare muy en cuenta tu sugerencia! Y hare todo lo que pueda para conectarme mas, a mi tambien me gustaria charlar mas contigo!

- A mishel259: ¡Claro que si! Al contrario, para mi seria un honor ponerlo en tu comu! En cuanto pueda te envio todos los cap que tengo¡¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Por cierto... la dirección de tu comu no salio aquí ¿Podrias enviármela a mi mail? Por fa!

- A Princesa Mko: Entiendo y creo que este cap tal vez no te guste mucho... no te preocupes, que como ya dije, parte del cap 19 tratara de Sora, Leon y Ken... no te preocupes, solo aguanta este cap y ya el siguiente empieza a ser el bueno... ¡Gracias por tus reviews!

- A Natalia Kido: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Ya en el proximo capitulo se ira definiendo muchas cosas, asi que lo unico que hay que tener es paciencia ¡Saludos!

- A Marina Acero: ¡En el proximo capitulo se aclara todo! Y bueno, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado¡¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Sobre las preguntas, je je je 1.-Sobre con quien va a quedarse Sora se vera hasta el cap 20 (mas o menos) 2.- ¡claro que me encantaria que publicaras en tu pagina mi fic! 3.- Tengo mas fics de diferentes animes (y unos proyectos que ni siquiera he terminado) y nuevamente ¡Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios! Me gustaria que me enviaras la dirección de tu page... no salio aquí, te agradeceria mucho que me lo enviaras a mi mail ¡Por fa!

- A Misato Katchan¡¡Que bueno que te este gustando! Y bueno, haber si me invitas a la boda (pienso que la familia de Kyo estara feliz en ver por fin casado a su queridisimo hijo) ¡Muchos saludos!

- A AomeHb¡¡Paciencia, paciencia¡¡que bueno que te haya gustado¡¡ojala que este cap tambien te guste!

- A Skodashy: La verdad es un cumplido, porque viéndolo bien, hay aquí muchas historias muy buenas de Kaledio, la verdad (una de mis favoritas es la de Frialdad Rota ¡Léanlo!) en serio, muchas, muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

¡Gracias a todas ustedes por todos sus comentarios!


	19. Cicatrices19

Cuando Odin llego a la pista de patinaje, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, Mei se encontraba practicando y Bálder se encontraba listo para entrar a escena… el ultimo ensayo para el estreno de la obra habia sido ese dia, todos se encontraban listos para el siguiente dia donde se llevaria a cabo la gran presentacion de esta nueva obra y asi fue, después del grandioso estreno y del gran desfile de personalidades del mundo artistico y de acróbatas, el señor Kenneth decidió dar una gran cena de gala celebrando dicho acontecimiento, Mei, por su parte, no se encontraba muy convencida en tener que ir, no era de su agrado… sin embargo…

-¡Vamos, Mei!

Bálder la miró sonriente, mientras que Odin veia la escena fingiendo que no habia visto nada

-Pero…

-Solo por un rato…

Mei suspiró

-Esta bien, esta bien… ire…

-Yo te llevo

Mei abrió los ojos aun más al escuchar aquella voz

-¡Odin?

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

El joven sonrió y ella simplemente cambió la mirada…

-Yo… tengo que irme…

Una vez que Mei se alejó, Bálder por fin hablo con Odin

-¿La amas con toda tu alma?

Odin asintió

-Pues entonces lucha por ella

-¿Pero tu no…?

-Mei es como una hermana para mi, desde que la vi, como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, anda, que ella tambien esta enamorada de ti

Odin se sonrojo un poco y asintio, esa misma noche…

Mei vestia un hermoso vestido chino en colores rojos y dorados, se veia realmente hermosa, cuando descendia por las escaleras, pudo ver al final a un apuesto joven con un smoking negro y su cabello se encontraba recogido, al parecer, esperaba a alguien, cuando Odin alzó la mirada, quedó completamente hechizado por la hermosura de la joven

-Te ves hermosa

-Deja de decir tonterias

-No son tonterias, realmente te ves hermosa

Mei se sonrojó y caminó hacia la puerta principal, Odin por su parte, se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la limousina que los llevaria

-Gracias

Mey subió y ambos permanecieron en silencio… si ese silencio continuaba, pronto se delataria… tan sumida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una iluminada mansion

-Hemos llegado

Caballerosamente, Odin abrió la puerta y Mei descendió, ambos entraron y fueron recibidos con un caluroso aplauso por parte de los presentes… transcurrieron 20 minutos cuando repentinamente, la chica de cabellos violetas nuevamente apareció ante ellos, Bálder acompañaba a la joven, cuando ella vio a Odin y a Mei, se acercó y efusivamente abrazó al chico, esto ultimo hizo que Mei mirara a la joven con cierto desagrado

-¡Odin!

-¡Hola, Saga! Mira, quiero presentarte a…

Cuando Odin se dirigia hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Mei, ya no vio a nadie, volvió a suspirar

-Enseguida regreso

Y Odin salió hacia la terraza de aquella e iluminada mansion… ahí, encontró a Mei, sentada en unas sillas parecidas a las de playa… miraba el hermoso jardin que se encontraba frente a ella, repentinamente, Odin se acercó a ella y se sentó en la otra silla que estaba a su lado, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Mei tambien se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos y sin decir más, se puso de pie, ya estaba a punto de volver a entrar a la reunion cuando…

-Saga es mi prima, Mei… no es lo que tu piensas…

Mei volteo a verlo

-¿Y a mi porque me das explicaciones? No soy nada tuyo… ¿O si?

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti Mei, por eso…

-No quiero seguir escuchando mas…

La chica ya se habia sonrojado, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de regresar a la reunión y dejar a Odin hablando solo, este ultimo la detiene

-Quiero hablar contigo, Mei, por favor, sientate

El rostro de Mei se veia nervioso, miraba para otros lados, pero no miraba fijamente a Odin

-Quiero que me digas si realmente me amas

Mei seguia sin verlo a la cara

-Por favor, Mei, si no te importo dimelo, no quiero vivir con esto el resto de mi vida…

-¡Por que¿Por qué me haces esto, Odin?

-Mei, tranquilizate por favor

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice¿Por qué insistes tanto¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, Mei, porque te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti…

-¡Pero…!

Odin tomó delicadamente el mentón de Mei

-Por favor, Mei, dime lo que sientes por mi…. Dejame ver lo que esos hermosos ojos quieren decirme…

Demasiado tarde, Mei podia darse cuenta que Odin realmente la amaba… ella tambien lo amaba pero no queria darse cuenta, su orgullo era mas grande que ella…

-Odin, por favor, ya basta… yo… yo…

Mei sentia que su corazon iba a salirse, sentia nervios y emocion al tener a Odin frente a ella… el chico se acercó aun más a ella…

-No… por favor, Odin… no…

El joven acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Mei… se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de ella… quien, al no poder resistir más, terminó besandolo…. Después de un largo beso, Mei se separo de Odin

-Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento!

Y antes de que ella pudiera huir, Odin la aprisionó entre sus brazos y le hablo al oido

-Te amo, Mei, te amo y no sabes por cuanto tiempo espere que llegara este momento…

Mei intentó conservar la calma, miró a Odin

-Yo… yo tambien te amo, Odin… al verte al lado de Saga y yo sin saber quien era ella, me dieron muchos celos… yo… lo siento, Odin…

El joven separó un poco a Mei de él y tiernamente acarició su cabello y su rostro

-Tu eres la unica mujer en mi vida

-Mas te vale que sea asi, porque si no…

-¿Por qué si no que?

-No resistiria que me rompieras el corazon…

Mei miró al joven seriamente

-No, Mei, no lo haria nunca…

Nuevamente, Odin y Mei se miraron a los ojos…. Para volver a fundirse en un tierno y apasionado beso…. Desde ese momento, Mei y Odin se volvieron inseparables, asi transcurrió un mes, la obra se terminó y las vacaciones tambien….

Las primeras en llegar al escenario Kaleido, fueron Sora y Diana, llevaban bastante equipaje, era un dia muy soleado

-¡Hemos regresado!

-¡Que bien¡Voy a hablarle a Apolo!

-¡Claro que si! Yo sacare todo el equipaje, por favor, hija, saludame a Layla y a Yuri

Diana asintió… salió corriendo en direccion al salon de practicas,mientras tanto, una pareja hacía su llegada de Noruega, mientras que un joven de cabellos plateados tomaba un taxi

-Al escenario Kaleido

Por otro lado, un joven rubio abria la puerta de su casa, se habia ido de viaje junto con toda su familia a las montañas, todos, absolutamente todos regresaban nuevamente al trabajo, pero especialmente, para 3 personas del escenario Kaleido, el regresar al trabajo no significaba nada con lo que vendria en un futuro, ya que cambiaria radicalmente la vida no solo de ellos 3, sino el futuro de una pequeña…

Al dia siguiente, desde muy temprana hora, todos los acrobatas del escenario Kaledio, se reunian en la oficina de Kalos. Mei, Odin, Sora, Diana y Apolo se encontraron en el camino, al igual que Kyo, quien iba acompañado de una chica muy hermosa, todos se preguntaban quien podia ser aquella chica

-¡Hermanita!

-¡Kyo!

Ambos se abrazaron efusivamente, Diana, que tambien iba acompañada de Apolo saludaron, mientras que ella abrazaba efusivamente a su tío, la chica miraba atentamente todo lo que sucedia

-Tio… ¿Quién es ella?

Diana miraba con curiosidad a la joven acompañante de su tio

-Ella es mi prometida

-¡Prometida?

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, Sora y Mei miraron a la joven algo sonrojadas

-Si… ella tambien es acróbata, no pudo venir a visitarme antes porque habia tenido mucho trabajo

La chica se adelantó

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Misato Kat chan y soy la prometida de Kyo, tu debes de ser Sora, Kyo me ha hablado mucho de ti

-¡El gusto es mio!

Sora miraba a Misato feliz

-¡Que bueno, hermanito¡Felicidades!

-Gracias

Kyo desviaba la mirada algo sonrojado…

Ahora si, todos juntos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Kalos, cuando llegaron, ya se encontraban ahí Mia y Ana, asi como Ken quien al ver a Sora y a Diana dejó escapar toda la emocion y los nervios que sentia al verlas de regreso, porque el regreso de Sora significaba para Ken un gran cambio en su vida…

-Hola Sora, Diana ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?

-Bien gracias, Ken

-¡Adelante!

Un toquido en la puerta hizo que esta conversación terminara

-Compermiso

Y ahí estaba, la otra persona por la cual Sora realizó ese viaje, como de costumbre, Leon vestia una playera sin mangas en color azul, al igual que el pantalón

-¡Diana!

-¡Papá!

Padre e hija se abrazaron tiernamente

-¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

Leon miraba a Sora con una sonrisa

-Bien, gracias

La voz de Kalos se dejó escuchar en toda la oficina

-Bueno, creo que ya estan todos aquí, ya tenemos la nueva obra que se llevara a cabo… Mia les dara las indicaciones

Rapidamente Mia les explico en que consistiria la nueva obra, todos miraban atentamente, definitivamente todos los ahí presentes habian regresado con los animos renovados

-… y si tienen alguna duda no olviden en preguntarme

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a practicar… esta vez Leon y Sora volvian a ser pareja… la obra a realizarse era Drácula, rapidamente Sora y Leon se dirigieron al salon de practicas, curiosamente, al subir a los trapecios, Leon extendió su mano para ayudar a Sora, quien miraba al joven, esas vacaciones al parecer lo habian cambiado aun más…

-Gracias, Leon

Ambos practicaron durante 5 horas… habian decidido detener la practica, sin embargo, a pesar de no haber mencionado nada sobre la decisión de Sora, Leon se armó de valor

-Sora… quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Has decidido algo?

Sora lo miró fijamente

-Lo sabrás mañana, Ken tambien estara presente, a las 8 pm en este mismo lugar…

Notas de Lucy: Bueno, como han visto, lo de Mei ya se arreglo para dar paso ahora sí, a Sora que por fin se decidirá, si se queda con Leon o Ken… o sola… ¡Ojala que les guste este cap!

- A Misato Kat chan¡Hola¡Tienes toda la razon, digamos que Mei es algo dura de Corazon en lo que se refiere al amor! Pero ya se solucionó todo, asi que por fin pudo ser feliz. ¡Por cierto! La fecha de tu boda con Kyo será la misma fecha de la boda de Sora con… bueno, mejor ¡Sigan leyendo! Asi que no te preocupes por nada :)

- A AomeHb: Pues aquí ya esta el siguiente capitulo y como podras ver en el siguiente, Sora se decidira por fin… (si, si, si, pienso que me van a querer colgar porque aun Sora no ha dicho nada… pero pór favor, ten otroo poquititito mas de paciencia)

- A akirachinty¡¡Hola! Se que no es justo y te entiendo, pero por favor, aguanta otro capitulo más… ya falta poquititito ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado este cap!

- A Princess Mko¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y ¡por fin! Regresa Sora a la carga!

- A Marina Acero: Sobre la nueva casa de Sora, se habla en el cap 16 donde Odin empieza a hacer su lucha porque Mei le haga caso… ahí es cuando aparece Saga.

- A verox: ¡Claro que me encantaria volver a platicar contigo¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado este cap!


	20. Cicatrices20

Leon suspiró profundamente, miró a Sora nuevamente, se puso de pie

-Que descances

Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Leon, agitó la mano, pero antes de salir del salon, Leon pregunta por su hija

-¿Y Diana?

-Está con Mei, practicando

Leon le daba la espalda a Sora

-Es una niña hermosa… Sora… yo… quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti y de ella, sinceramente, cuando me enteré que tenia una hija tuya, la cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabia qué iba a decirle… pero… me sorprendió aun más el saber que Diana sabia quien es su padre… admito que en un principio me costó trabajo ganarme su cariño, pero…

Leon voltea a ver a Sora

-Gracias Sora, gracias por hacer de nuestra hija una persona maravillosa

Sora sonrie, se pone de pie y va al lado de Leon

-Nunca podria negarle a Diana el saber quien es su padre

-Gracias Sora

Sora mira su reloj

-Ya es tarde… ¡Que descances!

Sora sale del salon

-Que descances… mi angel…

Por otro lado, un joven de cabellos rubios se encontraba en la ventana de su habitacion

-Mañana…

Ken miraba fijamente el cielo estrellado, pensaba intensamente en todo lo acontecido los ultimos meses… recordó la intempestiva llegada de Leon y los enfrentamientos que tuvo con él, recordó tambien la ocasión en la que Leon habia tomó la decisicion de Sora con madurez, fuera la que fuera, en ese momento Leon le habia dicho a Ken que esperaria… hasta que ella tomara su decisión definitiva…

El chico miró las estrellas hasta altas horas de la noche… realmente no tenia mucho sueño y el poco que tenia le hacia soñar con la decisión de Sora… Ya era media noche cuando pensó en tomar un descanso, no tenia otra opción más que estar preparado para todo

A esa misma hora, un chico de cabellos plateados se encontraba en la playa… tampoco tenia sueño y necesitaba caminar para poder relajarse… se detuvo solo para recibir de lleno una brisa nocturna… miró su reloj y decidió regresar… era hora de descansar…

Al dia siguiente, ambos jóvenes se levantaron, se bañaron, vistieron, tomaron un desayuno ligero (ninguno de los dos tenia hambre) salieron de sus respectivas casas y se dirigieron hacia el escenario Kaleido… apenas eran las 8 am y ambos jóvenes se encontraba sumamente serios, callados, realmente se encontraban más tranquilos de lo acostumbrado… el primero en llegar fue Ken, en la entrada principal respiró profundamente

-Ahí vamos…

Leon por su parte, llegó a las 9 am cuando dejó su carro en el estacionamiento del escenario que era para los trabajadores, al descender, miró el escenario Kaleido que se veia imponente

-Ya es hora…

A las 10 am todos los acróbatas se dispusieron a practicar para la nueva obra, cuando Leon entró en el salón… y sintió un vuelco en el corazon al ver a Sora, avanzó hacia donde la joven se encontraba… intentó fingir tranquilidad y lo unico que logró fue mostrar un rostro más frío de lo acostumbrado… esto preocupó a las amigas de Sora y a los demás acróbatas que lo miraban

-¿Qué le sucede?

Alberich miraba atentamente

-Hoy esta mas serio que nunca

-No lo se

Rozetta miraba a Leon tambien, mientras que Marion y Frey practicaban en el trampolín, la chica se detuvo

-¿Sucede algo?

Frey miró a Marion, el chico dirigió su mirada tambien hacia el recien llegado

-Es que… parece que algo raro le pasó al joven Leon…

Alberich, Marion, Rozetta y Frey desconocian la decisión de Sora… cuando Leon se dirigió hacia los trapecios donde estaba Sora, un murmullo se hizo general… todos se habian dado cuenta del semblante de Leon quien ya se encontraba en los trapecios

-Buenos dias, Sora, buenos dias a todos

Hubo un murmullo general que contestó ese saludo, todos dijeron casi sorprendidos

-¡Buenos dias!

Leon subió a los trapecios y Sora lo recibió con su acostumbrado saludo

Sin embargo, cuando un joven de cabellos rubios entró segundos después, se hizo un silencio total… todos miraban a Ken y a Leon… todos pensaban que nuevamente verian un enfrentamiento por el amor de Sora y el cariño de Diana… pero fue aun más la sorpresa al ver el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes

-¡Buenos dias a todos!

Sora miró a Ken y agitó la mano

-¡Buenos dias, Ken!

El momento de mayor tension sucedió cuando ambos jóvenes se miraron

-Buenos dias, Leon

-Buenos días, Ken

Todos quedaron paralizados ¡Leon y Ken se daban los buenos días¿Es que acaso algo habia sucedido? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo… sin embargo, la unica que podia contestar esa pregunta se encontraba practicando… y nadie se atrevia a preguntar…

Mei y Odin miraron a Sora, Ken y Leon… Kyo hizo lo mismo, Misato miraba tambien algo sorprendida… nunca en sus vidas habian sentido tanta tension como en ese momento… al darse cuenta Sora de lo sucedido, simplemente sonrió

-Sora…

-No, Mei

Odin detuvo a Mei

-Es mejor que lo dejes asi… por el momento no es bueno hacer nada

Kyo se acercó a la chica y puso su mano en el hombro de ella, Mei miró a Odin quien tambien asintió

-Está bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides

Misato se acercó a Kyo

-¿Sucede algo?

Kyo miró a la chica y sonrió

-No es nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos… la decisicion es de ella… yo respetaré su decisión

Ambos jóvenes se miraron

-Eres un buen hermano

El chico se sonrojó, tomó a Misato de la mano y acarició su rostro

-Sigamos practicando

La chica asintió sonrojada

En ese momento, la voz de Sora se dejó escuchar muy animadamente

-¡Sigamos practicando!

Todos la miraron y asintieron

-¡Si!

Las horas transcurrieron lentamente, Leon y Ken intentaban guardar la calma, pero las manecillas del reloj seguian su curso y no habia nada que pudiera adelantarlas o retrasarlas… nada…

Ya eran las 8 pm todos los acróbatas que habian estado practicando con Sora y Leon se habian ido a descansar… Leon descansaba en un tapete que estaba ahí, mientras que Sora tomaba un poco de agua, repentinamente, Ken apareció, tomó asiento en otro tapete y el silencio se hizo incomodo, el corazon de ambos jóvenes latia demasiado rapido, no podian más…

-Bien, yo creo que ya es hora de poner todo en orden, Leon, Ken me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas durante el viaje que hicimos Diana y yo

Primero se dirigió a Ken

-Ken, siempre has sido una persona maravillosa, siempre has cuidado de mi hija y de mi, en los momentos mas difíciles me ofreciste tu apoyo incondicional y siempre cuidaste de Diana aun sin ser tu hija, todo esto yo no tengo cómo pagartelo porque todo lo que has hecho lo haces por el cariño que le tienes a mi hija… te agradezco todos aquellos momentos felices y tristes que compartiste conmigo, las desveladas cuando Diana se enfermó, los cumpleaños y todo el apoyo incondicional que me diste… gracias…

Después, Sora se dirigió a Leon

-Leon, el destino nos separó repentinamente, ambos fuimos engañados, eres el padre biologico de Diana y te has ganado su cariño, has demostrado que realmente quieres a Diana como una hija, que luchaste porque ella te viera como un padre a pesar de no haber convivido antes con ella, ya no eres el Leon frío que llegó una vez al escenario Kaleido… el regalo más preciado que me diste fue Diana… me enviaste un precioso angelito, alguien a quien quiero con toda mi alma… gracias por todo eso, Leon…

Ambos chicos miraban a Sora… los dos se habian sonrojado… nunca esperaron que Sora hablara con ellos de esa forma y mucho menos que les diera las gracias por todo lo que ellos habian hecho por ella…

-Leon, Ken, ya he tomado mi decisión… y espero que ambos la respeten…

Sora avanzó hacia ellos y sorpresivamente sonrió

-Me he dado cuenta que realmente estoy enamorada de ti, Ken

Y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Ken abrazó a Sora y la chica le correspondió, repentinamente, se escuchó que una puerta se cerraba… era Leon quien no habia podido resistir la escena…

-Te amo, Ken

-Y yo a ti, Sora

Esa misma noche cuando Diana vió llegar a su madre junto a Ken y tomados de la mano, corrió a abrazarlo, Rozetta, Mia, Ana, Mei y Marion aplaudieron a la feliz pareja, Kyo, que estaba tambien presente, estrechó la mano de Ken

-¡Felicidades!

-¡Gracias!

Ken se encontraba un poco apenado

-¿Y cuando es la fecha de la boda?

-¡Diana!

Todos miraron a Diana

-¡Je, je, je¡Es que ya quiero estrenar papá!

Todos rompieron en risas, Sora y Ken se encontraban algo sonrojados

-Hay algo que quiero darte, Sora

La chica volteó a ver a Ken con curiosidad mientas él sacaba una pequeña caja

-Casate conmigo

Era un hermoso anillo con un discreto diamante en forma de corazon

-¡Ken, acepto!

Rapidamente Ken puso en el dedo de Sora el hermoso y delicado anillo, tiernamente, Ken besó a Sora, lo que ocasionó que todas las chcias presentes se sonrojaran…

-¡Me parece perfecto¡Entonces que sea boda doble!

Todos miraron a Kyo con sorpresa

-¡Si! Es que ya le he propuesto matrimonio a Misato…

-¡Tu tambien te casas?

-Asi es y pensamos que sea dentro de un mes, asi que no tendremos ningun inconveniente en que sea una boda doble…

-Podria ser triple…

Mei miró a Odin con sorpresa

-¡Odin¿Sabes lo que estas diciendo?

-Si

Y justo en ese momento Odin tambien sacaba una caja azul, en su interior, habia un hermoso anillo en forma de cisne…y sin pensarlo dos veces lo puso en el dedo de Mei

-¡Y quien te dijo que aceptaria?

Me estaba sonrojada, Odin sonrió

-Tu… en el mismo momento en el que aceptaste ser mi novia…

-¡Acepto!

-¿Qué dijiste? No escuche…

La actitud de Odin sacaba a Mei fuera de si

-¡He dicho que sí, que acepto ser tu esposa!

Mei respiraba rapidamente, habia gritado con todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones…

Todos sonrieron… cuando todos los demás se fueron a descansar, Sora aun tomaba un poco de aire fresco en el balcon de su dormitorio cuando miró hacia abajo

-¿Leon?

Asi era, Leon salia del escenario Kaleido, cuando el joven se percató que Sora estaba ahí, sonrió

-Hola

-¿A dónde vas?

-A Francia, quiero pedirte un favor, quisiera despedirme de Diana

Sora miró a Leon y entró a su habitación, segundos después, Diana bajaba

-¿Te vas?

-Sí… no vendre en mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te querré y para mí siempre serás mi hija, que en mi tienes a un padre, no se si tu mamá quiera, pero me gustaria que me visitaras en Francia

Diana asintió, abrazó efusivamente a Leon

-¡Te quiero!

-Y yo a ti, Diana, gracias por todos esos bellos momentos que me hiciste vivir contigo

Diana se volvió a despedir de Leon y subió al dormitorio, Sora, que se encontraba arriba, bajó

-Leon yo…

-No, no me digas nada por favor, entiendo que cometi errores imperdonables, cosas que el tiempo no puede remediar… gracias Sora, por todos esos bellos momentos que vivimos tu y yo… quiero que sepas que a pesar de haber tomado esa decisión, mi corazón no ha cambiado aun… te sigue amando

Repentinamente, Leon la abraza

-Hasta luego Sora, que seas muy feliz… tambien… quisiera pedirte un favor… deseo que Diana pueda visitarme por alguna temporada en Francia…

Sora asintió

-Entonces te deseo que seas muy feliz con Ken, hasta luego Sora…

-Adios, Leon

Fue asi como Leon Oswald decidió regresar a su natal Francia e intentar curar aquellas heridas que él mismo no dejó curar en casi 10 años…

Al dia siguiente era la gran noticia la boda triple que se llevaria a cabo dentro de un mes… rapidamente los preparativos de las bodas se llevaron a cabo y todo era un caos, entre la obra que presentarian y los preparativos, Sora, Mei y Misaton apenas se daban tiempo.

El mes pasó rapidamente y a una hermosa iglesia bellamente decorada con rosas blancas entraron 3 hermosas jóvenes vestidas de blanco, Sora usaba un precioso vestido clasico de novia, mientras que Mei usaba un precioso vestido chino y Misato un hermoso vestido compuesto de falda larga muy elegante con corsé y escotado…

Las 3 parejas sellaron su amor con un tierno beso, salieron de la iglesia y cada pareja se dirigió al Aeropuerto Internacional, a su luna de miel…

Sora y Ken continuaron en el escenario Kaleido al igual que las otras dos parejas…. Asi transcurrieron los años, 8 hermosos años donde Ken y Sora le brindaron mucho cariño a Diana, quien ya queria a Ken como si fuera su padre, tambien mantenia contacto con Leon en Francia, Odin y Mei dieron la sorpresa y tuvieron una hija, mientras que Kyo y Misato dieron otra sorpresa tambien, pero la sorpresa más grande la dieron Kalos y Sara¡Una niña! Una hermosa niña y dos años después un niño… pero… ¿Qué habia sido de Leon? Bueno él regresó a Francia y comenzó a atrabajar en otros escenarios, causó tal sensación que se volvió el sotero más codiciado, salía en las portadas de las revistas tanto de adolescentes como de sociedad… nunca se le conoció novia alguna, de verdad que era el soltero más codiciado, guapo, alto, un cuerpo bien formado, con esa personalidad tan arrolladora que ya hubieran querido tener otros actores de cine…

Era un mediodia caluroso de verano, aquella chica veia el cielo azul y transparente en las afueras del escenario Kaleido cuando…

-¡Diana!

La joven volteó hacia donde provenia la voz

-¡Apolo!

Y como si fuera película, Diana corrio hacia él… cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, Apolo hablo con cierta tristeza y desesperacion

-¿Es cierto que te vas?

Diana lo miró fijamente, podia ver en el rostro del jovencito una lagrima que apenas se asomaba, ella sonrió, cosa que hizo desesperar al chico

-¿Por qué sonries¡No es nada gracioso!

Diana secó con sus dedos aquella lagrima que estaba a punto de salir y tiernamente lo abrazó

-Solo ire de viaje por 15 dias, lo decidí ayer… no he podido decirtelo porque simplemente no nos hemos visto desde hace 2 dias… no te preocupes Apolo, regresaré…

Apolo miró a Diana algo sonrojado… habia hecho una escena frente a ella… ¡Y él que queria demostrar su fortaleza y su seguridad delante de su amada!

-Diana yo… lo siento…

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para sorprenderme por esto, Apolo

El chico se sonrojo aun más

-Yo tambien te conozco Diana… por eso… por eso te pedi que fueras mi novia

Ahora era Diana la que se habia sonrojado

-Si… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

Al dia siguiente, Diana practicaba en el trampolín, junto con Marion y Rozetta

-¡Uaaaaah!

-¡Waaaa!

-¡Ahora mas alto!

El ruido que hacian en el trampolín, aumentó…

-¡Mas!

Ahora las 3 tomaban mas altura, repentinamente, la puerta del salon de practicas se abrió, un jovencito apareció, repentinamente, la mas pequeña del grupo realizó un salto para quedar parada frente a aquel adolescente

-¡Apolo!

-¡Diana!

El chico simplemente se sonrojó

-Bueno…yo…solo queria invitarte un helado

Ahora era Diana la sonrojada

-¡Gracias!-Diana voltea hacia donde se encuentran Marion y Rozetta-¡Nos vemos después, chicas!

-¡Si!

Apolo toma la mano de Diana y ambos se dirigen a la salida principal, repentinamente, Diana se da cuenta que Apolo la ha tomado de la mano… Apolo está tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se ha dado cuenta tampoco que Diana lo mira sonrojada, sin lugar a dudas, Diana mira fijamente a Apolo…

-"Es tan guapo…"

Apolo se da cuenta de ello y la mira algo extrañado

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada…

Siguen caminando y Diana sigue sumida en sus pensamientos que rapidamente son interrumpidos por una voz

-¡Hey, ustedes¿A dónde van?

A la izquierda de Diana y Apolo aparece un chico de cabellos negros, piel morena, bronceada, ojos como la noche, japones, viste una playera sin mangas y un pantalón negro

-¡Hideo!

-Hola Apolo, Diana

Se acerca y saluda cortésmente a Diana con un beso en la mano, Apolo por su parte no disimula el coraje que le provoca el ver a Hideo haciendo esas cosas

-Te recuerdo que ella es mi novia…

-Ah… ¿Si?

Este comentario hace que Apolo se moleste aun más

-¿Qué dices, Diana?

Hideo mira a Diana con una sonrisa seductora, la chica, mira a Apolo

-Que yo tambien lo amo y que sigo enamorada de él con toda mi alma

Toma a Apolo del brazo, ante esto, Hideo sonrie…

-Esta bien, está bien… ganaste Apolo, Diana

Hideo hace una reverencia ante la chica, quien sonríe, repentinamente, una niña de 8 años de cabellos color aguamarina y largo se acerca

-¡Hola Sif!

-¡Apolo, Diana, Hideo¡Que bueno que los veo!

Y sin poder contenerse, Hideo se acerca a Sif y besa galantemente su mano

-Sif, ten cuidado con este tipo, no te acerques a él

-¡Apolo!

Hideo mira a Apolo con cara de reclamación

-Asi es Sif, alejate de él…

-¡Pero Apolo, tu eres mi amigo¡Eso lo dices por vengarte!

-Eso no es cierto…

-¿Otra vez discutiendo?

-¡Yume!

Una jovencita apareció frente a ellos

-¡Tia!

Diana corrió a abrazar a la joven

-¿Y Sora?

-Con mi papá, estan en la oficina de Kalos

-La espero aquí, gracias Diana

Mientras que en la oficina de Kalos…

-Esta será la nueva obra, esta vez, serán Apolo, Diana, Hideo, Rozetta, Marion y Sif quienes la presenten…

Sí, sí, sí, creo que después de este capitulo muchas me van a querer colgar y van a querer colgarme… pero quiero decirles que este NO es el capitulo final… Gomen por haber dicho eso, pero justo cuando escribía todo esto, me vino a la cabeza otra cosa…

Para las fans de Ken: Por favor, tampoco me cuelguen, que Sora y Ken si fueron felices, de verdad pero… bueno… todavía hay más… agradezco todos los reviews… y por favor, si ya les aburrió el fic, haganme saber para subir el otro final que tengo… les agradeceria mucho sus reviews!

- A PrincessofLeo: ¡Hola! Bueno, ya viste la decision de Sora… pero aqui no acaba todo, nuevamente el tiempo a pasado y sucederan más cosas (claro, si no se han aburrido aun)

- A Misato Kat chan: Je, je, je pues ya fue tu boda, y no solamente fue una, sino que fue triple…. Ademas… hay algo por ahí que aun no sabes…. Je, je, je, je… bueno, suelo quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Qué te gustaria que fuera, niño o niña?

- A Princess Mko: Je, pues ya vez… creo que pondre un anuncio aquí: se busca novia para Frey y Alberich… bueno, ojala te guste este capitulo, si te soy sincera, realmente pensaba terminarlo aquí… pero viendolo bien, no… creo que todavía puedo seguir unos cuanto caps más (ahora sí que no se cuantos mas)

- A kittynaegino: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! La verdad espero que tambien te guste este cap (por favor, todavía no me cuelguen, que aun falta)

- A AomeHb: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el cap 20 (y si, la verdad lo siento mucho, porque realmente pense que con este cap lo iba a terminar per viendolo bien, aun falta)

- A Marina Acero: ¡Ojala tambien te guste este cap! Pero por favor ténganme otro poco mas de paciencia, de verdad me acabo de dar cuenta que le di un reves a este fic que no yo misma me esperaba y este suceso (el de la boda de Sora y Ken) tambien influirá en el futuro, asi que paciencia, por favor

- A Cristina¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Ojala y te guste este tambien, este aun no es el capitulo final… asi que por favor espera otro poquito más

- A suzume-chan: Nuevamente pido disculpas…. Ya que para Leon tengo reservadas más cosas, puede que en un futuro me califiquen de cruel… pero… bueno, solo espero que lo sigan leyendo (de verdad, cuando este fic les parezca aburrido diganmelo, por fa)

- A sangoshaman1: ¡Ojala te guste este cap! Y por favor, aun no me cuelguen, (yo tambien entiendo cuando no termina con la pareja que uno siempre pensó) aun hay algo más por escribir sobre este fic y tiene que ver con Leon…

Bueno, ya les habia dicho que este seria el ultimo capitulo… y me equivoque, la verdad es que el continuarlo se me vino a la cabeza justo cuando escribia este capitulo (además he de agradecer todo el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia…


	21. Cicatrices21

-Y será "El lago de los Cisnes" y quiero que tanto Diana como Apolo realicen la tecnica angelical… quiero que se estrene en 3 meses…

-¡Que? Pero… pero…

-¿Algun problema Mia?

Todos se habian quedado sorprendidos… ¡Esa obra ya habia sido presentada por Leon y Sora hacia mucho tiempo y nadie en el mundo habia podido realizar la tecnica angelical tan bien como Sora y Leon!

-Me he tomado una molestia, Sora y Leon son las unicas personas que saben ejecutar con maestria esa tecnica, asi que quiero que Diana comience a practicar con Sora… Tengo entendido que tanto Yuri como Layla saben ejecutar la tecnica, ellos haran que Apolo la aprenda…

Todos miraron a Kalos

-Los demas papeles seran repartidos: Sif será el espiritu que guie a Odin, Marion será Odin, los demás papeles serán repartidos postertiormente ¿Entendido? Después de estas vacaciones comenzaran

-¡Si!

Todos salieron de la oficina con caras de sorpresa, esta vez el protagonico no lo tenian ni Sora, ni Mei, ni Rozetta… una nueva generacion estaba por nacer…

Dos dias después, Diana tomaba un avion que la llevaria a Francia… Sora, Ken y Apolo la despidieron en el aeropuerto, por su parte, Mei y Odin junto a su hija Sif, viajarian al norte, planeaban esquiar, Misato y Kyo junto a un hermoso niño de 8 años con el carácter de ambos, al igual que el fisico, de cabello negro lacio y largo, piel blanca y una sonrisa angelical, sonreia a Sif quien le miraba tambien sonriente

-¡Koshi, es hora de irnos!

-¡Si!

El niño tomó la mano de su madre y agitó la mano en señal de despedida

-Yo tambien me voy

Apolo se despidio de Sora y Ken

-Mis padres me esperan en Alemania

El chico tomó una pequeña maleta y tambien agito la mano en señal de despedida

-Solo quedamos tu y yo

Sora miraba hacia donde se encontraban los aviones, Ken por su parte sonrió

-¡Vamos a despedirlos afuera!

Sora se adelantó, Ken hizo lo mismo pero… sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, cosa que lo hizo detenerse

-¿Ken?

Sora lo miró extrañada y después preocupada

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… no es nada Sora

Ken intentó disimular

-¡Vamos!

Ambos salieron a despedir a Diana y el dolor de Ken fue olvidado, sin embargo, con el pasar de los dias, los dolores aumentaron y Ken siempre disimulaba delante de Sora, quien comenzaba a sospechar algo, uno de esos dias, la crisis aumentó

-¿Ken¿Estas ahí?

No hubo respuesta

-¡Ken?

Nadie respondió… la puerta se encontraba cerrada por dentro, como pudo, Sora abrió la puerta y ahí estaba… tirado en el piso inconsciente

-¡Ken¡Contesta¿Qué…?

Rapidamente llamó al numero de emergencias, la ambulancia llegó rapidamente y tuvieron que hospitalizarlo… todo habia sido tan repentino…

En el hospital Sora, los padres de Ken y su hermana esperaban sentados muy preocupados, Sora se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas, no sabia qué habia pasado

-¿La familia del señor Ken Robbins?

-¡Si¿Qué le pasó¿Esta bien?

-Tranquilizate, Sora

-Quisiera decirles que el paciente se encuentra estable, el señor sufrió un infarto, se encuentra en estos momentos en el area de terapia intensiva…

-¡Quiero verlo!

Sora miraba desconsolada al Doctor

-Lo siento, pero el paciente necesita descansar, estara en observación toda la noche, esperemos que no se presente algun contratiempo, ya esta fuera de peligro

Sora lloró desconsoladamente, mientras que los padres de Ken la abrazaban al igual que su hermana, al dia siguiente, Diana apareció en el hospital

-¡Mamá¿Cómo se encuentra papá?

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron

-Dicen que se encuentra estable, pero no me dejan verlo

-Tranquila, mamá…

-Diana…

-Va a estar bien, Sora, no te preocupes

Un hombre enfundado en una gabardina azul oscuro apareció atrás de Diana, tenia su cabello largo… Sora le miró por un momento…

-¿Leon?

El hombre avanzó

-Siento mucho lo que le esta sucediendo a Ken

Sora lloró desconsoladamente

-¡Mamá!

Ambas mujeres volvieron a abrazarse

-Me quedare contigo hasta que papá salga del hospital

-Gracias Diana, pero ve a descansar, el viaje debió ser muy largo

-Yo tambien me quedo

Leon se acercó a los padres de Ken y saludó cortésmente, tomó asiento y lo mismo hizo Diana, asi pasó otro dia más y afortunadamente Ken pudo recibir visitas, varios ramos de flores con mensajes como: "Recuperate pronto" o "Te queremos" fueron las que llenaron la habitación de Ken

-¡Nos has dado un buen susto!

Sora miraba Ken con los ojos empañados en lagrimas, mientras que el hombre sonreia

-Solo fue un mal momento…

-Diana se enteró y tambien vino a verte… estaba muy preocupada por ti

-¿Esta alla afuera?

-Si… dejame ver…

Sora se dirigió hacia la puerta y segundos después apareció la jovencita, quien corrió a los brazos de Ken

-¡Que bueno que estas bien!

-Lamento haber interrumpido tus vacaciones

-No, en cuanto me enteré vine volando…

La puerta de la habitación se habia quedado entreabierta, Ken se percató que alguien de gabardina se encontraba ahí… lo reconoció inmediatamente

-Sora, Diana, quisiera hablar con Leon a solas por un momento…

Ambas mujeres se miraron con extrañeza ¿Para que queria Ken hablar con Leon?

-Por favor

Ambas asintieron y salieron, Ken miró a Leon, ambos hombres se miraron por largo tiempo

-Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veiamos…

Sora y los presentes vieron como la puerta se cerró… pasaron algunos minutos que se convirtieron en una hora, Leon salió de la habitación en silencio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro… todos se preguntaban que habia hablado con Ken… pero Leon no movió sus labios para nada… simplemente permanecia en silencio…

Los dias pasaron y Ken fue dado de alta… prácticamente todo habia regresado a la normalidad. Aun tenian vacaciones, Diana por su parte decidió quedarse y logró convencer a Leon de quedarse tambien, constantemente Leon visitaba a Ken, cosa que extrañaba mucho a Sora y a Diana… intentaron saber el motivo por el cual Leon visitaba a Ken, sin embargo, este siempre sonreia y cambiaba la conversación…

Las vacaciones terminaron y con ello comenzaron los ensayos para la obra donde se reestrenaria la tecnica angelical… esta vez, Sora era quien enseñaba a practicar a Diana y Leon (no muy convencido) habia decidido enseñarle a Apolo, quien hubiera preferido aprender la ejecución de la tecnica a traves de sus padres, sin embargo, ni Layla ni Yuri se encontraban en Norteamérica, asi que no tuvo mas opcion que aprenderla con Leon

Todo iba según lo planeado, mientras que Sora sostenia largas charlas con Diana sobre el corazon angelical y el como despertarlo en las demas personas, Leon batallaba con Apolo

-¡Asi no, tienes que subir más!

El joven miraba a Leon desesperado y hacia el intento de moverse aun más…

-¡No¡No¡Y no¡El movimiento tiene que ser asi¡Mira bien!

Mientras le decia a Apolo todo esto, Leon subia al trapecio y ejecutaba la tecnica, después de una semana…

-¡Ya no aguanto esto!

Apolo aventaba una toalla

-¡Como es posible que no te parezca lo que hago¡Hago el intento…!

-¡El intento¿¡Estas seguro?

Leon miraba al adolescente en forma desafiante, Apolo estalló

-¡Que mas quieres que haga¡Nunca te he caido bien, desde la primera vez que me viste¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas tenido problemas con mis padres!

-Vaya… yo crei finalmente que eras la persona adecuada para mi hija… pero veo que no… es una lastima… no creas que la ejecución de la tecnica angelical es cualquier obra barata que puedas hacer… creo que me equivoque contigo Apolo…

Ahora era el adolescente quien miraba atónito a Leon

-Para la ejecución de esta tecnica, debes convertirte en el angel de ella… si no puedes, entonces renuncia, si tanto dices que la amas, conviertete en su angel guardian para que ella pueda despertar el corazon angelical de los demás…

Apolo miraba atónito a Leon, nunca pensó escuchar semejantes palabras de alguien tan "frio" como Leon

-Tu, al igual que Sora, saben de sobra que la amo más que a nadie en este mundo…

-Entonces demuestraselo

Apolo guardó silencio y asintió, volvió nuevamente a subir a los trapecios, mientras que en otro lado…

Sora se encontraba acompañada de Mei, mientras tanto, en lasa de los Robbins, Kyo y Misato se habian ofrecido a cuidar de Ken junto al pequeño Koshi

-Muchas gracias por haber venido, Sora debe estar muy ocupada con nuestra hija

Ken se encontraba caminando, ya podia realizar casi todas las actividades que normalmente hacia

-No tienes nada que agradecer, eres mi cuñado y con mucho gusto venimos a verte

-Gracias Kyo, Koshi ¿Quieres un dulce?

El pequeño sonrió

-Toma

El pequeño extendió la mano y sonrió

-¡Gracias tío!

Misato veia el reloj

-Ya es hora de la cena, Koshi, ven aca por favor

El pequeño corrió a los brazos de su madre, tomó asiento en la silla que le indicó Misato y tomó su vaso de leche, una vez que terminó, se despidió de sus padres con un tierno beso y de Ken tambien, subió las escaleras, cepilló sus dientes, se puso la pijama, minutos después subió su madre, le contó un cuento y finalmente Koshi quedó dormido… Misato bajó las escaleras y tomó asiento en una silla de la mesa

-Ojala les este yendo bien… ya es algo tarde…

Un toquido en la puerta hizo que Misato se levantara de su asiento

-Yo voy

Kyo se apresuró y abrió la puerta, eran Diana y Sora

-¡Llegamos!

Entraron y saludaron efusivamente a Kyo y Misato, Diana fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba Ken y Sora la siguió… la cena fue muy entretenida, Kyo y Misato contaban anecdotas que habian tenido durante sus viajes y Ken y Sora hicieron lo mismo… todo era risa, sin embargo…

Repentinamente Ken se puso de pie, habia puesto la mano en su pecho… todo sucedió como si fuera una camara lenta… frente a los ojos de Sora, Ken cayó nuevamente al piso, inconsciente

-¡Ken¡¡¡Ken¡¡¡Reacciona¡¡Diana, llama a una ambulancia!

Ken yacia inconsciente… apenas escuchaba lo que se decia… veia la cara de miedo de Sora, lágrimas… todo se volvió oscuro, completamente oscuro, cuando pudo abrir los ojos, se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, a un lado se encontraba Sora, se habia quedado dormida, al parecer tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar… lentamente puso su mano en la cabeza de Sora y la acarició, lo que ocasionó que la chica despertara y tomara la mano de él

-¡Que bueno que estas bien!

Sora miraba preocupada, Ken emitió una debil sonrisa

-Sora…

-Dime…

-Quiero… que me hagas una promesa…

-Si, Ken

-Quiero que, si yo llegara a faltar, vuelvas a ser feliz…

Los ojos de Sora se nublaron

-¿Qué dices? Vas a estar bien y…

-Sora… yo se lo que tengo… se que no tengo la vida comprada… quiero que me hagas esa promesa… no estaré tranquilo mientras no me digas que si… por favor, llama a Diana…

-Por favor, Ken, no me hagas esto…

Sora apretó un botón que estaba cerca de ella y que servia para llamar a la enfermera, salió rapidamente hacia el pasillo y Diana entró

-Yo… fui muy feliz… contigo Sora… yo siempre te amaré… Diana… hija… cuida de tu madre… se una buena hija… como lo fuiste conmigo…

-¡Ken!

-¡Papá!

Ken miraba débilmente a Sora y a Diana

-Por… favor…

-¡Esta bien, pero no me hagas esto, Ken!

-Diana… fui muy feliz… en todo este tiempo… en tener una hija… como tu… y… en que me aceptaras… como a un padre…

-Por favor, papá, no digas eso, para mí siempre será mi padre tambien…

Nuevamente Ken volvió a emitir una debil pero tierna sonrisa

-Gracias… Sora…

La mano de Ken que sostenia Sora, se deslizó entre las manos de ella como si fuera agua, para caer en la cama

-¿Ken?

Demasiado tarde

-¡Ken?

No hubo respuesta, la enfermera llegó junto con un médico… nada se puso hacer… Ken Robbins habia dejado de existir… Diana abrazó a su madre

-¡No!

Ambas mujeres lloraron desconsoladamente… segundos después entraron Misato, Kyo, Odin y Mei, el hermano de Sora se acercó a consolarla, Apolo, que tambien se habia enterado, prácticamente voló hacia el hospital… en los brazos de él, Diana lloró desconsoladamente…

Los padres de Ken y su hermana tambien se encontraban ahí… se acercaron a Sora y todos ellos al igual que Kyo, se abrazaron fuertemente…

Notas de Lucy¡¡Hola! Les pido una disculpa del tamaño del universo, ya que por la escuela no habia podido continuar este fic (tambien por la falta de inspiración) este cap 21 vaya que es triste… ;; realmente deseo que aun no quieran colgarme, entiendo que este es uno de los caps mas tristes que he hecho, pero si me preguntan el motivo por el cual tuve la crueldad de matar a Ken… me tendran que esperar hasta que termine el fic… ahí dare la razon y el motivo, solo que esperenme ya que ahora si, no falta mucho… en fin

A las fans de Ken: Él siempre fue feliz al lado de Sora y de Diana, asi que por favor, AUN no se les ocurra colgarme ni mucho menos atravesarme con algo, que la verdad tomar esta decisión no fue facil, ademas que tengo corazon de pollo (ustedes se preguntaran que si esto es tener corazon de pollo, que sería no tenerlo) pero creanme que realmente fue una verdadera difícil decisión (con las consecuencias que estas traen) el imaginarme este cap me causo tristeza, pero por favor, entiendanme, después les explico la razón

- A Misato Kat chan¡Hola! Pues la verdad es que no creo haberte espiado ;) mas bien creo que fue telepatia… que bueno que te haya gustado el cap 20, ojala te guste este, es triste, pero dare los motivos que me orillaron a hacer esto…

- A kittynaegino: Entiendo a la perfeccion lo que sentiste… de seguro te dieron unas ganas de… bueno, bueno, ojala te guste este cap, como ya dije, es realmente triste, pero tienes razon, por algo pasó lo que pasó… después dare los motivos por los cuales hice todo lo que hice… y no me molesta tu comentario, al contrario

- A Kerube-Chan¡¡Muchas gracias por seguir este fic! Y bueno, este fic aun no termina, no te preocupes, que en este cap, las fans de Ken querran realmente matarme… y sobre Diana y Apolo, creo que por ahi al final habra una sorpresa para ellos…

- A Princess Mko: Yo entiendo que Ken NUNCA le haria daño a nadie… y sí, tengo un motivo por el cual a Ken le pasó esto… ¡Pero por favor, aun no me quieran colgar o linchar por esto!

- A caro: ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Bueno, eso de ¿Cómo pude? Me gustaria que leyeran al explicación cuando termine este fic… no te preocupes, aun falta.

- A paola: Je, je, je, esa espada es muy bonita, pero… (Lucy ve que Paola viene con la soga) ¡Que bonita soga¿Vamos a brincar a la cuerda con ella?. No, ya en serio, esperate unos caps más… por favor… aun no me cuelgues… mientras ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a brincar la cuerda¿Qué te parece?

- A PrincessofLeo: No te preocupes, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo… ya veras lo que pasa en los siguientes caps. Solo pido un poquitito de paciencia. Sobre lo que mencionas de Diana y Apolo, pues en este cap dan la sorpresa… al menos una de tantas…y sobre los hijos, en este cap se explica y bueno, aquí viene quien es hijo de quien…

- A taofa¡¡Muchisisisisisimas gracias por tu review! Sobre lo que mencionas, solo pido un poco de paciencia, no te preocupes, cuando termine este fic dare los motivos que me hicieron hacer todo esto en el cap anterior y en este…

- A ceci-usui: Que no cunda el panico… aun falta y bueno, ojala te gusten los siguientes caps, después explico el motivo por el cual hice lo que hice… sobre los hijos, bueno, aquí ya se sabe quien es hijo de quien

- A AomeHb: Es cierto que aun faltan caps, asi que no te preocupes ¡Y muchas gracias por tu comentario!

- A isabel259: Entiendo que no haya sido de tu agrado, pero aun la historia sigue, asi que paciencia por favor y ¡Gracias por tu review!

- A Reiko¡Gracias por tu review! Sobre la pareja DianaxApolo, aun hay para rato, igual que las demas parejas

- A Angelical Hearth: Bueno, no creo que te hayas levantado con el pie izquierdo, todos alguan vez nos a sucedido y bueno solo quiero decirte que aun falta, como podras ver otra vez la historia volvio a dar un giro inesperado

- A Katsu: Entiendo como debes de sentirte, es totalmente desesperante el tener ana maquina asi, pero hay que tener paciencia... ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

- A Cristina: Bueno, creo que en este cap me pase aun mas... no faltaran las quejas por parte de las fans de Ken (y antes de que me quieran colgar por lo que le hice) quisiera que cuando terminara este fic leyeran lo que me hizo darle este final a Ken... y lo de las bodas, digamos que ya no habia necesidad de que fueran novios...

- A Laila: Ya me habias enviado un review y de verdad gracias por las observaciones, no te preocupes, el final ya lo tengo, y creeme que para tomar esta decisión no fue nada facil...

- A marielita-san: Como verás, ya sabes lo que le sucedió a Ken y quien apareció... ténganme un poco de paciencia, aun faltan mas sorpresas

Bueno chicas, creo que por el momento es todo, probablemente no actualice tan seguido debido a la escuela, pero estare trabajando en este fic para terminarlo, en particular, quisiera agradecer a Mariangela, ya que me dio mucho mucho gusto haber podido charlar contigo por el msn y haberme vuelto a inspirar para continuar este fic


	22. Cicatrices22

El cielo estaba totalmente gris, anunciaba el inicio de la temporada de lluvias, repentinamente, comenzaron a caer un par de gotas finas, para luego dar paso a unas gotas más gruesas… un grupo de personas se encontraban en el cementerio, todas vestidas de negro, algunas personas aun llegaban al cementerio, en general, la mayoria los ahí presentes eran acróbatas, otros de utileria y efectos especiales, tambien de vestuario y maquillaje porque ¿Quién no habia conocido a Ken Robbins?

Y delante de todas esas personas, se encontraban una mujer pelirrosa, a su lado, una adolescente de cabellos plateados, varias lagrimas recorrian el rostro de ambas, Sora sintió que el mundo desaparecia justo en el momento en el que tenia que poner el primer puño de tierra al ataud… como pudo, intentó guardar el equilibrio y hacer lo que tenia que hacer, por su parte, Diana se inclinó e hizo lo mismo… poco a poco las personas que acompañaron a la familia de Ken iban despidiendose, finalmente quedaron los amigos más cercanos, pasaron algunos minutos y todos habian guardado silencio hasta que…

-¿Podrian dejarnos a Diana y a mi a solas por favor?

Todos se miraron, Kyo, que se encontraba a un lado de Sora, miró a los demas

-Es hora de que nos vayamos

-¿Estaras bien, Sora?

No hubo respuesta a la pregunta de Mei, quien a su pesar, era tomada del hombro por Odin

-Vamos, Mei, ellas necesitan estar solas

-Si…

Todos se despidieron quedando solamente Sora y Diana… la primera en derramar lagrimas sin control, fue Diana

-¡Por qué¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasarte esto?

Diana lloraba desconsoladamente

-¡Todo fue tan repentino¡¡¡Yo no pude hacer nada por ti¡¡¡Siempre te vi como a un padre¡¡Tal vez tengo a mi verdadero padre pero…!

-Diana… hay que… ser fuertes…

Sora abrazó a su hija, Diana se consolaba en el hombro de su madre

-¡No¡¡Yo…¿Por qué¿Por qué?

-Diana por favor…

-¡Es que a ti no te dolió su muerte¿¡Es que nunca lo quisiste?

Diana miraba con cierto coraje a Sora

-¡Vamos mamá¡Di la verdad¿Nunca lo amaste?

Por el rostro de Sora corren aun más lágrimas… Sora quedó en silenc, Diana se estaba desesperando, el coraje ante la reAccion de su madre le habia hecho reaccionar de una forma muy impulsiva

-¡Me voy!

Segundos después Sora se derrumbaba ante la tumba del que fuera su esposo, lloraba desconsoladamente… una sombra a lo lejos habia presenciado la escena

Pasaron 15 minutos más, ya se encontraba más tranquila, llevaba los ojos sumamente hinchados

-Es hora de regresar

En las afueras del cementerio ya no habia nadie, estaba a punto de tomar un taxi cuando…

-Te llevo, es algo tarde para que vayas sola

-Gracias…

Lentamente Sora subió al carro

-¿Puedes dejarme en la casa que esta aquí?

Sora mostró la direccion de la casa que Kyo le habia regalado años atrás…

El conductor asintió

-Hemos llegado

Sora se encontraba tan ensimismada en su dolor que no escuchó lo que le decian

-Sora… ya llegamos

-¿Eh? Ah, gracias

Lentamente se bajó del carro, no sin antes agradecer al conductor

-Necestias descansar

Sora no contestó, se acercó a la puerta, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta, prendió la luz, todo estaba tal y como lo habia dejado meses atrás, esa casa nunca se utilizó, ya que Ken habia preferido que vivieran en una casa que él habia mandado a construir… sin pensarlo más, Sora se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, abrió la puerta automáticamente y sin más, se acostó en la cama… lloró, lloró hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus lágrimas se secaran, hasta que ya no tuviera ninguna lagrimas más, minutos después habia quedado completamente dormida…

Mientras tanto, en la casa donde el matrimonio vivía, Diana se encontraba esperando a Sora… repentinamente, un toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¿Leon?

-¿Puedo entrar?

Diana asintió y sin poder más, abrazó a su padre biologico y se soltró a llorar, Leon acarició el cabello de su hija

-Te conozco ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Diana lo miró sorprendida

-No es nada… es solo que…

-Lo vi todo, Diana, no creo que debas juzgar a tu madre de esa forma…

-Ah ¿No¡¡Ella no dijo nada¿Qué querias que pensara?

-Tu no eres asi, lo sucedido en esto dias te ha afectado mucho…

-¿Cómo no me iba a afectar?

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, hija

-Dime

-¿Realmente estas enamorada de Apolo¿Crees que eso es realmente amor?

Diana se separo de Leon

-¡Como preguntas eso¡Claro que lo amo¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Por qué trataste asi a tu madre?

-¡Porque al parecer ella nunca lo amo!

Al escuchar estas palabras, Leon ya no pudo contenerse…

-¡Es que acaso no sabes lo que es amar a alguien Diana¿¡Nunca te ha demostrado Apolo cuanto te ama¿¡O no te has dado cuenta¿¡Acaso crees que no siente Sora su ausencia¿¡Eres la unica que siente ese vacio en el corazon¿¡Cómo crees que se sentira, cada dia que despierte y no lo vea a su lado¡Vamos, Diana¡¡Tu tambien has estado enamorada¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas¿¡Como puedes dudar de tu madre?

Diana miró a Leon sorprendida, su voz se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación, la jovencita miró a Leon

-¡Le vas a pedir una disculpa a tu madre!

-S…si

-Tu madre esta en la otra casa, me pidió que la dejara ahí, ella necesita descansar… original idea la tuya Diana, no vuelvas a salir con ningun disparate de ese tipo… tu madre nunca haria eso, es hora de irme

Leon miraba su reloj y cerraba la puerta, dejando a Diana con cara de sorpresa ¿Su padre biologico la habia regañado? Sin muchos animos, la joven fue al sotano… habia decidido buscar algunas cosas de Ken con las que queria quedarse, mientras buscaba en las cajas, un sobre cayó desde lo alto de una pila de cajas, abrió el sobre, eran un par de cartas de años atrás, justamente cuando Sora y Ken fueron estaban recien casados, la carta estaba escrita por Ken y dedicada a Sora

_"No sabes lo feliz que me haces al haberme tomado como esposo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Sora, te amo y eso no cambiara aun cuando me muera…"_

Cientos de lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Diana, terminó de leer la carta y abrió otra, esta era de Sora para Ken

_"Estos han sido los dias mas felices, el tenerte a mi lado me ha hecho ver el mundo más feliz de lo que ya lo veia, gracias por quererme como soy y sobretodo, por querer a Diana como una hija para ti, eres un hombre excepcional, yo tambien te amare hasta que la muerte nos separe…"_

La carta escapó de las manos de Diana, lloraba amargamente

-¿Cómo pude¿Como pude dudar de mi madre?

Rapidamente se puso de pie, salió a la calle y tomó un taxi, le entregó la direccion al taxista y en menos de 30 minutos llegó hasta la casa donde se encontraba su madre, rapidamente sacó otra llave, abrió la puerta y subió a las habitaciones para buscar a su madre, hasta que la encontró, acostada en la cama, cansada y aun con los ojos hinchados, Diana tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y carició tiernamente el cabello de su madre…

-Tu mas que nosotros debe de estar sufriendo por su pérdida…

Al dia siguiente Sora despertó algo tarde, los rayos del sol iluminaba la habitación, Sora quedó deslumbrada al ver la cantidad de luz que entraba por los ventanales…

-¡Buenos dias, mamá!

Intempestivamente, Diana abrazó a Sora, quien sin pensarlo dos veces tambien la abrazó

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa… yo… no me puse a pensar en tus sentimientos… fui muy egoísta…crei que solamente yo sufria… ¡Perdoname!

Sora sonrió débilmente

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, hija, pero por favor, no vuelvas a desnconfiar de mi, yo tengo toda mi confianza en ti…

Madre e hija se miraron

-¡Lo prometo¡No volvera a suceder!

Ambas mujeres volvieron a abrazarse, un nuevo capitulo se habria en la vida de Sora Naegino…

Pasaron algunas semanas más y finalmente tanto Apolo como Diana se encontraban listos para ejecutar la tecnica angelical, todos en el escenario Kaleido se encontraba a la expectativa, ya que las unicas personas que podian ejecutar esa tecnica habian sido hasta entonces Sora y Leon, en los camerinos, Diana se encontraba algo nerviosa, por su parte, Apolo sentia un poco de nervios… ambos ya sabian todo lo que tenian que hacer…

-¿Listos¡Ya tienen que salir!

-¡Si!

Ambos jóvenes salieron dispuestos a todo, Apolo se subió al trapecio y Diana comenzó en el trampolín, la ejecución de la tecnica angelical habia comenzado, sin embargo… justo cuando los ahí presentes debieron de haber sentido el despertar de su corazon angelical, nada sucedió… cosa que en cierta forma alarmó al Sr Kenneth

-Mmmmh, estos muchachitos necesitan más practica, Kalos… son muy buenos acróbatas pero… les falta mucho camino por recorrer…

-¿Usted cree?

-Me temo que por esta vez, los acróbatas que ejecutaron esta tecnica tendran que presentar la obra de nuevo…

-¿Esta…?

-¿… seguro? Si, Kalos, definitivamente y por favor, dile a Diana que quiero hablar con ella, tambien a ese muchacho…

-Esta bien

-¡Sora¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

Sora asintió

-Quisiera que ejecutaras la tecnica angelical en este momento… quisiera que demostraras cual es le verdadero corazon angelical…

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, tu antigua pareja en el trapecio tambien esta aquí, Leon, por favor

De las sombras apareció Leon, miró a Sora y al Sr. Kenneth

-¿No seria mucha molestia?

-No Sr. Kenneth, ninguna

-Por favor, Sora…

-Está bien

Asi, ambos ocuparon sus posiciones en el escenario, Sora comenzó con el trampolín y… nuevamente, a pesar del tiempo que ninguno de los dos habia practicado la tecnica, Sora hizo que el corazon angelical de todos los presentes volviera a surgir…

-¡Excelente¡Que Sora y Leon hagan la nueva obra!

-¡Pero Sr, Kenneth!

Diana se encontraba desesperada

-Sr. Kenneth, yo no estoy de acuerdo…

-¡Sora!

Todos los presentes miraron a Sora con sorpresa

-No puedo realizarla porque… he decidido retirarme de los escenarios…

Notas de Lucy¡¡Hola¡¡Gomen por la tardanza! Ya estoy de vuelta (Lucy se encuentra en lo más alto que pueda estar, es decir, en el espacio) Si, ya se que me querian ahorcar (¿Siguen con la idea¡¡No por favor, aun no!) Bueno¡¡Ojala les guste este cap! Pero espero que lo ultimo que leyeron de este fic, no las haya dejado en shock… bueno creo que se daran una idea de la causa por la cual Sora quiere retirarse…

A Misato Kat chan¿¡En serio te hice llorar? - ¡Prometo cuidarme mucho! Y si, por favor, espera otro poquito más para ahorcarme… no, ya en serio, me alegra saber que los sentimientos que le imprimí los transmití, me cuidare mucho y ¡Estamos en contacto!

A Reiko: Pues, yo creo que cuando leas el motivo por el cual se murió, ojala que me entiendan… lo continuare lo mas pronto que pueda

A Amèlie: Ahora tengo como cargo de conciencia la muerte de Ken… en fin, siempre me pregunte que pasaria si el problema cardiaco de Ken aumentara… unos de los motivos menores por el cual hice esto (entre muchos otros) lo dire al final… y no te preocupes, lo seguire lo mas pronto posible

A Kerube-Chan: Sobre lo que habló Leon con Ken, se sabrá hasta el siguiente capitulo, ya viste que por el momento Sora quiere renunciar… hare todo lo que pueda por actualizarlo.

A Paola¿No crees que seria mejor jugar a brincar la cuerda con esa soga? Aun sigo pensando que seria divertido… Y tambien el agradecerte que te guste mucho este fic… la verdad ¡Muchas gracias! (Con respecto a las fans de Ken, ya me fui a un lugar MUY seguro, no te preocupes)

A Princess Mko: Entiendo perfectamente cómo debes sentirte y sobre lo que me mencionaste de Ken y Sora… lo pensaré, no prometo nada.

A kittynaegino: Cuando me referia a colgar a alguien, me referia a mi, que ojala y no me colgaran por lo que le hice a Leon (y espero que tampoco por lo que le hice a Ken) a eso me referia. Sobre lo que mencionas, bueno, te daras cuenta que Leon ya apareció y que por primera vez, Sora y Diana tienen una seria discusión, además de que es Leon quien pone en su lugar a Diana al juzgar los sentimientos de su madre. Ahora solo falta ver lo que sucederá con Sora… porque aparentemente perdió las ganas de regresar a un escenario… y ¡Claro que me gustó tu comentario!

A caro¡¡Mil gracias por todo el apoyo! Sobre el encontrar donde vivo, pues… si vez mi profile, ahí sabras mas o menos donde encontrarme ;) y bueno, ojala te guste este cap…

A AomeHB: Je, je bueno, habra que esperar un poco más para poder ver le fin definitivo de esta historia ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!

A Vero-itako: No te preocupes, me alegra saber que te encuentras bien y que andas de viaje ¡Disfrutalo por mi! Sobre lo que hablaron Ken y Leon, creo que eso se vera en un futuro…

A todas ustedes ¡Mil gracias! Por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, de verdad, eso me hace seguir adelante!


	23. Cicatrices23

Todos miraron a Sora sorprendidos

-¿Por qué, Sora?

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¡Sora!

Rozetta se acercó a la chica y la abrazó

-Gracias a todos por preocuparse, pero… realmente he decidido no volver a pisar ningun escenario, es la decisión que he tomado, lo siento mucho…

Sora miró a Leon

-Gracias, Leon, pero creo que tendras que buscar a otra compañera, yo…

Leon miraba a Sora sorprendido, molesto… la mano de Leon tembló… quien sin darle tiempo a Sora de algo más, la tomó de la mano

-Quiero hablar contigo…

Todos los ahí presentes miraron la forma tan brusca en la que Leon habia tomado a Sora de la mano, ambos salieron rapidamente, Sora lo miraba sorprendida

-¡Leon!

Kyo intentó detenerlo

-Dejalos, ellos tienen cosas que hacer…

-¡Pero es MI hermana¿No ves que la esta lastimando?

-Esto es algo que Sora tiene que superar sola…

Odin habia detenido a Kyo por el hombro

-Sueltame, no hare nada, no tienes de que preocuparte, pero si me entero que Leon le hace algo, yo…

-Ya, tranquilizate, no pasara nada…

Una vez afuera del escenario, Leon soltó a Sora

-¿Por qué has dicho semejante cosa¿Es que acaso la Sora que yo conoci desaparecio?

Ella lo miraba fijamente… varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro

-Todo me recuerda a Ken…

Leon la miró serio, pero se veia que estaba sumamente molesto

-Lo siento, Leon, todo esto es muy doloroso para mí… yo… no puedo… ¡Quiero renunciar al escenario¡¡Quiero…!

¡Paf!

Leon le habia propinado a Sora una cachetada…

-¡Ken, Ken, Ken¿Es todo lo que puedes decir¿¡Crees que con eso vas a hacer que regrese¿¡Cómo crees que se hubiera sentido él si te viera asi?

Ahora era Leon quien derramaba algunas lagrimas

-¡No crees que eres muy egoísta en pensar asi¿¡Que sucedera con nuestra hija¿¡Acaso no la vas a apoyar en estos momentos¡¡¡Por favor, Sora, tienes que reaccionar!

-Leon…

La mano de Sora se encontraba aun en su mejilla, la cachetada que Leon le habia propinado la sorprendió muchisimo y mas aun el verlo derramar lagrimas de coraje

-Por favor, Sora, tienes que reaccionar… no puedes quedarte asi

El tono de voz de Leon habia disminuido considerablemente, se habia dado media vuelta y Sora se habia quedado ahí, todavía en shock ante la reaccion de Leon…

-Yo… lo siento Leon pero… ¡No puedo olvidar a Ken¿¡Como me pides que lo olvide¿¡Como quieres que no sienta¿¡Es que acaso nunca te enamoraste de verdad?

-Sora…

Leon miraba a Sora sorprendido, era la primera vez en toda su vida que veia a Sora tan deprimida… realmente, la muerte de Ken le habia afectado bastante, sin embargo, las palabras que salieron de los labios de Sora hicieron que Leon pareciera realmente el dios de la muerte, sin pensarlo mucho, tomó nuevamente a Sora de la mano y volteó a verla, la mirada que le dedicó a la joven al parecer habia sido demasiado dura, tanto, que ni siquiera Sora pudo moverse, ambos se dirigieron a una habitación donde Leon encerró a Sora

-¡Leon, abre¿Por qué haces esto¡¡Leon!

Todo fue en vano… nadie abriria la puerta, ya que todos se encontraban en el escenario Kaleido, mientras tanto, Leon aparecia nuevamente en el escenario ante el asombro de todos los ahí presentes

-¡Que le has hecho a mi hermana?

Kyo intentaba conservar la calma

-¡Por favor Kyo!

Misato intentaba calmar a su esposo, quien, a regañadientes, intentó calmarse, tomó la mano de Misato y al acarició

-Esta bien, esta bien….

-Kalos, tengo entendido que aun falta para el estreno de esta obra ¿Cierto?

Kalos asintió

-Dame tiempo, solo necesito tiempo, Señor Kenneth

Los tres hombres se miraron y tanto Kalos como el Señor Kenneth, asintieron

-Esta bien

Y diciendo esto, Leon dio media vuelta

-¡Papá¿Dónde esta mamá?

Leon, quien daba la espalda a los presentes se detuvo

-Estara bien, no te preocupes

-¡Leon¡¡Si le pasa algo te las veras conmigo!

-¡Kyo! Es por el bien de tu hermana

Kyo miró a Misato, quien lo tomaba del brazo, el joven miró a su esposa con sorpresa

-Misato ¿acaso tu…?

Misato asintió

-Dejalo, él sabe lo que hace

-Solo porque eres tu…

Misato sonrió y abrazó tiernamente a su esposo, mientras tanto Leon abria la habitación y dejaba salir a Sora, nuevamente Leon tomó de la mano a Sora y la subió a su auto, se dirigieron al aeropuerto Internacional, Leon se dirigió a las taquillas y ante el asombro de Sora no vaciló en hablar

-Dos boletos de avion para Francia…

-¡Leon!

-¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¡Pero..!

-¡Nada de peros…!

-Su avion parte en 2 horas

-Gracias

Leon tomó los boletos y llevó a Sora a la sala de espera… la chica ya habia hecho a un lado sus intentos por escapar, las dos horas pasaron cuando se dejó escuchar la voz de una amable mujer

-"_Pasajeros con destino a Francia en el vuelo de las 4 pm favor de abordar por la puerta numero 4"_

-Es nuestro avion, vamos ¿Sora?

Leon ya se habia puesto de pie, cuando miró a Sora, la joven tenia una mirada triste aun, Leon puso tambien por unos segundos una cara de preocupación

-Vamos Sora, no me gusta verte asi

Ahora el tono de voz de Leon habia cambiado, era amable, Sora lo miró nuevamente y Leon le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

-Esta bien

Sora se levantó apesadumbrada, no tenia ganas de hacer nada pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de Leon, asi pues, Sora subió al avion camino a Francia.

La luna habia aparecido en el cielo galo, las luces de la Ciudad Luz habian aparecido y se veian desde el avion como pequeños puntitos blancos, minutos después, Sora y Leon hacian su llegada, ninguno de los dos habia llevado equipaje, asi que, sin mucho dinero, tomaron un taxi que los llevó a unos hermosos departamentos en un lugar exclusivo, Leon pagó el taxi

-Llegamos

Rapidamente abrió la puerta a Sora

-Pasa

En la entrada de los departamentos, se encontraba una señora de edad, tenia el cabello cubierto de canas y vestía un tierno vestido de encajes, tenia puesto un delantal blanco y sonreia tiernamente

-¡Leon, hijo¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-He venido de visita Doña Marie, le presento a Sora

La anciana mujer miró a la chica pelirrosa

-Tu debes de ser Sora Naegino, Leon me ha hablado mucho de ti y… ¡Oh!

Doña Marie habia puesto sus ojos en Leon, quien se habia sonrojado

-Por favor Doña Marie…

La anciana caminó hacia él

-Ya, ya ¿Acaso te da pena¿No es ella la madre de Diana? Tambien me habias contado eso… Luego platicaremos tu y yo, hija mía (Doña Marie guió un ojo a Sora)

Leon ya no sabia donde esconder la cara, si seguian ahí, Doña Marie terminaria avergonzandolo delante de Sora…

-Eh… es hora de ir a descansar, buenas noches Doña Marie

-Buenas noches, hijito

Doña Marie agitaba la mano en señal de despedida, Sora y Leon subieron por el ascensor, caminaron por un pasillo bellamente iluminado hasta llegar al numero 10. Leon buscó la llave abrió la puerta, ante los ojos de Sora se encontraba un hermoso departamento con toques orientales y franceses, Sora quedó sorprendida

-Pasa, debes estar muy cansada, esta es la cocina, este es el recibidor y por alla esta el estudio, las habitaciones estan de este lado, aquí esta la habitación de Diana, esta es la mía y la que sigue es la de huéspedes, en esta otra habitación practico, bien Sora, esta será tu habitación

Llegaron a una habitación bellamente adornada, con detalles en rosa, naranja y blanco, en el techo, habia un hermoso tragaluz que permitia ver las estrellas de noche, Sora entró a la habitación

-Gracias, Leon, quisiera descansar

-Esta bien

Sora cerró la puerta y sin pensarlo mucho, se tumbó en la cama, en cuanto estuvo ahí, miles de lagrimas salian de sus ojos, fue tal el cansancio de haber llorado, que terminó por dormirse. Al dia siguiente, la luz que pasaba a traves del tragaluz la despertó, eran las 9 am. Abrio lentamente la puerta y encontró a Leon en la cocina, tomando café

-¡Buenos dias, Sora!

Leon cocinaba algo para el desayuno, cuando sirvió lo que cocinaba, miró a Sora detenidamente

-¿Has estado llorando nuevamente?

Sora desvió la mirada, Leon suspiró con resignación, repentinamente, se escuchó el telefono, Leon contestó

-¿Si¡Ah, claro¿Es para eso? Esta bien, pero… ¿Podria ser mas tarde? Ya veo… bueno, no tengo opción… ¿A la 1 pm? Esta bien, iré.

El telefono fue colgado, Leon miró a Sora

-Lo siento, pero tengo que salir, regreso a las 2 pm por ti, asi que arreglate porque iremos a comer

Sora asintió sin muchas ganas, Leon tomó una chaqueta y salió, Sora se habia quedado sola, sin nada que hacer… cuando justamente volvia a derramar algunas lagrimas más, un toquido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, rapidamente abrió la puerta, era Doña Marie

-¡Mi niña¿Por qué lloras?

Sora no pudo más y le contó toda la historia, Doña Marie, veia tiernamente a Sora

-Hay mi niña, no debes ponerte asi… las cosas pasan por algo…

Al escuchar estas palabras, Sora la miró sorprendida

-¡Cómo…?

Doña Marie miró a Sora maternalmente

-Pues porque yo pase por lo mismo cuando mi marido se murió… dejame te cuento, mi marido y yo nos conocimos alla por la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en ese entonces yo tenia 14 años y me enamore perdidamente de él…

Sora miraba Doña Marie atentamente

-Asi es, fue amor a primera vista y 1 año después nos casamos, sin embargo, él fue reclutado en el ejercito, nos distanciamos durante la batalla que hubo aquí… llegue a pensar que mi esposo se habia olvidado de mi, ya habian pasado muchos años y no tenia noticias de él, me resigne a perderlo, el tiempo siguió pasando y cuando se gaó la Segunda Guerra Mundial, todos los que habian estado presos regresaron a sus casas, sin embargo, mi esposo no regresaba… los años pasaron y yo sin saber nada de él… hasta que un dia, 10 años después, un hombre de cabello aun negro y barba y bigote, tocó a mi puerta… ¡Era mi esposo!

Sora escuchaba atentamente todo, repentinamente, Doña Marie miró su reloj

-¡Pero que barbaridad¡Mira lo hora que es¡Que rapido se ha ido el tiempo, mi niña!

-No, no se preocupe, que el tiempo a su lado corre muy rapido

Sora sonreia como normalmente lo hacia

-Asi me gusta verte, mi niña, no con esa carita de tristeza

-Me gustaria seguir escuchando su historia

-Y será otro dia, ahora tienes que arreglarte, el joven Leon pasará por ti

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Qué como es que lo se?

-Mi niño me ha platicado tanto de ti que siento que ya te conozco, en fin, arreglate, luego seguiremos platicando

Doña Marie salió del departamento y tomó el ascensor, Sora se arregló, Leon no tardaria en pasar por ella, claro, aun se encontraba deprimida, hizo todo lo que pudo para intentar lucir bien

Notas de Lucy¡¡Hola¡¡Gomen por la tardanza! Aquí ya esta el cap 23, ojala les guste! Y bueno, tambien una disculpa por el poco tiempo que anduve por el msn… pero los examenes y los trabajos estuvieron a la orden del dia, por lo menos, puedo decir que ya puedo descansar de examenes por el momento… a todas ¡Miles de gracias por sus reviews!

- AReiko¡Pues si, Sora piensa en retirarse, pero… bueno, en este capitulo alguien mas ayudara a Sora, asi que creo que ya no seguiran pasando cosas malas

- A Misato Kat chan: Si, la verdad se queda uno sorprendido, en fin, como verás, ahora hay alguien mas que quiere ayudar a Sora y por Apolo y Diana no te preocupes, ellos seguiran y seguiran (je je como las pilas) ¡Me gustaria volver a platicar contigo por el msn de nuevo!

- A Kerube-Chan: Y si, Leon quiere que Sora salga de ese agujero… haber que sucede, no te preocupes

- A taofa: Entiendo tu reaccion, bueno creo que por el momento ya no podras comerte las uñas, ya esta aquí el cap 23 ¡Ojala te guste!

- Princess Mko: Sobre lo que mencionas de la descendencia, he de decirte que en el siguiente cap, te daras cuenta de lo que le dejó Ken a Sora… entiendo tus sentimientos, pero tambien quiero exrpresar algo con todo esto… y no, Leon no se llevara toda la gloria, asi que tranquila.

- A Vero-itako¡¡Que bueno que disfrutaste y mucho! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap 22 y sobre como esta el espacio… ¡Precioso! Je je, la verdad es que últimamente si he estado ¿algo? Distraida

- A kittynaegino: Si, es un cap un poco triste, en fin, creo que la discusión entre Diana y Sora fue porque ambas tenian sus sentimientos a flor de piel… ¡Ojala te guste este cap!

He de agradecer los reviews de todas ustedes! De verdad ¡Gracias!


	24. Cicatrices24

Minutos después, Sora entraba en el ascensor, cuando la puerta se abrió, una figura cubrió por completo a Sora, quien abrió los ojos inmediatamente, ya que se encontraba aun recordando todo lo que la señora Marie le habia contado…

-¿Estas lista?

Sora vio ante ella a Leon, al parecer, el joven se habia cambiado ya de ropa y vestia una camisa y un pantalón de vestir, Sora asintió y salió del elevador

Leon la miró detenidamente, Sora vestia un hermoso vestido chino en rosa con toques dorados, realmente precioso, ambos avanzaron hacia la salida, la señora Marie, que se encontraba en una habitación al lado de la entrada principal, sonrió al ver a la joven salir

-¡Pero que hermosa te ves¡Como me recuerdas a mi en mi juventud!

-Gra… gracias Doña Marie pero…

Sora se sonrojó ante el comentario, Doña Marie puso sus manos en los hombros de Sora

-Yo creo que aquí, Leon, tambien estara de acuerdo conmigo, te vez hermosa, hija

Leon no pudo disimular su sonrojo, Doña Marie sonreia y Sora se sentia apenada

-No los distraigo más, ya vayanse, cuidense mucho

-Si, no se preocupe

Leon y Sora salieron del edificio, caballerosamente, Leon abrió la puerta del carro para Sora y después subió él, el joven condujo por las vias principales de Francia, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en un rustico restaurant llamado _Le Coeur _al momento de su llegada, el dueño del lugar salió a recibirlos, un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos rubios, ojos azules y bastante alto, vestia ropa muy formal

-¡Leon, cuanto tiempo!

-Asi es, Pierre

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos, en cuanto Pierre vio a Sora, quedó prendado de ella

-¡Que hermosa acompañante!

Caballerosamente besó la mano de Sora

-Sora, te presento a Pierre Luissant, Pierre, ella es Sora Naegino, estrella del escenario Kaleido y madre de Diana

-Nuevamente mis respetos

Pierre se inclino ante Sora para después indicarles a ambos su mesa

-Por aquí, por favor

Llevó a Sora y a Leon a una mesa más apartada de las demás, ambos tomaron los menus y ordenaron, en cuanto el dueño desapareció Leon miró a Sora preocupado

-¿Estas bien?

Sora, que se encontraba un tanto distraida contestó algo triste

-Si… estoy bien…

-Sora, no me gusta verte asi…

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, Leon, yo…

-Por favor, Sora, si hay algo que me rompe el corazon es verte llorar

Sora lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que Leon hablaba asi, una sonrisa un poco triste asomó por el rostro de la chica

-N… no es nada…

-Vamos Sora

Leon toma a Sora por el menton y ambos se miran fijamente, Sora no puede controlarse y un par de lagrimas asoman por su rostro

-Lo… lo siento… yo…

Leon sonrie con ternura y la mira fijamente, para después darle un tierno beso en el rostro

-Entiendo cómo debes sentirte, Sora, yo senti la misma tristeza cuando Sophie murió, aunque el cariño que le tuve a mi hermana fue diferente al que tu sentiste por Ken… además, tú fuiste quien me enseñó a sonreir nuevamente…

Sora sonríe triste y algo apenada, mientras conversa, llega un mesero con lo que han ordenado, pasa el tiempo y…

-Muchas gracias por todo, Pierre

-No tienes nada que agradecer ¡Vuelvan pronto!

-Gracias

Leon y Sora salen del restaruant y nuevamente regresan al departamento, ya son alrededor de las 6 pm y el atardecer se ve magnificamente desde la ventana del departamento, Leon ha ido a su habitación y hace un par de llamadas telefonicas, mientras tanto, Sora se va a su habitación tambien, se tira en la cama, minutos después, un toquido en su puerta la despierta, se habia quedado dormida

-¡Sora¿Vas a cenar algo?

La chica, que para entonces ya se habia cambiado de ropa, decide salir

-Si, ya voy

-¡Mi niña!

La señora Marie tambien está ahí, atrás de Leon, trae entre sus manos una cajita

-Doña Marie ha traido un pastel y quiere que lo pruebes

Leon mira a Sora con una tierna sonrisa, la chica mira a la mujer

-¡Acepto!

Entre los 3 ponen en la mesa platos, vasos, cucharas y tenedores, minutos después, Sora prueba el delicioso pastel, estan a punto de termina

-¿Verdad que cocina muy bien?

-¡Hay hijo¡A mi edad es mas un gusto que una costumbre el saber cocinar!

-No es cierto, porque cuando Ken…

Nuevamente Sora se habia quedado sin decir nada, otra vez mencionaba a Ken…

-Yo… perdón…

Sora miraba apenada a Doña Marie, quien puso su mano en la de Sora

-No hija mía, está bien ¿Sabes? Quisiera seguir contandote lo de la otra vez…

Leon entendió perfectamente que ése era un tema delicado y decidió no opinar

-Entonces las dejo, ustedes van a estar muy ocupadas

Ambas mujeres miraron a Leon y Doña Marie asintió

-Como te decia, Sora¿En que me quede la ultima vez¡Ah, si! Pues como te decía, mi esposo regresó años después, me contó que habia caido en manos enemigas y que lo habian mantenido preso por algun tiempo, hizo un plan con otros soldados más y pudo escapar… hasta que la guerra terminó... nunca tuvimos hijos y lo unico que puedo hacer después de la guerra fue trabajar muy duro para poder comprar un pedazo de tierra y trabajarla, hasta que, después de algunos años, tuvimos que dejar de cosechar, ya comenzabamos a hacernos viejos y no habia nadie que pudiera ayudarnos con todo el trabajo, con el dinero ahorrado, comenzamos a construir esta casa, pero… mi viejito no pudo ver su sueño terminado… él… él falleció de tuberculosis… sin embargo, pude sobreponerme, tuve que hacerme fuerte, termine de construir esta casa, con el paso de los años, nuestros vecinos comenzaron a vender sus terrenos y casas, todas fueron adquiridas por personas con dinero… sólo yo me quedé… la muerte de mi esposo me marcó demasiado, me deprimia constantemente y rogaba que me llevaran con él, dondequiera que estuviera… en ese entonces no me habia dado cuenta que mi esposo vive en mi, aquí…

Doña Marie señala su corazon

-Aunque él este muerto, siempre estará ahí… dos años después, conoci a un hombre bondadoso y amable, un hombre que ya se habia retirado… coincidiamos en la misma cafeteria a la cual siempre iba a tomar mi café… ambos no nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos hasta después… y volvi a casarme, sin embargo, murió tambien… yo amé a ambos hombres, los dos dieron luz a mi vida y no puedo sentirme triste por su ausencia fisica, porque ellos estan espiritualmente aquí…

Nuevamente, Doña Marie señalaba su corazon

Ahora era Sora quien miraba a la anciana mujer con admiración y tristeza

-¿Cómo es posible que haya podido aguantar tanto? Yo... aun no puedo…

-Porque soy una mujer fuerte hija mía, tu tambien eres fuerte… has logrado sacar adelante a una hermosa niña que siempre ilumina este edificio todos las temporadas de vacaciones… tu tambien puedes superarlo, a menos que no quieras… no te digo que olvides a tu esposo, solamente, que conserves su recuerdo como algo muy hermoso…

Sora miró a Doña Marie

-Hare todo lo que este en mis manos

Doña Marie sonrió, ambas mujeres se abrazaron

-Llora hija mía, llora todo lo que quieras…

Minutos después, se oyen toquidos en el estudio de Leon

-¡Adelante!

Era Doña Marie

-He dejado a Sora dormida en su habitación, cuidala mucho, hijo

Leon miró a la anciana mujer y asintió

-Ella es un verdadero angel…

Leon miró nuevamente a Doña Marie

-Me voy, ya es muy tarde para que alguien como yo esté afuera de su cuarto, hasta mañana, hijo

-Hasta mañana

La mujer cerró la puerta, mientras Leon apagaba todas las luces del departamento, Sora dormia tranquilamente, repentinamente, a lo lejos se escucharon 2 campanadas, ya eran las 2 am

-¡Sora!

La chica se levantó rapidamente pero… cual seria su sopresa al verse en un hermoso campo rodeado de flores, ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco

-¡Sora!

La chica volteó en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de la voz, a lo lejos, pudo ver una figura masculina

-¡Ken?

En efecto, era Ken, el chico se acercó a ella y ambos se abrazaron

-¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Ken¡Te he extrañado mucho! Pero tu… ¡Cómo?

-Sora…

El chico acarició el rostro de la joven

-Sólo he venido a decirte algo, mi querida esposa, quiero que nuevamente seas feliz, quiero que nuestra hija tenga nuevamente un padre y tu un esposo, yo siempre te amaré, nunca lo dudes, tuve que irme porque asi ya estaba destinado… sin embargo, aun no he podido descansar porque me llamas constantemente… sólo te pido que no me olvides pero que seas feliz, he visto cómo Leon te atiende, antes de morir, hablé con él y le dije que deseaba que se casara contigo, a pesar de todo, Leon te sigue amando, Sora, yo no quiero que te quedes sola, dale una oportunidad a Leon, por favor, cumple mi ultimo deseo…

-Ken…

Por el rostro de Sora rodaban algunas lagrimas

-Por favor, promételo, no podré descansar hasta que me lo prometas

La chica asintió

-Te lo prometo

Ken asintió y sonrió

-Es hora de irme, Sora, gracias por toda la felicidad que me diste mientras estuve vivo

-Ken…

-Toma, esto es para ti

Ken le entrega a Sora una cajita, solamente quiero que tengas esto como recuerdo de mí…

-¡Es hermoso!

-En cuanto puedas, lo habres…

-¡Si!

Ambos se abrazan y es cuando Ken comienza a desaparecer

-¡Ken!

Sora despierta, se frota sus ojos ¿Habrá sido un sueño? Mira hacia el cielo, ya comienza a salir el sol… repentinamente, mira hacia su cama ¡La cajita musical esta ahí! Sora no puede creerlo¡¡No habia sido un sueño! Sonrie y rapidamente habre la cajita, la cual suena una hermosa tonada, en el interior, hay un papel doblado, la joven lo toma y nerviosamente lo lee…

Leon ya se habia despertado desde hacia rato, ha ido a la cocina a prepararse un jugo cuando escucha la tonada, repentinamente, Sora aparece en la cocina

-Esto es para ti

Leon toma el papel y lo lee, mira a Sora con extrañeza y sorpresa

-¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

Sora le cuenta lo sucedido en su sueño y Leon la mira sorprendido

-Este, es el testamento de Ken Robbins… cuando estaba en el hospital, iba a darme este documento…

-Tambien me ha dicho que sea feliz…

Leon voltea a ver a Sora mas sorprendido aun

-Me ha dicho que vuelva a ser feliz… yo… siento que aun es demasiado pronto como para poder enamorarme de nuevo pero… quiero darle tiempo al tiempo… realmente… quiero volver a intentarlo… yo… ya no lloraré más la muerte de Ken…

Leon mira a Sora con sorpresa… nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Sora asiente

-Leon… he tomado una decisión… quiero… quiero que me hagas feliz nuevamente…

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡He regresado! Después de casi 2 semanas de no actualizar, ya regresé y creo que animicamente ya puedo seguir escribiendo (la verdad es que en estos dias fue a veces casi imposible que la musa llegara) Bueno, espero que aun no se hayan ido de espaldas por los ultimos parrafos de este fic… ojala que les haya gustado este cap! Por cierto, eso del sueño de Sora con Ken se me ocurrió todo por andar leyendo cosas de fantasmas y en cierta forma, viendo algo de aparecidos y muertos… je, je, je, bueno, como verán no se nota…

- A Kerube-Chan: Pues como viste, los que le levantaron los animos a Sora fueron Doña Marie y el fantasma de Ken… asi que ¡Por fin! Leon hara lo que este en sus manos para poder reconquistar a Sora nuevamente

- A Misato Kat chan¡¡Hola! Ojala que con este cap no te hayas caido de la silla….

- A paola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Claro que me encantaria que cocinaramos con la espada! Y bueno, como verás, Sora por fin dejara de llorar como Magdalena… ¡ojala te guste este cap! Creo al menos, que esta será la ultima aparición de Ken…

- A kittynaegino: Bueno, tu deseo se hizo realidad… ahora Leon va a hacer todo lo posible porque Sora se vuelva a enamorar de él…

- A Lady of Draco¡Que bueno que te guste! Y la verdad es que cuando anuncie el final de este fic, que lejos estaba de pensar que seguiria y seguiria… ahora, pienso en que numero de cap va a terminar… ¡Ya son 24 y siento que aun le falta! La verdad es que no se hasta cuando terminará…

- A AomeHb¡Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho¡Ojala que este cap tambien!

- A Princess Mko¡Hola¡Ya tiene tiempo que no nos vemos por el msn¡Ojala que pronto podamos charlar¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! El cap anterior y bueno... mmh digamos que el testamento de Ken aun es un misterio... y como verás, Sora siempre querra a Ken...


	25. Cicatrices25

Leon se habia quedado completamente paralizado… ¡Habia esperado tanto tiempo! Sentia que se encontraba en un sueño, ya que nunca dejó de amar a Sora a pesar de todo… no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando… el corazon de Leon comenzó a latir rapidamente, se acercó a Sora y acarició tiernamente su rostro

-Dime que no es un sueño…

Y sin pensarlo más, Leon abrazó a Sora tiernamente¡¡¡Tenia tantas ganas de besarla! Pero sabia perfectamente que en esos momentos no podia, asi que se detuvo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla…

Sora sonrió levemente a pesar de que Leon era en ocasiones muy serio, en ese momento sus ojos brillaron intensamente…

-¿Quieres desayunar?

Sora asintió, esta vez, Leon haria un desayuno muy especial, la felicidad que tenia no podia ocultarse con nada… horas después, Doña Marie visitaba el departamento de Leon

-¡Pase!

Leon abrió la puerta

-Algo bueno te ha sucedido, tienes una mirada muy especial, hijo mío

Leon asintió, rapidamente Doña Marie comprendió

-¿Te ha aceptado?

-Si…

-Dale tiempo, no es facil olvidar…

-Lo se, me tomaré todo el tiempo que sea posible…

-¡Doña Marie¡Buenos dias!

La mujer tomó las manos de Sora y sonrió

-Soñé con él…

Doña Marie sonrió y asintió, ambas mujeres se entendian perfectamente, sin importar la edad, ambas ya habian pasado por eso…

La charla fue bastante larga, esta vez, Sora le habia pedido a Leon que se quedase, el joven asintió… a partir de ese dia, Leon comenzó a ser mas caballeroso y galante con ella, en ocasiones, Leon llegaba abrazaba sorpresivamente a Sora o le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, en otras ocasiones simplemente acariciaba la mano de la chica, debido a todo esto, comezaron a verse en publico mas seguido…

La estancia de Sora en Francia duró lo suficiente como para que recuperara las fuerzas necesarias… la noticia de que Leon, ya tenia novia oficialmente, cruzaron el mar llegando hasta E.U…

-¡Chicas, miren!

Rozetta corría con un periódico en las manos

Mia, Ana, Mei y Marion leian sorprendidas, al igual que Diana

-¡Miren estas fotos!

En una de ellas se veia a Sora y a Leon salir del restaruant que siempre frecuentaban en Francia

-La mirada de Sora ha cambiado…

Mei miró fijamente una foto

-¿No te parece, Diana?

La chica, que estaba a su lado, sonreia un poco triste

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que… mamá es tan fuerte que ya se recuperó… en cambio yo… me siento mal por haberle fallado ese dia con la tecnica angelical… Apolo y yo la hemos practicado pero… aun no podemos despertar el corazon angelical de nadie…

Mei pasó su mano en el cabello de Diana

-Ya verás que cuando regrese podras entender porqué no has podido despertar el corazón agelical de las demas personas… y cuando lo logres, esa tristeza desaparecerá…

5 dias después, una joven con una mirada fresca y un joven con un brillo especial en los ojos, llegaban al Aeropuerto Internacional, Sora aun recordaba la despedida en Francia con la señora Marie, ambas mujeres se abrazaron, no era una despedida definitiva, ya que Sora le habia prometido regresar en cuanto pudiera

Ambos tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron directamente al escenario Kaleido… habia pocas personas en la entrada y al paso de la pareja, quedaban sorprendidas…

-¡Sora ha regresado!

Se escucharon murmullos y voces por todos lados

-¡Ya está aquí!

Repentinamente, la puerta de la sala de entrenamientos se abrió… la mayoria de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos… si bien, Sora no habia cambiado mucho, simplemente su cabello estaba aun más largo y se veia que tenia su cuerpo aun mejor formado, Leon por su parte, vestía de una forma tan masculina, que las chicas que lo veian a su alrededor quedaba sorprendidas… si él vestia asi, era porque tanto Sora como él habian comenzado poco a poco a volver a enamorarse, realmente para él, no era ningun sacrificio…

-¡Sora?

Todas las amigas de la chica corrieron a su encuentro

-¡Amigas¡Las extrañé mucho!

Todas se abrazaron

-¿Y Diana¿Dónde esta mi hija?

Todas se apartaron para dar paso a Diana

-¡Mamá!

-¡Hija!

Madre e hija se abrazaron

-¡Te extrañé mucho!

-¡Yo tambien!

-Que bueno verte otra vez, Diana, he decidido regresar nuevamente en el escenario Kaleido…

-¡Papá?

Diana miró a Leon

-Hija, quiero formar una familia contigo y con tu madre… quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad…

Sorpresivamente, los ojos de Diana se nublaron, segundos después, Leon, Sora y Diana se abrazaban, minutos después, llegó Kyo

-¡En donde esta mi hermana?

Misato se encontraba detrás de él, venia con Koshi

-¡Tía!

El niño corrió a los brazos de Sora, Kyo tambien habia hecho lo mismo…

-¡Hermanita!

Después llegaron Odin y Sif

-Que bueno que te encuentras bien, Sora

Odin estrechó la mano de Sora y después la de Leon

-Sabia que podias hacerla regresar…

-No… realmente yo no hice nada…

-¡Tía!

Sif tambien corrió a los brazos de Sora, quien abrazó efusivamente a la niña

Prácticamente, todos se habian reunido para darle la bienvenida a Sora y a Leon, minutos después, todos se dirigian a la oficina de Kalos, desde afuera, se pudo escuchar el llanto de un niño y la voz de Kalos…

-De no ser porque Sara tuvo que irse a una reunión… ¿Tendrá hambre¿Querra que le cambien el pañal?

Sora tocó a la puerta, por el llanto del bebé, no se escuchaba nada, esta vez, Leon tocó la puerta, sin embargo, sola se abrió, dejando ver una escena muy poco comun… ¡Kalos traia puesta una cangurera y en ella tenia al bebé!

-¿Eh?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su jefe en esa situación…

-Deje que lo ayudemos, jefe

Kalos, no tieniendo otra opción, aceptó la ayuda de Mei y Misato

-¡Sora, por fin has regresado!

-Eh… si, jefe, yo queria…

-Se a lo que te refieres, todo esto ya lo hablé con Leon, estas fueron tus vacaciones, asi que no te preocupes, ahora, quiero que pongas orden en la nueva presentación… quiero que la tecnica angelical la dominen perfectamente bien Diana y Apolo de lo contrario, serán tú y Leon quienes hagan la obra…

El rostro de Diana se tornó en preocupación… era cierto que habia practicado pero… no sabía como despertar sentimientos en los demás…

Diana salió sin ser vista, caminó hasta llegar al lugar donde siempre se podia tener una excelente vista al mar… ahí se quedó pensando, hasta que una voz la interrumpió…

-¿Sucede algo?

Diana asintió

-Es que… si no logro despertar el corazon angelical de los demás… nunca seré una buena acróbata….

-Tranquila hija, a mi tampoco se me hizo facil llegar hasta donde he llegado…

-Dime mamá ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Si te refieres a la muerte de Ken, me encuentro bien, este viaje me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas

Sora miraba al horizonte, mientras que Diana veia a su madre, ya no era la misma Sora que se habia ido deprimida, ahora era una mujer mas madura… Diana abrazó a su madre

-Realmente quiero realizar bien esa tecnica, pero… tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-Tu sabes que cuando hicimos la primera desmostracion no salió bien y yo… tengo miedo de que salga bien…

Sora acarició la cara de Diana maternalmente

-Si confias en ti y logras comprender tus propios sentimientos, podrás hacer la tecnica angelical

-¿Mis propios sentimientos?

-Asi es… ¿Piensas que este es el lugar correcto para ti¿Eres capaz de hacer tu propio escenario?

Diana miró a su madre con extrañeza

-N… no lo se…

-Piensa en eso… y cuando sepas lo que realmente quieres podrás saber si eres capaz de realizar la tecnica angelical o no…

-Lo haré

Diana se puso de pie, esperaria a su novio para hablar con él sobre todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo…

Ya caia el atardecer en el escenario Kaleido, una chica se encontraba en el mar viendo el atardecer, se encontraba acostada en la playa, recordaba su estancia en Francia, las atenciones que Leon habia tenido con ella y la actitud de él… realmente Leon Oswald habia madurado, ya no era aquel jovencito frío y sin sentimientos, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Francia, pudo darse cuenta que Leon conservaba aun ese aire de seductor y ese algo que le atrajo cuando ella tenia 15 años… levemente sonrió…

-¿Porqué tan sola?

Sora abrió sus ojos, aquella figura se recostó a su lado tambien

-Un atardecer muy hermoso…

-Asi es…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pasaron algunos minutos más…

-Ya oscureció

Leon abrió los ojos

-Te has quedado dormido…

-Supongo que es por el viaje…

Justo cuando volteaba a ver a Sora, se sonrojó… ya que se habia dado cuenta que ella le miraba fijamente…

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

La mirada de Leon se tornó en sorpresa y volteó a ver a Sora

-¡C…cómo?

Ahora era Sora quien hacia que Leon se sonrojara…

-Sí… te sigues sonrojando… como cuando estabamos en Francia

Leon la miró nuevamente y acarició el rostro de Sora

-Tú haces que eso sea posible

Sora sonrio, Leon no pudo contenerse y la abrazó…

-Te amo, Sora, te amo tanto…

La chica tambien lo abrazó, ambos se quedaron asi por largo tiempo, Sora aprovecharia para acariciar el largo cabello de Leon, repentinamente, Sora pudo oler algo muy dulce… ¡Era el perfume de Leon!

-Que rico hueles

-Tu tambien

Leon habia hecho lo mismo con Sora

-Es un aroma a…

-… rosas…

Terminó la chica

-Asi es

-Dejame ver… tu perfume es…

-… de ébano…

Leon terminó la frase, Sora y él aun seguian abrazados

-Gracias, Leon, de verdad muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado…

El joven sonrio y cerró sus ojos

-No, gracias a ti por haberme aceptado nuevamente

Inesperadamente, Sora de despegó un poco de los brazos de Leon… ambos se miraron fijamente, Leon sonreia tiernamente y ella le miraba algo sonrojada… sin pensarlo mucho, Sora miró los labios de Leon, se acercó aun más y… ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso… Leon no podia creer lo que estaba sucediendo…

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todas! Ahora sí he sido muy pero muy puntual! No se preocupen que para que termine este fic aun faltan algunos capítulos mas, la verdad creo que a este paso sí llegará a los 30…

Ø A Misato Kat chan¡¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡¡Que bueno que te gusto¡Ojala te guste este capitulo tanto como los otros! Y sobre el testamento, digamos que sera una sorpresa...

Ø A AomeHb: Aun no pienso escribir el "y vivieron felices por siempre" je, je, je, pero lo sucedido entre Sora y Leon en este capitulo ojala y te haya gustado!

Ø A kittynaegino¡¡¡¡Y sucedió eso tan hermoso que esperabas¡¡Ojala te haya gustado! Esto quiere decir que van por buen camino!

Ø A Kerube-Chan: Pues vaya que Leon sí hizo una buena labor de convencimiento… y bastante efectiva porque ya se dieron un beso… ¡Ojala te haya gustado!

Ø A paola: ¡Hola! Como verás, ya se le hizo su sueño realidad a Leon… ¡Por fin se besaron!

Ø A taofa: Habra veces en las que probablemente me atrase, por el momento no he pensado terminarlo, es la recta final (lucy pone cara de pensativa) ¿desde cuando vengo diciendo lo mismo? Creo que aun faltan algunas cosillas para que REALMENTE termine… asi que no te preocupes, todavía falta un poco…

Ø A shingryu Inazuma: ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia! Bueno, digamos que Sora es una de las pocas suertudas que puede darse ese lujo (haber sido esposa de Ken y que Leon siga enamorado de ella sin importar el tiempo que ha pasado) en fin, luego les explicare el motivo por el cual escogí ese final para Ken…

A todas ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! La verdad es que no se en qué me inspiro a veces para escribir… la verdad es que últimamente la musa estaba bien pero bien perdida y no llegaba… curiosa y repentinamente, llegó sin avisarme, asi que pude terminar este capitulo muy pero muy rapido (y ya comence el 26) asi que preparense! Nada mas les pido tiempo porque ya comenzaron nuevamente mis examenes… examenes… un mal necesario… pero ni modo, ya no queda de otra… ¡Estamos en contacto¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejen sus reviews!


	26. Cicatrices 26

Cuando ambos se separaron para poder tomar aliento, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, Leon acarició nuevamente el rostro de Sora

-Quiero recordar este momento para siempre

Sora aun se encontraba sonrojada… ese beso habia despertado en ella algo muy hermoso… el rostro de Leon demostraba felicidad… ambos habian dado un paso muy importante…

-Ya va a oscurecer

Leon extendió su mano a Sora quien se puso de pie, caminaron largo rato por la playa tomados de la mano… cuando Sora llegó a su casa, Diana le esperaba desde su habitación, al verlos llegar tomados de la mano, bajó lo mas rapido que pudo y abrió la puerta

-¡Mamá!

-¡Papá!

Diana abrazó a los 3 y, con lagrimas en los ojos habló

-¡Por favor quiero convertirme en un angel, quiero ser como mi mamá¡¡Ayudenme por favor!

Leon miró a Diana

-Nosotros te ayudaremos, pero quiero que Apolo tambien esté presente…

Diana asintió, le llamaria inmediatamente

-¡Gracias!

Y sin mas que decir, Diana volvió a entrar en la casa

-¡Los espero adentro!

Sora y Leon se miraron, la chica asintió…

-Pidamos algo de cenar, yo invito

Leon tomó de la cintura a Sora y ambos entraron en la casa, mientras tanto, Diana llamaba a Apolo

-¡Ven mañana temprano¡Si¡Es sobre la tecnica angelical!

Diana colgó el telefono y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban sus padres, sonrió al ver una escena algo tierna, Leon y Sora se preparaban para la cena que Leon habia mandado pedir… tambien pudo ver en el rostro de ambos un brillo especial, una sonrisa de complicidad…

-Asi me gusta verte, mamá, papá, quiero que hagas a mi mamá muy feliz

Sora se sonrojó ante el comentario y Leon sonrió, 30 minutos después, llegó lo que Leon habia ordenado… esa noche, Diana disfrutó la cena como nunca…

Al dia siguiente, los rayos del sol inundaban la habitación de Sora, el despertador sonaba, la chica se tomó su tiempo y recordó todo lo sucedido el dia anterior… un toquido en la puerta, la sacó de sus pensamientos

-¡Buenos dias, Sora¿Puedo pasar?

Una voz masculina se podia escuchar perfectamente del otro lado, Sora se incorporó

-Si, pasa Leon

El joven llevaba en sus brazos una bandeja con el desayuno

-¡Muchas gracias!

Leon dejó la bandeja a un lado y tiernamente la besó

-Buenos días, mi angelito

Sora se sonrojó ante el comentario

-¿Y Diana?

-En el recibidor, esta con Apolo

-Veo que ellos dos se han entendido bastante bien, ha sido su unico novio y eso que ambos tienen un carácter un tanto diferente

-Es el amor…

Tiernamente Leon vuelve a abrazar a Sora, la pareja se da un tierno beso y se separan

-Te dejo desayunar

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Si… no pude dormir bien y me desperté desde las 5 am

Sora mira a Leon con sorpresa y Leon la mira tambien

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

Sora desayuna y Leon vuelve a llevarse la bandeja, la chica se prepara, se baña y se viste, por fin enseñara a Diana todos los secretos para ejecutar la tecnica angelical

Mientras tannto, en una mansión no muy lejos de ahí, una mujer rubia descansa tranquilamente, repentinamente, un apuesto hombre apenas y toca los labios de aquella mujer

-Buenos dias amor…

La chica se incorpora leventeme para besar a aquel hombre

-Buenos dias

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, gracias

La chica se incorpora levemente

-Me he enterado que Sora ya regresó

-Eso quiere decir que ya esta lista…

-Algo te tiene preocupada ¿No es asi, Layla?

La chica asintió

-Me preocupa que Apolo no pueda realizar la tecnica angelical… tambien Diana…

Yuri se acercó a Layla

-No te preocupes, todo estara bien

-Confias demasiado en Leon…

-Y tu en Sora…

-Es cierto-Layla sonrió-Confio ciegamente en ella, me ha demostrado que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad…

Yuri asintió

-Lo mismo pienso de Leon… fue tocado por un angel y ahora… es imposible que sea el Dios de la Muerte que fue…

Tranquilamente, Layla y Yuri salieron de su habitación, tomarian el desayuno en el comedor junto a Apolo, el joven salia de su habitación en ese preciso momento

-¡Buenos dias, mamá, papá!

Abrazo tiernamente a su madre, a su padre le estrechó fuertemente la mano

-¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto?

El chico se sonrojó

-Ya veo, es Diana

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica se sonrojó aun mas

-Iremos a practicar la tecnica angelical, mamá, papá ¿Por qué no pueden practicar conmigo esa tecnica?

Yuri miró a Layla, ambos iban tomados del brazo

-Apolo ¿Cuántas veces te hemos contado esa historia? Recuerda que no tuvimos esa magia que tienen Sora y Leon para poder transmitir ese sentimiento…

El chico veia un poco deseseperado a sus padres

-¡Es que ya la hemos practicado mucho y nada!

-Ten paciencia, hijo

Apolo ya se estaba desesperando un poco más

-¡Pero…!

-¡Pero nada!

La voz de su madre resonó en todo el pasillo

-¿Cómo es posible que nuestro hijo diga semejante cosa¡Tienes la sangre de los Hamilton y los Killian¡Apolo, te calmas o estaras fuera de la presentacion¡Tienes que ser paciente¿Qué acaso al estar al lado de Diana no te sirve de algo¡Esa niña brilla con luz propia, si no la muestra es porque aun no se ha dado cuenta¡Y fue precisamente la madre de Diana quien me enseñó a amar el escenario¿Cómo es posible que digas todo esto?

Layla estaba definitivamente molesta ¡Su hijo desesperado?

-¡Asi que quiero que pongas todo tu empeño¡Demuestrale a Diana que eres merecedor de su cariño!

Apolo veia sorprendido a su madre, era la primera vez que la veia asi… el chico asintió, la besó en la mejilla, tomó un sándwich y salió corriendo…

-Este niño no tiene remedio…

Yuri suspiraba en señal de resignacion

-La verdad es que no se a quien de los dos se parece más…

Layla miró a Yuri

-Creo que el carácter lo sacó de ti…

-No, Layla, creo que el carácter lo sacó de ti… el fisico lo sacó de mi…

Nuevamente Layla miró a su esposo y sonrió, se acercó a Yuri hasta casi rozar sus labios

-Entonces tendras que aceptar que se case con Diana...

Yuri miró a Layla, tiernamente la atrajo hacia él

-Pues yo creo que no tardaran en hacernos abuelos…

Tiernamente, Yuri tomó el mentón de Layla y la beso, la chica rodeó a Yuri y él la abrazó de la cintura, galantemente, el joven la tomó entre sus brazos y la subió nuevamente a su habitación….

Mientras tanto, Sora, Diana y Leon esperaban en el vestíbulo de su casa a Apolo, quien llegó lo mas rapido que pudo

-Comenzaremos a partir de hoy…

-¡Si!

Contestaron Diana y Apolo

Lo primero que hicieron Leon y Sora fue llevar a ambos jóvenes a un parque, Diana le miraba extrañada

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

A lo lejos podia verse una mujer y un perro… rapidamente Sora agitó la mano, la mujer tambien lo hizo

-¡Vamos¡Leon, Apolo aguarden un momento!

Apolo miraba extrañado, Sora tomó repentinamente a Diana de la mano y la llevó hasta donde la mujer se encontraba… Leon y Apolo vieron que Sora extendia la mano para saludarla y la mujer hacia lo mismo, al parecer, Sora estaba presentando a Diana a esa mujer, hablaron algunas cosas y Diana veia a la mujer con sorpresa, repentinamente, Sora y la mujer se despidieron, Diana se quedaba con aquella mujer, cuando Sora regresaba hacia donde se encontraban Leon y Apolo, este ultimo miraba algo sorprendido

-¿Quién es ella?

El chico miraba cómo Diana caminaba con aquel perrito y los ojos tapados

-Es una gran amiga

Sora volteó y agito la mano en señal de despedida

-Sora ¿No es ella…?

Leon miraba sorprendido a la mujer, Sora asintió y Leon avanzó hacia donde aquella mujer estaba, a lo lejos, Sora y Apolo veian la escena, Leon estrechaba la mano de la mujer con gratitud y ambos miraban a Sora sonrientes, segundos después, Leon regresaba al lado de Sora y Apolo

-¿Sucede algo?

Sora miraba intrigada a Leon

-Nada, es hora de irnos, Apolo, es hora de que tu tambien practiques….

Leon abrazó a Sora por la cintura y salieron del parque, Apolo se encontraba un poco apenado ante la escena, nunca habia visto a Leon Oswald haciendo semejante muestra de cariño, minutos después llegaron hasta el escenario Kaleido, los 3 entraron al estudio de audio

-¿Tiene lo que les encargue?

3 jovenes se encontraban ahí, al parecer estaban esperandolos

-¡Si, precisamente aquí esta!

-Muy bien, Apolo, ahora quiero que veas este video y lo estudies muy bien… aquí esta el secreto de la tecnica angelical…

Apolo miró desconcertado a Leon ¿Tendria que ver la televisión¿De que le servia ver la obra de "El Lago de los Cisnes"? Sin preguntar nada, tomó asiento

-Hasta que descubras el secreto, podras salir de aquí…

Apolo miró sorprendido a Leon, las tecnicas de Leon sí que eran raras, mientras tanto, Leon y Sora salieron del estudio, encontraron a Sif y a Hideo junto a Koshi

-¡Tia!

Koshi abrazó a Sora

-¡Hola Koshi¿Sabes donde estan Mistao y Kyo?

El niño asiente

-Se fueron a practicar

Sora carga al niño y le da un maternal beso, baja al niño, Sif al ver la escena, tambien corre a abrazar a Sora, igualmente, la chica tambien la sostiene en sus brazos y Koshi corre hacia donde estan Sif y Hideo y pregunta

-Sora ¿Sabes donde esta Apolo?

-Practicando

Leon contesta seriamente

-Y es mejor que nadie lo vaya a interrumpir

Hideo comprende de inmediato y asiente

-Sif, es hora de ir con tu mamá

-¡No, yo quiero que Tia Sora me lleve!

-Koshi, vamos

-¡Yo quiero que Tía Sora me lleve tambien!

Al ver esto, Sora sonrie

-Esta bien, los llevaremos con sus padres

Sif toma de la mano a Leon y Hideo a Sora, ahora los 4 tomados de las manos, se dirigen al salon de practicas, Hideo, al verlos avanzar, sonrie "Parecen una verdadera familia"

Una vez que todos llegaron ante la puerta del salon, Sif y Koshi empujan las puertas emocionados

-¡Mamá, Papá!

Y ahí estaban las dos parejas, mientras que Mei y Odin practican en los trapecios, Misato y Kyo hacen lo mismo en la cuerda, ambas parejas se coordinaban tan bien que parecia que estaban haciendo algun acto de alguna obra a presentar, al momento de percatarse de la presencia de los recien llegados, hicieron unos ultimos movimientos y bajaron, tanto Sif como Koshi corrieron a los brazos de sus padres

-¡Sora!

Misato y Mei saludaron a la chica

-Hasta que por fin se decidieron

Odin y Kyo miraban a Leon, los 3 hombres se estrecharon las manos

-¿Dónde estan Apolo y Diana?

-Practicando

Leon y Sora contestaron al unisono, la charla dentro del salon se prolongo por un buen rato, Sora platicaba todo lo que le habia sucedido en Francia a Mei y Misato, mientras que Kyo, Odin y Leon, hacian planes…

La noche cayó rapidamente, todos se fueron a descansar, los niños ya se habian dormido, Leon se ofrecio nuevamente a dejar a Sora en su casa, sin embargo…

Cuando Sora subió a la habitación de Diana, la encontró profundamente dormida… cubrió a Diana amorosamente, Leon tambien estaba ahí, quien acarició paternalmente el rostro de su hija, una vez que ambos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sora, Leon la rodeó por la cintura

-Que descances, angel mio…

Tiernamente puso sus labios en los de ella, la chica se sonrojó

-Que descances tu tambien

Sora rodeo a Leon por el cuello, la casa se encontraba en total oscuridad, ambos se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso

-Te amo

Le susurraba Leon al oido a Sora

-Yo tambien te amo

-Ojala que tanto Diana como Apolo entiendan el porqué tu y yo pudimos realizar la técnica angelical…

Leon depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello de Sora, quien solamente asintió, el corazon de ambos comenzó a latir rapidamente…

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡¡Gracias por todos sus review¡¡¡¡¡Ojala que esta capitulo les haya gustado mucho! Es casi un milagro que haya terminado este cap, ya que los examenes aun siguen, solo espero librarme de ellos la proxima semana (ya que dentro de 8 dias, habra una convencion y tengo muchas, muchas muchas ganas de ir)

Ø **A Misato Kat chan**¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y bueno el testamento se leera pronto, asi que no te preocupes. Y bueno, Apolo y Diana ya se aplicaron para poder realizarla… P.D¿¿Te gusta Gravitation? Si es así ¡Yo tambien soy fan¡¡Me fascina su musica, especialmente la del OVA!

Ø **A Kerube-Chan**¡¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ojala no te hayas quedado picada… y gracias por la buena suerte! Tambien te deseo mucha buena suerte!

Ø **A MarinaAcero**: Es cierto amiga, llevamos algo de tiempo sin vernos, afortunadamente, la semana pasada tuve la oportunidad de poder platicar contigo, ojala pronto puedo platicar un poco mas contigo por el MSN. Ojala que la ultima escena de este cap te haya dejado muy emocionada, no sabes cómo me latia el corazon al momento de imaginar la escena… (sonrojo) y como verás, aquí puse un poco de Layla y Yuri

Ø **A AomeHb**¡¡Ojala que este cap te haya puesto aun mas feliz! Y si te gusto el beso, yo creo que la ultima escena de esta cap, tambien te gustará!

Ø **A kittyaome**: Ojala este cpa te haya gustado aun mas que el anterior! Y no me agradezcas nada ;) no hay de que J

Ø **A mishel259**¡Aquí esta el siguiente cap! Pues digamos que lo que tanto Diana como Apolo necesitan es darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Sobre lo que mencionas del angel y el demonio, en efecto, en KS se menciona que para hacer a un angel se necesita el demonio… y yo entendi que en este caso el demonio era Layla (esto me dio la impresión que da a entender Kalos cuando Sora y Layla compiten en la tecnica angelical) y sobre que Sora compita con Diana, no lo creo, a Diana le toca otro tipo de prueba… y sobre Fool, pienso que sí… J

Ø **A Nadeshiko Malfoy**¡Que bueno que te haya gustado a ti tambien! (Lucy con ojos brillosos) lo del nick no me lo habias comentado, pero que bueno que ahora ya me dijiste J

Ø **A ceci-usui**¡Que bueno que lo seguiras leyendo! Te comprendo, cuando un fic a veces toma un rumbo inesperado, es logico que a veces lo dejemos olvidado, je, je, Tambien dile a tu amiga, que ya se anime a seguir leyendo, porque el final (creo que ahora si) esta por llegar…Sobre Diana y Apolo he de decirte que necesitan darse cuenta de algunas cosillas… por eso no pueden realizar la tecnica aun… entiendo, lo del cambio de parejas, prometo que cuando termine este fic, dire el motivo por el cual en un principio, Sora esogió a Ken y no a Leon…

Ø **A belinda 3003**¡¡Me da gusto que dejes tu review! Y sí, tienes toda la razon en lo que me dices, lo mismo le sucedió a Sora con Yuri cuando fueron a competir, sin embargo, el demonio de Diana es otro y en el siguiente capitulo sabras quien es.


	27. Cicatrices27

Ya eran las 6 am y Diana ya se habia despertado, el dia anterior estuvo con los perros que servian de guia a personas invidentes… en un principio le habia costado un poco de trabajo, pero poco a poco comenzó a tomar confianza en el perrito, aun le costaba trabajo, habia algo que la mantenia preocupada… Se levanto de la cama y decidió ver a su madre… lentamente abrió la puerta, no habia ningun ruido… al parecer Sora aun seguia dormida… Diana salió sin hacer ruido de su habitación, lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sora, la cual se encontraba en total oscuridad…

-Ahora, si, le dare un buen susto…

Y como si fuera una niña pequeña, corrió hasta brincar en la cama de su madre

-¡¡¡¡Despierta! ¡¡¡Tenemos que practicar la tecnica angelical! ¡¡¡¡Mamá!

Tremenda fue la sorpresa de la chica al descubrir que su madre no estaba sola… ¡¡¡¡Un hombre se encontraba con su madre! Tanto Sora como Leon se despertaron asustados

-¿¡Que esta sucediendo?

La pareja miró a Diana con cara de sorpresa, quienes rapidamente se cubrieron con las sabanas…

-¡Diana! ¿¡Que haces aquí?

Diana miraba tanto a su madre como a su acompañante, su rostro tambien era de sorpresa, abrió los ojos aun más…

-¿¡P… papá? ¿¡Mamá? ¿Es que ustedes han…?

Diana no terminó la frase, veia cómo la pareja se habia sonrojado… Diana sonreia picaramente

-Ah… yo… creo que voy a desayunar… los veo abajo…

Rapidamente se bajó de la cama

-Buenos dias a los dos

Tiernamente besó en la frente a Sora y a Leon, cuando Diana salia de la habitación, le sonrió a ambos, quienes aun estaban completamente sonrojados y en shock por lo sucedido

La pareja se miró y Leon sonrió a Sora

-Soy el hombre mas feliz de todo el planeta

Acarició a Sora

-Yo tambien te amo, Leon

Nuevamente la pareja se acercó y se besaron…

Después de ese incidente, Sora bajó acompañada de Leon, ahora estaban tomados de la mano, los 3 tomaron el desayuno y se prepararon para dejar a Diana nuevamente con aquella mujer, mientras tanto, Apolo se encontraba algo cansado, decidió tomarse el dia libre y ver a Diana en su practica, una vez que llegó al parque, quiso hablar con ella, sin embargo…

-Lo siento, Apolo, pero no puedes verla

Hideo se habia interpuesto…

-Dejame pasar, Hideo

-Lo siento

El chico repitió nuevamente la frase

-¡¡¡Es algo importante! ¡¡¡Tengo que hablar con Diana!

Hideo movio la cabeza en señal de negación

-Lo siento Apolo, me imagino que ya te diste cuenta del motivo por el cual Diana aun no puede realizar la tecnica…

Apolo le miraba sorprendido

-No… aun no lo se pero… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Porque he visto cómo es en el escenario…

-Entonces me diras de lo que se trata…

-No… lo siento…

-¡¡¡Hideo, si no te quitas….!

-¿Qué sucede si no se quita?

Un chico muy alto apareció

-¡Kyo!

-Lo siento Apolo, pero esta vez no puedes ayudarla… ella tiene que descubrirlo por si sola…

Apolo miraba a lo lejos a Diana, veia cómo la chica aun dudaba del perro guía con el que trabajaba… el chico sonrió tristemente…

-Pero es que ella me necesita…

-Sabemos que la amas mucho, Apolo, pero si la sobreproteges, ese angel nunca podra salir…

-¿¡Que? ¿¡Quieres decir que yo tengo la culpa?

Apolo estaba sumamente molesto

-No, no me refiero a eso, el problema es que cada vez que se deprime o esta triste, la mimas… si no mal recuerdo, cuando Sora no pudo realizar la tecnica angelical en el festival circense se deprimió… sin embargo, surgió como el angel que es… no puedo negar que recibio ayuda de sus amigos, pero ellos nunca la mimaron ni consintieron… Sora ha sabido entrenar bien a Diana, pero… Apolo, si no mal recuerdo… desde que te hiciste su novio, la has sobreprotegido…

-¡¡¡Eso no es cierto! Yo… yo solo la he cuidado…

-¿De que o de quien?

-De que nadie le haga daño…

-Apolo, Apolo, Apolo…

Kyo miraba a Apolo con decepción

-¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de la primera vez que Diana y Leon se encontraron?

-No, no lo he olvidado… lo recuerdo perfectamente bien…

-¿Acaso Diana necesito de tu proteccion? ¿Acaso dejo que tu resolvieras su problema?

-No… pero… ¡¡¡¡Si ella sufre yo tambien sufro! ¿¡Crees que es muy bonito ver al ser que mas amas sufrir?

-No, Apolo, pero todos necesitamos de tener nuestro propio espacio y tu… tu absorbiste el espacio personal de Diana… ahora ella es una parte de ti… no puede hacer si tu no estas… la has hecho dependiente de ti…

Los ojos de Apolo se llenaron de lagrimas ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que pasara eso?

-Tomalo con calma…

Kyo intentaba calmar a Apolo

-Tu te enamoraste de una chica de corazon fuerte, caliente e independiente…

-Lo se, pero… pero ¡¡¡¡La amo tanto!

Kyo sonrió

-Te entiendo, los mismo pense hacer con Sora…

Ahora era Apolo quien miraba con sorpresa

-Asi es, pense que al protegerla de Leon no sufriria… ella y mi Misato me han demostrado que no hay que sobreproteger al ser que mas amas, asi que deja de sentirte mal, solamente tienes que darle su propio espacio…

Apolo sonrió levemente, Hideo que habia visto todo tambien se acercó, estrechó la mano de Apolo

-Mas te vale que lo hagas, sino, te las veras conmigo…

A lo lejos, se veia a Diana caminar con el perrito, con desconfianza aun….

Pasaron algunos dias y no habia progresos en Diana, la fecha de la presentacion estaba muy cerca y ella aun no dominaba bien la tecnica, tambien estaba triste, ya que habia tenido una discusión con Apolo

_Flash back_

Ese dia habia sido muy duro, todos los dias era lo mismo, le pedian que confiara en aquel perrito, en un principio no habia problema, sin embargo… mientras llevaba los ojos cerrados y caminaba, a su mente llegaban escenas de Sora y Leon… de la bonita pareja que hacian, de las hermosas ejecuciones que Sora hacia en cualquier escenario… por ese motivo se habia esforzado tanto, sin embargo… recordaba cuan frustrante fue para ella el realizar esas tecnicas… siempre le costaba trabajo, tenia que esforzarse el doble que los demas… sin querer, dejó de percatarse que el perrito no avanzaba

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no caminas? ¡¡Anda, camina!

El perrito no se movió, al contrario, parecia que retrocedia

-¿¡Pero que haces? ¡¡Avanza!

La voz de Diana sonaba molesta, intentó hablarle a la entrenadora pero nadie contesto

-¡Maldición, me han dejado sola!

Rapidamente se quitó el antifaz que tenia en los ojos… y para su sorpresa, se vio en medio de lo que era una simulación de una calle…

La entrenadora la alcanzo y amablemente habló con ella

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta?

-No… ¡¡¡Y eso me desespera!

La entrenadora la miró

-Fue suficiente por hoy

Sonrió amablemente

-Ya puedes descansar

Cuando Diana estaba a punto de salir del parque, se encontró con Apolo, quien al verla, sonrió melancólicamente, la chica lo abrazó

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-Bien, gracias

-Te veo serio ¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada

-Apolo, quisiera pedirte un favor, ayudame a encontrar lo que me falta para poder realizar la tecnica angelical…

Diana miró desesperadamente al chico, quien la miró seriamente

-Disculpame Diana, pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada por ti, esta vez, tienes que darte cuenta tú misma…

La chica se separó de él

-¿¡Pero por que?

-….

Apolo no respondió

-Diana… hay algo más que quiero que sepas… Koshi ha estado practicando tambien la tecnica angelical al lado de Sif…

-¿¡Como? Pero Sif es aun pequeña….

-Eso no importa

La voz de Hideo se dejo escuchar, se acercó a la pareja

-Desde hace dos semanas Sif se puso a practicar la tecnica, hasta el momento y, por lo poco que he visto de la practica, Sif tiene todo el potencial para poder realizar la tecnica, en caso de que no puedas, seran ellos dos quienes la realicen

Varias lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de la chica, se alejó corriendo

-¡Diana!

Demasiado tarde, la chica ya habia desaparecido entre las calles

_Fin del Flashback_

Nuevamente dio una vuelta en su cama, no tenia ganas de salir… simplemente estaba deprimida, sentia que todos sus seres queridos la habian traicionado, lloró amargamente, a lo lejos, pudo escuchar las voces de Sora y Leon

-¡Diana! ¿Estas bien?

-…….

-¿Diana?

-¡Por favor, dejenme en paz!

-¡Diana!

Esta vez era la voz de Leon

-¡Lo siento, pero ya no eres una niña pequeña!

-…….

-¡Diana!

-Dejala, algun dia tendra que salir de ahí

-Esta bien…

Las voces se apagaron, Diana siguió acostada en su cama, tenia mucho sueño y no tenia ni ganas de salir…. En un momento de nostalgia, abrió su album de fotos ¡¡¡Cómo deseaba ser una bebé! ¡¡¡Los bebes no tienen problemas y solo se preocupan de comer y dormir!

Mientras tanto, afuera, en el recibidor, Sora seguia preocupada

-Por favor, amor, quita esa cara, no me gusta verte asi

Leon tomaba a Sora por el menton

-Me preocupa Diana, nunca antes la habia visto asi, tan deprimida…

Leon abrazó a Sora amorosamente

-Ya veras que pronto estara bien

Ahora era Sora quien abrazaba a Leon

-Confio en que asi sea

-Ya veras que si

Leon besó tiernamente a Sora

-Ven, quiero que vayas conmigo a un lugar…

Y la pareja salió de la casa, dejando a Diana en su habitacion

Cuando la chica abrió el album, aparecieron bastantes fotos donde aparecia ella de bebé y Sora, claramente podia ver a su madre de 15 años, vestida de acróbata y con ella en brazos, siempre sonriendo, pasó varias hojas y apareció una Diana de 3 años, era un cumpleaños, ahí estaban Mei, Ana, Mia, Rozetta, Marion, Yume, Ken, Apolo, Yuri y Layla, todos sonrientes ante la camara, pasó otras hojas más y se vio en una foto a los 5 años, estaba en el trampolín, en las funciones infantiles, miró melancolimante la foto, algunas lagrimas mojaron el album….

-Si tan solo pudiera regresar a esa epoca… yo pensaba que todo esto era un juego….

Repentinamente, un recorte de periódico amarillento cayó al piso, Diana lo recogió

" …la acróbata Sora Naegino hace su espectacular regreso con la tecnica angelical al lado del famoso acróbata Leon Oswald, Sora, que anteriormente se le vio realizar espectaculares acrobacias en un asalto al banco donde curiosamente, el ladron decidió entregarse después de ver la actuación de esta gran acróbata, ha declarado a los medios de comunicación que desea crear un escenario donde no haya competencias, una utopia se mi lo permiten, sin embargo, esta bella acróbata nos ha demostrado que las utopias puedes hacerse realidad…"

Diana leia sorprendida, es cierto, todo mundo pensaba que el realizar un escenario sin competencias era una verdadera utopia. Recordaba aun cuando Leon durante las vacaciones de verano en Francia le contaba lo sucedido con Sora mientras él permanecia en el hospital.

La chica volvió a guardar el recorte, si bien, ella estaba de acuerdo con su madre pero… a su mente vinieron otros recuerdos, el hecho de ser la hija de una acróbata tan famosa la estresaba mucho, ya que al ser hija de la persona que habia logrado la tecnica angelical, era obvio que esperaran mucho de ella…

Se dio cuenta que ella misma se exigia más de lo que podia dar… se preocupaba tanto por hacer las cosas bien, que se olvidaba por disfrutar lo que hacia, mientras hojeaba el album, apareció una foto de Apolo, Diana sonrió triste, recordó muchas cosas, siempre habia pedido a Apolo ayuda porque el chico la amaba tanto… la queria tanto que no queria que ella sufriera, queria protegerla de todo…. Si bien, tambien Sora le ayudaba y tenian interesantes platicas entre madre e hija, pero habia sido Sora quien le habia enseñado a ser feliz, a disfrutar de todo lo que hiciera en el escenario y sobretodo a ser en cierta forma independiente….

-¿En que momento me habre desviado de mi camino?

A su mente vino un recuerdo, era un 30 de abril y tenian que dar una funcion especial para los niños, no habian tenido mucho tiempo para realizar algo muy elaborado, asi que todos los acróbatas decidieron improvisar, recordo las palabras de su madre

-¡Vamos de realizar el mejor de los espectáculos!

-¡Si!

Todos salieron ese dia a dar lo mejor de si… todos se divirtieron, las sonrisas y los aplausos se dejaron escuchar por todo el escenario.

Entonces lo recordó, recordó el momento en el cual el escenario habia dejado de ser divertido y pasó a ser una obligación

_Flashback_

Dos jovencitas acróbatas, que habian hecho audición para entrar al escenario Kaleido, cuchicheaban entre si

-¿Pero como es posible?

-Si y solamente porque es la hija de la gran Sora

-¡No es posible! ¡Ella no se merece el protagonico!

-Pienso que ella no hace ningun esfuerzo, ella no es como Sora…

-Es cierto… además, es muy presumida, sólo porque es la hija de Sora pìensa que lo merece todo

-Y ahora que se sabe que su padre es el guapisimo de Leon Oswald ¡¡Sera in-so-por-ta-ble!

Cuando Diana apareció, las dos jovencitas rieron tontamente y se alejaron, por el rostro de Diana corrieron algunas lagrimas, minutos después, le contaba a su madre lo sucedido, Sora la acarició maternalmente

-No les hagas caso, recuerda para ti qué es lo mas importante

Diana asintió

-Gracias, estare bien

_Fin del Flashback_

Sin embargo, después de ese momento, para Diana la sombra de su madre habia aparecido y pesaba para ella aun más, esto hacia que en muchas ocasiones se comparaba con ella o con Mei o Rozetta… y esto la hacia bloquearse por completo y por consecuencia, no podia poner el corazon en las acrobacias…

Ya era medio dia y al percatarse la chica que no habia nadie en la casa, decidió salir a dar un paseo, nuevamente regresó al parque, iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien los dos cayeron al suelo

-¿Estas bien?

Una voz masculina se dejó escuchar, cuando Diana abrió los ojos, vio a un chico de cabellos castaños, alto, vestia ropa deportiva, usaba un bastón

-¿Ah?

El joven se puso de pie, buscaba unos lentes de color negro pero… a pesar de que tenia los ojos abiertos, no los encontraba, rapidamente Diana tomó los lentes y se los entregó

-Muchas gracias

Para ese momentol la chica se habia dado cuenta, aquel joven que estaba enfrente de ella no podia ver….

-Hola, me llamo Diana, disculpame, no fue mi intención…

El chico sonrio

-No te preocupes, suele suceder, permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Abel…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Diana…

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola¡¡Hasta que pude actualizar! Gomen por la tardanza, realmente estuve muy ocupada durante el tiempo que no pude actualizar, pero ¡Por fin tuve unos dias de descanso! En fin, ojala que les guste este capitulo ¡Y mil gracias por sus reviews, que son los que hacen que este fic continue!

**-A Kerube-Chan:** Je, je, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, ojala que este tambien te haya gustado, quise hacerlo asi porque pienso que es mejor dejarlo a la imaginación ¡Gracias por la suerte! Realmente la necesite!

**-A Misato Kat chan: **¡Ya somos dos! Mi musica favorita es la de los OVAS¡¡Que bueno que el cap anterio te haya gustado! Ojala que este tambien y bueno respecto a este cap, parece que pronto te convertiras en suegra….

**-A kittynaegino:** ¡Me alegra saber que te gusto el cap anterior¡Ya quiero ver tu fic de Kaleido! Lo estare esperando J

**-A suzume-chan:** ¡Hola! Sí, te perdiste de años, y sobre lo enojada que te sentiste, te entiendo, cuando una pareja que te gusta mucho no queda, pero bueno, aqui ya viste que a Leon ¡Por fin se le hizo con Sora! Y no tienes porque pedir disculpas ;)

**-A Princess Mko:** ¡Tres cap seguidos! O.O Me has dejado sorprendida¡¡Gracias por la suerte en mis examenes! De verdad que la necesite! Ojala pronto nos veamos por el MSN!

**-A AomeHb:** ¡Me alegra saber que te haya gustado! Je, je, je bueno, la ultima parte decidi (como habras visto aquí) a la imaginación… prefiero mil veces la imaginación de cada quien a que alguien lo lea (claro esta que a muchas personas les encanta leerlo ¿no?) pero sinceramente es mejor dejarlo a la imaginación de cada quien. Por cierto, lamento la demora

**-A MarinaAcero**¡¡¡Hola! No le quito su credito a Leon, pero… siento que Leon es una persona aparentemente dura (solo por fuera) ya que por dentro sufria por su hermana Sophie, digamos que Leon y sobre el demonio de Diana… creo que ya lo adivinaron… ¡Muchas gracias por la suerte! De verdad la necesite!

**-A kittynaegino: **¡Muy buena pregunta! En el proximo capitulo sabran quien es se demonio, si bien, Sif no lo es, tampoco Tak y mucho menos Apolo (bueno, el ayudo a crear ese demonio) pero Apolo no es... y bueno, creo que ya descubrieron quien es el demonio de Diana... y sobre le chico que conocio... bueno, esa es harina de otro costal... solo haremos que Apolo se preocupe... pero nada mas... (¿verdad que soy muy mala? No, no me hagan caso, por estos dias estoy algo sentimental... demasiado...)

A todas ¡Muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews!

P.D para Natsumi y Mariangela¡¡¡Ya quisiera ver los siguientes caps de sus respectivos fics¡¡Por favor!


	28. Cicatrices28

Abel miraba de donde pronvenia la voz de la chica

-¿Estas bien?

Esa pregunta sorprendio a Diana

-Eh… no… bueno, si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Abel sonrio

-Tal vez no puedo ver, pero sí puedo escuchar claramente tu voz y te puedo decir que te esucho bastante desanimada…

Diana sonrio tristemente

-Asi es… es que…

Sin poder contenerse, rompió en llanto, tiernamente, Abel acaricio el cabello de Diana

-Tranquila, mira, vamos a la banca mas proxima y me cuentas lo que te sucede ¿Te parece?

-Esta bien

Diana y Abel caminaron hasta una banca que se encontraba a poca distancia, una vez los dos estuvieron sentados, Abel habló

-Ahora sí, cuentame que fue lo que paso

Sin poner resistencia y sintiendo mucha confianza en Abel, Diana le contó lo sucedido, el chico escuchaba atentamente

-… y eso fue todo lo que paso, ahora soy yo la que no puede realizar la tecnica…

Abel, que miraba fijamente, nuevamente volteo su rostro hacia donde esuchaba la voz de la chica

-¿Tienes confianza en ti misma?

Diana le miro fijamente

-Bueno… si… pero….

-¿Pero?

-Me siento presionada… ¡¡Siento que no estoy a la altura de mi mama!

Abel sonrio y hablo en voz casi imperceptible para Diana

-Es un bloqueo…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No… solo que…

-¡¡¡¡¡Abel!

El grito de una chica hizo que Abel se incorporara un poco, una chica de largos cabellos negros, morena, de lentes y vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca aparecio

-¡Finalmente te encontre!

-¡Ah, Malake! Mira, quiero presentarte a Diana

Malake miro fijamente a Diana

-¿Diana? ¿¡Eres Diana? ¡Yo te he visto en el escenario Kaleido!

El semblante de Diana cambio al escuchar eso, creia que le diria algo como "¡Eres la hija de Sora!" sin embargo, paso algo que Diana no penso que ocurriera, vio a Malake buscar entre sus cosas una carpeta negra y algo con que poder escribir…

-¡Dame tu autografo! ¡Soy fan tuya!

Diana quedo sorprendida, una lagrima asomo por su rostro

-¡Si, con mucho gusto!

-¡Abel! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocias?

El joven sonrio, mientras que Diana terminaba de escribir algo

-Apenas nos conocimos, toma

Diana le regresaba a Malake su carpeta y el boligrafo, después de eso, Diana se olvido de todo lo demas y los 3 se dispusieron a platicar, asi paso toda la tarde hasta que Malake miro su reloj

-¡Waaa! ¡Ya es algo tarde Abel y tenemos que regresar!

-Es una lastima que tengamos que despedirnos Diana

-Me dio mucho gusto platicar con ustedes

-Entonces nos veremos mañana en este mismo lugar, Malake y yo venimos todos los dias a la misma hora

-¡Si! ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Los 3 chicos se despidieron, cuando Diana se disponia a irse, claramente vio cómo Abel y Malake se tomaban de la mano, Diana quedo sorprendida.

Cuando llego a su casa, Sora y Leon le esperaban para la cena, la mesa estaba puesta y raro en ellos, estaban sentados en unos acogedores almohadones, abrazados ¡¡Viendo televisión!

-¡Ya llegue!

Sora fue la primera en ponerse de pie y abrazar a su hija, después le siguió Leon

-Mamá, papá, quiero pedirles perdon por lo de hoy en la mañana… yo…

-No tienes nada que disculpar

Leon acariciaba paternalmente el cabello de su hija

-¡Vamos a cenar! Tu madre ha hecho algo especial!

Al dia siguiente, Diana volvia a sentarse en la misma banca del dia anterior, esta vez, Abel vestia ropas oscuras, al igual que Malake, tambien veia como ella le sonreia al chico… era una sonrisa totalmente sincera…

-¡Ya estamos de vuelta!

-¿Qué hacen ustedes exactamente en el parque?

Malake miro a Diana y sonrio

-Venimos a disfrutar de nosotros dos… en este parque Abel y yo nos conocimos…

Diana escuchaba atentamente

-Asi es, era cuando aun podia ver, antes del accidente…

-¿Accidente?

-Si… un accidente automovilisto donde perdi a mi familia…

-Yo… lo siento mucho

-No te preocupes Diana

Abel sonrio

-Realmente soy muy feliz, tengo a mi lado a la persona que amo…

Malake se sonrojó

-¡Basta, me apenas Abel!

-Es la verdad Malake

La pareja se abrazo, cuando se separaron, Abel tomo a Malake por el menton, Diana miraba algo apenada, cuando la pareja se dio cuenta, ambos se sonrojaron

-Bueno Abel, es hora de practicar…

-¡Si!

Malake saco de una bolsa 2 pares de patines, ambos se los pusieron, para sorpresa de Diana, Abel podia guardar el equilibrio ¡Era increíble!

-¿Puedo saber para que practican?

Malake miro a Diana con emocion

-¡Vamos a un concurso de patinaje sobre hielo! La verdad es que solo practicamos para divertirnos y mostrar nuestras habilidades

-¿Y no se sienten presionados?

-No… la verdad no, esto lo hacemos por amor…

-¿Por amor?

-Asi es-Contesto Abel-Si en este momento comenzamos a pensar que habra muchos participantes y que no vamos a poder, es como aceptar la derrota sin haberlo intentado…

Diana escuchaba esas palabras sorprendida

-¡Pero habra mejores que ustedes!

Abel volteo la cabeza hacia donde estaba la voz de la chica

-Diana, querer es poder… si piensas que vas a perder, perderas ¡Te estas dando por vencida! ¿Cómo puedes pensar asi?

Esta vez, tanto Abel como Malake regresaron a la banca, se sentaron al lado de la chica

-Lo digo porque yo pensaba como tu hace tiempo… llegaba a darme por vencida, pero me di cuenta que era yo misma quien me ponia todas esas piedras en el camino…

Ahora era Diana quien lloraba amargamente

-¡Ojala yo pudiera ser asi!

-¡Claro que puedes! Pero si insistes en decir lo contrario, nunca podras

-¿Ahora entiendes porque no puedes realizar la tecnica angelical? Eres tu misma quien no quiere hacer las cosas…

-¡No! ¡No es asi! Es que… la gente dice que no soy como Sora…

-¡No prestes atención a lo que la gente dice! Si todos hicieramos eso, en estos momentos ni siquiera nosotros estariamos aquí…

Abel volvio a hablar

-Diana, lo unico que queremos que sepas es que somos nosotros mismos los que nos ponemos los limites… asi de facil, si dices que no podras, nunca podras hacerlo… ahora Diana, toma esto…

Abel extendio su mano, ahí tenia un antifaz negro

-Pontelos

La chica dudo un poco pero decidio ponerselos, ahora todo era oscuridad, Abel y Malake la guiaron por un pequeño espacio y se detuvieron, Diana pudo escuchar voces

-¡Hola!

-Disculpa la molestia, hemos regresado con una amiga que necesita ayuda

Hubo un silencio y luego se escucho la voz

-¿De regreso Diana?

-¿¡Es usted?

La voz se escuchaba amable

-Asi es

-¡Vamos, intentalo de nuevo!

-Pero…

-Si no confias en ti ¿Qué haras?

Diana no contesto… con un poco de miedo y manos temblorosas tomo la correa nuevamente del perrito "¡esta vez lo tengo que hacer!" y volvio a caminar nuevamente "Confianza, es lo que necesito" nuevamente, al principio le costo mucho trabajo, pero una vez que se acostumbro pudo seguir caminando bien, ya comenzaba a sentir confianza en el animalito…

El miedo y los nervios que en un principio habia sentido desaparecieron poco a poco, camino con el perrito por un rato, hasta que…

-Suficiente por hoy, lo has hecho muy bien Diana

La chica se quito el antifaz y busco a Malake y Abel, quienes aplaudian

-¡Lo logre!

Los 3 se abrazaron

-¡Lo logre!

Finalmente, Diana estaba comenzando a dejar atrás poco a poco todos sus miedos.

Pasaron 5 dias, como Apolo no podia acompañar a Diana, habia decidido practicar, esa misma semana habia vuelto a ver la practica de Sif y Koshi… los dos tenian un excelente dominio de la tecnica, para tratar de no preocuparse, decidio ir a dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad… cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse a Diana con Abel y Malake, sonriendo y platicando, repentinamente, vio que los 3 iban hacia la playa, repentinamente los perdio de vista, sin embargo, a lo lejos vio a una multitud, los reflejos del sol eran tan fuertes que apenas podia ver, lo unico que pudo ver, fue la figura femenina brincando en un trampolín y en dos trapecios totalmente improvisados… toda la gente aplaudia emocionada… aquella chica hacia cientos de acrobacias, poseia una gracia y belleza para la ejecución que todos quedaban asombrados al verla, cuando hizo la ejecución principial, parecia que una hada flotara y con gracia y belleza hechizó a los presentes, Apolo camino unos cuantos metros, sin embargo, cuando estaba mas cerca, el acto se habia terminado, todos los presentes aplaudieron, Apolo intento pasar sobre la multitud y alcanzar a la chica, sin embargo, no pudo, habia tanta gente que le fue imposible.

-¿¡Diana?

Pero la joven no lo escucho y Apolo decidio regresar al escenario, mientras tanto, a lo lejos dos personas veian sorprendidas aquel acto

-Vaya que es igual de bella que su madre ¿Verdad Sora?

-Leon, por favor… me apenas… tambien tiene algo de ti

Mientras hablaban, Leon vio que Apolo se ajelaba

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta

-Creo que ya esta lista… sus nuevos amigos la han ayudado mucho…

-Ya quiero ver lo que sucedera…

Leon abrazo a Sora

-¿Estas lista, amor?

-Si…

Ambos se besaron tiernamente, mientras tanto, en la playa, la chica se limpiaba todo el sudor , dos personas se acercaron a ella

-¡Felicidades Diana!

Abel extendio su mano y Diana la estrecho, mientras que Malake la abrazo efusivamente

-¿Has visto? ¡¡Lo lograste!

Diana sonreia apenada…

-Es cierto… pero… aun falta mucho… ¡¡No lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ustedes!

Los 3 chicos se abrazaron nuevamente

-Tenemos que irnos, mañana es el concurso y debemos de tener todo listo ¿Verdad que vas a ir?

Diana asintió

-¡Te estaremos esperando!

La pareja se despidio de Diana y la chica regreso al escenario… esta vez con un poco de mas confianza en si misma… y como todos estaban asombrados al ver a Sif y a Koshi, los rumores no se hicieron esperar

-¡Ya dominan la tecnica!

-¿Y Diana? ¿Crees que lo consiga?

Diana caminaba en direccion al salon de entrenamiento, no faltaba quien comparara todo esto, con lo sucedido a Sora cuando tenia 15 años… pero, esta vez a Diana ya no le afectaba en los mas minimo… ahora caminaba con mucha seguridad… esta vez realizaria la tecnica y la disfrutaria todo lo que pudiera….

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Apolo

-¡Diana! ¡Te he estado buscando!

La chica volteo a ver a su novio, a quien recibio con un tierno abrazo y beso, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Apolo

-Yo tambien te extrañe…

Ambos se abrazaron, de repente, el rostro de Apolo cambio…

-¡Diana, Kalos ha dicho que en 2 dias tenemos que hacer la audición oficial para la obra! Confio en ti…

Diana acaricio el rostro de Apolo

-Yo tambien confio en ti, Apolo, pero antes, quiero que me acompañes mañana a un lugar

Apolo asintio sin preguntar siquiera…

Al dia siguiente, Diana y Apolo se encontraban en una pista de hielo, eran las finales internacionales y habian patinadores de todo el mundo

-¿Concurso de patinaje?

-Si, asi es, dos amigos van a participar…

Una chica se acerco

-Disculpe señorita ¿Es usted Diana Naegino?

-Si…

-Los asientos de alla son los suyos

Apolo quedo sorprendido ¡¡Era la primero fila!

Los dos tomaron asiento, las luces se apagaron, solo quedaba lo blanco de la pista, la voz del conductor se dejo escuchar, la aparicion de los participantes seria por orden alfabetico, asi que Malake y Abel serian casi los primeros en salir.

Los primeros participantes hicieron muy buenas ejecuciones, todos aplaudieron y las calificaciones fueron mas o menos altas, Diana sintio emocion al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos quienes aparecieron en la pista bellamente vestidos, Abel usaba una playera son mangas de color negra, junto con un pantalón negro, Malake por su parte habia ido con una pequeña falda y una blusa escotada, toda de blanco…

Se dirigieron al centro de la pista y la musica comenzo… tanto Abel como ella sonreian mientras bailaban, con mucha gracia y belleza Malake se elevaba por los aires gracias a la fuerza fisica de Abel, en conjunto, ambos hacian una hermosa pareja… cuando terminaron su rutina, hubo unos segundos de silencio, para después dar paso a un estruendoso aplauso que duro por minutos, muchos de los presentes aventaron cientos de rosas a la pista… y la pareja agradecia con reverencias, el momento de tension llego cuanhdo tuvieron que dar las calificaciones… sin embargo, la euforia se hizo presente ¡Habian obtenido altas calificaciones! Al escuchar esto, la pareja se abrazo, sin embargo, la competencia seguia reñida… al cabo de 2 horas, se diria la verdad, cuando nombraron al 3er lugar, los nervios se hicieron presentes, Abel y Malake aun no habian sido nombrados… llego el 2º lugar y nada… pero las lagrimas corrieron por el rostro de Malake y de Diana al saber que ¡¡¡Habian ganado el primer lugar!

-¡¡Lo logramos!

Malake abrazaba efusivamente a su esposo y Diana sin poder contenerse fue a saludarlos, Apolo iba detrás de ella

-Malake, Abel, quiero presentarles a mi novio Apolo, ellos son Malake y Abel, dos buenos amigos

Los 3 se estrecharon la mano, se felicitaron nuevamente

-Chicos, hay algo que quiero decirles… mañana es la audición… y quiero que me acompañen…

Abel y Malake aceptaron, el dia de mañana, seria un verdadero reto para Diana….

Notas de Lucy¡¡¡Hola¡¡¡En una casi maratonica semana he terminado el cap 28 antes de lo previsto! (Cumpli mi promesa Mariangela) ;) Gomen a todas si este cap no trata mucho de Sora y Leon, no se preocupen el proximo si hablara de esta pareja ¡Ojala que les guste este cap! Y bueno tal vez se pregunten el porque hice este capa si, la verdad es que el demonio de Diana es ella misma… bueno aparte de Apolo por ser consentidor (eso lo creo dependencia hacia Apolo) y bueno, en este cap lo que quise dar a entender es que es uno mismo quien se pone las barreras en la vida, cuando uno dice¡No puedo! No es que uno no pueda, es que uno no quiere y lo que hay que hacer en estos casos es no darse por vencido y seguir luchando hasta el final… si uno quiere, uno puede, claro que hay veces en las que uno necesita de un empujoncito o jalon de orejas (como quieran verlo) y aquí es donde aparecen aquellas personas que se ven poco en este mundo, pero que realmente son valiosas para nosotros, me refiero a la familia y a los amigos, mas al apoyo de ambos (y si no es de la familia como en algunos casos, pues de los amigos y viceversa) en fin, este era el mensaje que queria expresar… bueno, ya basta de tanto rollo….

- **A Misato Kat chan**¿Verdad que la musica de Gravi es muy buena¡¡Ya vi la letra de las canciones que salen en los OVAS y me enamore de ellas! Y tienes razon, la persona con la que chocó, realmente la ayudara, al igual que Malake… ¡Ojala te haya gustado este cap! Y bueno, lo de suegra lo digo porque probablemente le vea un buen futuro a Sif con Koshi… aun es prematuro ;) (Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo)

- **A MarinaAcero**¡¡¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones¡¡¡Y sobre tu idea, de verdad que la voy a tomar muy encuenta! (En el siguiente capitulo, claro esta) y pues sip… supones bien, la nueva demonio es Sif… y Koshi sera su angel… ahora se invertiran los papeles….

- **A AomeHb**¡¡¡Pero que cuchillo mas filoso¿Acaso asaremos carne¡Que rico¡Una parrillada! Por cierto… ¿Carne de que es? (Lucy se encuentra dentro de Rayearth) je, je, je (risa nerviosa) ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap 27¡Ojala te guste este tambien¡¡Prometo cuidarme mucho!

- **A kittynaegino**¡Hola¡Ojala que te guste este cap tambien! Y compadras ver, el demonio de Diana (en parte) era ella misma

- **A Kerube-Chan**¡¡Hola¡Me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado¡Ojala que este tambien! Que bueno que te haya gustado el giro que tomo la historia, en fin, creo que este cap me puse demasiado filosofica… y sobre lo de Leon y Sora… digamos que SÍ cerraron pero… Diana quiso jugar una broma y bueno… ya viste los resultados…

- **A suzume-chan**¡Gracias! De verdad J siempre quise poner una escena asi en un fic, pero hasta ahora se me hizo! Y ¡Ojala que este cap te haya gustado!

- **A Nadeshiko Malfoy**¡¡Hola! Es cierto, ya tenia tiempo que no hablabamos J y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el cap anterior, entiendo como te sientes con tu comp…. ¡De verdad muchas gracias por lo de genial! De verdad, muchas gracias por el halago… J ¡Estamos con contacto!

A todas¡¡De verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Y bueno¡¡¡Éxito en la escuela¡¡Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor!


	29. Cicatrices 29

Los rayos del comenzaron a colarse entre las cortinas, Diana ya se habia despertado, habia tomado un baño y ya tenia lista la mochila, un repentino toquido la saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Adelante!

Una figura femenina aparecio

-¿Diana? Ya es hora…

La chica asintio, tomo la mochila, afuera, Leon se encontraba ya con el carro listo, rapidamente Diana subio y lo mismo hizo Sora.

Cuando llegaron al escenario Kaleido, Abel y Malake ya esperaban en la entrada, el matrimonio agito su mano

-Te estan esperando Diana

Rapidamente la chica bajo del carro y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos… Apolo tambien estaba ahí, Abel y Malake abrazaron efusivamente a Diana

-¡Mucho éxito!

-¡Tu puedes!

La chica asintió

-¡Vamos!

Los 4 se dirigieron hacia el escenario, una vez adentro, Diana pudo percatarse que la "audición" mas bien aprecia una funcion ¡Habia mucha gente! Pero esta vez estaba segura de lo que hacia y nada ni nadie harian que diera un paso atrás…

Del otro lado de la pista se encontraba Kalos, y desde una de las entradas, Sif y Tak hacian acto de aparicion… Diana se acercó

-¡Suerte!

Sif sonrio y Tak hizo lo mismo

-¡Suerte a ti tambien!

Ambas chicas se abrazaron, mientras que en las gradas, Mei y Odin veian con orgullo a su hija, a un lado de ellos estaban Misato y Kyo, (si, Kyo tambien estaba orgullos de su hijo, no le agradaba mucho que Tak tuviera que competir contra su prima) ambos se encontraban tomados de la mano.

Lo que llamo la atención de todo el publico asistente (y mirones tambien) fue la aparicion de una de las parejas que habian dejado una huella muy pronfunda en el escenario Kaleido: Sora y Leon, asi como tambien de Layla y Yuri¡Lo mas raro estaba sucediendo¡Los mejores acróbatas de Kaleido hacian acto de aparicion y no precisamente para realizar algunas acrobacias, sino para apoyar en espiritu a sus hijos!

Una vez terminado el desfile de celebridades, Kalos dio el anuncio… las dos parejas realizarian la tecnica angelical al mismo tiempo… justo como lo habian hecho en su tiempo Layla y Yuri, Sora y Leon; antes de que la prueba comenzara, Apolo se acercó a Diana, tomo las manos de la chica y le hablo casi al oido,

-Diana… se que no he sido el novio perfecto…

Diana iba a hablar pero Apolo no lo permitio

-Si, lo se… solo quiero disculparme por todos los errores que cometi contigo… yo siempre te amare Diana, pase lo que pase…

Una lagrima comenzo a recorrer el rostro de Apolo y ante sorpresa del chico, Diana tomo esa lagrima entre sus dedos

-Apolo, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, eres el primer y unico amor que he tenido y al cual amo con todo mi corazon

Y sorpresivamente, Diana apenas y rozo los labios de Apolo, lo cual provoco el sonrojo del chico

-Es hora

La pareja se tomo de la mano, por fin comenzarian… con toda la calma de mundo, tanto Diana como Sif subieron al trampolín… ambas fueron recibidas por la mano de sus parejas y comenzo la prueba… todos veian completamente asombrados cómo Diana y Sif hacian las hermosas acrobacias, hasta que…. Leon atrajo a Sora hacia el…

-Sora… recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas aquella noche?

La chica lo miro sonriente y sorpresivamente lo beso

-Si… lo recuerdo…

Mientras tanto Layla puso su cabeza en el hombro de Yuri

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que serias padre?

Yuri la miro tiernamente

-Me hiciste el hombre mas feliz del planeta

Mientras que Kyo y Misato se tomaban de la mano aun mas fuerte

-¿Recuerdas cuando te pedi que te casaras conmigo?

Kyo estaba sonrojado, Misato lo miro y sonrio

-¡Claro que si¿Como olvidarlo?

Mey tomo del brazo sorpresivamente a Odin

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos por primera vez?

Esta vez Odin se habia sorprendido y sonrojado tambien

-Si, Mei ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Sorpresivamente, el corazon angelical de cada uno de los presentes comenzo a salir… todos y cada uno tenian un hermoso recuerdo, algo que los hacian inmensamente felices… pero… ¿Quién era la causante de despertar semejantes sentimientos? Aun no se sabia si habia sido Sif o Diana

Pero arriba, otro era la situación… Diana se habia olvidado por completo de que todo eso era una competencia y ahora disfrutaba de todo el escenario al lado de Apolo… tanto asi, que ni cuenta se dio cuando Sif se detuvo a verla, porque tanto Sif como Tak al ver la ejecución de Diana, quedaron sorprendidos, mas aun cuando el corazon angelical de ambos aparecio… ya no habia duda alguna, Diana y Apolo serian la siguiente pareja en la siguiente obra… ¡Por fin, después de tanto, lo habian conseguido! Una vez terminada la tecnica, Diana y Apolo fueron completamente ovacionados… Sora no pudo mas y corrio a los brazos de su hija

-¡Felicidades Diana, Apolo!

Seguida por Leon

-Muchas felicidades Diana, Apolo, han demostrado que son unos excelentes acróbatas

-Hijo, quiero felicitarte

Y sorpresivamente tanto Layla y Yuri abrazaron a Apolo, mientras que Sif y Tak comentaron que la ejecución de Diana habia sido espectacular

-¿Lo viste papá?

Odin tomaba entre sus brazos a su hija

-Asi es Sif

-¡Cuando crezca mas quiero ser como Diana!

-¡Yo tambien!

Tak miraba emocionado a Diana y Apolo

Misato, Kyo, Odin y Mei se acercaron para felicitar a la pareja, Mei abrazo emocionada a Diana

-¡Muchas felicidades!

-¡Tia Mei!

Ambas chicas se abrazaron fuertemente, por su parte Misato tambien abrazo a Diana

-¡Muchas felicidades, sobrina mia!

-¡Gracias Tia!

Odin estrecho la mano de Apolo, lo mismo hizo Kyo

-Muchas felicidades

-Eres muy bueno

-¡Gracias!

Todo eso era una euforia verdadera… hasta Hideo aparecio para felicitar a la pareja, abrazo a Diana y estrecho la mano de Apolo

-¡Vamos a comer todos!

Y todos los demas acróbatas se unieron, durante la comida, todofue felicidad, Abel y Malake fueron los invitados de Diana y Apolo, todos, absolutamente todos estaban ahí… y justamente en esa comida, Kalos dio la noticia: la nueva obra se estrenaria en 10 dias y todo estaba listo para que después de la audición, la propaganda con el nombre de la pareja ganadora saliera lo mas pronto posible.

Como Layla, Mei, Misato y Sora tenian mucho tiempo de no verse, aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente, mientras que Yuri, Odin, Kyo y Leon hicieron lo mismo…

Finalmente llego la noche y las 4 parejas tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivas casas, Diana ya se habia despedido de Abel y Malake con la promesa de verlos el dia del estreno, Apolo la llevaria a su casa, Sora y Leon ya se habian adelantado

-¡Vamos al mar!

-¿A esta hora?

-¡Si!

Apolo sonrio

-Esta bien

Ambos caminaron hasta la playa, se tumbaron en la arena y Apolo tomo la mano de Diana, la chica sintio que el corazon se le iba a salir… tiernamente, Apolo se incorporo, acaricio el rostro de su amada y tiernamente la beso

-Te amo

Diana sonrio

-Yo tambien

Las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento

-Es hora de regresar

-¡Si!

Y ambos chicos tomaron camino hacia la casa de Diana, mientras tanto Leon y Sora ya se encontraban en su habitación, Sora se encontraba sentada en la cama, Leon por su parte, se inclino levemente y beso a Sora, el beso se prolongo hasta que ambos se separaron solo para poder tomar un poco de aire

-Sora…

-Dime…

Leon saco de una caja un hermoso vestido blanco, escotadote un hombro

-Es para ti… mi angel

Sora miraba sorprendida

-Quisiera que hoy te lo pusieras… quiero invitarte a cenar…

Sora abrazo a Leon y lo beso tiernamente, Leon la tomo entre sus brazos y la recosto en la cama… horas después, Sora se encontraba enfrente del espejo arreglandose el cabello y el maquillaje, mientras que Leon se acomodaba un traje negro que lo hacia ver muy apuesto

-¿Lista?

Leon acaricio los hombros de Sora

-¡Si!

Sora se puso de pie, Leon la tomaba de la mano caballerosamente

-Te ves hermosa

-Tu tambien te ves muy guapo

Leon miro su reloj

-Es hora de irnos

Sora asintio, justo cuando bajaban las escaleras, Apolo dejaba a Diana en su casa, mas sorpresa fue para Sora el ver afuera de la casa una bella limousina, Leon caballerosamente la ayudo a subir

Diana miraba sorprendida y emocionada ¡Hacia tanto tiempo que no veia a su papa hacer eso! y Apolo miraba sorprendido, tanto Leon como Sora se despidieron de Diana, Apolo tambien se marcho, para Sora, esa velada seria una de las mejores de su vida… tambien para Leon, quien ante la sorpresa de Sora después de terminada la cena, la invito a ver el amanecer… ¡Pero en las montañas¡¡Por primera vez Sora y Leon se escapaban! Al dia siguiente, cuando Diana leyo el recado en la habitación que antes era solamente de Sora (y que ahora compartia con Leon) casi se cae de la impresión, sonrio y hablo con su tia Misato

-¡Si, claro que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras¿Qué hizo tu papa ahora?

-Digamos que avivó la llama de su amor hacia Sora… Diana

-¡Kyo, por favor!

Misato se habia sonrojado

-Uno de estos dias te raptare a ti tambien

Kyo le hablo al oido a su esposa, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara, mientras Kyo hablaba con su sobrina

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees, siempre seras bienvenida

-¡Muchas gracias!

Mientras tanto, en una hermosa y acogedora cabaña en las montañas, una chica pelirrosa y un chico peligris, se encontraban profundamente dormidos y abrazados... asi pasaron 5 dias, donde tanto Sora como Leon disfrutaron del paisaje y de ellos mismos… Sora no sabia que regresando al escenario Kaleido, le esperaba una gran sorpresa…

Notas de Lucy¡¡Por fin, por fin! El capitulo 29 ya esta! En fin, d ahora si anuncio que el cap 30 es el final… sigh, de verdad voy a extrañar todo esto, aun seguire escribiendo fics pero con mas tranquilidad ;)

- A Kerube-Chan¡Hola¡Hola! Bueno, eso si, tienes toda la razon, sobre Diana y Apolo, pues ya viste que el chico realmente la ama, por fin supero los miedos que tenia y ahora si que ya ejecutara la tecnica angelical delante de todo el publico

- A kittynaegino: Je, je, pues sip, Diana era su propio demonio y bueno en este cap decidi poner de todos, pero especialmente, el rapto tan particular que hizo Leon ¿Qué querian? Estaba feliz porque su hija habia logrado lo que el y Sora hicieron mucho tiempo atrás…

- A Nadeshiko Malfoy: Yo he estado bien, gracias! Aunque con un poco de preocupación por una materia pero bien ;) ¡Que bueno que el cap anterior te haya gustado¡¡Ojala que este tambien¡¡Cuidate mucho!

- A Princess Mko¡¡¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior! Y ojala te guste este cap tambien ¡Animos¡¡Tu puedes!

- A AomeHb: J eje ahora no me he demorado nada! Es mas lo estoy publicando antes del fin de semana - en fin, por cierto… ¿vamos a ir de caceria o algo asi? Ese cuchillo es muy util en casos como esos… (Lucy tiene puesta una armadura) ¿Tienes gripa¡¡Cuidate! -

Bueno, como siempre, agradezco mucho su apoyo con todos esos reviews¡¡Muchas gracias! Y ojala les guste este cap!


	30. Cicatrices30

Hacia un clima excelente ¡¡¡Realmente el amanecer en las montañas era precioso! Leon se incorporo levemente, miro hacia el cielo azul que podia verse a traves de las ventanas, miro hacia donde Sora se encontraba profundamente dormida… tiernamente acaricio su rostro, poco a poco, Sora comenzo a abrir los ojos, Leon se acerco y la beso

-Te amo

La chica hizo lo mismo, ambos se incorporaron

-Mira… el amanecer

-¡Es hermoso!

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato viendo como el sol salia por el horizonte… decidieron quedarse otro rato mas a descansar y después ambos salieron, todo estaba cubierto de nieve y la pareja habia decidido hacer una caminata, minutos después, decidieron alquilar un par de patines, irian a un lago congelado no muy lejos de ahí, en el lago se encontraban visitantes y gente local que conocia bien el lugar y que tambien disfrutaban del patinaje, Sora y Leon comenzaron a dar vueltas, junto con las demas personas, repentinamente y sin dar mucho tiempo, Leon tomo de la cintura a Sora y la alzo

-¡Leon!

-Vamos a divertirnos

Sora asintió, ahora ambos eran felices ya que podian realizar acrobacias juntos, el publico, comenzo a detenerse al ver las acrobacias que la pareja realizaba, hubo quien los dientifico

-¡¡Es Sora Naegino!

-¡Ah! ¡Leon Oswald!

Justo cuando un grupo de personas se acercaban con la intencion de pedirles un autografo, una chica se interpuso

-Lo siento señores, pero ellos vienen a descansar, por favor comprendanlos, tomen, aquí hay unos boletos para la proxima obra del escenario Kaleido

Los presentes tomaron los boletos felices ¡¡Verian a sus estrellas!

Sora y Leon miraron con sorpresa ¿Cómo es que tenia boletos para la nueva presentacion? No distinguieron a la chica, quien se dirigio hacia donde la pareja se encontraba, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir quien era

-¿¡July? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El rostro de Leon era de total desconcierto, al igual que Sora, la chica se volteo y miro a ambos

-¿Sorprendidos?

July miro a Leon

-Ya se que aun no me perdonas lo que te hice…

Mira a Sora

-Pero ya aprendi la leccion, y pague con sangre todo lo que te hice

Leon y Sora miraban sorprendidos a la joven… ¿Realmente habia cambiado? July miro hacia otro lado, como buscando a alguien

-Pues bien, da la casualidad que nosotros tambien estamos vacacionando aquí…

Justo cuando buscaba a esa persona por el lado derecho, un joven se acercó junto a una niña muy hermosa, de 11 años

-¡Mama!

-¡Por fin te encontramos, te perdimos de vista por unos segundos!

Un joven alto y delgado aparecio, el joven miro a Leon y viceversa

-¿Charles?

-¿Leon? ¡No has cambiado nada!

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano, la niña miraba con curiosidad a Sora y Leon

-Elizabeth, quiero presentarte a Sora Naegino y Leon Oswald, estrellas del escenario Kaleido, Sora, mi hija es fan tuya, no se pierde ningun especial…

-Gracias…

Sora no sabia que contestar, mientras tanto, Charles platicaba con Leon

-Cuando ella regreso a Inglaterra estaba deshecha, según ella habia perdido las ganas de seguir adelante, se deprimio tanto que no salia de su habitación por dias, yo sufria mucho al verla asi, con el paso del tiempo, su depresion disminuyo, se repetia constantemente que ella habia sido la culpable de tus desgracias y cuando se entero que Sora se casaria con Ken Robbins estuvo a punto de tomar el primer vuelo para intentar convencer a Sora al costo que fuera, no sabia como olvidar eso, tiempo después, su padre quedo en la bancarrota y murio, el teatro fue vendido, para entonces, yo ya no veia a July mucho para ese entonces, cuando me entere de lo sucedido, me dijeron que ella vivia con unos tios, la visite y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla casi encerrada en una habitación, los tios le tenian envidia porque según ellos el padre de July nunca compartio la herencia, la saque de ahí como pude, tuve que internarla en un hospital ya que su estado de salud era terrible, cuando se reestablecio, la lleve a mi departamento, tiempo después ella y yo comenzamos a trabajar nuevamente en donde podiamos, con el dinero que ahorramos, decidimos construir nuestro propio teatro, tiempo después nos enamoramos y nos casamos, hasta que llego Elizabeth… como veras, ahora somos felices…

Leon miraba a Sora y a Elizabeth, la pequeña no se le despegaba a Sora por nada del mundo, la llenaba de preguntas ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa acrobacia? ¿Te costo trabajo realizar la tecnica angelical? ¿Cómo te empezo a gustar todo esto? A lo que Sora contestaba con ojos de emocion cada una de las preguntas…

Minutos después, la pequeña corrio hacia el lago congelado, queria demostrarle a Sora sus habilidades, July aprovecho para hablar con ella

-Sora yo…

-¿Si?

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa nuevamente, por lo que veo, eres muy feliz y eso me alegra a mi tambien

Sora sonrio

-Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que llegara a ser feliz finalmente con Leon, tuve que despedirme de otra persona mas…

Sora miraba hacia el cielo infinito, mientras que July la miraba sorprendida, realmente Sora habia madurado mucho, ya no era aquella chica de 15 años, aun tenia la vitalidad y energia de aquella chica, sin embargo, habia madurado y eso podia verse claramente en Sora…

July extendio su mano

-Que seas muy feliz Sora

-Tu tambien, July

Del otro lado, Leon y Charles se estrechaban la mano, tambien se despedian, July alcanzo a Charles y Leon miro a Sora… ambos se miraron a la distancia… definitivamente muchos obstáculos que habian surgido en el pasado ya habian sido superados totalmente, Leon se acerco a Sora y la abrazo

-¿Regresamos?

-Si, es una tristeza que tengamos que regresar

Comieron algo ligero, como ya comenzaba a anochecer, Leon invito a Sora a ver el paisaje desde el observatorio, la pareja se encontraba tranquilamente viendo como el sol se ocultaba, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a brillar… Leon abrazaba tiernamente a Sora, quien dejaba que los brazos de Leon la rodearan

-¡Es hermoso!

Leon asintió… el estar ahí, allado de Sora, sintiendo una gran calma y tranquilidad lo hizo suspirar de una manera tan profunda que Sora volteo a verle, Leon puso su mirada en ella y el joven le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-Te amo Leon

El chico la atrajo aun mas y la beso… fue tan largo, tan tierno, al parecer ninguno de ellos tenia ni la mas minima intencion de separarse… la amaba tanto… ambos se pararon un poco para poder tomar aliento…

-Y pensar que este es nuestro ultimo dia

-Asi es, realmente es triste, difrute mucho estos dias contigo, Sora

La pareja bajo del observatorio, al dia siguiente tendrian que regresar nuevamente al escenario Kaleido, mientras tanto, Diana se encontraba en el trampolín, la chica estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera podia dormir…

-¡Diana, por favor!

Apolo rogaba a Diana que se detuviera

-¡Recuerda que hoy iremos a cenar con mis padres!

-¡Ya lo se Apolo!

La chica seguia realizando acrobacias de la emocion, Apolo viendo que Diana seguia, subio al trampolín, e hizo lo posible por alcanzar a Diana, cuando Apolo consiguió tomar altura, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la bajo, cosa que hizo que Diana el diera un tierno beso en los labios, un rojo carmesí coloreo el rostro del chico

-Esta bien, aunque pienso que aun es temprano…

Apolo miro su reloj, aun eran las 5 pm, el chico no supo que contestar… realmente era muy temprano como para ir a una cena, Diana sonrio

-¿En que piensas? Últimamente he notado que estas muy distraido…

Apolo intento desviar la mirada

-No… nada…

Esa noche, Diana ceno con la familia Killian, mientras que los padres de la chica preparaban sus maletas para regresar…

Al dia siguiente, en el Aeropuerto Internacional, Sora y Leon recogian su equipaje, mientras recibian una llamada del escenario Kaleido

-¿Si? ¿Kalos?

-¿Sucede algo?

Sora miraba intrigada

-Si… ya entiendo…

Leon colgo el telefono

-Es Kalos, quiere que vayamos directamente al escenario Kaleido

La pareja tomo un taxi, mientras que en la casa de la familia Killian, Yuri recibia otra llamada telefonica, tambien era Kalos

-Quiere que todos vayamos para alla

30 minutos después, todos se encontraban en la oficina de Kalos

-Tengo noticias que darles, como bien saben, en unos dias sera el estreno de la obra

Todos asintieron

-Las noticias son las siguientes, tanto Sora como Leon, tambien participaran en la obra…

La pareja miro sorprendida a Kalos, al igual que todos los presentes…

-Si, asi es, esta obra tendra como personajes principales a 2 parejas y las 2 tendran que realizar la tecnica angelical…

Leon y Sora aun no salian de la sorpresa….

-¡¡¡Pe… pero…!

-¿Es que acaso no te gustaria participar con tu hija, Sora?

-¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, acepta!

-Claro está que la obra de estreno solamente sera asi, por eso sera adaptada, las demas funciones solamente las realizaran Diana y Apolo…

Los ojos de Sora brillaron increíblemente

-¡Si! ¡Claro que si!

-Pues entonces ¿que esperan? ¡¡A trabajar!

-¡¡¡Si!

Desde ese dia, tanto madre como hija practicaban solamente para el dia del estreno, Leon y Apolo hacian lo mismo (por cierto, Leon finalmente acepto que Apolo era el chico indicado para su hija)

Una vez que la propaganda del estreno fue impreso y difundido, no tardaron ni 2 horas en vender los boletos de la funcion de estreno ¡¡¡Todos estaban agotados! Todo mundo queria ver a madre e hija por igual, la noche antes del estreno, Sora, Diana, Leon y Apolo se desearon suerte y fueron a descansar muy temprano, habia que madrugar para el dia siguiente, el gran debut de Diana y Apolo como las grandes estrellas y una aparicion especial de Sora y Leon…

Cuando ambas parejas ya estaban listas para salir a escena, Sora tomo la mano de Leon y lo miro…

-Gracias Leon

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo el amor y el apoyo que me has dado en todo este tiempo… han sucedido muchas cosas desde que tu y yo hicimos esta tecnica… hemos pasado por momentos alegres y tristes, hemos caido y nos hemos levantado… nos hemos hecho heridas que con el tiempo han logrado cicatrizar y curar… ellas nos recuerdan queno debemos darnos por vencidos nunca y jamas perder la esperanza…

Leon miraba a Sora, se habia dado cuenta que ya no era aquella jovencita que alguan vez habia conocido, ahora era una hermosa mujer, que con el tiempo habia madurado, un hermoso angel que con el paso del tiempo hizo crecer sus alas… Leon sonrio y sorpresivamente, Sora lo beso tiernamente

-Te amo

El tambien le correspondio

-Yo tambien te amo, Sora

Por otro lado, Diana tomaba de la mano a Apolo

-Soy muy feliz que siempre hayas estado conmigo, apoyandome

El chico sonrio

-Diana, yo siempre te amare, es cierto que en algun momento cometi errores, pero… con el paso del tiempo y con ayuda de las demas personas me di cuenta de ellos, para mi, tu eres una hermosa mariposa que abre sus alas para poder volar… eres hermosa

Diana asintio y sin pensarlo, Apolo beso tiernamente a Diana… la chica se sonrojo…

Segundos después, se escuchaba el anuncio de que la obra comenzaba, las luces se apagaron y tanto madre como hija salieron al escenario, los demas acróbatas tambien aparecieron y la obra comenzo… hasta que… llego el momento de realizar la tan ansiada doble tecnica angelical, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido mas que el provocado por la musica de fondo… y la tecnica comenzo… ambas brincaron de sus trampolines y la danza en el cielo comenzo… ¡¡¡Era un espectáculo nunca antes visto! Dentro del publico se podian ver a la mayoria de acróbatas y amigos, entre ellos, Mey y Odin con Sif, Misato y Kyo con Koshi, Layla y Yuri, Mia, Ana, Hideo, la familia de Sora, Yume ¡¡Todos estaban presentes! Incluso July con Charles y Elizabeth, al igual que Doña Marie… cuando finalmente, Diana y Sora terminaban la tecnica, justo en el momento en el cual parecia que estaban a punto de besarse, sucedió lo que nadie espero… Leon se acero aun mas a Sora y ¡¡¡Ahora si la habia besado! Lo mismo hizo Apolo con Diana, los ojos de ambas chicas brillaron intensamente… cuando terminaron de ejecutar la tecnica, habia sucedido lo que años antes ¡¡Nuevamente todos los acróbatas estaban en el escenario!

Cuando Sora y Diana fueron recibidas por Leon y Apolo, ambos tenian puestos unos micrófonos que apenas y se veian, el primero en hablar, fue Apolo

-Diana… te amo, eres una persona muy especial para mi… y confieso que ya no puedo mas… yo… quiero que te cases conmigo…

Una cajita aterciopelada aparecio, en su interior, habia un hermoso anillo en forma de corazon y con alas a los lado, dentro del corazon, tenia las iniciales D y A entrelazadas, Diana miro al chico y con lagrimas en los ojos y lo beso, Apolo tomo el anillo y tembloroso lo puso en el dedo de su ahora prometida….

Sora miraba sorprendida aquella escena… volteo a ver a Leon quien al ver que Apolo habia terminado, hizo lo mismo…

-Sora…

Leon tomo aliento

-Han sucedido muchas cosas en todo este tiempo… cosas que me impidieron estar a tu lado definitivamente, ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar, no quiero volver a perderte por nada del mundo, te amo Sora y eres la persona con la que me gustaria vivir por el resto de mi vida…Sora ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Leon tenia en su mano una cajita tambien aterciopelada, cuando Sora la abrio, encontro una anillo en forma dos corazones entrelazados y con las inciales de S y L, la chica miro a Leon y con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a Leon, no dudo en tomar el anillo, Leon se lo puso a su ahora prometida…

El publico estallo en jubilo al haber escuchado ambas declaraciones…. Nunca esperaron que fuera de esa forma… tanto Apolo como Leon, tomaron entre sus brazos a sus prometidas… todos los acróbatas del escenario los esperaban con un gran aplauso y muchas felicitaciones.

La noticia de la boda entres Sora y Leon corrio como reguero de polvora, al dia siguiente, todos los medios de comunicación estaban ahí, esperando a una de las parejas de acróbatas ralmente fantasticos, a su lado, se encontraban tambien Diana y Apolo, las nuevas estrellas del escenario, una vez que el asedio de la prensa termino, ambas parejas decidieron casarse lo antes posible y que la ceremonia fuera solo entre amigos, no querian nada suntuoso… se casarian en 30 dias…

El mes tan agitado de preparativos paso volando, las invitaciones para la boda de Sora y Leon fueron repartidas a tiempo… Asi, un dia soleado de verano, en una pequeña iglesia, se encontraban dos hombres vestidos con smoking, nerviosos, todas sus amistades estaban ahí reumidas, las novias aun no llegaban…

Apolo se paseaba de un lado a otro

-¿Quieres calmarte? Haras un agujero al piso si sigues caminando de esa forma…

Apolo se detuvo en seco y miro a Leon burlonamente

-Mira quien habla… deja de hacer ese ruido con los zapatos… tu tambien estas nervioso…

Y Apolo se detuvo, Leon dejo de sonar su zapato, pasaron 2 minutos… 3 minutos… cuando…

-¡¡¡Ahí vienen!

Una lismousina blanca aparecio, de ella, bajaron dos mujeres bellamente vestidas, la primera en bajar fue Diana, vestia un hermoso vestido blanco escotado, en forma de princesa, los nervios de Apolo aumentaron al verla tan hermosa… segundos después, Sora descendia con un hermoso vestido en color crema, largo, con un escote en V en la espalda, Leon no pudo evitar sonrojarse… la falda del vestido era larga y no muy amplia, tanto Leon como Apolo esperaron en el altar… la ceremonia comenzo y todos se encontraban realmente emocionados…

-Diana ¿Aceptas por esposo a Apolo?

La chica se sonrojo

-Acepto

-Apolo ¿Aceptas por esposa a Diana?

El chico miro a Diana fijamente y decidido contesto

-Acepto

-Sora, ¿Aceptas por esposo a Leon Oswald?

Sora miro a Leon y sonrio

-Acepto

-Tu, Leon ¿Aceptas por esposa a Sora?

La mirada del chico lo decia todo

-Acepto

-Yo los declaro marido y mujer, ambas parejas pueden besarse

Las dos parejas se fundieron en un tierno beso… lo que habia sucedido en el pasado, se quedaba ahí, las tristezas y alegrias quedaban ahora como un recuerdo, todas esas heridas que habian quedado abiertas desde hacia mucho tiempo, ahora habian quedado en el pasado, lo unico que quedaba eran cicatrices, quedando solo el recuerdo, de ahora en adelante, caminarian juntos por lo que les restaba de vida, amandose como desde un principio lo hicieron… finalmente, la promesa que Leon le habia hecho a Sora años atrás, pudo ser cumplida…

**FIN**

Notas de Lucy: ¡¡¡¡Hola a todas! Bueno, como bien leyeron arriba, con esta capitulo se cierra el fic de Cicatrices, con mucha tristeza debo decir que se ha acabado ;; realmente extrañare sus reviews, las quejas y sugerencias ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya me habia acostumbrado… je, je, incluso a todas aquellas personas que querian matarme por lo que le hice a Leon cuando Sora decidio casarse con Ken y lo mismo para las fans de Ken cuando tuvo que morir, en fin, a todas ustedes ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic capitulo a capitulo! Creanme que si por mi fuera, le seguiria hasta la descencia de Leon y Sora (es decir, los hijos de Diana y Apolo, Sif y Tak) je, je, je en fin ¡¡¡¡No quiero terminarlo! Pero ni modo ¡¡¡¡Ojala que hayan disfrutado mucho de este fic y que todos los sentimientos que intente transmitir con esta historia, les hayan llegado a lo mas profundo! ¡¡Y muchas gracias por todos sus reviews!

-A Kerube-Chan: ¡¡Hola! Pues tienes toda la razón, este es el ultimo capitulo, ¡¡¡Ojala te guste! Realmente disfrute todo este tiempo recibiendo reviews tuyos, muchas, muchisisimas gracias por toda la buena suerte y los animos. Me gustaria mucho seguir recibiendo mas reviews tuyos

-A Misato Kat chan: ¡¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! Realmente me alergra que este fic te haya gustado mucho! Y si, es algo triste porque es el ultimo capitulo, pero en fin, espero seguir haciendo mas fics que les gusten muho!

-A Nadeshiko Malfoy: ¡Hola niña! Bueno, como veras, la sorpresa que le dio Leon a Sora fue grande ¡¡Cuidate mucho tu también!

-A DarKagura: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Bueno como veras, este es el ultimo capitulo ¡¡Ojala te haya gustado!

-A AomeHb: Bueno, yo creo que tu ira y ano la sentire, peo realmente extrañare tus reviews, la armadura me la regalo Eagle sobre tu sonrisa, no te esfuerces mucho ¿sale? Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos!

-A Mariangela: ¡¡¡Hola niña! En este capitulo ya te habras dado cuenta de lo que se traia Leon entre manos… y bueno, se me dio por hacer una boda doble… ¿sabes? Pensaba contar algo mas, pero veo que si le sigo, nunca se acabara y bueno, es justo que descansen Sora y leon de tanto ajetreo… ¡Ojala pueda ver pronto el siguiente capitulo de tu fic!

-A KITTYNAEGINO: Como veras, aquí aparece alguien que fue odiado por muchas lectoras de este fic: July, no me gusta mucho la tragedia y respecto a ella, pues decidi que pagara todo el mal que habia hecho, aunque finalmente fue feliz… sobre la cancion… ahí se te la debo… ya que no tengo los lirics (que vergüenza, pero es cierto) si hago otro fic de Kaleido, hare lo posible por incluir una cancion

-A MarinaAcero: ¡¡Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado! Sobre las duda, si no he aclarado alguna, me dices cual es y yo con gusto te lo explico ¿sale?


	31. Agradecimientos

¡¡¡Hola! Bueno, seguramente cuando lean esta pagina, es porque el fic Cicatrices ha terminado por fin… y bueno, aqui les doy la explicacion por la cual Sora en un principio habia decidido casarse con Ken y no con Leon, cuando comence a hacer este fic, tenia planeado que Leon sufriera mucho y que Sora en cierta forma, lo hicera sufrir tambien, pero conforme la historia avanzaba tomó otros rumbos inimaginados para mi… desde un principio pense que Sora deberia quedarse con Ken, porque fue él quien se preocupó por ella al nacer Diana y porque la crio como si fuera su hija, pero luego pensé, si Leon tampoco tuvo la culpa (porque Leon tambien fue engañado) no seria justo tampoco para él, el quedarse volando… y tampoco seria justo para Ken, en resumen, para ninguno de los dos… después de quebrarme mucho la cabeza (porque realmente lo hice) llegue a la conclusión de que ambos merecian esa oportunidad, sin embargo, uno de ellos tendria que morir y desafortundamente le toco a Ken.

Otra cosita mas (yo se que nadie me ha preguntado esto, pero se los voy a decir) este fic para mi ha significado mucho, ya que a traves de esta historia tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mas personas que les gusta lo mismo que a mi.

Tambien quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este fic y que por alguna razon no pudieron dejar review pero que la leyeron, igualmente a las personas que semana a semana (a veces mas tiempo) dejaban su review, a todas aquellas que alguna vez quisieron matarme y/o colgarme :P por los giros que tomo la historia (je, je, creo que finalmente sali ilesa :P) eso quiere decir que pude por lo menos transmitirles un poquito de mi imaginación y en cierta forma, de mis sentimientos.

Muchas gracias a:

akirachinty, Amèlie, Angel Nemesis, Angelical Hearth, anita-asakura, anna, AomeHb, aska ishida, belinda 3003, Bk asakura, caro, ceci-usui, Chise naegino, Cristina, cristy, Daina-chan, DizzyTestament, Hanna Asakura Kyouyama, hime hanamizu, hitoki-chan, Irebiari, IRO, isabel259, ju on, Kairu, katsu, Kerube-Chan, keyq, kitty, kittyaome, kittynaegino, KokoroDoki, Laila, luly, Maggy, marielita-san, MarinaAcero, Mika seido, Misato Kat chan, mishel259, Mitsy Shoujo, Nadeshiko Malfoy, Nadesiko, Natalia Kido, paola, Princess Mko, PrincessofLeo, Reiko, reisa, Rikana, sangoshaman1, SaYo-Yukishiro, shingryu Inazuma, SKodashy, sora 2515, Sora, suzume-chan, taofa y Usagi-Yuuko

¡¡Muchas gracias!

Atentamente

Lucy Oraki


End file.
